


Bonded

by Aira



Category: Gakuen Alice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 155,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aira/pseuds/Aira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The academy’s finally getting serious about dealing with Mikan’s alices, and the Dangerous Ability Class is getting a new teacher in the bargain. What’s going to happen next? Read and find out…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

Prologue

* * *

 

 

_Alice Academy_   
_Headmaster's Office_

"Persona's out of commission and in the hospital, and that girl's second alice seems to be awakening," said the shadowed figure behind the desk.

"So, why did you asked for me?" ask the other hidden in the shadows.

"The Dangerous Ability Class needs a new teacher, and that girl needs to be taken care of. That's why," the headmaster calmly said.

"I don't do classes," the shadow snarled.

"You don't, but your partner…"

"You want my partner to handle the class…"

"Yes. And you can handle the girl," the headmaster smugly said.

The shadow quietly thought about the headmaster's proposition.

"I need to talk to my partner about this first," the shadow said before turning to leave, but the headmaster stopped him.

"Before you leave, I want to make this offer more irresistible for you and your partner," the headmaster smirked.

"At your discretion, I'm giving you and your partner unrestricted power and authority around the academy, and in handling the class and the girl."

"I'm sure my partner would like that, but we still need to talk about it," the shadow uttered coldly, before leaving the office.

The headmaster gave a satisfied grin, "Problem solved."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

 

Chapter 1 

"Good morning everyone," the pig-tailed girl with gold-brown hair greeted her classmates happily as she opened the classroom door.

"Good morning, Mikan," her classmates greeted back in unison.

"HOTARU!" Mikan ran toward her best friend to hug her.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Idiot," muttered the raven-haired inventor before going back to continue fixing her new invention.

Yeah, you know what happened. She got hit by the infamous baka gun that sends her flying.

"Hey, Mikan, are you alright?" asked a concerned Yuu before helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mikan said rubbing her aching head before turning to greet the two boys who just entered the classroom.

"Hi, Ruka. Natsume."

"Morning, Mikan," acknowledged the blond.

But "Hn." was the only response of the sable-haired boy.

"Quit being rude…" Mikan started to say but was interrupted by an announcement.

**Mikan Sakura, please proceed to the headmaster's office immediately.**

"I wonder what this is about," Mikan thought, before going to Mr. Narumi who just entered the classroom.

"Go on to the headmaster's office, Mikan. I'm sure what ever it is, it's important," Mr. Narumi said with a smile trying to hide his worry.

* * *

Mikan headed to the headmaster, but stopped in front of the closed door. "I hope I'm not in trouble." She took a deep breath then knocked.

 

"Come in," a muffled voice said from inside.

"I'm Mikan Sakura. You wanted to see me, Sir."

"Yes. Please come in and take a sit Ms. Sakura. I have something very important to talk to you about," said the headmaster kindly

Mikan went ahead and sat on the chair in front of the headmaster's desk.

"As you know Ms. Sakura…"

"Please call me Mikan, Sir. I'm not used to being called Ms. Sakura," Mikan said with a smile.

The headmaster nodded. "Alright then, Mikan, as I was saying, it seems that you have at least two alices, or what we call a multi-alice user. Your nullifying alice is not a problem, but your other alice, the stealing alice, is another concern."

"Why is my other alice a problem, Sir?"

"Well, you see, your nullifying alice, for now, only temporarily prevents another person from using his or her alice. But the stealing alice you possess can take away a person's alice permanently, and due to your inexperience… "

"I might accidentally use it on someone and not know how to return his or her alice," Mikan sadly finished for him.

"Yes, you might unintentionally steal someone's alice, and that stolen alice could also hurt someone if you inadvertently use it and don't know how to control it. Therefore, I've decided that you, Mikan Sakura, need someone to train you in the use of you alices."

"Someone to train me!?" Mikan jump up from her chair.

The headmaster motioned for her to sit back down. "Yes, it's for everyone's good. Don't you think, Mikan?" Mikan slowly nod her head. "But, this training takes 5 years to complete..."

"FIVE YEARS!" Mikan shouted jumping up from her chair again.

"Quiet down, Mikan, that wasn't the worse part."

"IT WASN'T!?" The headmaster motioned for her to calm down and keep her voice down. "If that wasn't the worse part, then what is?" Mikan asked, her voice trembling.

The headmaster sighed. "It's a solitary training. You'll be working out with your trainer and others can't know about this training for now. It needs to be kept secret from everyone, _including your friends_."

"But how can my friends not know about this!? We're all in the same academy!" Mikan exclaimed.

"That's right. That's why, it looks like you'll have to tell them you'll be transferring to an Alice Academy abroad," the headmaster smiled.

"Transferring! But I don't want to transfer to another Alice Academy, all my friends are here, I like it here…" Mikan continued ranting and raving.

The headmaster just waited for her to calm down and thanked God that his office was soundproofed. When Mikan was done he continued to speak.

"Are you done now, Mikan?" Mikan looked like she wasn't so he hurried on explaining. "As I was about to say, that's just what you have to tell them, but you're not really transferring. It's just so that they won't worry about you, and also so that they won't find out that you will be undergoing training."

"You want me to lie to my friends?" Mikan asked dejectedly.

The headmaster heaved a sigh. "No, I don't, but it's either you undergo this training or we separate you from the other students to avoid accidents. And I know you don't want that."

"No…but…" Mikan hesitated.

"Yes?"

"If I'm not going to get transferred then where will my training take place?"

"You training will take place in a secluded place connected to this academy's grounds. You won't be told of its exact location until your instructor deems it's time for you to know."

"Won't other students find out about that place if it's in the academy?"

"No, the place is not a part of the academy's grounds. It used to be, but the academy had signed the deed over to someone else a long time ago. It's beyond the reach the middle school principal's boundary alice so there was no use retaining the land for the academy.

The land where you'll be training is beyond the gates of this academy so you need not worry about other students finding out. We've already obtained the owner's permission to use the land for your training. All that is needed now is your acceptance of this training."

Mikan sighed, "I don't really have a choice but to accept the training, do I?"

"Don't think about the time you'll be separated from you friends or the training you'll undergo. Think about who you could help and protect by mastering you're alices."

Who she could help and protect? She wanted to help and protect everyone. All of a sudden, an image of Natsume flashed through Mikan's mind. If there was one person she wanted to help with her alice the most, it's him. "Um… excuse me, Sir, but… will I be able to take missions when I finished my training?"

"Yes, if you want to." The headmaster was surprised that she knew about the missions but hid it. "And there's another thing I need to tell you, Mikan. You can't go back to this academy as Mikan Sakura right after your training, or others will suspect about what you did in your absence. So, you'll have create another identity and hide you true one should you decide to come back to study in this academy."

"Then my friends won't know that it's me when I return," Mikan whined.

"No, they won't. It's your choice whether you get separated from them forever, or be with them after five years but just as someone else temporarily. So, Mikan, will you accept this training?"

Mikan silently thought about the proposal for a while before she looked the headmaster in the eye and determinedly said, "Alright, I'll go through the training."

* * *

After Mikan left the headmaster's office a dark figure of a man stepped out of the shadows.

 

"That's the girl," the man stated.

"Yes, that's the girl I want you to train," the headmaster said, not looking at the person behind him.

"She seems determined."

"…"

The headmaster felt the man smirk. "I'm sure we'll get along just fine with the training," the man said before vanishing into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

 

Chapter 2

"I wonder why the headmaster called that idiot," Natsume thought irritably. "And what the heck's taking her so long." It was already time for lunch, and Mikan still hasn't return from the headmaster's office. He was getting worried, but he won't admit it to anyone, not even himself.

The whole class was also thinking of the same thing. Why was Mikan called to the headmaster's office? Is she in trouble? What did she do?

"The whole class seems to be getting worried about Mikan," Koko said.

"It has been quite awhile since she's been called to the office," Yuu added. "What do you think is going on, Hotaru?"

"…" Hotaru might not have said anything but they all know she's also starting to get worried about Mikan, too.

"I'm sure she's just mopping around, waiting until it's lunchtime to come back here," Sumire said trying to joke around even though she's getting concerned herself.

The class all turn when the classroom suddenly slid open. "Mikan!" most of them shouted in unison.

"Hey guys! Come on, it's time for lunch. Since we don't have any class in the afternoon, why don't we all go to Central Town to eat, my treat," Mikan smiled.

Her friends can't believe what she said. One-star Mikan was going to treat all of them to lunch! What is she going to treat them to? A piece of candy?

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I have enough money to treat all of you to a decent meal. Come on, let's go."

_**-Flashback-** _

_Mikan turned to leave the headmaster's office, but the headmaster stopped her._

" _Oh, and before you leave, Mikan, take this."_

_The headmaster placed a stack of money rabbits on top of his desk. Mikan's jaw dropped and her eyes widen at the amount._

" _W-what am I going to do with all those rabbits!?"_

_The headmaster smiled, "Why don't you go to Central Town, treat your friend and also buy a few things for yourself to take to your training."_

" _What am I going to tell everyone where all this money came from?"_

" _Just tell them I gave it to you, as a reward for working hard on your studies."_

_Mikan look troubled. "But no one's going to believe me if I tell them that, everyone know I barely pass my subjects."_

" _But you still work hard don't you." Mikan nodded. "Then that's it, tell your friends I see the effort you put into your studies and thus rewarded you or you can simply not tell them at all."_

" _Alright then," Mikan took a deep breath then respectfully bowed to the headmaster. "Thank you, Sir."_

" _You're welcome. You better get back to your class now, Mikan, it's almost lunchtime."_

_**-End of Flashback-** _

Mikan and her friends run into Youichi on their way to the bus stop.

"Hey, Yo-chan, want to go with us to Central Town?" Mikan asked.

"Why not, Ugly," he said before he went to hold Natsume's hand.

"You better be nice to me since I'm the one paying for your lunch."

"Whatever…" said Natsume's little double.

Everyone sweat dropped. Youichi seems to grow more and more like Natsume everyday.

Once they arrived at Central Town the found a restaurant to sit all of them, then proceeded to look at the menu.

"Hey, Mikan, are you sure you can pay for all of us?" Anna asked. "We can pitch in a little you know."

"No, no, just order anything you like. I can pay for it."

"Why are you treating us to lunch all of a sudden?" Mochu asked.

"No reason," Mikan smiled. "I just feel like it. Alright, let's order and eat."

"Something doesn't feel right," Natsume thought to himself while looking at Mikan.

They called a waiter and started to order. Hotaru went first. She ordered the most expensive seafood dishes on the menu.

"Ah… Mikan, are you really sure you can pay for everything we order?" Ruka asked. "I'm not sure you can pay even half of what Hotaru just ordered," he thought to himself.

"Of course I can pay for it, so just go ahead and order anything you like."

"If you say so," Ruka said hesitantly before glancing back at his menu and ordering.

After everyone finished eating, Mikan ask a waiter for the bill. After looking at it, she stood up and went to pay for it at the cashier. She doesn't want her friends to see how much the food cost and question about the money. She then went back to their table.

"Hey guys, since we're already in Central Town, how about we go shopping?" she said.

"Sure, but we won't allow you to pay for our shopping, too," Nonoko said.

"But…"

"No buts, Mikan. You already paid for the food. You're not paying for the other things we buy here today. You're making us look bad. That's final," Sumire said.

Mikan sighed, "Alright, you guys win."

They shopped around Central Town until it was late afternoon. Mikan, of course, stop at the fluff puff shop to buy her candy supply. They were already heading for the bus stop to go back to their dorm, when Mikan noticed that Youichi suddenly halted to look at something displayed on a shop window. They were at the back of the group, so the others didn't notice that the two of them had stopped walking.

Mikan squatted down to Youichi's level. "What is it, Yo-chan?"

Youichi just stared at the stuffed teddy bear display on the window. "You want a teddy bear?" Youichi nodded.

Mikan smiled. "Okay then, come on." She took Youichi's hand and pulled him inside the teddy bear shop. "Alright, go ahead and pick one."

Youichi's eyes grew wide, before he rushed to hug a teddy bear almost as big as him.

"You want that, huh." Youichi nodded. Mikan smiled before she went to the cashier to pay for the bear. She then went back to Youichi. "Let's go, Yo-chan, the others are waiting for us. You can take that bear home with you."

The others have already reached the bus stop before Yuu noticed they're missing two people.

"Where're Mikan and Youichi?" Yuu asked.

"…" No one answered him.

"Don't tell me they got left behind!" Yuu shouted.

They were all about to go back to look for them when they saw Mikan walking towards them carrying Youichi. "Sorry about that, guys, Yo-chan and I just got side-tracked."

Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire scolded her for worrying them before the bus arrived.

Youichi went to sit between Natsume and Ruka when Natsume noticed the big bear he was carrying.

"Where did you get that?" Natsume asked.

"Onee-chan bought it for me, Onii-chan," Yoichi whispered to him.

"Onee-chan?!" Natsume thought, turning to where Mikan was sitting with Hotaru.

The bus stopped near to dorms. Everyone got down, said their farewells and goodnights. Well, almost everyone said their farewells and goodnights. I think you can guess those who didn't.

Natsume was carrying the bear with one arm and holding Youichi's hand in the other to take him back to his room, when Youichi suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?"

Youichi let go of his hand and run back to bus stop. But everyone already left. "Oh no, I'm too late," Youichi thought.

"What's wrong, Youichi?" Natsume asked.

"I-I forgot to thank, Onee-chan."

"…" Natsume stared silently at Youichi for a moment. "Come on then."

Natsume took Youichi to Mikan's room and knocked for him.

"Wait! I'm coming." Mikan opened her door to see Natsume and Youichi standing outside. "Oh! Hi, Natsume. Hi, Yo-chan. What are the two of you doing here?"

"He wants to talk to you." Natsume said, pointing down at Youichi and walking some distance away.

"Really? What do you want to talk to me about?" Mikan kneeled down to ask Youichi.

Youichi silently slipped his arms around her neck then planted a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks for the bear, Onee-chan. Goodnight." he said before going back to Natsume and leaving a shocked Mikan behind.

Mikan took another minute to snap out of her shocked state.

"He called me Onee-chan, and this is the second time Yo-chan took me by surprise with a kiss," Mikan sighed, turned back to her room, and got ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though…

* * *

Chapter 3

The night was quiet. Everybody seems to be asleep, except for a golden-haired girl who was tossing and turning on her bed.

"I can't sleep," Mikan groaned. She got out of bed and put on some clothes over her nightgown and grabbed a jacket to protect her from the chill. "I'll take a walk for a while, maybe I'll be tired enough to go to sleep afterwards."

She went out of the dormitory and started walking around the academy grounds. Winter was nearly over, but the weather still has a cold edge to it especially at night. She wandered around until she passed by a certain cherry blossom tree.

"I'll sit under the sakura tree and relax for a moment." Unbeknownst to her, a pair of crimson eyes was watching her from a branch of the said tree.

"Oi, polka-dots," a voice came from above as she sat down by the roots of the tree.

She quickly tilted her head back to see where the voice came from. "Oh, it's you, Natsume. What are you doing out here tonight? Can't sleep?"

Silence was his reply to her question. Mikan heave a sigh. "Fine, if you don't want to talk…" They both sat in their respective positions in silence for a while.

Plagued by her talk with the headmaster and if her decision was the right one to make, Mikan broke the silence. "Hey, Natsume?"

"I knew you being quiet was too good to be true," Natsume sighed. "What do you want?"

Mikan ignored his insult and chose to ask him what's been bugging her instead. "If the only way you can help protect your friends was to go away, would you do it?"

Natsume was stunned by her question. "What's going through that empty head of hers that she asked me a serious question like that?" Natsume asked himself, but his outward appearance revealed nothing of the tinge of anxiety that was growing inside him. "Hn. I don't know why you're asking me such a stupid question? My answer would quite obvious, won't it?" he sneered.

Mikan sat quietly again, thinking about the missions Natsume undergo to protect his friends, before she smiled up at him. Natsume's answer solidified her decision to go through the training. She got up from base of the tree. "Thanks for answering my question, Natsume."

"Hey, little girl..."

Mikan turned her head to look up at Natsume again. "Is something going on with you?"

"Nope, I'm fine." She smiled at him again before she waved a hand. "Goodnight, Natsume." She continued walking back to her dorm room, leaving a troubled Black Cat behind.

"It's final," Mikan told herself with a serious expression on her face. "There's no turning back now."

* * *

It was lunchtime the next day when Mikan decided to tell Hotaru about her "transfer". The headmaster had called her into his office again today to inform her that she'll already be leaving for her training tomorrow. She had to tell Hotaru her news today.

"Hotaru, can I talk to you before we have lunch?"

The raven-haired girl gave Mikan a purple-eyed stare before nodding. She knew something was going on. Her best friend being called to the headmaster's office two days in a row, she's dying to know what that's all about.

They walked to a secluded spot at the tip of the Northern Woods before sitting down at the base of a tree. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan took a deep breath before answering. "I want you to be the first to know," she uttered before taking another deep breath and turning her head a bit to avoid any eye contact with Hotaru. "I'm about to be transferred to an Alice Academy abroad," telling the lie in a rush.

Hotaru's eyes widen. This was something she never expected to happen. She was so shocked that only three words came out of her mouth. "When and where?"

"The headmaster called me in his office today to tell me when I'm going to be transferred," Mikan said with tears in her eyes, she pulled up her knees to hug against her. "He said I'll be leaving… at seven tomorrow morning." Mikan then hid one of her hand from view and before crossing her finger. "I'm going to get transferred to an Alice Academy in England."

"The money you treated us to lunch with yesterday…"

"The headmaster gave it to me to buy a few things to take with me and to spend as the excess as I wish."

They sat there in silence for a moment. Hotaru took the time to get over some of her shock before asking, "When are you going to tell the others?"

"I was planning on telling them after I told you," Mikan gave her a sad smile. "I'll miss everyone when I leave, especially you, Hotaru."

"This transfer has been finalized then?" Hotaru inquired. Mikan gave a slight nod. "Then you really are leaving tomorrow," Hotaru stated, and again Mikan gave a slight nod. Another moment of silence past between the best friends before Hotaru broke it again. "In that case," Hotaru took a deep breath then lean to hug Mikan, "I'll miss you, you idiot. I'll have to find another idiot to experiment my baka gun on."

"Oh, Hotaru…" Mikan returned her hug before Hotaru broke it.

"If you tell anyone that I voluntarily hugged you, you won't be leaving this academy because you'll be dead. Do you hear me?" Hotaru warned.

"Y-yes, I hear you," Mikan sweat dropped.

"Good, let's get lunch I'm getting hungry. And you still have to break the news to the others." The two of them walk hand-in-hand towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Their friends were already sitting at their regular lunch table when Mikan and Hotaru arrived at the cafeteria. Koko was the first one to notice them coming and to accidentally read Hotaru's mind.

"WHHAAAT!!" he shouted, turning everyone's attention onto him.

"Shut up, Koko," Sumire yelled at him. "Everyone's staring at us. It's embarrassing."

Koko just ignored her. "Please tell me I read your minds wrong," he begged Mikan and Hotaru.

"No," Mikan smiled sadly at him. "You're alice is working as fine as ever, Koko."

"What's happening?" Nonoko asked worriedly at the same time Ruka and Mochu were thinking "What's going on?"

"Mikan…" Koko started but was cut off by his sobs. "Mikan's leaving for England tomorrow morning."

"WHAT??" Everyone at the table shouted not minding that everyone was staring at them. Tears stared forming in Mikan's eyes while Hotaru remained as impassive as ever, but they can see in her eyes how this news affected her.

"Well, you guys heard what Koko said," Mikan sobbed. "I'll be leaving for England tomorrow at seven. I'm getting transferred to an Alice Academy there."

"No!" Anna and Nonoko cried together. "Oh, Mikan, do you really need to go? We're going to miss you," they said in turn while hugging Mikan.

"Yes, I have to. It's already been finalized. I'm going miss everyone, too."

"What the heck were you thinking?!" Sumire yelled at her but had tears in her eyes. "Not telling us something that important sooner!"

"I'm sorry, Sumire, but the headmaster just told me this morning, about when I'll be leaving." Mikan started crying.

"In that case," Sumire sobbed with tears in her eyes, before darting to give Mikan a hug. "I'll miss you, you clumsy idiot."

"I-I'll miss you, too, Mikan," Mochu said in a rush, clearly uncomfortable and embarrassed for showing any vulnerable emotions.

"I'll also miss you, Mikan," Ruka blushed. He still liked Mikan, of course. But he realized that his feelings for her is more of a close friendship, that of another best friend, than love. He just didn't know it, since he never had a _girl_ best friend before.

"I'll be heading for the Special Ability Class after lunch to tell them next. Can you guys spread the news around the rest Class B for me?"

All of them gave her a nod before Ruka asked, "Mikan, does Natsume know about this?" Ruka knew how Natsume felt about Mikan.

"No. I haven't told him yet." Mikan looked around before asking Ruka. "By the way, where is Natsume, Ruka?"

"The Dangerous Ability Class was called in for a meeting."

"I'll tell him later then. Right now, let's eat I'm starved," Mikan said enthusiastically trying to cheer up her friends. What she doesn't know was that Natsume won't know about her departure until the last minute.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though…

* * *

Chapter 4

Natsume had to skip lunch again, but not willingly. He had told Ruka to have lunch without him. The Dangerous Ability Class was called in for a meeting in the Eastern Forest. He heard a rumor that they were going to have a new teacher since Persona is currently hospitalized.

He was the last one to arrive in the Eastern Forest. All the sixteen students of the DA Class were already gathered there. Youichi was the first to spot him coming and ran to greet him before he joined the group.

They waited for about fifteen minutes before someone started complaining. "Why the heck were we called here for!? And they wouldn't even let us eat lunch first!" one of them whined, which started other protests from some of the other students. Tempers were starting to flare.

"This is going to get messy," Natsume thought, taking Youichi some distance away from the others. Irritated dangerous ability students, without Persona to control them, are definitely bad news to anyone. If even only one of them loses his temper, the rest are bound to follow.

Just in time, before someone's temper snaps, they all sensed a presence in the shadows. Everyone quieted down and turn to see the dark figure. They were shocked that they haven't noticed him, even with their training.

The man stepped out of the shadows and then looked at them with cold, emotionless, dark eyes. "And here I thought you've all decided to ignore me all day," he said sarcastically.

The stranger certainly was the epitome of the words tall, dark, and handsome. He was six-foot six flat, had black, slightly long, wind-blown hair, and deep, dark eyes. A white-gold hoop earring with a black crystal dangled from his pierced left ear, and a ring made of white-gold adorn his left middle finger. They also detected a length of white-gold chain wrapped around his right wrist. His clothes were all black; from his long coat, to shirt, to his pants, to his boots. He also had chiseled features that could rival any work of art, a tanned-olive complexion, and a sculpted body that couldn't be hidden by his dark clothing.

The girls (and gays) in the group were having a drooling field day.

A high school student among the group was the first to step forward and speak up. "You're the one who called us here?" he arrogantly sneered. "You must be our new teacher. So, what's you alice?" He became the focus of a pair of dark eyes that made him gulp and take a step back.

The man's eyes looked like it was made out of a couple of shards of black ice; murky, unfeeling, and cold.

The man moved to stand in front of the high school student until the student had to tilt his head all the way back to gaze at the man's face. "You want to know my alice?" the man asked coolly.

The student gave a terrified nod.

"Then you can have a taste of it."

The student started to scream in pain.

"What did you do to him?" another student asked in panic, rushing to his friend.

"Nothing much," the man answered nonchalantly, not caring about the student's agonized screams. "I'm just turning the water in his body into ice, starting from his feet, going up. Cell by cell."

"Stop!" the freezing student cried out. "Please stop. Someone please make him stop," he begged.

The others turned to Natsume. "Can't you do something?! Use your alice to stop him from freezing!"

Natsume just scoffed at them. "Are you blind? Even if I use my alice it won't do any good. Can't you see that the ice isn't forming outside his body? It's the water inside his cells that are being frozen, so I'll have to burn him if you want me to stop him from freezing.

They turned to the "Ice Princess", Nobara Ibaragi, who had the ice alice. "What about you? Can you stop him from freezing?"

Nobara shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, my alice can only encase an object in ice and produce and control the ice I made. I can't turn ice back into water."

The man brought their attention back to him by saying, "If you want to stop your classmate from freezing, you guys will just have to make me stop, don't you?"

"Damn you!" the student's friend shouted before starting an attack. He was followed by most of the dangerous ability students who need little prompting to start a fight. They surrounded the man, ready to attack from different directions.

"I don't think that's a good idea," a timid Nobara uttered. Only Natsume was near enough to hear, making him spare her a brief glance. "I feel something's not quite right about that man. He's aura feels strange. Dangerous."

Youichi had also got in on the fight. He unleashed demonic spirits a distance away from the others who were about attack. Natsume, who had no intention of joining the assault, stood by his side and happen to notice the confusion on Youichi's face.

"What's the matter, Youichi?"

"The spirits, they don't want to attack him." He gave Natsume a worried look. "I think they're scared of him, Onii-chan."

Natsume sensed something wrong, and glanced back on the fight that was about to start. "Call your spirits back. I don't think we would want to get involve in this fight." Youichi nodded and called back the spirits around the man, circling not wanting to attack. They both then just stood quietly by to watch the fight.

The students made to move to attack. Unleashing their alices on the man from all sides.

"Pathetic." They heard the man mutter. He appeared to be surrounded by some sort of a barrier which absorbs all their attacks. There was a moment of silence before the barrier started to swirl and turned into a dark water funnel around the man. Steams of high-pressured water detached themselves from the funnel and blast everyone who attacked the man, throwing them against the trees.

The man then turned to the now half-frozen student. "I hope you learned your lesson," he said coldly.

The student gulped before replying. "Y-y-yes, sir."

The man defrosted the student. The student fell to the ground, the half of his body numb from being frozen.

"I would suggest you have yourself checked in the hospital after this meeting. You never know what damage could have occurred with you cells being frozen inside out like that."

He then looked around, seeing the drenched students getting up on their feet. "Now that introductions are over, let's get to the matter of this meeting. As you people should know, your teacher now is incapable of instructing you due to his alice backfiring on him. He'll be going to a hospital abroad in hopes of seeking a more advance and effective treatment. Therefore, the academy has decided to replace Persona as the adviser of the Dangerous Ability Class," he explained looking bored. "In simpler words people, you're going to have a new teacher."

A soggy female student raised her hand. The man growled ominously at her, "What?"

She trembled in fear but spoke, "I-I was just wondering if you're going to be our new adviser."

"No. I'm not," the man answered tersely. "I'm just filling in the position until your new class adviser arrives."

His words brought up more questions of "Who's going to be our new teacher?", "When will he arrive?", and "Why isn't he here right now?"

"Enough!" the man snarled causing the racket to subside. "My partner is going to be your teacher. But until my partner finishes 'an errand', I'll be handling the lot of you."

Everyone kept quiet. They all know what he meant by "an errand". They've been to missions for the academy and know when no more questions should be asked about something.

"Now, if that's all. The Black Cat has a mission this afternoon. Go to the HQ right after this meeting. I'll brief you on your mission. As for the rest of you, you can all scram!" The man turned ready to walk back into the shadows.

"Hey, wait a minute," a voice stopped him.

He glanced over his shoulder at the crimson-eyed boy who dared to interrupt his departure. "What now?"

Everyone waited for Natsume to speak. "What do we call you?"

He turned his head as if intending to ignore the question. The class was getting ready to leave when he spoke.

"Demon."

The whole class turned to him again, not understanding what he meant.

He gave the group a fleeting look and grinned evilly before clarifying, "My name is Demon." After that statement he turned and walked away, leaving the class feeling a chill crawl down their spines.

* * *

Natsume headed for the HQ building after the meeting ended. He was still a few feet away when he saw Demon sitting beneath a tree to the side of the building. Natsume altered his direction a bit and walked until he was standing in front of him.

Demon lifted a folder that was beside him and handed it to Natsume. "Here's your mission."

Natsume wearily took the folder and flip through it. "This is very detailed," Natsume gave Demon a suspicious look. "Persona never gave anyone a mission this detailed."

"I'm not Persona," Demon growled callously. "But knowing that he could be a sadistic bastard at times, he probably just sends all of you to missions without giving you all, or any, of the important details."

Natsume keep silent and continued flipping through the file. Yeah, Persona never gave any detail that would help you from getting injured or killed in a mission. This file that Demon just gave him however was complete and very detailed. It included the blueprint of the building he'll infiltrate, where the alarms were located, and where each guard patrolled and positioned themselves. Heck, it even has the weapon and alice each guard had, Natsume smirked. He might even finish this mission without a need to visit the hospital.

"Are you through with that?" Demon asked drolly. "It seems that you're pleased with this mission."

"I'm just not use to being this much informed on a mission before," Natsume said handing back the folder.

"Get use to it." Demon placed the folder on the ground beside him again. "Though, I still couldn't figure out why Persona doesn't just let you see the mission files that those in the higher-ups send to him. Hell, it sure beats wasting his fucking breath telling you what you can read by yourselves."

"The higher-ups send him mission files?" Natsume asked incredulously.

"Yeah, these files," Demon tapped the folder "are from the school board. They send it to the DA Adviser for approval. It's also so that the student his sending can read it, and be informed about the mission, its objectives, and the finer points of it."

"Damn!" Natsume started cursing Persona in his mind for being a bloody, sadistic maniac. Hell, if all the files were this detailed, he doesn't know how many times he could have avoided being taken by surprise, being shot at, and being detected on a mission. He could even have prevented overusing his alice in some occasions he could remember if he had this much info.

Demon broke through his thoughts when he spoke again. "I think you should know that Persona's the one who assigned this mission to you." That got Natsume's full attention. "It'll most likely be the last mission assigned to you by him." He got the folder beside him and stood up. "Go get ready for the mission. I'll meet you at the southern gates in 30 minutes." He then started walking towards the HQ building.

Natsume turned to head to him room to prepare when Demon's voice stopped him. "Oh, and one more thing," Natsume craned his head toward him. "Good thing you told your little friend to call back his spirits. I would have blast him with my alice, regardless of whether his spirits attacked me or not." With that he went inside the building and left Natsume's mind doubting if he's a friend or a foe.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 5

It was already four in the morning when Natsume entered his room and flopped down face first on his bed. Hell! He was tried with all that running and creeping around. He was even too tried to change into his bedclothes. But at least he wasn't injured, nor did he overuse his alice tonight.

The mission went well… kinda. He just got a little careless on the very last part, though he won't admit that even to himself. Thankfully, he had a backup who prevented him from being riddled with bullets.

Yeah, he had a backup on this mission, which is a first. Too bad he didn't know he had a backup. Until his backup created a barrier made of black ice to stop the bullets headed for him, then turn the ice barrier to steam to aid them in their escape.

Yup, he had Demon for his backup. Natsume sighed and flip over to his back and stared at the ceiling. Well, at least he found out that Demon's water alice can control water in any state; whether it's solid, liquid, or gaseous in form. But he still can't get a feel for the guy. Is he an enemy or an ally?

Natsume let out another sigh. "Well, better leave that question for tomorrow," he thought. He shifted to a more comfortable position and began thinking about what's been bugging him for a while now – Mikan. Something's going on with her, he just doesn't know what. Heck, he doesn't even know why he cares about what's going on with her; why he's so perceptive about everything about her.

Because he loves her, he smirked at himself, although he fought against it with everything in him. Yeah, that's why he worries about her and wants to be near her all the time, he finally conceded, albeit only to himself. He, the genius special-star Natsume Hyuuga, had fallen for klutzy, idiotic Mikan Sakura. The Fates certainly must be having a laugh at his expense.

He stifled a yawn. Anyhow, he'll find out what's going on with _his_ idiot tomorrow. For now, he needs his rest. He barely had his eyes close for a second before he fell into the dark oblivion of sleep.

* * *

The loud pounding on his door woke Natsume.

"What the… !" It was only six in the morning! Hell, they didn't have any class today; it was Saturday, for goodness sake! He barely had two hours of sleep! He let out a frustrated growl as stumbled out of bed.

"This better be very important," he grumbled, "or someone's going to get turned into ashes." He sung the door open, stopping Ruka in mid-knock.

"What are you still doing in bed, Natsume? It's already six o'clock." Ruka inquired.

"It's Saturday, Ruka. So what if it's six?" Natsume stifled a yawn.

Ruka's eyes widened. "Oh, no! She hasn't told you?! You don't know yet?!"

Natsume forgot about his sleep deprivation when he saw that Ruka looked troubled. "What's going on, Ruka? Who hasn't told me what? What was I supposed to know?"

"It-It's about Mikan…" Ruka started, avoiding crimson eyes.

Natsume felt his heart dropped. Mikan? _His_ Mikan? He grabbed Ruka's upper arms. "What's wrong with her, Ruka? Did something happen to her?" he asked, trying to keep his anxiety from showing but utterly failing. Ruka can clearly see the panic in his features.

"Take it easy, Natsume. She's fine," Ruka said striving to calm his best friend down. Ruka let Natsume take a deep breath to calm himself down before he dropped the bomb. "But, she's leaving today."

"Leaving when?! And where the hell is she going?!" Natsume exploded.

Ruka knew Natsume's going to take Mikan's leaving hard, but he didn't expect this. "She's getting transferred to an Alice Academy in England. She's scheduled to leave the academy's gates at seven. She's probably headed for the front of the HQ building right now where she's supposed to be picked up by the limo," Ruka ratted out without pausing for a breath.

Natsume glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It was already six-fifteen. He rushed pass Ruka and ran out the door, still wearing his crumpled, slept-in uniform from yesterday.

* * *

Mikan had already packed her belongings last night. She had carefully tucked in her friends' farewell gifts along with them. Narumi came with two other men a few minutes ago to take her luggage to the headquarters. All she had to do now was to go to the front of the HQ building.

She took one last fleeting look around her one-star room before she walked out the door. Her friends were waiting for her outside the dormitory to give her one last farewell.

"You better take care of yourself, Mikan," Tsubasa snuffled. "And just tell me if anyone there bullies you, and I'll fly over there and beat them to a pulp."

"Stop that sniveling, Tsubasa. It's embarrassing," Misaki complained before smiling and giving Mikan a hug. "We'll miss our little kouhai."

"I'll miss you, too, Senpais." Mikan smiled back with tear-glazed eyes.

Mikan saw someone in the back of the group, someone she hadn't see for awhile.

"Nobara? Is that you?"

Nobara step forward shyly. "I heard you were leaving, Mikan. I just want to tell you goodbye and have a safe journey. I'll miss you."

Mikan gave her a bright but teary smile then enveloped her in a hug. "I'll miss you, too, Nobara. I hope you can make a lot of friends while I'm away."

"I promise I'll try," Nobara whispered back. They both broke the embrace.

Mikan then noticed Youichi standing beside Hotaru. She walked toward him with a smile before bending down to his level. "Hey there, Yo-chan. Did you come here to see me off?"

Youichi nod his head and threw himself on Mikan. "I don't want you to go, Onee-chan. Can't you stay here with us, so that we won't miss you?" he cried.

Mikan returned Youichi's hug. "We've already talked about this last night, Yo-chan. I'll miss you, too, but I have to leave." She pulled back and looked Youichi in the eye before whispering, "How about I promise you that I'll come back after a while, and I'll buy you any bear you want from the shop again?"

"You promise?" he asked cutely.

Mikan smiled, "I promise. Now stop crying and smile, Yo-chan. I don't want to remember you crying like this when I leave." Youichi wiped his tears away with his hands and gave Mikan an endearing little smile.

"That's better," she said before standing up. "Well, this is it. It's time for me to head for the HQ building."

"We'll walk you…" Yuu started but Mikan shook her head.

"It's going to be harder for me to leave if I see everyone while the limo's leaving the gates. Thank you for seeing me off here. I promise I'll write to everyone. Goodbye and I'll miss all of you." She smiled, turned around, and run to the winding pathway headed for the HQ before she could fall apart in front of them. Little does she know someone's waiting for her further down the path.

She was passing below the rise where her favorite sakura tree was located, when somebody grabbed her and dragged her up to the tree. Her back was slammed against the trunk and a pair of arms prevented her from escaping.

"When were you going to tell me?" a pair of crimson eyes glinted furiously at her.

"N-Natsume, you're back," was all she could manage to say before he cut in again.

"When was I supposed to know? When already on a plane headed for England? Were you going to leave not telling me about this; without at least telling me goodbye?"

"I tried to tell you," she wailed, "I tried waiting for you here until two in the morning, but you hadn't come back from your mission yet." Tears streaked down her face. "I even left a note for you up there," she motioned to one of the branches above, the branch where he usually takes a nap on, "in case, you don't get back in time."

Natsume felt guilty for his unfounded accusations. She was about to leave the academy, and he was getting angry and making her cry. He leaned his forehead against hers. It's time to put his pride aside for a moment and apologize. "I'm sorry, Mikan. I'm sorry. Please stop crying." He wiped her tears with his thumb and pulled her against him. "So, this is why you asked me that serious question that night? You don't have to do anything to protect anyone, you know. Is the academy forcing this transfer on you?"

"No. No one's forcing me to do anything. I'm the one who decided this," Mikan sobbed. She knows she can't mention her alices or anything more in this conversation with him, or he might figure out what's really going on.

Natsume wanted to scream and curse, but he was determined not to make this any harder on her. "In that case, I'll miss having a loud-mouthed idiot interrupting my nap everyday."

"I'm not an idiot," she said hoarsely before pulling back and giving him a full-blown smile. "I'll miss you, too, Pervert," she said before giving him an impulsive peck on his lips and blushing for her spontaneous behavior.

Natsume was stunned. Mikan just kissed him, _on his lips_. He snapped out of his shocked state when Mikan began to pull away from him. He instinctively tightened his arms around her, preventing her escape. "Was that a kiss?" he glared at her.

"I-I'm…" Before she could finish her apology, Natsume wrenched her flush against him and tilted her chin.

"If you're going to kiss me next time, you better kiss me like this." He lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers. Mikan was too surprised to react at first, but her mind click back into gear when she felt Natsume nip her bottom lip. Her arms slipped around his neck to put him closer to her, and she gently kissed him back.

They tenderly kissed until they both needed to come up for air. Their lips slowly parted, but they still had their arms wrapped around each other. They both stood there as if time had stop moving, staring into each other's eyes.

Mikan dropped back to reality first. "It's almost time for me to leave."

"I know." Natsume replied, still not wanting to let go of her. He sighed and took a step back from her, turning back to his stoic self. "I-I… You better go," he said.

_Why can't I tell her I love her?_ Natsume asked himself. He turned away from her not wanting to tell her, nor hear from her, the word goodbye.

"Yes." Mikan started to walk away, also not wanting to say goodbye to Natsume, but she suddenly stopped mid-stride as if forgetting something. "I promise I'll come back, Natsume," she said in a low voice but enough for Natsume to hear. "But when I do, if you tell me to leave, I'll go away again." She then continued walking sadly towards the HQ.

_I'll never tell you that. When you come back, I never allow you to leave me again._ Natsume wanted to say to her, but he just couldn't. He waited until Mikan was way out of hearing distance before he turned to look at her walking away, and made his own promise to her. "I promise I'll be waiting right here for you, Mikan," he said with tears in his eyes he refuses to shed. A strong gust of wind seemed to blow just as he finished saying those words.

_I promise I'll be waiting right here for you, Mikan._ Mikan steps wavered. She didn't know if Natsume had actually said it. But it was as if the winds captured the words and whispered it for her ears alone. Mikan smiled and hurried to the front of the HQ before the allotted time.

* * *

From high above a distant tree, hidden from anyone's view, someone dressed in all black watched the private moment the couple had together.

"Stupid kid, if you don't swallow that pride of yours more often in the future, you'll lose that girl you love so much." He smirked at Natsume's direction, "You never know what might happen if I didn't use my wind alice to let her hear your promise. She might be taken when she returns, since she thinks you won't be waiting for her."

Demon switched his attention to the girl he's suppose to instruct. "Well, at least now I know she has a lot of motivation not to lag behind on her training." He jumped down from the tree and stood beside the limo waiting for departure.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 6

Narumi was standing on the HQ building's steps, apparently waiting for Mikan to arrive.

"Hey there, Mikan, your belongings had already been placed inside the limo's trunk," Mr. Narumi told her, looking depressed because for her imminent departure.

"Okay," Mikan replied quietly before going to him to give him a big hug. "I'll miss you, Otou-san."

Narumi lifted her up and returned her hug. "I'll miss you, too, Mikan. Have fun there in England, and I hope you also make a lot of friends there. Goodbye."

Mikan nodded. So, Mr. Narumi also wasn't told, and isn't supposed to be told, about her training. She turned head to look at the black limo that's about to take her away from everyone. She slipped down from Narumi and took a step toward it. That was when she noted the tall, dark form standing beside the limo.

She eyed him starting from the tips of his boot up. "He's handsome," she thought as her scrutiny reached his face and continued walking until she reached to limo's door.

"Get in," the man motioned to her, before getting in and settling himself on the sit in front of her. The limo's motor roared to life, and they were off.

Mikan tried to introduce herself to her escort. What she got was a glare so menacing she didn't dare to talk again for fear of her life.

The silence was deafening inside the limo, neither passengers made a sound. Mikan thought she was about to go nuts trying to be quiet when the limo suddenly stop. The man opened the door and stepped out. Mikan was about to ask what's going on when he spoke.

"Get out here." Mikan got out of the limo and looked around. They were on a deserted dust road surrounded by trees. She was about to speak when the man threw one of her bags to her.

"Get your bags." He took her two larger, heavier bags from the trunk, and Mikan grabbed two of the smaller ones. He then told the driver to leave. "Follow me," he told Mikan and walked deeper into the woods. Mikan had to jog in order to keep up with his long strides.

Carrying her bags and hiking up what seems like a mountain to her, Mikan started growing tired and hungry. It seems like they've been walking for hours already, the early morning sun was now directly overhead, which means it's already noon. She stopped for a moment and looked up the steep path. The man was already on top of the rise, waiting for her to get a move on. Even after going up a steep incline while carrying a load five times heavier than what she's carrying, he hasn't broken a sweat. Heck, he wasn't even out of breath.

"Are you going to stand there the rest of the day?" The man asked her then started down the trail again. Mikan had no choice but to follow or she'll be left behind.

After an hour more of hiking, Mikan noticed the outline of a structure in the distance. As they got closer, she was surprise to see that it was a two-story house. A house in the middle of a forest, she wondered.

The man stopped walking and turned to her when they were still a few yards away from the house.

"I'm Demon," he said bluntly. "I'll be teaching you not only how to control your alices properly, but I'll also be in charge of your physical and mental training. So, let's begin." Water vapor in the air started to gather around him, coming together to form globs of water. The water seemed coiled itself around his body and formed a dark, fanged head in the vicinity of his shoulder.

 _A water serpent_. The thought flashed through Mikan's mind for a second before she saw the snake coming right at her. Its body was still coiled around Demon, but it had stretched itself, its long fangs sticking out like a couple of stilettos aiming for any part of her body. She instinctively took a leap back to avoid the attack. She looked at the ground where she was standing a few seconds ago. The attack was so strong that the snake's head had punched through the earth, burying it.

"Hm… at least your reflexes are working, a bit too slow for my liking though," Demon said thoughtfully. The buried part of the snake disintegrated and return to vapor, leaving a hole on the ground. The now decapitated snake raised its neck and formed another ominous head.

"Now let's see how much stamina you have." The snake began to come at her again. She had no choice but to run around and keep dodging it, even though she was already tired from the hike, and she still hadn't put down the bags she was carrying.

Mikan was able to do avoid the attacks for almost half-an-hour before she tripped due to fatigue. She saw the snake coming straight at her face, its mouth wide open and its fangs rapidly approaching. She shut her eyes tightly anticipating the pain that's coming. After a few minutes with her eyes still close, nothing happened.

"What's going on?" her mind questioned. She should be dead by now or at the very least injured.

"When are you going to get up from there?" a voice questioned above her.

She slowly opened her eyes to see the snake gone and Demon standing in front of her still carrying her heavier bags. She quickly got up and dusted herself.

"Come on." Demon headed for the house forcing Mikan trail behind him.

The house had a front and back porch and a garage beside it. It looked like it was made out of wood. But upon closer inspection, it was really made out of concrete modeled in a way to make it look like wood. She wondered about that. The inside was much the same, it looked like a western cabin, but it was made out of concrete. The ground floor was a large open space that makes up the living room, dining room, kitchen, and office. The places were separated only by strategically placed furniture. The second story formed and L-shaped balcony around the ground floor, and can be accessed only through the stairs adjacent to the front door.

Demon started up the stairs and headed for the second door. He got out a key, unlocked it, and when inside. He deposited her bags by the bed, and turned to her.

"This is going to be your room. And this," he dangled the key in front of her, "is the key," he placed it on her hand. "Don't you dare lose it," he warned. "Now, I'm giving you an hour to unpack your things and go down. We'll start your training immediately after that."

"What?!" Mikan couldn't help screeching. After hours of hiking and then being attacked by a water serpent, he expects her to unpack her things and then train? Was he kidding?

Demon leered at her. "You got a fucking problem with what I just said."

"But… but sensei…" she started but he cut her of.

"Do not call me sensei," he growled at her. "I do not like being called sensei. If you want to address me, you call me by my name. Got it! Hell! I'm only nine years your senior. Being called sensei makes me feel damn ancient," he grumbled.

He was only nine years older than her? That'll make him only twenty. "Okay… uhm… Demon nii-chan…" Demon glared at her. She thought he was going to bite her head off, but she carried on when he didn't comment. "Do I have to start training today? I'm quite tired already."

Demon continued to glare at her but replied, "The training this afternoon won't tire you too much." He walked out of the room leaving Mikan hungry and alone.

Mikan sighed and took out a box of fluff puff she packed with her. "Here goes some of my fluff puff supply," she mumbled and started eating the candy as she unpacked. She went down five minutes before her hour was up and found Demon on the sitting on a pouch swing in the back of the house.

Demon beckoned for her to follow him. He led her inside the forest again and to a part where bamboo grew rampant. He gestured to her to sit on a flat rock.

"You are neither to move nor make a sound for two hours. Every time you do, the time will start again and again until you completed the two hours. I'll signal you when you're done. Now, find a comfortable position. Time starts now. "

Mikan at first assumed that this was easy but as the moments ticked on, she started to feel restless. "Darn it," she thought, "My body's getting numb and my knee's developing an itch." She resisted the urge to move for another five minutes before she couldn't take it anymore. "Maybe he won't notice if I scratch my knee," Mikan contemplated her hands were already on her lap, if she could just… her hand started crawling slowly towards her knee when…

"Time starts again," Demon said drolly. Mikan groaned mentally and told herself that she can do this.

It was already dark when she finished the training. The time had to repeat from the start seven times before she finally completed the whole two hours. She moaned as she got up from the rock, her muscles had gone numb from lack of use and her stomach was starting to rumble in protest. Well, at least that was over.

"You better get use to this. You'll have to repeat this part of your training everyday," Demon told her.

"EVERYDAY!" Mikan shrieked in surprise.

"See what I mean. You haven't learned anything from this fucking training yet. This is suppose to teach you self-control, discipline, and how to keep your damn mouth shut when it's not needed to be open. You just demonstrated how much more you need to work out on this," Demon scoffed.

Mikan kept silent as they head back to the house. She knew that Demon was right; she does need to learn how to discipline herself and keep her mouth shut at times.

When they got inside the house, Mikan saw that it was already eight. Way pass dinner time already. She thought Demon was going to send her to sleep with an empty stomach, when he surprised her.

"Hm… eight already," he glanced at her, "so, what do you want to eat?"

Mikan was so shocked that she wasn't able to answer right away.

"You're not hungry?" Demon asked amusedly, having heard her stomach growl.

"Y-yes… uhm… anything edible will be just fine," Mikan replied in a rush.

"Okay then." Demon went to the kitchen and started rummaging the fridge. He got out some things and prepared to cook them. To Mikan's astonishment, Demon knew how to cook. Not only that, but his cooking's really, really delicious.

"Umm… the food was really good," she complemented when they finished the meal.

"I get a lot of practice," was his only reply before standing up. "Since I cooked, you do the dishes." He left her with a pile of dishes to wash and reclined on one of sofas. He switched on the wide plasma TV in the living room and watched the news. After she was done with the dishes, Mikan sat on another couch adjacent to him. When the news was through, Demon switched it to a movie channel. Mikan wanted to finish the show but felt her eyelids growing heavy near the end of it.

Demon noticed. "Finish this show then go to bed, you'll have a busy day tomorrow." Mikan responded with a nod. After the movie was over, Mikan got up and head for her room. She was about to climb the stairs when she turned back.

"Goodnight, Onii-chan," she said softly. She never had anyone to call onii-chan before. Well, there is Tsubasa. But she considers him as her senpai, an upperclassman who'll support her in school, not a big brother. Big brothers are supposed to scold you when you get in trouble, not encourage you to get into more trouble, like Tsubasa does.

A slight nod was Demon's only reply to her. She continued upstairs and into her assigned bedroom. Mikan got ready for bed, and fell into an exhausted slumber even before her head hit the pillow.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 7

Mikan was still soundly sleeping when Demon entered her room. He let his presence be felt, something he doesn't usually do, expecting Mikan to at least open an eye when she sensed him in the room. But it seems like his expectations were a little too high. The girl continued to sleep like a rock.

"Hey, wake up," he said in a monotonous voice. Mikan just mumbled in her sleep before snuggling deeper under the covers. Demon heaved a frustrated sigh then used his water alice to douse her. The water was so strong she was sweep off the bed.

Mikan awoke on the floor, her body instinctively coughing water from her lungs.

"What was that for?" she choked out at the man who almost drowned her. Demon was standing stoically by the door. Today he was wearing rubber shoes, baggy cargo pants, a tank top, and waistbands on both of his wrists, all in black, of course. The tank top showed off his trim, lean-muscled, and bronzed body to perfection. Mikan also noticed the control device he wore; from his earring, the ring on his finger, the chain wrapped on his wrist, to the band coiled on his right bicep, all done in white-gold. The chain on his right wrist lay loosely above the black wristband he had on. She couldn't help but admit to herself that he looked good, even though he tried to kill her.

A sarcastic voice snapped her out of her reverie. "If you don't want to have a rude awakening again, you better wake up when I step into this room or even before I open the door. Now, change into something you won't mind sweating in and go down for breakfast." With that, Demon walked out, slamming the bedroom door shut.

Mikan looked at her bedside clock. It was only four a.m. She resignedly got up from the floor, went through some morning routines, and changed into a light blue sweat shirt and jogging pants. She put on her white rubber shoes and went downstairs.

Breakfast was already prepared and placed on the table. She sat down on the chair opposite Demon and started eating. She noticed that the food was enough only for her.

"Demon-nii, aren't you going to eat?" she asked her trainer who was busy reading today's newspaper and sipping his coffee.

"I already ate," he replied curtly, still browsing the newspaper.

Mikan finished eating and carried the plates to the sink. She also took Demon's empty coffee cup with her. She now knew from last night that she was assigned the dishwashing duty again.

Demon got up from the table the moment she finished putting away the dishes.

"Let's start your training," was all he said before he strolled outside. Mikan followed behind him, as expected. "Start doing some stretches." Mikan did as was commanded.

After ten minutes of warm-up, Demon issued the next order. "Follow me. You'll have to memorize the route I'll show you. You'll be taking this route for your daily jogs." He showed her a trail that twisted its way through the forest, down to a grassland valley, up towards a cliff, then down again to a sandy beach.

Mikan was so mesmerized by the scenery they've pass, she didn't realized how long they jogged, and how tired she was until Demon stopped by boulder along the shore.

"Here's where another part of your training will begin," he stated. He waved his hand and a thick pillar of sand rose from the beach. "You'll have to punch this," he patted the sand pillar, "for an hour every time you pass through here on your jog. So, what are you waiting for, damn it? Start punching. Hard."

Mikan obediently did the training. She punched the pillar repeatedly with everything in her, until Demon signaled that the hour was up. Her knuckles were abraded and bruised due to the compacted sand. She also was out of breath from all the energy she exerted.

"Let's proceed to your next training." He led her to the shallows and tossed a bucket at her. "Do you see the small fishes swimming around?" Mikan looked closely in the water before answering with a nod. It seems like there were thousands of those tiny fishes grouped into small schools. "Use your hands to catch a hundred of those fishes and place them in the bucket. You can't scoop them up, you'll have to grab them one-by-one."

It took all of Mikan's self-control not to scream or complain. She dutifully waded into the water and strived to catch the swimming fishes. But the fishes were fast, skillfully evading her hand every time she tried to grab one of them. The scratches on her hands were also stinging like hell from the sea water.

Mikan had to spend three hours in the water to capture a hundred fishes. She's already cold and soaking wet when she finished and brought the bucket to Demon for approval.

Demon peered inside the bucket, judging the content before dumping the fishes back into the ocean. "You need more work on your reflexes and hand-eye coordination. You're reaction time was slow."

"You just dumped three hours of my hard work back into the ocean?" Mikan questioned irritably.

Demon glanced at her, as if deciding whether to answer her or not. "What the hell am I going to keep all those fishes for?" he asked her back. He slipped down the boulder he was sitting on and continued up the cliff face. "Besides, the fishes need their freedom, too, especially after they helped you with your training."

Strangely, Demon's words seem to make sense to Mikan. She realized that she was getting left behind on the shore. She quickly followed Demon with a smile on her face.

Their next stop was the bamboo forest from last night. Demon had stopped by some bamboo poles with what seems like wooden disks attached to the top of each.

"This will be your last training for today. Get up there," he pointed to the highest disk platform, "and don't fall off for two hours."

Mikan thought that was easy enough to do after she climbed the two lowest platforms. She quickly changed her mind when she got on the third. The whole pole wobbled even with the slightest movement she made. She could barely let go of the platform when she got to the fifth, let alone stand up.

"You better stand up and get use to this." She turned to a neighboring platform where Demon was currently standing on without any trouble. "You'll have to learn about balance somehow," he said before jumping to the highest pole.

Mikan stood wobbly and made a jump for the sixth and highest pole, where she sat down and held on to the platform for two hours her dear life.

"Nicely done," Demon complimented. "You found a loophole to the instruction I gave you. Too bad you do have to learn how to balance standing up. All right, we're done with the physical training today. You can go back to the house and get some rest."

Mikan looked at the heavens and murmured prayerfully "Thank you".

Demon gave her an amused look and led the way to the house. He went directly to the kitchen where he started preparing their lunch. After lunch, Mikan took the dishes to wash them, while Demon wiped the table clean and went to a cupboard to rummage for something.

Mikan sat down on a chair laid her head on the dining table to rest but sat up again when he handed her a small bottle and some cotton.

"What's this for?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Iodine. For your hands." Demon called out from the upstairs balcony.

Mikan carefully dabbed the iodine on her scraped knuckles until Demon placed three, thick books in a stack on the dining table. "Read these."

Mikan looked at the books as if they were about to bite her. "Do I have to? I thought you were going to train my alice."

"My job is not only to train your damn alice. My job is to train _you_. That includes physical, intellectual, and emotional aspects of you, plus your alice. Now read these books and list down what you don't understand." He hurled down a pad and pen on the table, subsequently grabbing his long coat and putting it on. "We'll discuss what you've read when I return. I have to check on the Dangerous Ability Class," he told her before walking out of the house.

Mikan picked up the topmost book and read the title. "Fundamental Basics of Geometry and Algebra," she moaned. She hated math. She can't seem to follow the lessons in class. She pulled out the next book. "Science around You," she read out loud then peeked at the bottom book, "World History," she glared at the math book she's holding. "I might as well start with math and get it over with." She sat down on the chair and started reading.

* * *

Demon walked to the Eastern Forest where the Dangerous Ability Class was held. Only half of the class was present when he got there.

"Where are the others?" he inquired expressionlessly, but they knew he was getting angry. They could see how his eyes became darker, like two unending voids at you could fall into and never get out.

The students who were present shrank back, afraid of feeling the bunt of his anger. "I don't think they're coming to class, sir," the student he froze the other day answered with a gulp.

Demon stared at everyone present. "I have a mission for everyone here. Find the rest of your classmates and bring them here. If they won't come peacefully, you have my permission to… damage them," he leered evilly scaring the hell out of them, "just bring them here alive. Now go!"

The students quickly dispersed to hunt down the other half of the class.

Youichi ran quickly to find Natsume before the others get to him. He found him on his favorite sakura tree.

Natsume was staring into space and clutching the letter Mikan left for him. He had read the letter over and over until he'd almost memorized it.

_Oi Pervert,_

_Looks like I won't be able to tell you the news personally. I've been waiting for you to come back from your mission, but it's getting late. I'll have to wake up early tomorrow. You see, I'm leaving for England. I'm getting transferred to an Alice Academy there. So, it looks like you'll have this sakura tree all to yourself. I do hope you'll learn to share it with someone, like you did with me. Well, I won't be there to disturb your reading and your naps for long while. Take care of yourself and everyone for me._

_I'll miss you, Natsume._

_Mikan_

"Damn it, as if I'm going to share this place with anyone else. No girl is going to take your place, you idiot," Natsume mumbled to no one in particular.

"Onii-chan." Youichi called up to him from below the tree. He pocketed the letter and jumped down.

"What is it?"

"Demon gave everyone present in class a mission. We need to find those who were missing and bring them to him. He said we could hurt you if you don't want to come."

Natsume knew the implication. Anyone in the class who received that order, who had a grudge on him, might hunt him down. "Come on then." Natsume walked with Youichi to the Eastern Forest.

Six of the students sent to find them were already back. They had acted as a pack and had brought in five injured students who were currently sitting on the forest floor. Nobara brought in two more, up to their necks encased in ice.

"Everyone's here, I presume." Demon melted the ice around the three Nobara caught. "Let's make one thing clear." He started to slowly pace in front of them. "I don't care if you skip all of your classes. But no one, and I do mean _no one_ , is allowed to skip this class," he snarled at them. One-by-one the students who tried to cut the class started gasping for air and their bodies began withering in pain.

"What the hell is going on?" Natsume thought. The air seems to be sucked out of his lungs. And every cell in his body was quivering like jelly, causing immense pain. Just when he's about to blackout from lack of oxygen and the pain, he was able to breathe again and the pain stopped, only for the torture to start again more agonizing than before. Gasps of pain were the only thing they could make due to the lack of air.

The others stared, horror-struck at what's happening before them. They could see their classmates' bodies twitch and shake, as if trying to break apart from the inside out.

Demon turned to the horrified students. "You're dismissed. Leave." The students swiftly scattered. He turned back to the ones wilting on the floor. "You'll have to endure this for an hour more," he told them and left them to their punishment.

* * *

After an hour of torture, Natsume weakly got up. Thankfully, or not, he was used to feeling pain every time he overused his alice. The seven others who were punished with him were now unconscious from the punishment. He used the trees to support himself and made his way back to the sakura tree. He slowly went up the small hill where the tree was located, and panted from the effort of moving as he sat down under it.

"Damn, the guy doesn't only have the water alice, he has the wind alice as well," he spat out in his mind to no one in particular. His gaze scanned the surrounding trees until it landed on a neighboring sakura tree. It was planted beside a gentle flowing stream at the foot of the mound he's on, but what caught his attention were the figures beneath it.

It was Youichi being picked on by two older students. They had backed Youichi to the sakura tree and were now closing in on him. Natsume was about to get up when he saw dark figure step out from behind the tree.

"You're in my space," Natsume heard Demon say. He sent a murderous glare to the two students who started backing up before stumbling away.

Demon sat down beneath the tree. "You okay?" he asked Youichi and received a nod. "You better go." Youichi gave another nod and hurried up hill towards Natsume.

Natsume studied Demon. The guy was really was confusing. One minute he was pitilessly inflicting pain, the next he was saving Youichi from bullies.

But what boggled his mind the most is that Demon, who was currently sitting below that sakura tree, reminded Natsume of himself – waiting for someone important to return.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 8

The thump of a closing book echoed around the house.

Mikan shut the last of the three books she was assigned to read and looked at the notes she made on the pad. She'd actually enjoyed reading the books. The science book was fascinating, and the topics in the history book were intriguing. Not only that, she finally got what Jin-Jin had been blathering about in math class. She still had a few questions about some stuff though.

She heard the front door open and slam shut. She peeked around the shelf, which blocks the front door from view, just in time to see Demon hung he's coat back on a peg.

"You finish with those books?" Demon inquired sitting on the chair beside her.

Mikan nodded. "Yeah, I really enjoyed reading them. I do have a few questions though."

"Then what are you waiting for, damn it? Ask away."

They went through what Mikan read. Demon answered all her questions, cleared up some of the more confusing parts, and added some interesting information not found in the book about some of the topics. He made the lesson easy to understand and appealing, and Mikan couldn't wait to read more.

"That'll have to wait for tomorrow, after your physical training is over," Demon replied when Mikan asked if he had another book for her to read. "It's almost dinnertime, and it's definitely time for your shut-the-fuck-up training."

Mikan groaned, but walked readily out to the bamboo forest. Silence and being silent used to drive her crazy. After a day of being quiet and half a day of being alone, she really didn't mind the silence anymore. She sat down on the rock again and meditated for two hours, this time without too much trouble.

"Hell. I have to say, you're improving with the silent and still part," Demon commented.

Mikan, who normally would have jumped up-and-down and screamed for joy if she heard that, only smiled and said a simple "thank you".

Demon gave a satisfied nod. "Let's go back to the house and have dinner then."

* * *

Mikan was already in her room when Demon's cellphone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw his partner's name.

Demon reclined on the sofa before answering it. "A little late for you to be calling, isn't it? No, everything's fine here. The girl's already here. She's up in her room right now." He responded to the phone with a nonchalant look. "When will you come back here?" His features turned into a frown. "That's sudden. Hell, you should have told me earlier. No, don't worry. I'll pick you up at the airport. When does your flight arrive? Okay. See you tomorrow, bye."

Demon ended the call and stared at the ceiling. It looks like his partner's arriving tomorrow.

* * *

Demon had to literally flush Mikan out of bed again.

Mikan got up from the floor and gave him a once over while wringing the water out from the edge of her nightgown. He had on a navy blue turtleneck and beige slacks today. It was the first time she saw him in something other than black.

"Are you going somewhere today?"

"Yes. So hurry up. I have to give you your damn instructions for the day." He slammed the door.

Mikan swiftly changed and got down for breakfast. She quickly finished and rinsed the dishes. Demon was already waiting for her outside beside a slick, midnight-blue Ferrari. The car had four doors which was rare in that type of car, suggesting it might have been customized to the user's specification.

"Do you remember the route I showed you yesterday?" Mikan nodded. "Take that route and do the training, like yesterday. I'll have to fetch someone in the airport. I'll try to be back before lunch. If I'm not back by then, you'll have to fix lunch for yourself."

He waited for Mikan to give another nod and start warming up, before he got in the car and drove away.

* * *

Demon parked the car in front of the arrival area and got out. From his position, he could see everyone who were waiting around, and those who were coming out of the terminal. Women who were waiting for someone and those who were just passing by certainly couldn't keep their eyes off him, but he exuded an aura that made them have second thoughts about going near him.

After an hour of lingering by the car, a tall, gorgeous woman carrying a backpack boldly approached him. She had mesmerizing grayish blue-green eyes, as if nature couldn't deicide on which color to give her. Her hair was made up of different shades of blond and red highlights, making it look like a flame. She was wearing blue denim jeans, a plain white shirt, and a long white coat that couldn't hide her womanly curves. She stepped in front of him and gave him a flirtatious smile.

"Who are you waiting for, Handsome?" she asked without a hint of fear.

"My tardy partner," he growled at her.

She flashed him a smile. "I'm sure your partner won't mind if you stopped waiting and take me home with you instead," she said seductively as she ran a finger down his chest.

"Get in the car," he snapped.

She happily tossed her bag on the back seat and slipped in the driver's side, then turned to him when he got on the passenger sit. He still had a frown on his face as she started the car.

"Ah, come on, Demon. It's not my fault the flight was delayed," she whined.

"Every damn male in the airport was probably tripping over himself gawking at you. That's why you're flight was delayed," he scoffed.

She just gave him a brilliant smile but kept silent. She really can't contradict him. The men in the check-in and the immigration counters had idiotically fumbled with the passports handed to them because they kept gazing at her, which of course, made checking in and out of the airport go very slowly. And the guy that was supposed the check the plane tickets had accidentally tore ten passengers' tickets in half, instead of feeding it into the ticket machine, while staring at her. It took twenty minutes to get them new tickets and for everyone to satisfactorily broad the plane.

Demon glared at her. "I'm damn right, aren't I?"

She flashed her boyfriend another smile then leaned and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Yes, you're right. But, hey, I still say it's not my fault." She ran her hand on the sleeve of the turtleneck he's wearing. "I really like it when you wear something other than black for me."

She started to pull back, but he grabbed her and pulled closer to him. "I want my 'Hello, I miss you' kiss."

Demon locked his lips against hers, inciting a moan from the back of her throat. The kiss turned into a five minute make out session in the car. They both pulled back breathless from the kiss.

"Hey, I miss you, Demon," she said huskily as she started her car.

Demon's usually cold eyes seem to melt into a warm chocolate brown. "I miss you, too, Angel." He gave his partner one of his rare smiles as she drove the car towards home.

* * *

Mikan was jogging back to the house when she felt someone, or something, watching and following her. At first she thought it was only her imagination, but now she was certain there was something coming behind her. She spared a brief glance at her back. What she saw made her run as if the hounds of hell were after her. And one of them probably was.

Loping behind her was a black wolf. Its eyes were blood red, and it was as huge as a small horse. Furthermore, it seems to be gaining on her.

She ran full speed towards the house and arrived near the driveway just as the Ferrari pulled into a stop. She kept running and threw herself at the driver who'd just gotten out of the car.

"T-There's a wolf after me!" she exclaimed.

The woman Mikan just leaped on to didn't even budge at the weight thrown against her. She just held the frightened girl in her arms and looked at the direction she came from.

Demon got out of the passenger's side to see what the commotion is all about.

On the trail leading into the forest were a pair of wolves, one was solid black with glowing red eyes, and the other was pure white with cool blue eyes. They were both bigger than average wolves. The black one padded closer until it reached Demon's side and nudge his hand. The white wolf sat itself in front of Angel, awaiting a pat.

Demon ruffled the fur on the black one's head. "Where have you been these pass few days, Shadow? I haven't seen you and Lumi around the house." He looked at his partner-slash-girlfriend carrying Mikan. "I think you should let her down now."

Those words snapped Mikan out of her terrified state. She pulled back to look at the beautiful stranger she just climbed on to, turned red with embarrassment, and quickly scrambled down.

"I-I'm sorry about that," she bowed in apology.

Angel just laughed it off and introduced herself. "Well, it was an interesting way to meet." She leaned down to Mikan's height. "My name's Angel, by the way."

"I-I'm Mikan. Mikan Sakura," Mikan introduced herself shyly and stared at the tall, stunning woman in front of her. She had a similar earring on her left ear like Demon, only the crystal was pure white. Her other ear had two piercings and a thin, plain platinum hoop attached to each hole. She also had a ring on her left hand. But instead of her chain wrapped on her wrist, like Demon, she was using it as a necklace. Mikan could also detect an armband on her right upper arm, just like Demon's.

"I suppose Demon hasn't introduced you to these wolves yet." Mikan shook her head. "Here then," Angel took one of Mikan's hand and placed it on the white wolf's head. "It's is Lumi."

Lumi raised her nose up, taking in Mikan's scent. She then rubbed her head against Mikan's palm, encouraging her pet to her. Mikan ran her hand through the gentle-looking wolf's fur. She hadn't noticed Lumi before, since she was so terrified of Shadow and still is. She backed up against Angel when Shadow padded closer to them.

"Don't be afraid of him," Angel said. She motioned for Shadow to sit beside Lumi then introduced Mikan to him. She took Mikan's hand again and placed it on Shadow's head. Mikan wanted to pull her hand away in panic when Shadow growled, but Angel held it firmly on Shadow's head.

"Don't be scared. It's just his way of greeting everyone," Angel assured her. Shadow gave her hand a sniff and started to lick it.

Mikan looked at Shadow doubtfully. "I think he's mistaking me for a juicy slab of meat." Angel chuckled at that. "It's just his way of showing affection. Just give him a pat on the head." Mikan cautiously gave the black wolf a pat.

Demon interrupted the pleasantries. "Now that everyone's been introduced let's go inside." He led the way into the house and headed for the kitchen to make lunch.

"So, what's the info on the class I'll be handling?" Angel asked him.

"There're only sixteen students in all. The mission folders sent by the higher ups are in the office, on top of the desk. You need to pick out which missions you'll approve." Demon answered while cooking lunch.

"I'll get to it then. At least it's more than ten students now. In our batch there're only two students. You and me," Angel said flipping through the folders.

"Both of you were in the Dangerous Ability Class?" Mikan inquired.

Angel grinned at her. "You could actually say that we founded the DA Class. Demon and I were so uncontrollable back then. We practically forced the academy to separate us from the other students, especially after we trashed the academy during one of our arguments."

Demon called them for lunch. Mikan was surprised at the amount of food he prepared.

"I think you overdid the cooking," Mikan commented.

Demon scoffed. "Between the three of us, it's just enough. You're not exactly a meager eater yourself."

While they're having lunch, Angel relayed to Mikan some stories of when she and Demon were still students in the academy, and how the Dangerous Ability Class was specially formed to contain and control the two of them.

Mikan found out that she liked Angel very much during lunchtime. Angel even offered to do the dishes so she could get some rest. Angel's like a big sister to her, bantering with her and making life more interesting. But what stunned her the most was learning that Angel was not only Demon's partner, she's also Demon's girlfriend.

"You have a problem with Angel being my girlfriend, Squirt?" Demon inquired when he saw her staring at the matching rings he and Angel wore on their left hand.

"N-Nothing, Onii-chan. I was just surprised that's all." She sprang up from the chair. "I'll just go to the library and start my afternoon reading." Mikan rapidly dash upstairs to the library.

After they heard the library door shut, Angel started to have a serious talk with Demon. "How's her training going? I heard her grades are below average in class," she asked while rinsing the plates.

"Better than I expected actually. She's just behind on her lessons. It's natural since the subjects in the academy are more advanced than in the regular school where she transferred from. She just doesn't know all the basics of the lessons yet, so she can't understand the more complex topics taught in class." Demon shifted in the chair. "But from the few days of teaching her, I could say her IQ's actually quite high, probably in the range of a genius. She picks up the more intricate lessons quickly once she learns the basics, and can relate one subject matter with another with ease."

"That's good to know." Angel dried her hands and stepped in front of Demon. "You're getting soft. You like it when she calls you 'Onii-chan', don't you?" she teased him.

Demon just growled at her and pulled her into his lap. She snuggled more comfortably against him and laid her head on the hollow between his shoulder and neck. "I never thought I'll adopt a little sister," he said cantankerously. "Besides, she reminds me of a 'Brat' I know." He gave her a meaningfully glare.

Angel chuckled at what he said and kissed him happily.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 9

All the Dangerous Ability students gathered in the Eastern Forest. They've learned never to skip this class without a very good and valid reason, even Natsume was present. Skipping class just wasn't worth the pain Demon will inflict upon you.

"Damn! And here I thought I'll get to torture at least one of you today," the voice came from the middle of the group. Everyone nearly jumped out of their skins at the sound of Demon's voice so near them. But what more surprising was Demon's clothing. Instead of his usual all-black apparel, he had on blue jeans and a fawn-colored, sleeveless vest with a deep v-neck. He had nothing on beneath the vest, showing of his lean-muscled arms and chest.

Demon turned to a trail that led out the forest. "Looks like we're going to have company."

They heard the sound of a motor coming towards them. A black Ducati motorcycle burst out of the bushes, its rider dressed in black leather jacket and pants. The students scrambled out of the way of the careening motorcycle or risked being run over by it. They watched as the intruder stopped the bike on the edge of the clearing they were in and got off, he waved a hand over the motorcycle teleporting it somewhere. The rider was tall, almost six feet in height, and hadn't removed the black tinted helmet, so they can't see his face.

"So, you guys aren't going to retaliate after almost being run over?" Demon asked with fake curiosity. Everyone stared at him for a shocked second before most readied themselves to attack.

Natsume spared a glance at Demon who was leaning against a tree, as if without a care. He's getting suspicious. The guy probably wanted to get them all killed by an unknown intruder so they'll be out of his hair for good. While Natsume was still contemplating Demon's motives, the older students in the group started an attack, thinking they'll easily defeat someone with only a teleportation alice.

The intruder gracefully evaded their attacks without using his alice and knocked each of them down with a single blow, before taking out the others. Nobara tried to freeze the intruder with her alice but received a karate chop to the back of her head for her effort. Everyone was rendered unconscious on the forest floor with Youichi and Natsume the only ones left standing.

When the intruder started for Youichi, Natsume created a wall of fire between Youichi and the stranger, before positioning himself to shield Youichi behind his back.

"Go, Youichi." Youichi gave a small nod and ran beside a tree where he could watch the fight.

Natsume put out the wall of fire before he and the intruder circled each other. He was threw a couple of fireballs and started fighting hand-to-hand to avoid overusing his alice. But the intruder seemed to be toying with him, blocking and avoiding his attacks with ease.

Natsume's temper snapped. He generated a huge fireball and threw it at the intruder. But as the intruder jumped out of the way, he saw that the fire missed its intended target and was now headed for Youichi.

"Get out of the way, Yo-chan," he shouted and started running to try to stop the fireball, but it was too big for his alice to control its direction. Youichi was too petrified of the oncoming fire to leap out of the way. Natsume thought that Youichi was going to be turned into ashes by his own alice.

The rest of the class had regained consciousness while Natsume was fighting the intruder, and now watched in horror as the fireball headed for their youngest member.

Natsume stopped running when the huge fireball miraculously stopped only a mere couple of yards away from Youichi. Everyone stared at Natsume, thinking he's the one who stopped it. Natsume looked as surprised as everyone. He could generally control small flames without any trouble. But even with the mastery of his alice, he can't easily stop the huge fireball. It'll take a top-level fire alice to do that, and it was rare for anyone to achieve a level that high.

Demon stepped toward them. The fireball started becoming encased in ice and hurled itself at the intruder. The ice melted to nothing when it hit a glowing fire barrier around the stranger.

"Fire Alice," everyone thought, answering their question on who stopped the fireball.

"All of you had enough fun. Gather around," Demon passed through the thong of students and headed for the rider. "Now, hand over my jacket," he glared.

Everyone heard a chuckle beneath the helmet. The intruder removed the helmet creating a cascade of red-gold hair and revealing her beautiful, feminine face. "I like this jacket, Demon," she smiled at him. Most of the guys in the class had hearts in their eyes when they saw that smile.

"You can't have it," he snarled. Angel sighed and removed the bulky jacket, leaving her wear only a plain white baby T-shirt that showed off a slim, toned, and slightly-tanned body.

"I'll bargain with you for this jacket later," she whispered for Demon's ears only as she stepped close to him to hand the jacket over.

She put on a semi-serious face before addressing the class. "If some of you still don't understand what's going on, let me clarify it for you. I'm Angel, and I'm going to be handling this class from now on."

Most of the students looked stunned. "I thought Demon's partner's going to be our adviser?" one of them asked boldly.

The student received an arctic scowl from Demon, making him back up. "She is my partner, Numbskull," Demon bluntly stated.

"Stop glowering at them, Demon. You're making them too uncomfortable to listen properly," Angel gently chided him. Everyone thought Demon was going to snap at her, and were surprised when Demon stopped glowering at them and just turned to walk away.

"I'll wait for you in the usual place," Demon said before he left. Angel replied with a nod.

After Demon was gone, Natsume questioned her, "You're a top-level fire alice, aren't you?"

"Yes," she answered but didn't care to explain more.

Everyone looked impressed. "Is Demon's water alice also top-level?" someone in the group asked.

Angel just smiled and threw the question back. "What do you think?" That's answer enough for them.

Angel started the class by laying down a few ground rules for them. One, going to regular missions is voluntary, and they can have their pick of which missions they want to do. But the mission will go to the first one who volunteered to do it. Two, anyone volunteering needs to pick a back up among their classmates, someone they can trust to watch their backs and pull them out when they get in trouble during the mission. Three, those below the age of ten don't get to pick their back up, they have their back ups assigned by the adviser. Four, missions regarding the Anti-Alice Organization are to be done in teams. Members that compose the teams are hand-picked by the adviser. Five, anyone who's injured can't take missions, until his injuries have sufficiently healed. And finally, just show yourself in class and don't mess with the adviser, if you don't want to get hurt.

After the rules are cleared up, the class was dismissed.

Natsume headed straight for the sakura tree again. It had only been a handful of days since Mikan left, but he already misses her so much. He sat down beneath the tree's shade and noticed that Demon was occupying the neighboring tree again, reading a book. Demon had been doing that for a few days now.

Natsume scanned the surroundings. Just as he thought, a fan club has already formed for Demon. He could see fan girls gawking and drooling at Demon outside a twenty meter radius. What he found curious was that not one of them seemed to venture nearer than that.

"You here to watch the show?" someone asked him. Natsume turned to see Ruka sit beside him.

"Why aren't they coming near him, Ruka?" Natsume asked. "Are they too scared to bother him?"

Ruka smiled and pointed. "Just watch." A girl bravely tried to come closer. But as she stepped on the twenty meter boundary, huge icicles suddenly shot up from the ground she's standing on. She attempted to make a run for it, but more icicles just sprang up to chase her outside the boundary again.

"That happens all that time. They never get within ten meters of him. When anyone gets to ten meters, a strong gust of wind just blows them back out of the twenty meter area," Ruka chuckled.

Natsume looked intrigued. "Maybe I should also do the same thing," he muttered, making Ruka laugh. They both turned to observe a beautiful woman confidently walking towards the danger area. When she crossed the boundary, neither a single icicle nor a flutter of wind appeared. The other females stared in wonder and tried to enter after her, but ended up with the same results as before though.

They saw the woman smile before she settled herself beside Demon. "You really shouldn't be so mean to those girls you know," she lectured him. He continued with his reading and didn't reply, but wrapped the arm not holding the book around her waist and pulled her closer to his side. The fan girls were stunned at first then envious of the woman, but they could do nothing about it.

Ruka was also surprised. As if trying to ask what was going on, he glanced at Natsume who was studying the couple. Natsume just shrugged and said, "She's his partner, but she's probably also something more."

Ruka was stupefied. That drop-dead gorgeous woman was the new Dangerous Ability Adviser!

* * *

"Hey, you want to start the jacket negotiation?" Angel asked cuddled against Demon's side.

Demon closed and pocketed the book. "I think we need a little more privacy for that," he stared at her hungrily. Angel returned the lustful look, before she teleported them back to their bedroom.

* * *

"Did you see that?" Ruka asked his best friend beside him.

Natsume kept silent for awhile then calmly answered. "They're both damn multi-alices."

* * *

Mikan got back from her jog before lunchtime. She was getting faster and stronger, and could balance more easily now. Too bad Demon still had to flush her out of bed this morning.

She glanced at Shadow and Lumi at her side. They accompanied her for her jog, running beside her and encouraging her to go faster. She gave both a pat on the head each, before going inside the house.

She was headed for the kitchen for a drink, when she heard a thump. The sound came from the first bedroom upstairs. She peeked out the window to see that Shadow and Lumi were playing around in the backyard, so it couldn't have been them. As far as she knew, Demon and Angel were still out.

Mikan silently crept up the stairs and peeked inside the slightly ajar door. What she saw stunned her to paralysis. Her jaw involuntarily went slack, and she could do nothing about it. She knew she should alert the occupants of her presence, or just turn away and go back downstairs. But she couldn't seem to move nor make a sound.

"Damn it, I shouldn't have chosen to read that anatomy book yesterday," she cursed. Demon and Angel were hesitant to answer her questions about the human reproductive system, but looks like she's going to have some of her questions answered before lunchtime.

* * *

Demon and Angel were occupying the bed without a stitch on, his bronzed body contrasting against her more lightly tanned one. They were too absorbed with each other to notice the door was ajar.

Angel kissed a path down Demon's hot body. Starting from his neck, down to smooth-muscled chest and ripped, six-pack abs, until she reached her goal. She looked Demon in the eye as she took him slowly into her mouth. Her tongue started flicking on his tip. Demon arched in pleasure as she drew him deeper in her mouth. His fingers tangled themselves in her hair, undecided as to stop her or not. He withstood her torture until he couldn't take anymore.

"Enough," he mumbled hoarsely and pulled her up, dragging her against his body before giving her a passion-filled kiss. His hands trailed down to her hips and guided himself towards her entrance.

Angel moaned when she felt the tip his erection nudged her opening. She planted her hands on his muscled chest and slowly impaled herself onto him. "Is that jacket mine yet?" she asked huskily.

"No," he replied groggily, pulling her down so that he can get deeper inside her.

Angel took over, grinding herself up and down against his shaft, slowly ridding him into pleasure-filled oblivion. "Is it mine yet?" she panted.

Demon didn't reply, his hands tightened on curve of her hips and started thrusting into her vigorously. He climaxed first, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut against the maelstrom of sensations he's feeling. The rhythmic pulsing of his hot seed flooding her womb triggered Angel's release. Her body clenched around him, milking him for more of his essence as she collapsed on top of him.

Both their sweat-slicked bodies lay unmoving on the bed for a moment as they panted for breath. Angel was sprawled on top of Demon's body, her head lying against his chest as he held her close.

"Is the jacket mine?" Angel questioned again when she got her breath back.

"No," Demon answered mercilessly. She was about to protest when he derailed her with a kiss to her forehead. "It's under partnership property."

She smiled impishly. She knew the jacket was half hers. They were equal partners after all; what's his are hers, and what's hers are his. She could have just asked Demon for it, and he would have given it to her without a fuss. But they both know there's no fun in that. Besides, it gave them an excuse to jump each other's bones.

They simultaneously detected the presence by the door.

Angel groaned and buried her face on the side of Demon's neck. "Please, please don't tell me she's there," Angel begged.

"She's there," Demon said pitilessly, eliciting another groan from Angel, before he pulled up the blanket to cover their bodies.

Angel turned to the door to spot a stupefied Mikan, her mouth gaping like a fish out of water, standing in the half-opened doorway. She smiled sheepishly at her. "Hi there, Mikan. Enjoyed the show?"


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 10

A lone blue-eyed blond entered the classroom and scanned everyone inside it. Since Mikan left, a dark cloud seems to hang over everyone in class. But the most affected persons were his best-friend and a certain raven-haired blackmailer.

Ruka went to the desk he used to share with Natsume and Mikan and sat down. It's been a month now, and they still had not heard a word from Mikan. Natsume's been spending almost all of his time near the sakura tree. He's been skipping all his classes, except for the DA class, and burning every girl who dared to go near the tree.

Ruka glance at the front of the class. Well, almost every girl.

Natsume had left Hotaru alone when she once visited the tree. She was probably missing Mikan at that time. Ruka sighed. Yes, he's been calling her Hotaru in his mind instead of Imai for awhile now. Nowadays, she's been blackmailing him thrice more than the norm. Blackmailing seems to be one of the outlets were she vents her frustrated emotions, so he just indulges her.

He spared another glance athis blackmailer, fixing another one of her inventions, and let out a silent moan. Since when did he start considering her _his_?

It might have been since he started falling for her.

Ruka almost banged his head on the desk. Of all the females in the world, he had to fall in love with his first crush's best-friend, the blackmailing Ice Queen. She'll most likely stomp on his heart and throw it into one of her inventions for shredding, if he ever confesses.

He turned his attention to the rest of the class. Nonoko and Koko were sitting together. Koko is probably getting close to gathering enough courage to tell Nonoko his feelings for her. Yuu was entertaining Anna so that she won't feel neglected by her best-friend and Koko. Ruka smiled. Yuu and Anna's feelings will certainly develop in time, he was sure of it.

The sound of two arguing voices could be heard coming from a corner of the classroom, catching Ruka's attention. That's another couple he was sure would end up together. Screaming and bickering with each other seems to be Sumire and Mochu way of beating out the gloom Mikan's departure had left.

Two shots from a baka gun resounded in the room. The squabbling couple ended up out cold on the floor.

"You're disturbing me," Hotaru said monotonously and went back to her invention, and the gloom seemed to settle back in the room.

Ruka sighed and stared out the window, looking at the cloudy sky. Looks like today will be just another regular, dismal day since the heart of the class departed.

* * *

Mikan followed Demon deeper inside the forest. It's been a month now since her training started. Her schedule had been so tight, that she hasn't gotten a chance to write to her friends. She was just too tired from training all day to stay up at night to write to them.

They passed by a river flowing through the forest, and Mikan couldn't help but remember her wake up calls in the first two weeks. Demon had to literally flush her out of bed those two weeks, before her body got the message and honed her senses enough to instantly rouse her before Demon got to her door.

Demon stopped by a clearing and turned to Mikan. "Alice training starts now," he said before he created the water serpent again. "Nullify my alice or get hurt." The water serpent headed straight for her.

Mikan concentrated on nullifying the water serpent before it reached her. But it reached her nonetheless, throwing her against a tree.

"You're not trying hard enough," Demon roared at her. "Don't just haphazardly use your alice, damn it. Create an image in your mind, and then use your alice to reinforce and project it into reality. Pathetically weak nullification isn't going to stop my alice. Now, stand up!"

Mikan slowly got up shakily. The water serpent was already coiled for another attack and swiftly advanced toward her when she was back on her feet. She imagined a dome surrounding her and held up her hands, impelling her alice to create the image.

This time, the serpent disintegrated when it hit the nullifying barrier. Mikan looked wide-eyed where the serpent disappeared. "I did it," she whispered shocked.

Demon nodded. "Yes, you did. Now, your only problem is retaining that barrier," he stated and created half-a-dozen more water serpents to continuously attack her. Mikan withstood the attacks but collapsed in exhaustion when he finally let up.

"Good," Demon said, looking pleased. "Stand up. We'll see about your stealing alice next."

Mikan groaned. Her body felt like it's all black and blue, even if she knew it isn't. Demon's alice was so powerful, it felt like the attacks were hitting her body every time it hit her nullifying barrier. She gradually sat up and saw another water serpent behind Demon. She thought he was going to finish her off, but it didn't move. It seems like it's waiting for her to stand up. She slowly got to her feet and the snake winded itself around her.

"Touch it. Will your body to absorb my alice and turn it into an alice stone," Demon instructed. Mikan touched the snake's head and did as Demon said. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the task. When felt her palm getting warm, she opened her eyes to see the serpent gradually fade to nothing. The heat traveled through her hand and body and to her other hand, before forming something solid. She looked at her closed fist, and in it was an alice stone.

"Very damn good," Demon complimented and took the stone from her. He clutched it in his hand and absorbed it back into his body. He then created another water serpent. "Try it again. This time, don't touch it. Visualize your body absorbing it. Then hold the heat in until it blends into you. But don't let the heat travel to your other hand and turn into a fucking stone."

Mikan stared at the snake, willing her body to take it in. The snake started to fade, and the heat traveled into her body. She started feeling uncomfortable. The heat was almost too much to bear, but she hung on to it. After a few more seconds, the heat started to recede, and she felt normal again.

"Hold out your hand," Demon commanded and Mikan quickly complied. "Draw the water vapor around here to your palm." Mikan focused on a point above her palm. Droplets began to form and merge together to form a glob of light blue water. She moved her hand and the water seem to bend and ripple to her will.

"I-I'm doing it," she murmured in wonder before she blacked out.

Mikan awakened in the living room couch. She sat up to see Angel flipping through some mission folders on an adjacent sofa.

"So, you're awake," Angel stopped what she's doing and smiled at her. "You had me worried when Demon came back carrying you. Here, have a drink." Angel handed her a glass of water.

Mikan took a sip and looked around. "Where's Demon nii, Onee-chan?" she asked. Angel had told her to call her Onee-chan if she wants to.

Angel went back to the folders. "He went out to get some groceries. In fact," a motorcycle engine roared to a stop outside, making Angel grin. "Here he is right now."

Demon entered the house carrying two bags of groceries with him. He placed them on the table and spared a glace at Mikan. "You're awake, huh."

"What did you made Mikan do to make her faint like that?" Angel asked him.

"Nothing much," he nonchalantly shrugged. "I just thought her alice might nullify the effects of my water alice. Guess not," A white-flamed fireball was thrown at him, but it disappeared before it hit Demon in the face.

Angel was fuming mad. "What the hell were you thinking, Jerk?! If you couldn't nullify the effects of an unlimited-type alice in your own body, how the fuck do you think Mikan can nullify it?!" She threw another fireball at him.

Demon nullified the fireball and growled at her. "Quit with the fireballs, Brat."

And the fight commenced. The two of them started arguing and blasting each other with their alices.

Mikan just sat back and let them have at it. She knows better than to get between their fights; she had already tried that once, and never again. The two of them practically took her head off. When the fight died down was the safest time to ask her questions. "Do you mean that Onii-chan also has the nullifying alice?" Mikan directed the question to Angel.

Angel gave a final growl at Demon's direction and sat down sideways on the same couch as Mikan. "Yes, he has it. Demon actually has five base alices: water, wind, metal, nullifying, and stealing. Any other alices he uses are pretty much what he got from me or copied from someone else with his stealing alice, like you copied his water alice awhile ago."

Mikan rolled the idea in her head for a moment. That's why Demon was her trainer. He knew how her alices work and how to best train her in using it, because he also has them. She glanced at Angel. "What about you, Onee-chan? I know you're also a multi-alice, but I don't know your alices, except fire," she curiously asked.

Angel grinned at her. "I got fire, earth, plant, teleportation, and healing as my base. And the rest are what I got from Demon and some others."

Her second sentence caught Mikan's attention. "What you got from Nii-chan? How can you get his alice? I thought you didn't have the stealing alice." Mikan was getting confused.

Demon sat behind Angel and wrapped his arm around her. "Have you heard the term 'Bonded' used with regards to people who have alices?" he inquired to Mikan.

Mikan shook her head. "No, I haven't."

"Uhmm… how to explain it," Angel mused. "A 'Bond' is a very strong emotional and spiritual connection between two people with alice. Being 'Bonded' is like those two people linked the two halves of their souls with each other, somewhat like soul mates to ordinary people. But the bond enables the alice users to use the other's alice. We think it only occurs with people who have limitless-type alices, since we've haven't heard of it happening to anyone other than us limitless types."

"Don't forget to mention it's also a loophole against having an unlimited-type alice," Demon muttered as he nuzzled Angel's neck. Mikan was actually getting used to their public displays of affection, just not the displays that are supposed to be kept behind lock doors, specifically the bedroom door.

"I was just getting to that," she said as she craned her neck to the side to give him more access. "Yeah, it's also a remedy against having the fourth-type of alice, probably why it only happens with unlimited types. We don't actually know how it works. All we know is it stops the alice from gnawing its way through the users lifespan every time he overuses it, though the alice still drains quite a lot of energy."

"We were taught there's no cure for someone with a limitless alice, except to stop using it. Does the academy know about this 'Bond'?" Mikan looked at them suspiciously.

Angel and Demon both grinned in their minds. Their imoto-chan's mind was getting shaper by the day. "No, the academy doesn't know. And we don't have any intention of them knowing about it," Angel replied. "Just think of what they'll do if they found out. They'll probably perform human experiments to know how a person could obtain another's alice without the use of a stealing alice, and their target will most likely be those who have the fourth-type alice."

An image of Natsume and Kaname-senpai being dissected by the academy doctors flashed through Mikan's mind. Nope, she'll definitely keep her mouth shut on this secret. "If the academy didn't inform you about it, how did you two found out about it?"

Angel grinned sheepishly and the corner of Demon's mouth twitched. "We accidentally chance upon it," Angel answered. "We'll give the details of how when you're older."

Mikan blushed. She'd already walked in on them more than a handful of times. At present, she really doesn't want to know any details that needed an older age to be told.

"Before I forget," Demon interrupted her thoughts and tossed some stationery to her. "Write to your friends before they incite a rebellion inside the campus. Then I'll have to beat some sense into them, if they do."

Angel laughed. "I didn't think you'd be taking your job so seriously, especially with that contact-me-over-trivial-matters-if-you-have-a-death-wish policy for yours."

"What the hell is that policy?" Mikan asked starting to take on Demon's…um…colorful vocabulary.

"Demon told every academy guard that they'll have to send their reports to the security base, instead of directly to him like they did with Persona. Those in the security base then decide if the problem is worth Demon's time. They'll contact him through his cellphone if it is. But if Demon deems the problem's too trivial for them to be disturbing him with, they risk having their lives forfeited in a very agonizing manner," Angel cheerfully explained. "He really loathes the academy's guards. While we were still students in the academy, they're usually the ones sent to hunt him down when he caused trouble on campus. He's just getting a bit of payback by scaring the hell out of them." Angel looked thoughtful. "I really don't think the academy knows what they've done when they took him on as the new Head of Security."

Mikan looked at Demon to confirm if it's true. "Yup, it is true," she sweat dropped.

Demon had an evil, sadistic, not to mention scary, smile on his face.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 11

Mikan handed Demon the letters to be delivered to her friend. She had read a lot of books about England before she started writing them. One-by-one, Demon scanned the letters to ensure that she doesn't unintentionally reveal anything about her ongoing training, and handed them back to her so she can place them inside their respective envelopes.

Just as he was about to leave, Mikan stopped him. "Ah… Onii-chan, can you please deliver this personally to a room?" She handed him a letter with only a room number written on the envelope. He gave her a nod and teleported to the academy's mailroom.

The mailroom was empty when he appeared there. He dumped the letters with the others in the mail robot's bag, and then headed for a room in the dormitory to slip the letter under the door. With that done, he teleported back to the house, and waited for Mikan to finish her morning jog in the bamboo forest.

She arrived exactly four hours after starting her jog, Shadow and Lumi trotting beside her.

"Let's start your alice training." This time instead of creating a water serpent, Demon created a dark-hued whirlwind with his wind alice. The whirlwind headed for Mikan, but she'd already put up a nullifying barrier. As if testing her barrier, the wind relentlessly spun around her for an hour before it retreated back in front of Demon.

"Copy it," Demon ordered her. Mikan absorb the whirlwind into her body like she did the water serpent before. After the heat dissipated, she held out her hand without Demon's prompting and created a smaller, light-blue version of the whirlwind in her palm.

Mikan stared at the swirling currents in her palm. She thought the wind alice was going to drain her energy just like the water alice did, but it actually took her less energy to create with and control it.

"I see you like that alice." Mikan snapped out of her trance at the sound of Demon's voice. She glanced up to see Demon looking amusedly at her. "It's easier for you to control, isn't it?" Mikan nodded. "We'll train that as your default alice then."

"Umm… Onii-chan, why's the wind and water alice I copied from you light blue when I use it? Yours is black, isn't it?"

"The alice's color depends on the user. It's like each users personality; it differs from one person to the next." He laid his hand on top of her head. "Even though the alices you copy are from someone else, once you've successfully copied it, it's yours. It'll take on your 'color'. Now back to the damn training, Squirt."

Demon instructed her to balance on the bamboo poles while using the wind alice to cut falling bamboo leaves in half.

"Just remember," Demon said from below. "The wind alice might take less energy to control than the water alice, but it is also a fourth-type alice. It'll drain your lifespan if you use too much of it. The wind being capricious and free, it'll take you too much damn energy to force it to your will. You'll need to learn to harness the wind. Go with its flow and just give a small nudge to redirect it."

The rest of the time before lunch was consumed in training her how to use the wind alice properly; how to smoothly control the winds and how to conserve her energy while using that alice.

* * *

Angel sat with her back to a tree. She's yet again flipping through mission folders, this time in the middle of the Dangerous Ability Class. She'd already segregated the missions she approves of.

"What's this?" one of the older students filched one of the rejected folders, only to have Angel smoothly snatch it back from him in the blink of an eye.

"If you want read one of them, you can flip through those," she pointed at the approved pile.

The student resignedly took the top folder of the approved pile. "Hey, these are missions!" he exclaimed catching the attention of the others.

"Yeah, you guys can go through those and pick the ones you want to do," Angel said not even bothering to glance at them while reading the files on her lap.

The class passed the folders around, and some of the students already claimed the folders of the mission they wanted to do. "What about those?" the same student asked motioning to the other pile.

"Rejects," Angel answered curtly still not bothering to look up from what she's reading.

"You can reject missions?!" The student, along with others in the class, was surprise.

"Yeah, the pay's too low to bother with." Angel closed the folder she's reading and opened the top reject folder. She held it up and pointed to something on the first page. "See this? This is how much the academy rakes in when you do this mission."

They all gathered to look at the figure and scanned the mission details. "That's worth only 20,000?" They were all aghast, that the pay for an almost suicidal mission is that low.

Angel closed the folder with a snap and returned it to the pile. "Yeah, that's why it's in the reject pile. The pay's not even worth half of the hospital expense you'll get from doing that mission. In case you guys want to know, I approve only missions that can cover twice your estimated health expense after doing it." She went back to the folder she was reading. "The higher-ups were getting a little troubled that this class' medical expenses were almost equal to the missions you do. Must be because Persona accepted every mission they sent to him for approval without looking at the situation and the amount of the pay." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Now that I think about it, there was this rumor going around in this country. That a moronic handler was willing to send those he handles for a price as low as 5,000. It really gave independent mercenaries around here a lot of trouble. A lot of them had to lower their prices just to get a client." She shrugged apathetically. "Guess that the rumors were true."

The class looked mutinous. Persona had been sending them to life-threatening missions for a paltry 5,000! Hell! It was like saying that their lives were worth no more than that sum!

Angel stood up and dusted her pants. "With that low a price, it means more missions for you guys, just to generate enough funds to reach the academy's desired quota. But that's not the only problem it caused, the law of supply and demand applies."

Everyone gave her a questioning look, not understanding what she meant by her last sentence.

Angel sighed and explained. "Remember those independent mercenaries that had to lower their prices." Part of the class nodded. "Well, imagine that each of them had a price of, say, 100. But they had to lower their price to 20 because of a name-not-to-be-mentioned idiot. Now, imagine the AAO had a fund of 100 for recruiting mercenaries. What would happen?"

Some of the students still can't follow what she's saying but others got the point. A high school student answered her question. "Instead of being able to get only one mercenary to work for them, the AAO can get five of them," he responded.

"Correct," Angel nodded. "And believe me, there are some mercenaries out there that'll give you nightmares for weeks – assuming that you're still alive, of course – if you ever experienced going up against them." She peeked at her wristwatch. "That's all for today guys. You're dismissed."

She left the students with an appalled look on their faces. There was something in the gleam in their adviser's eyes that indicate she personally knows those mercenaries she's talking about. Hell, from the way they had observed her and Demon move, they're certain that they're a couple of those mercenaries. And they sure as hell don't want to go up against one of them, let alone five.

* * *

Natsume entered the classroom just as the academy's mail robot arrived. Anna and Nonoko started squealing with glee when they both received a letter. There were also letters for Hotaru, Sumire, Yuu, Koko, and Ruka. Even Mochu had one.

"The idiot finally remembered to write to us," Sumire said haughtily but happily while holding her letter. Everyone started opening their mail and reading it.

Natsume waited by the back door for the robot to approach him with his letter. But it proceeded to the next room without a letter for him.

Ruka was the first to notice Natsume by the back door. "Did you get one, too?" he asked, sure that Mikan wrote to his best-friend.

"No," was Natsume's curt reply before he walked out of the room again and headed for the sakura tree.

Ruka was shocked and was about to go after him, but Hotaru stopped him. "He needs to be alone. Leave him to himself for now."

Natusme got on one of the branches a laid down. If his heart was hacked out with a dull, rusty butter knife, it would almost certainly have hurt less than it did right now. _Did she forget about me?_

"Onii-chan," a small voice called from below the tree.

He glance down and saw Youichi standing there holding a letter. "Tch, even Youichi got a letter from her. The idiot's probably too lazy to write to me," he thought dejectedly before he jumped down.

Youichi held the letter to him. "Can you read it to me, Onii-chan?" He took the letter from Youichi and read it to him. After he finished reading it out loud, Youichi took the letter back and head for his room to keep it in a safe and private place.

Natsume stayed under the tree, thinking about why Mikan didn't write to him. The skies suddenly darkened and heavy, icy rain fell, forcing him to find more suitable shelter. He was already soaked through when he reached the dorm and went up to his room for a hot shower. Even with his fire alice, he doesn't particularly enjoy getting wet by the rain, especially cold rain. He opened his door and almost stepped on a letter.

He dried his hands before picking it up. And dripping wet, sat on his couch to read it.

_Hey Pervert,_

_I had this sent to your room. Knowing you, you'll just burn this if you got it in front of everyone. I'm doing fine, if you want to know. The weather's wet and cold here, and it rains almost everyday. But I'm getting used to it. The sceneries around here are quite magnificent, whether rain or shine. I really miss everyone though. So, how are you? Have you found another victim for that deprave mind of yours? Well… um… hehe… I run out of questions for you. So, until next time then…_

_Mikan_

"Idiot! You'll be the one and only victim of my deprave mind…" he paused, knowing he said something wrong. "Hey, wait a minute! My mind's not deprave!" Natsume thought, glaring at nothing. "Argh, she's contaminated me with her idiocy! Now I'm even talking to myself like a crazy person!"

He got up from the couch and placed the letter reverently inside his bedside drawer. _She didn't forget me after all._ He broke into one of his rare smiles and went in the bathroom for a hot shower.

* * *

"Did you have to make it rain?" Angel complained, her alice activated to vaporize the rain drops falling around her, leaving her nice and dry.

Every drop of water pretty much avoided Demon though, forming as translucent dome around him. He pulled her close so that she won't get wet even if she doesn't activate her alice. "That's the only thing I can think of to get him to leave that bloody tree of theirs and go to his room," he explained. "That kid's pretty obsessed with Squirt," he said, using the nickname he gave Mikan.

Angel chuckled and stared lovingly into his eyes. "People with glass houses shouldn't throw rocks. Last time I checked, we're just as fixate with each other."

Cold, black ice melted into gentle chocolate-brown orbs. "Yeah, you're right," Demon smiled down at her.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 12

The twelve-year-old nimbly jumped from one branch to the next. Her golden, sun-streaked hair tied back into a ponytail. Her face was hidden behind a mask with the slightest light-blue tint. The mask covered her forehead, nose, and cheeks, revealing only the area of her mouth down to her chin. But it severed another purpose other than hiding her identity. It's also for her training, a powerful control-device that dams a large percentage of her alice, inducing her expend more energy to use her alices effectively.

It was already 12:30 a.m., and she had just finished her tenth mission for the week. Her trainer allowed her to take missions after she'd mastered the wind alice. She's been taking approved missions that no one in the DA Class wanted. And at times, she even got first-pick before the missions are presented to the class.

She was about to jumped to the next branch when she sensed a projectile headed for her. Her body instinctively twisted to avoid being hit, and gracefully landed on the forest floor. Glancing at where the object came from, she saw the glint of a dozen more icicles headed for her. She expertly shredded most of them using her wind alice and destroyed the rest using her bare hands, then activated her nullifying alice for the new attacks that were aimed at her back. Black-hued icicles and white-flamed fireballs disintegrated as they hit the nullifying barrier she created.

She turned to the sound of clapping. Angel, her flame-colored hair tied back into a ponytail, was smiling and clapping her hand. "That was excellent, Mikan." She turned her head to the man beside her. "She did really well, didn't she?"

Demon just nodded and headed for the car. He waited for them by the vehicle and got in on the passenger side when they arrived. Angel slipped into the driver side to start the car.

Mikan entered the backseat, leaned back, and removed her mask. She glanced at her clothes. The dark coloring hid the blood spattered all over it, but the stench of iron permeated from the cloth. Dried blood tinted her hands and had seeped under her fingernails. She had to kill again tonight. The same cold, dark feeling from when she first ended someone's life coursed through her body yet again. The darkness festered and clawed in her, as if struggling to take over.

She cursed her weakness. She should be used to this by now.

"Quit letting those fucking notions run around your head, damn it," Demon said using a mind-reading alice to hear her thoughts. "Whether those people are good or bad, you ended their existence tonight. What you're feeling right now is normal. It makes you human. The time when you don't feel a thing when you kill someone, that's the time you should question your humanity." He shifted on his seat to gaze at Mikan. "Every bloody human being is made up of both light and darkness. The only difference is the balance between that light and darkness inside each of us, making us either a being of light, or of darkness." He turned to face forward again in his seat. "You're of light, Squirt. The darkness inside you might grow, but don't let it overtake your light. Don't lose yourself in it, or you'll lose your identity."

Demon seemed to reminisce about his dark past. He's one who's born with his darkness outweighing his light. Darkness is what he'd known since his early childhood. "If you're really desperate for some therapy, you can talk to your onee-chan. She'll most likely know how to help you cope. Since I'm of darkness, I don't have a damn fucking clue what you're feeling right now; I've never experienced it."

Mikan nodded. She might take up that offer if what she's feeling now doesn't subside. "When's my next mission, Onii-chan?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," was his only reply. He grabbed something from his pocket and lobbed it at her.

She reflexively caught it. "What's this?" She opened her hand and on her palm was a golden, encircled star.

Angel, who'd been driving quietly all this time, beamed at her through the rearview mirror. "We can't let our imoto-chan, and one of the academy's top agents, remain a single-star forever, now can we? Congratulations, Mikan. You're now promoted to special."

* * *

It was 1:00 a.m. when the car pulled up on the driveway. Angel's cellphone rang just as they entered the house. She took it out of her pocket and answered it. Her face grew graver as the call went on.

Perceiving that the call was important, Mikan waved at them, signaling that she was heading for bed. Demon and Angel both responded to her with only a silent nod.

Angel finished the call before turning to Demon. "That was the headmaster. Reports came in that she's healed enough to get her alice back. They want us to escort her back to the academy today." She raked a hand through her hair, messing it in her aggravation. "Damn it! She'd already spent almost two years of her life locked up in a prison cell in the academy. Can't they just leave her alone?!" she growled in frustration.

Demon pulled her into his arms to comfort her. He removed the strap securing her hair, sending it into a riot. "Don't worry. We're now here to make sure she won't suffer in the academy. This time, she'll be with her brother. Not in a prison cell," he said, trying to calm her down while affectionately combing through her soft, unruly hair with his fingers.

Angel sighed and nodded. "Yes, she'll be with her brother and make new friends." Her eyes assumed a fatal glaze, "Aoi's not going to be a pawn in a sick game this time."

* * *

Mikan was told about the news when she woke up. She still had to wake up at four for her training, even though she had a mission last night. Knowing that Aoi and Natsume will soon be together again in the academy, she went on with her training with a big smile. Her training had quickly progress from hitting sand, to breaking wood planks, to smashing rocks and boulders with her bare hands. Since Angel usually replenishes the boulders with her earth alice, she had an unlimited supply of boulders to smash on the cliffs.

Demon and Angel watched her start her jog with the wolves trailing behind her, before they left to fetch Aoi. They each took a separate transportation from the other – Angel took her Ferrari while Demon rode his Ducati – and headed for the address given to them.

Angel was the one who rang the door bell and waited by the door. Demon stood a distance behind her. People tend to _try_ to slam the door on them when they first spot Demon on their doorstep. They've learned from experience to let Angel get seen first in most _friendly_ engagements.

A sad-looking man opened the door, but the sad appearance quickly changed into a flabbergasted one when he came face-to-face with Angel. "A-Angel?"

Angel smiled. "Hello, cousin. Aren't you going to invite us in?"

The man snapped out of his stupor and peeked at the man looming behind Angel. "Come in you two." He led them to the living room. Angel sat down on the sofa, but Demon positioned himself by a window. Her cousin-by-marriage sat down adjacent to Angel but kept staring at the dark figure by the window.

"I know you're tall, Angel, but Demon looks like he's getting bigger every time I see him," he commented.

"That's because you knew both of us since we were… what… nine, ten," Angel chuckled then turned solemn. "How do you feel about Aoi going back to the academy? Where's Aoi now by the way?"

"She's the one who decided to go back to the academy," he said worriedly. "She said she wants to see Natsume and a friend again. She's upstairs." They heard a thud on the stairs. "That's probably her now," her cousin smiled.

"Otou-san, I need some help with…" Aoi stopped in her tracks and stared at their guest. "I'm sorry I didn't know that…"

"It's alright," Angel smiled at her and signaled Demon to help Aoi, so that she can privately talk with Aoi's father. "He'll help you with your things."

Aoi was clearly intimidated by Demon but led the way to her luggage.

Angel turned back to her cousin. "Are you sure about giving up both your children to the academy?"

"I actually don't know if it's the best decision. I know Aoi will be put in the Dangerous Ability Class, same as Natsume. I just want both of them to be safe. But they won't be safe if we try to keep running away from the academy, either," he looked Angel in the eye. "The academy sent the two of you, didn't they?"

Angel nodded. "Don't worry. They're my only cousin's children. They'll both be safe. I'll make sure of it." She grinned. "In fact, it's a godparent's duty to ensure her godchildren's well-being when their parents aren't around, isn't it?" She stood up and opened the front door for Demon, so that he can put Aoi's bags in her car. Aoi followed Demon out and was curiously looking over the slick-looking car and the powerful motorcycle parked by the sidewalk.

"I'll also make sure their letters, if any, get delivered to you." She was about to follow them out but turned back to her cousin-by-marriage. "Oh, have I told you the Dangerous Ability Class has a new adviser?" she grinned impishly at him, giving him a good idea who the new adviser is.

He stared at his two visitors with his daughter. Aoi was happy perched on Demon's motorcycle where he had placed her. Angel came up to them and asked Aoi where she wanted to ride. His daughter had a troubled look on her face. She evidently wanted to ride both. Angel solved the problem by proposing that Aoi ride with Demon on the motorcycle halfway and the other halfway with her in the car. They left with Aoi wearing a helmet and positioned contentedly in front of Demon on the bike. He turned to a picture of his wife and smiled. "Looks like our children might find happiness in that place after all, my dear," he turned back to look at the direction the car headed. "We clearly didn't make a mistake choosing Angel as both our children's godmother. That cousin of yours sure is a miracle-worker like you said. A genuine angel," he beamed, "with a bona fide demon to boot."

* * *

Aoi was quickly enrolled in the academy and given a one-star rank, since her alice hadn't fully recovered yet. She was a little disappointed though when she learned from Angel about Mikan's transfer, but was happy that she's getting Mikan's old room. She feels more connected with her Mikan nee-chan that way.

Natsume hurriedly burst into her room when he heard about her arrival. He found it a bit ironic that his sister was getting Mikan's old room. He'd been scaring the hell out of anyone who was designated to this room after Mikan left. The dormitory head had a problem with students pleading to be transferred to another room when assigned this "cursed" room.

"Onii-chan!" Aoi hugged him.

"Hey, let go, you're choking me," Natsume said teasingly but allowed her to hug him.

A discreet cough interrupted them. "Sorry to interrupt your reunion. But Demon's starting to get tried of playing bellboy."

Aoi apologized, and she and Natsume silently moved out of the way to let Demon through. Demon set down all her luggage by the bed and left.

"Just ask if you need anything, okay." Angel told the ten-year-old girl before leaving behind Demon.

* * *

"Climb to the top of that tree," Demon pointed to a tree with the height of a seven-story building, "then tell me what you see."

Mikan obediently jumped up the branches. With her training, it took her less than a minute to reach to top. She balanced on a branch and scanned the surrounding until something caught her eye. A sight that looked vaguely familiar to her.

"It's the academy," she uttered in wonder. From where she stood, she could see the Northern Gates of the academy. And beyond it was it Northern Woods. She could also see the roof of the high school building.

"Yes, it is." Demon said, standing on a branch on the other side of the tree.

His voice surprised Mikan. She hadn't even heard him climb up. She knows he hadn't used his alice, her stealing alice had been now honed to the extent that she can detect if someone uses an alice near her.

She broke out of her musing when Demon pointed to the academy. "Your next mission is to copy alices you judge practical to use in your future missions from everyone in the academy."


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 13

Aoi was wandering around the academy grounds with Youichi, when they were spotted by three middle school students. The group of three boys smirked and proceeded to block their path.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Youichi? And look, he's got Hyuuga's little sister with him," one of them started taunting.

Youichi and Aoi started to back away, only to have their retreat blocked by another guy. "Hey, don't leave yet. The fun's just about to start."

"Not so tough without your protector around, eh, Youichi?" the third one mocked. The boys were closing in on them.

"I have to do something," Aoi thought and impulsively tackled the one blocking their retreat, pushing him away from them. "Run, Youichi!"

Youichi look at her as if he was about to protest, but he knows the two of them can't handle the three middle school students by themselves. He quickly scampered away to find help.

"He's getting away!" the others shouted.

Aoi tried to sneak away while they were distracted, but they noticed her. "And where do you're going?" they turned to her.

Aoi promptly darted towards the Northern Woods, with the older students chasing after her.

* * *

Mikan was stealthily making her way back to the Northern Gates. She had finished copying the alices in the academy she'd deemed most useful. Demon showed her the trail that led from the house to the gates, before handing her a card pass so that she can get back out through the gates when she's done. She's currently headed for the Northern Gate, and was about to go deeper into the woods when she heard a commotion. Her curiosity got the better of her. Her direction shifted to investigate.

A group of boys had cornered someone by the edge of the forest. Mikan jumped up to a tree branch to get a better view. She felt her blood boil when she saw that they were picking on a girl.

"Damn bastards, picking on someone smaller than them. And a girl at that," she muttered. "Those three are about to feel a world of pain." She jumped down the tree and advanced towards them.

* * *

Aoi pressed her back against the tree and waited for them to begin her torture. They had caught up with her due to her hesitation. Her onii-chan had warned her that the Northern Woods are dangerous. So, she was too scared to go deeper into it.

A flash of color caught her eye. She saw someone in a light-blue, hooded pullover walking serenely towards them. The girl's face was covered by a light-blue mask and her golden hair tied back in a ponytail. Her tormentors turned to the girl and tried to warn her away.

"Get away from here! This is none of your business, Girly!" one of them yelled at her.

"I'm making it my business," the girl stated calmly.

"Then you're also going to get it." Two of them started for her, attempting to grab her. She easily evaded their grasps and threw a couple of insults at them. One of them got pissed off and threw a punch at her.

She dodged and smirked. "That's how you want to play, is it?"

She pulled back and gave a controlled jab to his face. She didn't want to hit him too hard. After all, with her training, she could easily break boulders with her fist. The guy went down with that single punch. His nose was twisted in an odd, uncomfortable-looking angle, and it was bleeding. The area around his nose seems to have slightly caved in with that punch.

She frowned. "I think I overdid it a bit." She was sure she felt some of his facial bones crack under her fist.

The other two stared at her and their friend, before forgetting about Aoi and trying to attack her. She gave one of them a roundhouse kick, which tumbled him some distance away, leaving him battered and unconscious. The third one she played around with for awhile, throwing a couple of taps that she was sure will leave him bruised. When she got bored, she kicked him in the crotch, bringing him down to his knees.

"Apologize," she said coldly, grabbing a fistful of his hair and making him face his intended victim.

"I-I'm sorry. We're sorry. I swear we won't bother you again," he squeaked out in pain to Aoi.

She leaned down close to his ear and handed out a threat. "Make sure you and your friends don't come near her again, or I'll hunt you down," she whispered in a chilling voice, before knocking him out with a blow to the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" she turned to the girl they were bullying, "Aoi?!" Mikan was surprised. She just noticed who the girl was.

"H-how do you know my name?" Aoi asked warily.

Mikan hurriedly thought of an excuse. "You're Natsume Hyuuga's sister, right? Everyone knows him."

"Oh." Aoi innocently accepted her excuse and smiled at her. "I'm fine. Thank you for saving me back there, Onee-chan." Aoi blushed. "I can call you Onee-chan, right?"

Mikan gave her a gentle smile. "Of course, you can call me Onee-chan." She sensed someone was coming. "I have to go now, Aoi-chan. I'm sure we can talk some more next time we meet." She gave her a tender pat on the head and pulled the hood of her sweater over her head. "Bye, Aoi-chan, until next time." She waved at her and disappeared into the woods.

"Bye, Onee-chan." Aoi waved back at her. "Thanks again."

Natsume arrived just in time to see the hooded figure vanish into the forest. "Who's that?" he asked himself. He was about to go after the figure when he noticed Aoi.

"Oi, Aoi." Natsume coolly walked toward his sister with Youichi by his side. Youichi had told him about the bullies, but he got here with three unconscious bodies littering the ground and Aoi looking unharmed.

"Oh, hi, Onii-chan." Aoi greeted him happily.

"Youichi said that some guys were bothering the two of you. You alright?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Onee-chan already took care of them." She looked around that the three students. "Although, I think she overdid it a little."

"Onee-chan? Who the heck is she talking about?" Natsume thought and remembered the hooded figure he saw. "So, it was a girl," he whispered to himself and put the information aside, then went to awaken the three bullies. He's still going to have a talk with them, just to make things perfectly clear. Though from the damage he can see on them, they clearly got the message of Aoi's "Onee-chan". He smirked. But a little reinforcement shouldn't hurt them… much.

* * *

Mikan sat on a tree branch inside the forest and watched Natsume, Aoi, and Youichi head back to the dorms. She had to tell Demon or Angel about the three guys. They're going to have to be hospitalized with all those bruises and burns they received. She pulled out the cellphone Angel and Demon gave her for Christmas, and left a message for them.

After she sent the message, she put the phone back into her pocket and leaned against the trunk. This mission reminded her how much she misses her friends. She had brought some gifts for them last Christmas and asked another favor from Demon to deliver it to them.

"Just four years more, and I can be with you guys again." Mikan recalled her encounter with Aoi and smiled. Aoi hadn't recognized her. "At least I can meet up with her again as long as my identity isn't discovered." She'll just have to make sure that Aoi's alone when they meet again.

* * *

Natsume lay on his bed and fiddled with a glowing glass ball. In the middle of the glass ball was a flame that lights up every time the ball was touched. White flakes in the liquid surrounding the flame swirled like snow when the ball's shaken. It was a gift he received last Christmas. A gift he treasures because it came from someone special.

He got up from the bed and looked out his bedroom window, still fiddling with the gift. It was spring again, a year since she transferred to another academy. The Alice Festival will be starting after a week. It'll be another one without her, without his light.

He saw two figures walking together below. It was Nonoko and Koko, looks like they had agreed to be partners for the last dance. He smirked. Ruka was still gathering everything he has, especially his allowance, before he asks Imai. He can only hope his best-friend can build up the courage to ask her before the last dance. And if he does it, he doesn't get too damaged if she ever rejects him.

The artificial snow inside the glass violently churned with a flick of his wrist, but the small flame in the middle burned brightly. Mikan had this gift delivered to his room again, just like all the letters she'd written and sent to him. She'd said that the ball remained her of him, cold and harsh on the outside, but warm and kind deep inside.

Natsume smirked. He had a different interpretation to why the ball's similar to him. Like the ball, he was cold and dark inside as well as outside. Until someone's warm touch lit a flame inside him to give him warmth and light.

"Great, the idiot's not only driving me senile, she's also making me cheesier, not to mention mushier, than ever," he grumbled.

He carefully placed the ball back on its stand on his bedside table and went back to the sakura tree to begin his vigil again.

* * *

"You let someone see you," Demon stoically stated.

"I can't just leave Aoi-chan to those bullies, Demon nii-chan," Mikan defended herself. "Besides, she doesn't know it's me. She won't know it's me. I won't let her know it's me."

"Fine," Demon snarled.

Mikan beamed at him. "Does that mean I can see her again, Onii-chan?"

"Don't push it, Squirt," he warned. Mikan stared at him with big puppy-dog eyes, trying to soften him up.

Angel chuckled at the two of them and took Mikan's side, ensuring Mikan's victory in the dispute. "She's right, Demon. Aoi won't know it's her. Besides, she won't be seeing Aoi everyday. How about letting them meet once a week?"

"No."

Angel leaned close to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "How about once every two weeks then, and I'll throw in a little something extra to seal the deal," she whispered seductively, pressing and rubbing her body enticingly against his.

Mikan watched the show with amusement. She gotten used to seeing them being intimate with each other. Their displays of affection (or should she say lust?) had pretty much rid her of any diffidence after only a couple of months with them.

"Fine, every two weeks," Demon growled at Mikan and tossed Angel over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"Thanks, Onee-chan," Mikan hollered after them as Demon carried Angel to their bedroom. "You two have fun!" She grinned and went off to play with Shadow and Lumi.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… The song's definitely not mine either…

* * *

Chapter 14

"I can do this," the blond repeated the mantra to himself over and over again.

Ruka took a deep breath, gathering his courage. He'd been practicing what he'll say to her for days now. All that was left to do was to walk up to her and say it. He took one last gulp of breath and marched determinedly up to Hotaru.

"Ah… I-Imai… H-Hotaru… I-I-I…" he started stuttering.

Hotaru bequeathed him an emotionless but clearly irritated glance. "What do you want, Nogi?"

"I-I-I-I… It's…"

"If it's nothing then quit bothering me." She turned back to tinker with her invention.

Ruka heaved a frustrated sighed. The words just won't get pass his lips. How the heck was he suppose to ask her to be his partner for the last dance, if he couldn't even say the words.

He stared up at the ceiling as if asking for some divine intervention. Did he do something so horrible in his past life that he was being punished for it now? Hell, he didn't even know when and how he started falling in love with the Ice Queen. It's like he just suddenly woke up and found himself falling in a deep trench, and is currently waiting to hit the bottom face-first.

The bell rang, signaling that classes were about to begin.

Ruka resignedly went to the desk that was currently being occupied by only him. Usagi lay tranquilly on Natsume's part of the table, keeping him company since he presently doesn't have any seatmate. Ruka sat down and obliviously petted the rabbit while blindly staring at a raven-haired someone in front.

After the dismissal bell rang, the students quickly packed their things and left the classroom. Except for two students, that is. Ruka knows Hotaru's always one of the last the leave the room at dismissal time. He opted to stay behind to finish the mission he'd set for himself.

But before he could muster up the courage come up to her again, Usagi jumped down from his desk and scurried up Hotaru's seat. Hotaru gave the rabbit a cold-eyed glance, before hauling it into her arms for a petting session.

Ruka stared at his treacherous rabbit enviously and murderously. "When I get my hands on you, I'll have Natsume roast you, and I'll be having a well-done rabbit dinner," he projected the thought to Usagi.

Heaving a sigh, Hotaru put down Usagi on her desk before turning to the blond standing behind her. "What do you have in mind this time, Nogi?"

Ruka snapped out of his bunnycidal thoughts. "Ah, Imai, I-I just want to ask if-if you already have a p-partner for th-the l-last d-d-dance."

"You know I don't."

Hotaru wasn't dense. She knows what he's trying to imply, but she isn't the infamous Ice Queen for nothing. She's not going to make this easy for him. Besides, watching Ruka attempting to ask her out to the last dance was extremely entertaining.

"Then, will y-y… will you…" Ruka gulped and hoped that he'll survive asking her to be his dance partner.

"Out with it, Nogi. You're taking up my valuable time," she snapped.

"You. My partner. Last Dance. I mean, Willyoubemypartnerforthelastdance?" he rattled out.

Hotaru's eyes narrowed, before she turned back to her current invention. "Sorry, Nogi, I neither speak nor understand idiotic gibberish."

Ruka quickly grabbed her wrist, catching her attention again. "Ho-Hotaru, will you be m-my p-p-partner for the l-last dance?" He drew in a sharp intake of breath. "Please."

"Fine." She stared down at her wrist, still shackled by his hand, and raised an eyebrow. "And since when have you been calling me Hotaru, _Ruka_?"

Ruka ignored her question. He had spaced out after she uttered the first word. _She said yes_.

Hotaru was about to hit him with her baka gun, if he doesn't release her soon, when he suddenly jerked her towards him and planted a kiss on her lips. She was so surprised, she can't seem to react at first, but started kissing him back after a moment.

Ruka's kiss was gentle, but Hotaru was having none of that. She grabbed him by the back of his neck with her free hand, and deepened the kiss. Ruka moaned in reaction. His hormones might not have fully developed yet, but he liked the feel of Hotaru's lips against his.

A loud, girly shrilling by the doorway broke their kiss. It looks like one of Ruka's fan girls forgot something in the room, and had gone back to get it. Thereby, witnessing the kiss.

"Shut up," Hotaru shot the girl with her baka gun, knocking her unconscious and stopping the noise.

"I don't know what got into me, Hotaru," Ruka said apologetically. "I'm s…" He was face-to-face with the baka gun before he could finish his apology.

"Continue what you're saying, Ruka, and see what I'll do," she threatened. She doesn't want to hear from Ruka that kissing her was a mistake. "You do realize the implication of claiming my last dance, do you?"

"Y-Yes, I do." Hotaru calling him by his first name wasn't lost on him though. "I-I l-l-love you. I want you to-to be m-my girlfriend, Hotaru." He gulped. The baka gun was still pointed hazardously at his face. "Will you please be my girlfriend, Hotaru?"

Hotaru slowly lowered her baka gun. "Here then." She began stacking her books, invention, and things onto Ruka. "Carry my bag and books to my room and my invention to my lab. And hurry up. I'm getting hungry." She picked up Usagi again and walked out the door, stepping on the fan girl on her way out.

Ruka just grinned like a happy, masochistic idiot. He trailed behind her like a good little puppy, stepping _over_ the insensible fan girl (not _on_ the fan girl like Hotaru, of course). She'd consented to be his partner for the last dance. And not only that, he knew letting him carry her belongings for her was her way of saying "yes" to being his girlfriend.

Life was good… Now, if only he wasn't so jealous of the damn rabbit in her arms.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…?

* * *

Chapter 15

The final night of the Alice Festival was beginning. The strum of music filled the air, as people gather around the huge bonfire.

Nonoko and Koko were already dancing the night away. Anna and Yuu stood by the side talking and laughing with each other. Sumire's arguing again with Mochu by the sidelines. And Ruka, having already confessed to Hotaru, is currently carting around two huge platters of seafood behind her, while Hotaru loads more crabs onto the plate she's holding.

What about Natsume you ask? At the moment, he's hiding by the shadows, observing his friends and avoiding unwanted fan girls.

Natsume turned to walk deeper into the forest. No one's going to look for him when the festivities start. Apart from Ruka, Mikan's the only one who'd ever sought him out in the dark. With Ruka busy, no one's going to bother him. No one's going to try to pull him out of the darkness tonight.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw a figure sitting beneath the shadow of a tree. "What the hell is he doing here?" Natsume snarled in his thoughts.

His back leaning against the trunk of the tree, Demon played with a glob of water, molding it into different shapes and animals.

Natsume decided to ignore him and sat beneath the tree adjacent to him. He supposed Demon could also be hiding from annoying fan girls. Sitting in silence among the shadows seems to intensify the feeling of darkness closing in on him, engulfing him into its fold.

As if reading his thoughts, Demon spoke. "Being in the darkness isn't all that bad, you know. In fact, I feel comfortable in it most of the time," he said while still playing with his alice. "We just have to wait for the light to come." He flicked his hand, turning the water into vapor. "And here's my light now," he whispered.

Angel stepped into the clearing they're in and glared at Demon. "What the hell are you doing in here? Playing hide-and-seek with me? I've been looking everywhere for you, Jerk! How the hell am I supposed to dance without a partner?" She grabbed one of his arms and tried to lug him along.

"Stop pulling me, Brat! At least let me walk there." She let go of him and allowed him to stand up and dust himself, before dragging him again. Demon just rolled his eyes, while she impatiently towed him to the edge of the dance area.

"So, she's his light," Natsume murmured to himself as he observed them begin dancing a set together. Everyone's attention seemed to be turned on them. Most guys were wishing they had Angel as their partner, while some girls were also having the same thoughts about Demon.

Through the dance, Angel had a smile on her face but Demon had an unreadable expression on his. This continued until the set ended and the hum of the last dance started to play. But while everyone was doing the traditional steps to the dance, Angel wrapped her arms around Demon's neck, pressed her body close to his while swaying to the music, and gave Demon a wide grin. What happened next almost gave Natsume, and everyone who hadn't seen it before, a heart attack.

Demon smiled back at her. No not that evil grin or a smirk. A smile. A small smile but a smile nonetheless. The smile gave him a handsome, boyish look that can't help but attract female attention.

Almost every girl stopped dancing to stare at him, halting their partners in the process. But not only were the girls who were dancing affected, but also the girls by the side who were chatting or eating. They started having hearts floating around them and sighing dreamily.

Hotaru also stopped dancing with Ruka. She whipped out her trusty camera, capturing the moment. Money signs flashed in her eyes and danced around her, leaving Ruka sweat dropping.

But the couple didn't seem to notice anyone. They continued swaying to the music and looking deeply into each others eyes.

A loud coughing interrupted them. "I think the two of you should realize that you are setting a bad example for the students," Mr. Jinno said, clearing his throat before he reprimanded them.

"We are?" Angel looked innocently at Jinno. "And here I thought doing _this_ in front of them was the bad example." She pulled Demon's head down and passionately kissed him in front of everyone.

Misaki-sensei and Serina-sensei hastily covered some of the younger students' eyes, while Narumi looked on with an idiotic smile on his face. And Mr. Jinno, well, he looked like he was going to have a stroke any second now. The students' whistles, cheers, and cat-calls resounded through the length of the kiss.

Demon leaned close to Angel's ear. "You're evil," he whispered with a grin.

Angel laughed and hugged him. "I try my best. Besides, I know you adore it when I show my wicked side. Now, your malevolent mistress wishes to retire. Take me home, slave," she told him haughtily.

"Anything you wish, oh depraved one," he replied before lifting her into his arms, the grin still plastered on his face. He slowly walked into the forest as if Angel weighed nothing to him, leaving Mr. Jinno still staring at them in shock. Before he entered the forest, he sent a private telepathic message to someone secretly watching the festivities. _Come back to the house when you're done watching. And don't let anyone see you this time._

Natsume smirked at the turmoil those two brought to the festival, then frowned remembering the last time he'd dance with a girl – namely, his disastrous Christmas dance with Mikan. "Maybe I should have smiled at her back then," he thought. "Maybe she would have also smiled back at me." He closed his eyes and leaned back against the trunk. Demon's right, being in the darkness can be cozy at times. "Tch. Wait for the light, huh? Well, I'm certainly waiting for mine."

Unbeknownst to him, someone was sitting on a branch above the tree shading him, her mask on in case she was spotted. She was watching the celebration from her position and was thinking along the same line of thoughts. "Maybe I should have at least tried to smile when I danced with Natsume," Mikan pondered.

* * *

The presence headed for her room awakened Mikan. It was only three in the morning. She still had an hour before she's suppose to wake up. She sat up from the bed, ready to attack if it's an intruder.

A knock on the door and the sound of Angel's voice loosened her tensed muscles. "Mikan, I know you're awake. Dress up and come down. We're going on an outing."

"Okay, Onee-chan. I'll be right down."

Mikan promptly got up, showered, and brush her teeth. She threw on some casual clothes and went downstairs. "Where're we going at this hour?"

"Demon wants to have an early start," Angel answered, "I think he wants us to get there at seven. As for where we're going," she smiled at Mikan, "it's a surprise."

It was already four when breakfast was finished, and they entered the car. Mikan turned back to look at the house from the backseat. "I've been wondering for a year now and always neglected to ask, why's the house made of concrete but made to look like a wooden cabin?"

"Demon and I got to stay in a wooden hunting lodge when we were younger. We really liked the style and feel of it, so we adopted the theme to our house. It's also easier for us to build it together with our alices that way. Demon mixed the cement, constructed the steel frames, and dried the cement with his water, metal, and wind alice. And I dug the foundation, did all welding and trimmings required with my earth, fire, and wood alice." Angel shrugged while driving. "Besides, concrete's stronger than wood, and has fewer propensities to be chewed on, or made homes into, by creatures like termites."

"Don't forget that it's also non-flammable, in case someone tries to burn us in our sleep," Demon added. "And dense enough to supply us with sufficient cover to hide behind in, should anyone decides to pepper us with bullets."

The trip took three hours. Mikan was already dozing when the car pulled into a stop. She looked around at her surroundings as she got out of the car. They're in the countryside – a very familiar-looking countryside. She was too busy contemplating where she'd seen the sight before; she didn't notice Demon went to knock on an old wooden gate.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," a memorable but long-unheard-of voice called from behind the gate. "Now, who could be visiting so early in the morning?" the voice loudly muttered.

"No… It can't be…" Mikan thought as the gates opened to reveal an old man.

The old man stared up at Demon. "Demon, is that you?" he frowned. "You're getting too tall, my neck's stiffening just looking up at you." He looked around Demon and spied Angel. "Ah, I see you brought you're beautiful girlfriend with you again." He gave Angel a wink, and received a warm smile in return.

"Good to see you, too, Oji-san," Demon smirked. "Quit staring at Angel. I brought you someone?" He turned to a dazed-looking Mikan. "Aren't you coming here to greet your grandpa, Squirt?"

The old man glanced around Demon to see the twelve-year-old standing by the car. "Mi-chan?"

Tears streamed down Mikan's cheek at the sight of her grandpa. "Ji-chan!" she cried and rushed to hug her grandpa, whom she hadn't seen for two years.

* * *

"So, you're her trainer?" Ji-chan asked as he sat beside Demon.

"Yes," Demon responded while gazing at Angel and Mikan who were playing around a water pump.

Ji-chan nodded. "I'm glad she'll be learning how to use her alices properly." He aimed a sideward glance at Demon. "I presume that I'll be able to freely correspond with Mi-chan henceforth."

"Just send the letters to me and it'll get to her. She'll also be visiting you monthly from now on."

"Just make sure you and Angel also come along with her." Ji-chan leaned back against a post and started reminiscing. "I still remember when you arrived with Yuka twelve years ago, you were only nine back then. You escorted Yuka and Mi-chan here from the academy and stayed for two weeks to help me get used to taking care of a baby again. Since then, I started seeing you as my grandson," The old man gave him a grateful smile. "I'm sure you got severely punished when you returned to the academy, for helping Yuka escape with Mi-chan."

Demon didn't comment. Yes, he'd been punished and got a tongue-lashing from Angel, too.

_**-Flashback-** _

" _You stupid idiot," a nine-year-old Angel roared at Demon while bandaging his back. "You could have at least waited for me to come back from my mission before doing something reckless. I'm your partner. I would have helped cover for you, you know. Now, look at what they've done to your back."_

_He'd been brutally whipped as penalty for helping Yuka escape the academy. Angel had wanted to use her alice to heal his mutilated back, but he won't let her. He kept nullifying her alice whenever he feels she's using it. So, she just sneakily healed the worst wounds while gently applying some ointment to the lesions._

" _Shut up," he grumbled irritably. "No one cares about my back, and nobody's going to care if anything happens to me." He was abruptly yanked backwards on the bed, causing him to land on his back and rousing a grunt of pain from him._

" _I care, you jerk!" Angel screamed at his inverted face with tears in her eyes. "How do you think I would feel if they'd decided to leave you for dead, instead of just beating the hell out of you?" She began sobbing._

_Demon slowly went back to sitting position again. "Stop crying," he commanded, but that seem to only make Angel cry harder. He wrenched her against him, letting her cry all over him. "I told you to stop crying. You're snot's dripping on my bed sheet." Those cold words appear to calm her down._

_When her tears have stopped, Demon pushed her down on the bed and lay down beside her._

" _Demon? What…?" Angel confusedly asked._

" _Sleep," was Demon's only muffled reply to her before he fell asleep._

_That was the first time they slept beside each other on one bed. Angel slumbered comfortably on her back, keeping warm by snuggling against Demon, while Demon slept on his stomach, his arm thrown and locked possessively on Angel's midsection._

_**-End of Flashback-** _

Demon stood up from where he sat. "It's getting late." Walking towards the pump, he stopped the water gushing from it and glanced at the two soggy females in front of him. He flicked a hand, using his alice to dry both of them. "Say your goodbyes, Squirt. We have to go."

Mikan happily ran to her Ji-chan with Angel and Demon coming behind her at a more sedate pace. "Bye, Ji-chan. Take care of yourself okay."

"Until next time again, Mi-chan. I'm sure you'll be fine, since you'll be with your godfather," her Ji-chan patted her head.

"Godfather?!" Mikan's mind couldn't seem to grasp the concept. "I have a godfather?!"

The old man raised his brows at Demon. "You haven't told her?" Demon just shook his head. Ji-chan sighed and started explaining. "Well, Mi-chan, you won't know, since the last time he visited you was when you're still very young. Your mother was adamant about making him you're godfather, even if he couldn't come to make it official. I even had to sign as proxy for him to certify it."

"I'll be with my godfather… then that means…" She gaped at Demon in shock, her mind clicking on, only to switch off again.

"We're wasting time here. See you next time, Oji-san." Demon gave a nod and dragged Mikan to the car.

"Thanks for having us again, Oji-san," Angel respectfully bowed to him.

"It's no problem. I like having all of you for company. Come again next time alright. I'll be expecting all of you. Take care of yourselves and Mi-chan," Ji-chan yelled from the gate as the car pulled away.

It was already dark when they arrived at the house. Mikan's already sleeping soundly in the backseat. Demon stared at her and sighed. He picked her up and heaved her onto his shoulder like a sack. Angel was there to calm her down when she jolted in surprise. Mikan murmured something inarticulate before going limp, falling asleep again hanging upside-down on Demon's shoulder. And she didn't even awaken when Demon flipped her onto her bed.

"She's still a heavy sleeper when she knows she doesn't have to wake up," Angel commented as she grabbed a blanket for Mikan.

Demon shrugged, lustfully staring at her rump as she bended over to tuck Mikan under the blanket. "As long as she wakes up when she needs to, it's fine with me." He moved to stand behind her and rubbed his arousal against the cleft of her butt.

Angel playfully wiggled against him, inciting a primitive grunt from him. "I really like what you're getting at, but we really shouldn't start this here."

"No, you shouldn't," a sarcastic voice came from the bed. "Will the two of you get a room, just as long as it's not _this_ room? Someone's trying to get some sleep in here."

They both chuckled at the disgruntled girl glaring at them, before teleporting to the next-door room to finish what they started.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 16

One morning, Mikan unexpectedly came down at six o'clock. Her internal clock had already adjusted to waking up at four, so it was really questionable that she woke up so late.

She slowly approached Demon and Angel who were watching the morning news on the couch. "Can I talk to you, Onee-chan? Alone," she whispered to Angel before walking to the dining area some distance away from the living room.

Angel glanced at Demon, her eyes asking him what's wrong. Demon, also not knowing what the problem was, just shrugged. She got up from the couch and followed Mikan.

After a few moments, Angel dragged Mikan upstairs into the master bedroom she and Demon occupy. Mikan emerged again after ten minutes and went directly to her bedroom. Angel went back downstairs and sat beside Demon again.

"I need to borrow Mikan for today. Can you excuse her from training?" Angel asked him.

"What's wrong with the squirt?" Demon questioned her.

Angel smiled at him. "She's growing up. From now on, you'll have to be more lenient on her a few days every month." Demon's been with her long enough. She knew he would easily get her meaning. "She's also outgrowing her clothes, she'll need new ones, and we also need to buy some necessities."

Demon groaned. Now he had to put up with two female PMS-ing every month.

They heard Mikan come out of her room. "Don't you dare mention anything that would embarrass her, got it?" Angel glowered forebodingly at him.

Mikan came down again in casual clothing and holding her mask. "I'm ready to go, Nee-chan."

"Let's go then." Angel held her palm out at Demon. Demon sighed, pulled out his wallet, and handed over his unlimited Alice Academy credit card. She gave him a slightly long goodbye kiss. "We'll be back later."

* * *

Angel drove the car into Central Town where she and Mikan will be shopping. All the students have classes in the morning, so Central Town was still deserted when they arrived at seven. Most of the shops were just opening for business as she parked the car in the middle of town. "Put you're mask on and let's go to the café first. You haven't had breakfast yet," she told Mikan.

Mikan dutifully put on her mask. They both proceed to the opened café and sat down to order. Mikan ordered a huge breakfast, and Angel ordered some gourmet coffee. After Mikan ate, Angel handed over the credit card to a waiter and noticed Mikan wincing and holding her abdomen.

"You're feeling cramps, aren't you?" Mikan could only nod from the pain. Angel used her healing alice to determine how much pain she's experiencing. She grimaced, "That's quite painful, guess we're the same in that extent." She fished out some painkillers from her pocket. "Here, drink this."

They waited for the medicine to take effect before they headed towards the pharmacy.

On their way there, they passed by the fluff puff store. Mikan stared longingly at it. Her fluff puff supply had dwindled to nothing during the year. But she didn't want to bother Angel to buy her some.

Angel observed her companion with interest. Any second now, Mikan looked like she was going to start drooling and attack the fluff puff depot. After a few more minutes of standing on the sidewalk, Angel finally had mercy on her and dragged her inside.

"Twenty big boxes of fluff puffs, please," Angel ordered.

"Twenty!" Mikan exclaimed as the seller went to get the candy.

Angel shrugged as the fluff puffs were relinquished to her. "I like them. They taste good. Besides, Demon likes snatching some while I'm eating them. I think he either likes them but won't admit it, or he's just does it to rile me," she frowned.

Demon and fluff puffs? Mikan can't imagine those two mixing together.

They entered the pharmacy and when into the aisle where the feminine items were located.

"Hey, what do you want to use?" Angel asked Mikan. She held out two items. "Napkins or tampons?"

Mikan blushed. This was her first time, she really didn't know what to pick in this case. Angel had given her a napkin to use this morning. "What do you suggest?"

"If it's just me, I'd choose the tampon. It's less irritating for me and has less probability of you bleeding through your clothes." Angel looked thoughtful. "I know. Let's get both, so you can try both of them and decide for yourself."

Angel then led her to the medicine counter and brought some contraceptive pills for her and Mikan.

"What do I need contraceptives for, Onee-chan? I don't even have a boyfriend," Mikan asked.

"It's for the cramps," Angel explained. "It lessens the monthly cramps and it'll help regulate your monthly flow, since your period's irregular like mine."

Mikan tilted her head to one side. "This is my first menstruation. How could you know I'm irregular?"

"I have the healing alice remember. When I used my alice to see how much pain you're feeling, I also discovered that bit of info."

After the pharmacy, they went around Central Town to shop for clothes. Their final stop was a lingerie store. Mikan was going through some old-fashioned panties with weird-looking designs, when Angel tossed her a pair of women's boxers.

"What's this?" Mikan asked, not having seen boxers before.

"They're boxer shorts. You can substitute them for your regular underwear, but you'll have to use tampons with them when you have a period." Angel inspected a pair her size. "You can also use them as your sleeping ware. The cotton or silk ones are really comfortable to sleep in."

Mikan looked intrigued. She bought ten of them, all in sensible colors and patterns thanks to Angel.

They got back to the car, their arms loaded with the goods they've bought. As they placed the items they've bought in the trunk of the car, the sound of students started to buzz around Central Town. Looks like they've finished shopping just in time, the first bus load of students had just arrived.

* * *

They came back to the house only to find Demon fooling around by the driveway with Shadow and Lumi.

"There goes his suppressed childhood again," Angel sighed looking at Demon rolling around on the ground, playfully wrestling with both of the wolves.

But once they got out of the car, Demon got up and went towards her and gave her a deep, passion-filled kiss. "Welcome back."

"Glad to be back," she whispered back at him before tucking his credit card inside his pocket.

Mikan didn't know why, but she started feeling irritated all of a sudden. "While the two of you make out, I'm going to bring our shopping inside. _Alone_ ," she stomped of.

"You think those mood-swings are already starting?" Demon whispered quietly against Angel's ear.

"Might be," she gave him one last peck on the lips then pulled away. "We should help her," she glanced back at Demon before going more than an arms length away. "Besides, we both have to wait a week before we can play, remember."

Demon heaved a frustrated sigh. "Do the two of you have to have _it_ at the same time?" He grumpily took half of their shopping and carried them inside in one go.

After they got everything inside, Angel reclined on the sofa, switched the TV on to a music channel, and opened a box of fluff puff. Mikan had already thrown herself on the adjacent couch she usually occupies. She used the couch's arm to prop her head up to watch the music video playing on the wide screen while eating her fluff puffs. Demon came to reside in the same couch as Angel, and started filching some of her fluff puffs. Mikan warily noted the on-going fluff puff snitching.

Angel rolled her eyes and shot Mikan droll look. "I told you he likes to steal my fluff puffs." Demon just gave them both an innocent, wide-eyed look and continued nabbing Angel's fluff puffs. She batted his hand away. "Open your own box or go target Mikan's fluff puffs," she growled at him.

"Nope," Demon got two more from her box and popped them in his mouth. "These taste better."

"How could they taste better? They're all made in the same batch!" She pulled the box further away from him and tried to move to the other side of the couch. But before she could move more than a half foot away, Demon locked an arm around her waist and hauled her to his side.

"You're not getting away that easily." He grabbed another fluff puff, ignoring an irritated Angel struggling to get herself, and her fluff puffs, away from him.

"Damn it! Let go!" she roared at him. He kept his arm around her waist, loosening his hold only when she stopped trying to get away. "You better be thankful that I love you, or else you'll be wilting on the floor in extreme agony right now," she glared at him.

Demon grinned down at her. "Love you, too," he said before he shoved another fluff puff in his mouth.

* * *

The three of them lay around the living room into the afternoon with music playing on the stereo.

Angel stifled a yawn, her head lying comfortably on Demon's thigh. Half her box of fluff puff was already being digested in his stomach. Thankfully, he always lets her have the last one, probably to assuage his guilt for attacking her defenseless fluff puffs.

"Tomorrow's our day-off," she looked up at Demon who was reading a book. "What do you want to do?" Demon answered her with a shrug. "How about you, Mikan? You want to do anything tomorrow."

Mikan was stretched out on the couch, eyes closed and foot tapping to the tune currently playing. "Let me think for awhile," she mumbled softly. They'd always done something on Demon and Angel's day-off. The three of them usually went the beach or swam in the lake located in the middle of the forest. Thanks to the two of them, she'd already learned how to be a strong swimmer because of those excursions. But, with both Angel and her having their period, they can't possibly go swimming. In the middle of her thoughts, the music ended on the radio and give way to an advertisement for an amusement park. "That's it!"

Angel turned her head to her. "What's it?"

"Let's go to an amusement park," Mikan said happily.

"Um, that's not a bad idea." Angel turned to Demon. "What do you think?"

Demon continued reading his book but answered. "It's alright with me."

"It's settled then," Angel smiled.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 17

Mikan energetically ran along the amusement park walkway. It was the first time she'd been to one. The sights and sounds were all new to her. She also didn't have to wear her mask, since this place was outside the academy. Angel had also told her to let her hair down today. Highlighted streaks in her hair from being under the sun too long without protection, gave her golden-brown hair extra depth and made it looked more blond than brown.

Angel and Demon followed behind her in a more sedate pace, observing her bouncing strides. "Our imoto's quite energetic, isn't she?" Angel commented to Demon.

Demon snorted. "As energetic as a naughty, little kitten you mean."

Angel chuckled at his remark and hollered to Mikan. "Slow down, Mikan. We don't want you to get lost, now would we?"

"Sorry, Onee-chan. I'm just too excited to keep still," Mikan replied. Her body, literally trembling with excitement, was ready to explode into action.

"Before we go any further from here," Demon pulled out some cash from his pocket and handed a few bills to Mikan, "keep this with you. The damn rides are free but the games and food booths aren't. And if you're dumb enough to get lost, you stay in one place, got it?"

"Got it," Mikan nodded and slipped the money in her pocket. "Can we go on the rides first?"

"Sure," Angel motioned her to walk ahead of them. "Lead the way to the ride you want."

Most of the time, the three of them went into the rides together. But at times, either Demon or Angel went with Mikan, while the other took their picture. It was almost lunchtime and Mikan had ridden almost every ride on the park to her heart's content.

They spotted a fast-food joint, its tables arranged inside and out front for its customers' use. Angel set down her purse on one of the tables outside and sat down.

"I'm hungry," she sighed, laying her head on the table. "Demon, can you just order for me, please?" Demon and Mikan went to the counter to order their food.

Angel perked up when they both came back carrying enough food to feed a small army. She quickly swiped a hamburger of the tray Demon's carrying and started munching on it. "Um, this tastes so good," she moaned out while chewing.

They'd polished of almost all the food when Demon began staring at something at a distance. He swiftly got up and pulled Angel up from her sit. "Stay there, Squirt. We'll be right back," he told Mikan as he dragged Angel away.

Mikan just shrugged and continued eating, thinking that they possibly just need some private time to themselves. But she quickly tensed when she felt someone was closely scrutinizing her.

A boy about her age detached himself from a group and headed toward her. He looked nervous and kept on looking back at his friends, as if seeking encouragement. "Uhm, M-Miss, can I ask you f-for a d-date around the park? Just for today, please," the guy asked her politely.

Mikan studied him. He wasn't bad-looking at all. In fact, most would consider him handsome. He had light brown hair and kind, green eyes. His friends, mixture of boys and girls, waited for him to come back to the group with her reply. They all looked welcoming. It'll be fun to hang out with people near her age. And most of all, he seemed nice and polite. She was about to go with him, but something stopped her.

_I promise I'll be waiting right here for you, Mikan._ The words seem to echo around her head. She was never really sure if Natsume actually said them, but it affected her just the same.

"I'm sorry. I can't go on a date with you," she quietly told him. But she couldn't stand it when he looked so crushed and disappointed. She felt really sorry for disheartening a nice guy like him. "How about I go around with you, but not on a date? Will that be okay with you?"

That appeared to appease him. "Alright," his eyes lightened in gladness, "My name's Shiro, by the way."

"Please to meet you, Shiro. I'm Mikan," she smiled at him. "I'll just have to ask permission first, okay?"

He nodded as she took out her cellphone to leave a message to both Demon and Angel. Instead of replying to her by phone, they both came back to the table. Demon didn't look too please about her going with them. Shiro saw the scary look on Demon's face, and began to feel frightened and ready to bolt.

Angel swiftly defused the tension. "You can go, Mikan. Just come back here after you're done, and call us if there's any trouble," she rapidly uttered. "And you can take this with you," she handed Mikan the digital camera she'd brought along. _Go. Hurry, before Demon changes his mind,_ she sent to Mikan telepathically.

"Thanks, Onii-chan. Onee-chan." She grabbed Shiro's arm and hastily left.

Demon sat down again by the table and surveyed Mikan being introduced to Shiro's friends. Angel positioned her chair closely beside Demon. "You knew he was going to ask her, didn't you."

"Yes. He _would have been_ her first boyfriend," he drearily declared.

Her brows furrowed anxiously. "You're having premonitions again," she stated, leaning closer to him and cupping his cheek with her hand.

Demon wearily sighed. "I didn't know when I stole this alice, that it'll be more trouble than it's worth at times." He rubbed his cheek against her palm.

"You just can't help altering the future for the better, can you?" she leered at him. "So, you don't think Mikan will be happy with him." She gestured to Shiro.

"She might be happy, but it won't last long. They'll find out the hard way they're not suited for each other in that kind of relationship. If he becomes her first boyfriend, she'll go through a few more boyfriends before she finds contentment."

"Contentment? I don't think that's exactly the same as happiness." She abandoned the chair altogether and sat on his lap. "Spill it, Mister. You're playing matchmaker again, aren't you?"

"Just a bit," Demon replied, hugging her tightly. "And quit worrying your head off. She and that boy will become good friends, and nothing more. She'll also make friends with his group. Having new friends outside the academy would be good for her," he planted a single, light peck on her cheek. "Besides, I've already set things in motion. Her first boyfriend will be her last, and our imoto will end up happy and in love. Just like us."

"She better be," she murmured before kissing him and ignoring all the people staring at them.

* * *

Somewhere in Central Town, the gang was out shopping. Ruka had finally managed to drag Natsume away from the sakura tree and along with them. Too bad he's spoiling their fun mood by skulking around. Even Youichi and Aoi decided not to stick too close to him, so as not to get affected by his mood.

Hotaru signaled for Ruka to go ahead with the others, before ending Natsume's brooding by firing her baka gun at him. Natsume being Natsume, smoothly evaded getting hit by its bullets.

"What was that for, Imai?" he glared at her.

Hotaru glared back. "Quit ruining the fun atmosphere with your gloomily disposition. Everyone's getting depressed because of you."

"So what! I don't care," he muttered.

"Oh, you care. You care a lot." She started to leave but stopped a few paces away. "You know she won't be happy if she ever finds out you're making your friends miserable with that attitude of yours. It's not wrong for you to have fun without her, you know." She glanced at him over her shoulders. "Besides, I can feel she's really enjoying herself right now. So, you should relax and enjoy." With that she walked off.

Natsume mutely stood on that spot for a moment, before smirking and striding to catch up with the others. Yeah, Imai's right. He can feel it, too. She is definitely having fun right now.

* * *

Mikan went around the park with Shiro and his friends, Hyde, Kari, Fuko, and Aki. She became fast friends with all of them and even exchange phone numbers with them. They went on rides, took pictures together, and bought sweets and snack foods from sidewalk vendors.

The sun had already set when they bid Mikan goodbye. They'd taken the bus to the park, but Kari's mother was picking them up. Kari's mother had already left a message on Kari's phone that she's waiting for them by the exit.

Mikan walked with them until the exit. "Bye, guys. Have a safe trip," She called out to them as her five new friends started to exit the park. "Keep in touch."

She was about to walk back to where Demon and Angel were waiting for her when Shiro ran up to her.

"I'll walk you back," He panted.

"No, you don't have to. You might get left behind."

"I insist. I'd already ask Auntie to wait for me. Besides, I was the one who asked you to go with us. It'll be impolite to let you walk back by yourself." He gave an exaggerated shiver. "Your brother might also hunt me down if I don't return you back properly to him."

Mikan laughed. "You're a great guy, Shiro. I hope you'll find the right girl for you."

"Like you've already found the right guy for you?" he curiously questioned.

She shook her head. "No. If you're asking if I have a boyfriend, then no, I don't have one."

"Then, why…"

"I don't know why," Mikan cut him of. "It's just doesn't feel right to go on a date with you, and raise your hopes up when I shouldn't. I'm just not that kind of person to leave another hanging."

Shiro gave her a gentle smile. "I understand, Mikan. And thank you for being honest and not playing with me feelings."

They arrived back at the fast-food joint. Demon and Angel had already moved to the coffee bar in front of the restaurant, and each was busy nursing a cup of coffee. Shiro escorted Mikan to their table and respectfully thank the two of them for letting her go with him. After that, he reminded Mikan to post their pictures on the web and jogged back to the van where the others were waiting for him.

Angel stared at his departing figure. "He's very courteous," she smiled at Mikan. "I like him. How about his friends? Are they as nice as him?"

"Yes. They're very friendly. We promised to keep contact with each other."

"That's good to know."

Demon got up. "Let's go. It's late."

As they walked back to the car, Mikan happily retold them what she and her new friends did around the park. "Oh," Mikan exclaimed when she remembered Shiro's reminder. "Do you know how to post pictures on the internet, Nee-chan? I need some help," she sheepishly scratched her head. "I don't actually know how to use a computer."

"Sure, I'll help," Angel responded while driving the car. "I'll even teach you the basics and intermediate on computers. But if you want to learn anything more advance than that, you'll have to ask Demon. He's the computer expert in this partnership."

Mikan cocked her head to the side. "What's your expertise, Onee-chan?"

"Weapons." She suddenly jolted, realizing something. "You haven't been to the house's basement, have you?" she asked at Mikan thru the rearview mirror. Mikan shook her head. "Shit! A whole year living with us, and we haven't given you a tour of the entire house! What the hell were we thinking?"

When they arrived back at the house, Angel swung the car into the driveway and grabbed Mikan to show her the basement. She led her to what Mikan knew was a walk-in storage closet, dragged her inside, opened the overhead light, and shut the door. Only then did Mikan take in the stairway leading down. It was inconspicuously hidden behind the door when it was opened, so she'd never noticed it before.

Angel went ahead down the stairs. Just as Mikan hit the bottom step, Angel switched on the lights. Mikan's eyes widened at what she saw.

A sixth of the basement was a fully-equipped gym, with weights and all. Another sixth was occupied by shelves and stands displaying all kinds of weaponry, from daggers, knives, and swords to derringers, handguns, and rifles. A soundproof cubicle took up the last sixth of the basement with different musical instruments littering its inside. Beyond that, an Olympic-size swimming pool enveloped the remaining half of the basement.

"Why do we always go to the beach or to the lake for a swim, when there's a swimming pool right here?" Mikan questioned, looking mesmerized by the shimmering, clear water of the pool.

Angel just shrugged. "Swimming in the beach and the lake was for fun. This is Demon's pool. He's not going to let you play around in his pool, unless you're able to swim at least fifty laps in it."

She next showed the way to the discreet stairs veiled by the shadows beyond the pool area. The stairs led to a trap door that exited in the edge of the forest behind the house, concealed by some bushes. It was clearly a secret route in and out of the house.

"And that concludes the tour. Come on. Demon's waiting for us and it's almost dinnertime. I don't know about you, but I'm starving," Angel said as she guide the way back inside.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 18

Grunts reverberated around the basement gym as the thirteen-year-old did some inverted sit-ups. Her gangly frame was currently hanging upside-down from a steel bar usually used for pull-ups. The earphones plugged in her ears were connected to the light-blue iPod fastened securely on the side of her waist. She did one last crunch before grabbing the bar and started doing some pull-ups.

"Demon's getting impatient waiting for you outside," a voice said through the music blaring in her ears.

The teenager turned her head and smiled. "Just a minute more, Nee-chan," she said and started picking up the pace of the pull-ups. After the last pull-up, she swung back and lunched herself in the air, did a somersault before landing gracefully on her feet and dislodging the earphones out of her ears.

Angel stood by the stairway clapping. "You're really doing well with your physical training, Mikan."

"Thanks, Onee-chan," Mikan grinned, her earphones dangling from her shoulders. "I better get going before Nii-chan loses his patience." She dashed upstairs and out the backdoor to find Demon leaning against a tree.

Demon straightened from his position. "Let's begin."

Mikan took on a stance then made the first move, using a rapid attack. Demon effortlessly blocked her punches and kicks, before hitting her shoulder with the flat of his palm. Mikan braced herself as the force shoved her away. She felt another presence coming at her from behind. Swinging her body into a turn, she saw Angel coming at her with a lethal bowie knife. She pulled out the knife strapped to her leg in one smooth motion.

Angel had been teaching her how to handle different kind of weapons, but gave extra emphasis on training her how to knife-fight. Knives were the best choice of weapon to be carrying around. Not only are they small enough to take wherever you go, they can also serve as both offense and defense. A few minutes of sparring, Angel thrust her away towards Demon's direction.

A water serpent was already coiled around Demon, signaling that she's to use her alice in this part of the training. Mikan gathered the wind around her, forming high-pressured wind blades that can easily cut through flesh. She was about to release them for an attack when she felt something wrong. Her alice was excessively gathering the wind, and she can't seem to control her alice's output.

She stopped in mid-attack. "Nii-chan, something's wrong!"

Demon frowned, diffused the water serpent, and started toward her. Mikan tried to discharge the wind she'd gathered with her alice, but it won't disperse. The wind seemed to be building up, the wind blades getting larger by the second. She used her alice to hold the wind, so that the dangerous blades can't discharge by themselves. But the wind suddenly showed its capricious nature, the blades escaped from her hold. The large wind blades flew everywhere, cutting everything in their path, and most of them were aimed at Demon's direction.

"Onii-chan!" Mikan screamed.

Demon had gotten too close when the wind shifted. It was too late for him to avoid one of the wind blades, and he knew it. He used his arm to block the one that he can't avoid, simultaneously nullifying the rest.

Mikan scrambled toward him. Angel, who had retreated to the sidelines, also came running. Blood dripped down from a huge gash on Demon's arm.

Mikan was appalled at what her alice had done. "I'm sorry, Nii-chan," she said, looking ready to cry but holding it in. She was too old to be a doddering water-pot.

"Here," Angel calmly handed a handkerchief to Demon and tried to soothe Mikan. "It's alright. We saw what happened. It's not your fault, Mikan. In fact, it's Demon's fault for letting his guard down."

"But…" Mikan looked up at them with tears in her eyes. This was the first time she'd seen Demon injured, and she was the cause of it.

Demon had wiped the blood of his arm, and the wound had already closed since he shared Angel's healing alice. "Angel's right. It's my fault for being careless." He glared at her. "Now quit looking like a cry-baby. I disassociate myself from any bloody cry-babies."

Mikan took a deep breath and gulped down her tears. "I'm not crying."

"You better not." He headed for the house. "We'll go to Central Town tomorrow."

Angel glanced down at Mikan. "Don't worry about him, he has my healing alice. His wound will mend in no time. Now, let's go inside and you can get some sleep. You heard what he said. We'll be going to Central Town tomorrow."

"Why are we going to Central Town?"

"It seems like it's time for you to get a permanent controlling device."

* * *

Central Town was still devoid of students when they arrived, since all year levels have classes in the morning. They headed straight for a jewelry shop that also carries control devices in its stock.

Demon turned to the store clerk. "Piercing," was all he said when the clerk asked what he could do for them. The middle-aged man nodded and held the curtain leading to the back of the store for them, motioning for them to precede him. Demon then allowed Mikan to remove her mask only when they were enfolded in the backroom.

Mikan was astonished. The store front looked like a very respectable jewelry store, but the backroom was a piercing and tattoo parlor.

The clerk turned back to them. "Who's getting pierced?"

Demon shoved Mikan forward. "She is."

The clerk eyed Mikan for a moment. "Where do you want the piercing?" he asked Mikan "Bellybutton, nose, brows, lip, tongue…"

Mikan couldn't speak. She was got paler and paler as the clerk enumerated the places where piercing can be done, some of them she never knew could or should be pierced at all. "I think I'm going to be sick," she thought to herself.

Angel finally had pity on her. "Okay, stop it you two," she scolded the clerk and Demon, who'd been keeping his amusement to himself. "She's going to faint if you don't stop teasing her."

"Now, you've spoiled my fun, Angel," the middle-aged clerk chuckled and turned back to Mikan to reassure her. "Don't worry, young lady. I'm not going to do all of those piercings on you. My name's Gustav by the way. So, tell me. Where do you want yours done?" he kindly asked Mikan.

"I-I don't know," was Mikan's unsure answer.

"Well," Gustav held her left earlobe, "one over here would look good on you. Would you like that?" Mikan gave a hesitant nod. "Why don't you go find an earring you fancy first before we proceed?"

Gustav led Mikan to a display case filled with earrings of different shapes and sizes. There were so many of them Mikan can't decide which one she likes.

"Show her alice control earrings only, Gustav, and let's try to get this over as quickly as possible," Demon said rigidly before plopping down on a chair.

"Oh!" Gustav exclaimed before looking back at Mikan in a new light. "In that case," he opened a drawer, pulled out a tray full of alice prevention earrings, and presented it to Mikan, "you can narrow down your selection to these."

Mikan browsed the earrings, indecision clearly written on her face. "Onee-chan," she glanced back at Angel. "Can you help me pick one?"

"Sure," Angel smiled and stood behind Mikan to give her some suggestions.

After fifteen minutes of looking through all of them, Mikan still can't decide and was staring to look dejected. She can't seem to find an earring that suits her taste and personality.

Angel gave her an encouraging pat on the head and turned to Gustav. "Do you have anymore earrings, other than these, Gustav?"

Gustav rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Now that you've mentioned it," he scurried back to the mantelpiece opening drawer after drawer. "Ah, here it is." He came back conveying a small case with him. "I think this one with suit you very well, young lady." He snapped open the case, revealing a single earring. Its hoop's made of gold and had a pale blue stone attached to it.

Mikan stared at it in awe. If she'd ever imagined an earring for her, this was it. But she had a weird feeling she'd seen a similar earring before.

Gustav gently plucked the earring from the cushion it was nestled on and handed it to Angel.

Angel held the earring to Mikan's unpierced ear. "It looks really good on you."

Angel handed the earring to her, and Mikan went to a nearby mirror to see for herself. It does look good on her. The earring would most probably make her face more distinguished than before.

"I can sense that we'll be taking that earring with us when we leave," Angel laughed before asking Gustav. "Where's its pair?"

"The other one's already been sold a long time ago. But I think I still have the records, if you really want to know who has that earring's partner."

Mikan cocked her head to one side. "Why do you want to know who owns the other earring, Nee-chan?" she asked after Gustav left the backroom to get the records.

"Well, you see, that earring you've chosen is a high-level prevention device. The stones attached to them came from a single stone split in half. After being separated, each half of the stone took on a color opposite that of the other half. Just like these earrings Demon and I have." She flicked the white-stoned earring on her left ear. "Because of the different color, the earrings usually end up with two different people. It's said that if the stones end up with two persons of different gender, those two are destined to be together." Angel shrugged, "Something about the two halves fated to be whole again, or something like that."

"You mean if I wear this earring I'm going to end up with whoever has the other earring, if whoever has the other earring is a boy?!" was Mikan's flummoxed inquiry.

Angel chuckled. "It's just a story Mikan. Don't worry about it."

"But… You and Onii-chan…"

"Demon and I are a different case. We got our earrings here at the same time, so it was natural for us to get the pair, us being school partners and all that." Her voice lowered down to a murmur, "Even though we hated each other's guts at that time."

Mikan was about to question the last part of Angel's comment when Gustav came back with the records. He flipped the logbook open and scanned the entries. "Here it is," his eyes widened. "Looks like the academy acquired the other pair. It doesn't say here to whom it was given too, but it was taken from here about five years ago."

Angel thanked him for his time and effort. He acknowledged the thanks with a nod. "So," he turned to Mikan, "is your ear ready to be pierced?"

"I-I guess," Mikan gulped and paled.

Gustav laughed. "Don't you fret now. See those two," he gestured to Demon and Angel, "I've done theirs and many others through the years. I'm an expert at this."

He led Mikan to a cushioned chair and was about to apply some anesthetic cream to her ear when Demon stopped him with two words, "No anesthetic."

Gustav blenched. "Not again!" He remembered the time the two young, stubborn troublemakers had dared each other to get their earrings without any painkillers. He'd been forced to pierce Demon's and Angel's ear without the benefit of anesthetic. The two of them hadn't made a sound, even when he had to thug the earring in their raw ears to weld it close. He was the one who almost fainted imagining how much pain they're feeling. It looks like he's required to go through that again.

He took a long deep breath. "Here goes then," he muttered as he slipped Mikan's lobe though the piercing gun. He vaguely heard Demon ordering Mikan to try to not make a sound, as he pulled the trigger. He deftly slipped the earring through the hole the gun made and started welding the earring shut, trying not to prolong Mikan's agony.

Mikan emitted an involuntarily grunt at the sharp pain as the gun pierced her ear. She knows Demon just wants to test her pain tolerance. "That wasn't so bad," she thought as Gustav pulled the gun away. Then the torture began. Gustav had to slip the earring all the way to fuse the opening behind her ear. The earring had to be tugged a bit downwards to keep her ear from getting burned by the welding torch, causing immense pain. She felt like her ear was about to be torn off.

"You okay?" Angel concernedly asked after it was all over.

"Barring that half of my skull had gone numb from the pain, my left brain included, I'll sure I'm perfectly fine," Mikan said through clenched teeth.

Angel chuckled. "You're fine. I felt the same way when I had my left ear pierced. You did copy a healing alice, didn't you?" Mikan nodded. "Then, it'll be healed by day's end, just bare with it for now."

A pasty-white Gustav was sitting slumped in a chair. He was starting to feel queasy and was sure that he'll throw up any moment now. "I swear, I'll never let the two of you," he futilely glared at Angel and Demon, "put me through this again." He started to gag after that speech and had to rush to the nearest toilet.

* * *

Mikan stared at her left ear through the mirror in her bedroom. Her ear was still a bit red, but the redness was already receding. She has to say, she never knew having an earring would suit her so well.

She kept on ogling her new earring, thinking of where she'd seen one similar to it before. Slowly the earring's image on the mirror seemed to blur, the pale blue stone replaced with a blood red one. She blinked her eyes, thinking she must have been imagining it. When she looked closer again, the earring was back to its normal hue. But, if what Angel said was true, then her earring's partner had a color opposite that of light blue – dark red.

"No, it can't be," Mikan whispered. She'd definitely seen a similar earring with a blood red stone before, in fact, she knows the person who owns that earring.

Natsume Hyuuga.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 19

 

Angel drew another sip off the menthol cigarette hanging from her mouth. She normally doesn't smoke, but smoking helps calm her, especially with annoying situations.

The granddaughter of one of the higher-ups had been kidnapped, and it's just her luck that the old coots in the higher-ups had always stuck up for each other. Her temper was about to blow sky-high due to the sudden "request" coming for the lot of them. And when her temper blows, blood flows.

She scanned everyone in the DA class. Five members of the class had graduated in the past two years, and Aoi was the only addition since then, leaving the class with only twelve members. Ten of those students were still healing from injuries sustained from a recent encounter with the AAO. Even the usually impervious Nobara had a bandage wrapped around her head from that. This left her with only two of the youngest members of the class – Aoi and Youichi – to accomplish the higher-ups' sudden mission.

"Hey, sensei, why are you looking ready to murder someone?" one of her students asked, his arm was encased in a cast-and-sling. He grinned at her. "Hope that someone's not one of us. So what's your problem?" He plopped down on the ground in front of her. "Come on, I'm sure we can help as long as it doesn't concern Demon," he gave an exaggerated shiver at the mention of Demon's name.

Most of the group had gathered in front of her, giving her the choice of confiding in them or turning the lot of them into ashes. Opting for the first choice, since the second choice would only put her in a tighter bind in the future, she sighed and took one last sip from the cigar before burning what remained of it into ashes. "Fine," she resignedly handed them the special mission folder the higher ups had just sent to her. "People in the higher-ups want this mission finished by tonight."

"A rescue mission? That's all? Anyone of us can finish this in a snap," he boasted, the students around him agreeing with nods. "I'll take this one."

"No!" Angel snapped at him and swiped the folder back. "Remember, one of my rules is none of you will take on any missions when you're injured."

"But the only ones not injured are…" he glanced at Aoi and Youichi. "You can't possibly give it to them!"

Angel's silence was her answer. "But they're…"

"I'll do it," Youichi's small voice interrupted his tirade. Youichi calmly walked towards Angel.

"Hey," Natsume caught his attention. "You sure you want to do this?" he asked Youichi.

"Yes. I'll have to learn how to do missions sometime, Onii-chan."

Angel handed the folder to the five-year-old. "You sure?" she asked. Youichi gave her a nod. "Alright then, you mission starts at six. I'll have someone get you before that, be ready by then. In the meantime, I have to pick a backup for you. Class is dismissed." She stood up and walked away, only to have her Natsume obstruct her further along the path.

"I'll be his backup," Natsume stated arrogantly.

Angel glanced back at him with cool detachment. "Sorry, Hyuuga, you can't. Your arm's injured."

"Other than Youichi, Aoi's the only one who isn't injured," Natsume growled. "I won't allow you to pick her as his backup!"

"Don't piss me off, Hyuuga! _I_ decide who Youichi's backup is," she warned and stepped a few paces away from him. "There's no point in going against someone more powerful than you. So, if you want to protect the people you care about, you'll have to be tough enough to be their shield. If you want to keep the person you love by your side, become strong enough to defy those who want to tear you apart," she uttered the advise in a voice low enough for only him to hear, before striding away.

* * *

Mikan just came back from her latest mission. With all the alices she currently possess and control, it was a cinch. She leaped off the branch, expertly executed a midair flip, before gracefully landing in front of Demon who was waiting for her.

 

Demon gestured of her to get on his black-and-chrome Harley. He kick-started the motorbike and headed back to the house.

They arrived to find Angel in the front yard, a newly-lit cigarette stick clamped between her lips. Demon approached her and gently extricated the cigarette from her mouth. He drew on it and blew out a puff of smoke before asking, "How many have you had?" He knew her too well.

"Almost a pack," she raised the slim box beside her and shook it. "I think there's still a couple left."

"Already found a way out of the bothersome situation?" he asked handing the half-finished stick to Mikan.

"Just about… Take small sips until you get use to it, Mikan. Don't try to force it," she called out to the thirteen-year-old experimenting with the cigarette.

Mikan nodded. She took a small sip and started coughing. She looked to Angel, asking if she did it wrong.

"It's alright. It's just that your lungs aren't used to the smoke."

Mikan took another sip. This time she didn't cough. She can now feel the soothing menthol at the back of her throat and the nicotine relaxing her.

"Hey, Mikan? Can do me a favor?" Angel asked Mikan when the teenager was done with the cancer stick.

Mikan carelessly threw the cigarette butt on the ground and stomp on it, totally extinguishing the ember. Only to have the filter burst into black flames when she lifted her foot.

"What did I told you about haphazardly scattering evidence, especially DNA-containing evidence?" her trainer inquired with a frown.

Mikan smiled sheepishly. "That they are a no-no, especially on missions. Sorry about that Onii-chan," she apologized before turning back to answer Angel. "Sure, Nee-chan, any favor you want. Just tell me."

"You sure you're not too tired from the mission you just completed?" Mikan shook her head. "If not, then, I want you to act as backup for someone."

Mikan was surprised with Angel's request. She doesn't have any experience being a backup. She's always been the primary while either Angel or Demon acts as her backup. "Are you sure you want me as the backup, Onee-chan?" Mikan questioned uncertainly.

Angel gave her a gentle smile. "Don't worry. I'll be there in case something goes wrong."

Mikan nodded. "Alright then."

* * *

It was 5:30 when someone knocked on his door. Youichi scampered to open it, still unprepared for his upcoming mission. The door swung open to reveal a dangerous-looking, six-foot-six man. Youichi had to tilt his head all the way back just to look at his face. The man glared at him.

 

"You're not ready yet." Demon stated the obvious while staring down at Youichi, who was wearing only his undershirt and shorts. "Finish dressing. And hurry up," he commanded the five-year-old, making Youichi quickly scramble for the rest of his clothing.

Demon looked around the room, until he spotted the teddy bear on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He sat on the bed and picked the bear up.

Youichi paused from gathering his clothes and ran to take the bear away from him. "Don't touch that," Youichi said hugging the bear. He doesn't allow anyone, even his Natsume nii-chan, to touch it freely. Ready to suffer some kind of punishment for his rudeness, he clutched the bear tightly in his arms, as if it'll protect him from any harm.

Demon just gave the boy a detached but questioning look. Wordlessly asking him why the stuffed bear was so important to him. "Onee-chan bought it for me," Youichi stated in a muffled whisper.

"Fine, I won't touch it," Demon gave a seemingly uncaring shrug. "Just get finished dressing."

Youichi placed the bear back by the headboard and resumed getting dressed. After awhile, he carried a pair of sneakers with him and shyly sat beside Demon. "Umm… I need some help." Demon raised an eyebrow. "I don't know how to tie my shoes," he whispered his bangs covering half his face in shame.

Demon sighed and mumbled a few curses. But he got down on his knees, made sure that Youichi was paying close attention, and taught him how to tie his shoes. When the shoe-tying lessons were over, Demon scooped Youichi up in his arms and quickly strode for the academy's southern gate so they won't be tardy.

Youichi's eyes widen with surprise, as he hanged on to Demon. It's been a long time since he'd been carried by someone. Natsume and Ruka had stopped carrying him when he was four, since he'd gotten too big and heavy for them to be carrying around campus. But Demon doesn't seem to be having any trouble carting him around, even in a fast pace. Once they got to the southern entrance, Demon set him down on his feet again. Angel and a masked teenager stood there, clearly waiting for their arrival.

"Youichi, I want you to meet your backup." Angel motioned to Mikan, whose features were concealed by the mask she had on. The teen's presence was familiar to Youichi, yet at the same time not. "Since this will be a first for both of you, your first mission and her first time as a backup. I want both of you to be extra cautious. Is that clear?" Youichi and Mikan silently nodded. "Okay, let's get going then."

* * *

Guards were crawling all over the small, isolated warehouse. Mikan sat on a tree branch, using an x-ray alice to account for all of the guards, before she gave Youichi the signal.

 

Since this was Youichi's first mission, Angel, who generally lets the students handle the mission strategy by themselves, had left a bit of instructions for him. Youichi was to hide then use his alice, upon the signal, to scare and bind all the guard before he proceed inside.

Mikan observed tensely as one of the guards started to scour the area where they were hiding. Damn, he was getting too close. He's bound to immediately spot Youichi behind the tree. She swiftly shifted her position ready to pounce and silence him.

Once the guard's flashlight beam landed on Youichi, Mikan leaped down behind him. She covered his mouth with her hand, muffling any sound from him that may alert the others. Her other hand promptly position itself at the back of the man's skull. She gave the head a hard, sharp twist, breaking the guard's neck, killing him instantly. Youichi stared wide-eyed at the dead man on the ground.

Mikan tapped him on the head to distract him from the corpse and remind him of the mission. She turned her attention back to warehouse and gave Youichi the signal. He nodded and used his alice.

Mikan watched in amusement as Youichi's spirit friends began their work. "The spirit-control alice is quite effective," Mikan mused silently as she witness the guards running, screaming, and fainting in fright.

Youichi entered the warehouse. Mikan stealthily trailed behind him, knocking out all the still conscious guards in the path. They reached the center only to find a little girl tied to a chair by a length of chain. She was looking around at the spirits in awe, clearly not afraid at all. When the girl finally noticed Youichi, she smiled at him. "Are they yours?" Youichi blushed and nodded. It was the first time he met a girl who wasn't afraid of his alice. "I'm Ayane Kyde, by the way. What's your name?"

"Youichi Hijiri," Youichi replied, his blush deepening further while he stared at the beaming golden-eyed girl with blue-black hair.

Mikan had kept to the shadows so Ayane still hasn't noticed her. From her position, she saw the pink tint on Youichi's cheeks when the girl smiled at him. "Yo-chan likes her," she thought with a smirk.

"Ah…" the girl squirmed in her sit while Youichi was still staring at her. "Can you help me get free?" Youichi was quickly by her side trying to unlock the chain, but he couldn't find a way to unbolt it.

Mikan finally stepped in after awhile. "May I?" she asked Youichi softly. Youichi nodded and stepped aside. He didn't recognize her voice, since her voice had grown huskier but smoother due to puberty.

Upon closer inspection, Mikan noticed that the chain was a control device, meaning that the girl had an alice. Ignoring the chain, knowing it'll take time to unfasten it. She grasped the wooden chair and easily broke of the backrest, allowing the chain to slip off Ayane.

"Wow! You're strong," Ayane exclaimed in wonder. Youichi just looked at her blankly, but he was also impressed with that demonstration of strength.

Mikan just smiled at them. "Let's go," she said, letting the two children walk ahead of her.

Unnoticed, a guard had regained consciousness. He pulled out his gun and took aim at the children. Mikan sensed the danger just in time. She threw herself on Ayane and Youichi, using her body to protect them from the bullet. Rolling on the floor, she grabbed the knife strapped to her boot and hurled it at the man. The knife imbedded itself on the center of the man's forehead.

She got up and walk to the man to retrieve her favorite knife. After she got her knife back and wipe it clean, she went to check on her two charges. "The two of you okay?" They both nod in unison. "Come on then, before more of them starts to wake up."

They were headed for the meeting place when Youichi noticed her back. He halted on his tracks, stopping the whole group.

"What is it?" Mikan turned back to him worriedly.

"Your back," he pointed to the gash, visible from her navy-blue, halter-back tank top. "It's bleeding."

"Oh," she glanced at the region of her scapula. "Don't worry about it. The bleeding will stop in no time," she assured Youichi. _So, that's why my back stings. The bullet must have grazed my back,_ she thought. _Well, thankfully I have a healing alice. The wound will be closed even before I get back to the house._

She thought the issue was closed, but Ayane started sobbing upon seeing the injury.

"What is it, Ayane? Are you hurt? Please stop crying," Mikan squatted down to her level.

"You-you got hurt rescuing me," Ayane cried. Mikan hugged her and carried her in her arms.

"It's not your fault. It's my job to help Youichi rescue and protect you." She gave Ayane a placid smile. "Onee-chan's happy she's done her job well with only a minor injury. You should be happy, too. So smile, okay. You look prettier that way."

Ayane nodded, wiped her tears away with her hands, and gave Mikan a cute little smile. Mikan smiled back at her and carried her all the way to the supposed meeting place, as Youichi mutely ambled behind them, thinking deeply.

"No, it can't be her," Youichi thought to himself. He just witnessed her kill two men without any hesitation, and broke a sturdy chair like nothing. No, she can't possibly be his happy-go-luck, without-a-care-in-the-world onee-chan. It's just not possible.

They arrived at the meeting place to find Angel waiting for them by her car. "Aunt Angel!" Ayane shrieked, scampering down Mikan and up Angel.

"You know each other?" Mikan and Youichi asked in unison.

"Yes. Demon and I were once her parents' classmates. They're very good friends of ours." Angel answered while carrying Ayane. "I could've done this mission myself, free-of-charge, if they'd asked. But since the mission came as a special order from the higher-ups, I can't. If her grandfather questions Ayane, a student from the Dangerous Ability Class needs to be involved in rescuing her, or they might think the DA Class is slacking off." She turned to the car, still cradling Ayane in her arms. "Now, come on. Let's go back so we can all get some rest."

* * *

Natsume was waiting for Youichi in front of his room. "You all right?" he asked his kouhai.

 

"I'm fine, Nii-chan. Not even a scratch," he answered as he opened his bedroom door.

"Who did she assign as your backup?" Natsume curiously inquired. He knew it wasn't Aoi, since he had stayed with her to make sure she doesn't get picked.

"I don't know. Goodnight, Onii-chan," Youichi entered his room and shut the door behind him, stopping the inquisition. He loves his onii-chan really, but at times, he can start acting like a mother hen. It's times like that when Youichi tries to hide for him as much a possible, just to avoid all the questions and the discomfiture that usually comes with it. Besides, he doesn't want anything about a girl named Ayane Kyde to inadvertently slip out, especially about the weird feeling he has when around her.

Natsume stood in the corridor and silently glared at the closed door. Did Youichi just discreetly slam the door on his face?


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… The song's definitely not mine either…

* * *

Chapter 20

 

Flames lingered around a patch of clearing in the Northern Forest. The plants surrounding the vicinity lay charred and blackened. In the clearing's middle lay a teenager, his breath coming in short, exhausted huffs.

Natsume pondered the fluffy white clouds traveling lazily along a sky-blue background as he tried to catch his breath. He had been using his alice continuously for almost an hour now, and he can feel it starting to take its toll on his body.

_There's no point in going against someone more powerful than you. So, if you want to protect the people you care about, you'll have to be tough enough to be their shield. If you want to keep the person you love by your side, become strong enough to defy those who want to tear you apart._

The words seem to play over and over again in his mind. Angel's right, if he wants to protect everyone, he needed to become stronger. He'd promised to himself that when Mikan returns, he'll never allow her to leave him again. To do that, he must grow stronger than when she'd left.

He shakily got up to his feet again and began throwing fireballs at certain targeted plants around him. The good thing about training on his own is that he can stop before his overuses his alice, before it starts to eat away at his lifespan. The bad thing about it is, he can't learn a higher level fire technique, since no one's there to teach him.

Damn it, he has to ask someone to train him in using his alice. Too bad it goes against the grain of his pride to solicit that person's help.

* * *

Mikan was coming back from her morning jog when she heard the sound. It was a sound that the forest doesn't naturally produce. She diverted from the trail and went deeper into the woods, following where the soft strums were leading her. The two wolves, who'd become her regular jogging companions, looked at her questioningly, but followed her through the underbrush nonetheless.

 

The nearer she got, the more she recognized what was producing the sound – a guitar. The next query that popped into her mind was, "who was playing it?" The strumming led her to the back of the house, to a tree the guitarist was peacefully sitting beneath.

Mikan's eyes widened when she saw who was playing the guitar. She knew Demon had a lot of talents, and looks like the list of those talents just gets longer and longer.

Demon sat underneath the tree staring of into space, his hands playing the guitar without a care. Angel lay on the padded grass beside him.

"Play me a song," Angel requested as she sat up and leaned back on the tree.

Demon arranged the guitar on a more comfortable position in his arms. "What song do you want?" he asked as he ran a hand on the strings.

Angel grinned. Demon generally doesn't play for an audience, but he makes an exception just for her. "You choose. Just make sure it's not an annoying one. I'm not in a mood to be irritated," she gave him a warning glare. Demon has a tendency to tease her with songs that drive her crazy when he's in a playful mood.

A corner of Demon's lips quirked, knowing what she's thinking. He decided to be a good boy and not tease her today. His hand plucked the guitar for the intro of the song. "You can cover the second voice then," he said, before taking an intake of breath and singing.

**Prison gates won't open up for me**  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

**Show me what it's like**  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Demon prolonged the pause, urging her to start singing the next verse. She flicked a smile at him and started to sing.

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me**  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

**Show me what it's like**  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

Demon expertly plunked the guitar and took over the lead again in the last part of the song.

**All I need is you**  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

**Show me what it's like**  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be

**And say it for me**  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurry I'm falling

**And say it for me**  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me

Mikan stood silent and still in the forest's shadows throughout the song. She wasn't too surprised that Angel had a great voice. She'd heard her Angel nee-chan singing with the TV or radio at times. But damn, she didn't know her onii-chan had it in him. They'll both earn millions, if ever someone from a recording company heard them sing, she was sure of it.

Angel was the first to acknowledge her presence. "Come over here, Mikan. You can help me torture your onii-chan by making him sing," she called out, grinning impishly. Mikan slowly closed the distance to the tree and sat in front of them.

Angel took the guitar from Demon, running her thumb down the string. She then began playing the intro for "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls. Mikan stared in fascination. She'd watched music artists play the guitar on TV before, and she had dreamt of learning how to play that instrument ever since. "So, what song do you want to hear?" Angel asked.

Mikan just shook her head, indicating that hearing songs wasn't the priority in her mind right now. "Um… Nee-chan, Nii-chan, can you teach me how to play the guitar?" she inquired, still staring groggily at the guitar.

One of Demon's eyebrows lifted in amusement. Angel's eyes slightly widen, before she broke into a brilliant smile. "Definitely. Demon and I would love to teach you. Here," she handed the guitar to Mikan, and taught her how to properly hold it in her arms. She then proceeded to arrange Mikan's fingers on the neck of the guitar, teaching her the basic chords.

* * *

"Is this necessary?" Demon asked the woman who was presently propelling him out the front door, ready to banish him from his own home.

 

"Yes it is," Angel replied as she gave him another shove towards the door. "Us girls need a night with the whole house to ourselves. You know, a girl's night, a time for us to get more closely acquainted."

"Fine, fine, I'll go. So quit shoving me." He walked out to the porch before turning back. "May I ask until what time am I to be exiled from this house?"

"I think until two tomorrow morning. I'm sure you can hang out in the office or the pub until that time," she answered thoughtfully. Demon stared at her blankly before uttering a "whatever" and heading for the garage. "Oh, and Demon," she stopped him in his tracks. "Take Shadow along with you."

They turned their gaze to the two wolves lazily sprawled on the living room floor. Shadow had laid his huge head on Lumi's back, using her as some sort of cushion. Lumi just humors her playful mate and allows him to treat her as such. But they both know that she's the one who decides whether she's in the mood to be a pillow or not.

Upon Angel's announcement, the black wolf's head snapped up from where it laid comfortably nestled on the white wolf's thick pelt.

"Come on, Shadow. No need to delay the inevitable," Demon called from the doorway.

Shadow spared one last glance at his comfortable pillow, a.k.a. Lumi, who hadn't move an inch, and resignedly loped out of the house.

Demon gave Angel a quick peck on the lips, simultaneously grabbing the car keys from her pocket as he pulled back. "I'm taking your car. Shadow won't be comfortable on any of my bikes." And with that the guys left.

* * *

Mikan lay slumped on the couch. She's pretty much wasted. After she and Angel had dinner, they began the girl's night talking and watching movies. Angel had opened two bottles of whiskey for the two of them in the middle of the first movie. The liquor tasted bitter at first, but once she'd gotten used to the taste it wasn't so bad. It started to taste good actually.

 

Well, to make the story short, that's how the depravity of the night started. If it wasn't for the whiskey, she sure as hell won't be watching the next few movies of the night, let alone ask questions and comment about it. It seemed that movies on tube get randier and randier as the night deepened. Let's just say they involved a lot naked people and different positions, to say the least.

"Hey, Nee-chan, is that really humanly possible? It not some sort of camera trick, is it?" Mikan asked in a slightly slurred voice. "I don't think the human body is designed to bend that way and not break."

Angel chuckled. She'd already plied Mikan with half-a-bottle of whiskey, and her imoto still isn't in a stupor. Mikan's behavior had become a bit more brazen, but she can clearly see that Mikan's still in control. It pleases her to know that her imoto had a high resistance to alcohol. She doesn't want Mikan to become vulnerable if ever someone tricks her into drinking alcoholic beverages. Now, the only thing left to find out is Mikan's limit. "Oh, it's possible. Demon and I had tried it, but damn did our bodies got back at us. I felt like I was run over by a steamroller the next morning."

She'd already had a talk with Mikan last night about the dangers of nicotine addiction and accepting cigarettes from strangers. Addiction to something that can destroy your body isn't something that a good operative should have. The rule is, you can have them at moderation but never get addicted. The only thing she and Demon had ever gotten addicted to was caffeine. Being an operative of the academy, then a mercenary, entailed a lot of overnighters from them, thus the need for the addictively glorious stimulant.

Angel poured more whiskey into Mikan's glass. She'd also consumed half-a-bottle herself, but that's not even enough to make her tipsy. Years of drinking contests with Demon and the guys had made her almost immune to any alcoholic drinks.

Mikan drowned another gulp of liquid fire. "Come to think of it, these kinds of videos are quite educational." She grabbed the bottle and poured more into her glass. "I don't see why parents don't just let their children watch these things when they're old enough to understand." She took another swig of whiskey. "It's kind of stupid telling children some idiotic story about storks, birds, and bees, when they ask where babies come from," She garbled drunkenly and guzzled her glass empty. "Can't they just…"

Angel glanced at Mikan when she suddenly stopped her rumblings. She smiled at the sight that met her.

Mikan had dozed off. Her body's in a slouching arrangement, an empty glass clutched in one hand and an empty whiskey bottle in another. Angel shook her head amusedly and moved Mikan into a move comfortable position on the couch to prevent her from getting stiff. After that, she went back to her sit and her bottle of liquor. Well, a least she now knows Mikan's alcohol limit. Tomorrow she'll have another little talk with Mikan, this time about not drinking over three-quarter of a bottle of liquor. She just hopes Mikan doesn't get too bad of a hangover to listen to her properly.

Lumi jumped up on the couch beside her and laid her head on Angel's lap. Angel petted her head and allowed her to have a few laps of whiskey. When she had her fill, she bounded to the divan Mikan's on and lay down on top of Mikan, acting as her blanket against the evening chill.

The males arrived back at the house at exactly two in the morning, only to find the house dark and silent.

Shadow quickly padded to the sofa Mikan and Lumi had dozed off on, and squeezed in his huge frame on an unoccupied space on the same couch, snuggling in to sleep with them.

Demon found Angel asleep on the couch they usually occupy. He cautiously approached her, knowing not to make any abrupt movements. Angel's very dangerous when awakened suddenly. She might not look like it, but she's already unconsciously coiled for an attack. Anyone who comes too close to her personal space could find a knife pressed against their throat, or looking down the barrel of a .45 caliber gun.

Bending down near her but still with enough proximity between them, he whispered two simple words in her ear. "It's me." Her tense body seems to go slack with those two magical words. She mumbled a sleepy "Welcome back" and let herself be gathered in his arms.

Demon lifted Angel off the couch, before lying down on the couch himself and sprawling her over him. Angel just mumbled incoherently and shifted into a more comfortable position on top of him. Demon gave her a kiss on the top of her head and succumbed to slumber himself.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 21

 

The twelve-year-old sat underneath the canopy of the forest, almost blending in with its shadows. Her knees pulled up to her chest, and her face buried in her arms as her silent tears fell. Aoi shifted, curling her body further into a tight ball, as if trying to disappear from the world. The academy was silent. Classes were ongoing. Her onii-chan was probably under the sakura tree again, taking a nap or something. But this burden was only for her alone to bear. She can't possibly bother her brother with this. The problem is, she doesn't know what to do, who else to turn to.

A streak of color dashed by the corner of her eye. The next thing she knew, a tall, masked teenager stood in front of her. The teen squatted down to her level. "What happened? What's wrong, Aoi-chan?" the adolescent anxiously asked.

"Onee-chan!" Aoi sobbed before flinging herself at the teen and crying harder.

Mikan just held her and tried to calm her down. Demon allowed her to meet with Aoi once every two weeks, as long as she kept her end of the bargain. One, Aoi shouldn't know who she is. Two, she meets only with Aoi and no one else. And three, no one else among the student body must know about these meetings. So far, she'd been able to stick to the bargain for the past two years. Aoi, after being sworn to secrecy, had also kept silent about their get-togethers.

As Aoi's tears subsided, Mikan pulled back. "Can you now tell me what's wrong, Aoi-chan?" she asked again, concern clearly evident in her voice.

Aoi stared at her onee-chan's masked face for a moment before burying her head on Mikan's shoulder again. "I'm bleeding," she whispered timidly.

Mikan was about to pull back and examine Aoi for any injuries, when she noticed the red stain on the ground Aoi had sat on. "Oh, that kind of bleeding," she thought before giving Aoi a smile. "Don't worry about it. It's normal." She pulled Aoi up. "We'll have to get you to your room first so you can change. Which room are you in?"

Aoi hesitantly gave her room number. She clearly didn't want to walk back to her room. Somebody might see the blood on her clothes. Mikan a little surprised that Aoi was assigned to her old room. But she just smiled and offered her hand, knowing what's going on in Aoi's mind. "Come on, take my hand. No one's going to see us. Trust me." The moment Aoi touched her hand, she teleported them to the room.

"Go take a bath. I'll just go get something and be right back." She urged Aoi to the bathroom.

Aoi came out of the bathroom wearing only a terry robe. Mikan was already waiting for her by the bed. She motioned Aoi to come closer and taught her what to do when she's having her period. After the lessons, she told Aoi to dress up. They were going to Central Town.

* * *

They sat on a table by the sidewalk. Mikan signaled a waiter to take their orders. Aoi ordered some breakfast since she hasn't eaten yet, and Mikan ordered some hot coffee. Aoi ate with gusto while Mikan contently watched her and sipped her coffee.

 

After she finished her breakfast, Aoi gazed at Mikan as she drank her coffee. "Ah, Onee-chan? Does coffee taste good?" she curiously inquired.

Mikan stared down at her coffee. She'd picked up the habit of drinking coffee from Demon and Angel. Well theoretically, habit wasn't the right word. Addiction is a much more accurate term about their relation to caffeine. "I supposed whether it tastes good or not depends on the preference of the person drinking it," she mused then smiled at Aoi. "Why? You want to try it?"

Aoi stared at her wide-eyed at the cup Mikan's offering to her. She'd never tasted coffee before. Even her onii-chan doesn't drink coffee yet. "Can I? Are you sure it's okay?"

"Sure, go ahead. Careful though it's hot," she warned.

Aoi took a small sip of the coffee. "It bitter," she grimaced. "But it's sweet and creamy too."

Mikan chuckled. "That's coffee for you. Contradictory yet addictive. You can finish the rest of that if you want." Aoi mumbled her thanks and continued sipping on the coffee.

Mikan waved at the waiter for the bill while Aoi was finishing the coffee. When the waiter arrived, she pulled out her wallet, but Aoi started to protest. "Onee-chan! You don't have to. Even though after two years in this academy I'm still only a single-star, I can pay for my own food," she pouted cutely.

"But I'm not paying for it," Mikan smiled and flashed an official Alice Academy unlimited credit card. "This meal's on the academy, and so is our shopping for today."

Aoi was surprised that Mikan has an unlimited credit card. The academy rarely issues those cards even to members of the faculty. "H-How did you get that, Nee-chan?"

"I borrowed it." She saw the horrified look on Aoi's face. "No, not borrow as in steal it. My nee-chan lend it to me," she scowled, "but I think this is Onii-chan's card." She shrugged. "Anyway, I'm sure he won't mind if we used it."

The two of them went around Central town buying the necessities Aoi needs, a snack of two, and some other stuff. Aoi was prancing happily ahead of Mikan, when she noticed her onee-chan had stopped to stare at something.

"Onee-chan? What is it?" She looked at the direction Mikan was staring at. It was a store that sells musical instruments. The store window displayed several gleaming guitars, and Mikan was staring at them thoughtfully. "You want to go in?" Aoi asked breaking Mikan out of her thoughts.

"I suppose," Mikan started of uncertainly, "let me give someone a call first." She took out her cellphone and called Angel, asking her about getting a guitar.

"Sure" was Angel's enthusiastic reply. "It's about time you got your own guitar."

Mikan ended the call after Angel gave her a few tips on how to choose a good one. She turned back to Aoi with a smile. "Nee-chan says its okay for me to get a guitar. Let's go in." Mikan proficiently eyed the finish of guitar, before playing it and testing its tone. The guitar was one that could be played as it is, or it could be plugged into an amplifier. Its duality was what caught her attention. It also came with a slip cover that protected it and made it easier to carry around. She promptly bought it after passing her satisfaction.

"I didn't know you play the guitar?" Aoi commented.

"I started lessons only a year ago. I'm still not that good. So, I need a guitar of my own to practice with," Mikan replied. "Do you mind stopping by some place first before I take you back to your room?" Aoi shook her head in reply. "Let's go then."

Mikan them near the edge of the woods. Before she even stepped out into the clearing, she activated an alice that hid her from the view of anyone further than two meter radius from her. The sakura tree Natsume hangs around on is within seeing distance. It would be a disaster if he somehow spotted her with Aoi. After ensuring that she'd turned on her alice, she led the way to a sakura tree that stood beside a stream, where a lone figure sat beneath it, serenely reading a thick novel. As they got closer and closer to the figure, Aoi began to shrink further behind Mikan, until she was completely hidden behind Mikan's back when they reached the tree.

"You two are already done shopping?" the figure curiously asked.

"Hai, Nee-chan," Mikan smiled. "I even got something for you. Here you go." She pulled out a novel and handed it to Angel. "I knew you would like this."

Angel beamed happily. "I've been waiting for this book to come out. I was going to go to Central Town today to buy it, but you saved me the trip. Thanks."

"No problem. Ah… Aoi?" She glanced back at the girl hiding behind her back. "What are you doing?"

Aoi stole a peek at Angel. "Hello, Sensei. Good Morning. Please don't punish me for skipping class," Aoi begged, making Angel laugh.

"I only issue punishments for skipping DA classes without first asking permission. So, don't worry. Besides, my imoto," she motioned to Mikan, "already notified me that the two of you were heading to Central Town."

Mikan chuckled when she heard Aoi breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Here's the credit card, Onee-chan."

"Why don't you and Aoi hand it back to your nii-chan, then you can thank him, too," Angel suggested. "He's on the other side of this tree taking a nap."

Aoi, being as dense as Mikan once was, did not realize was she's getting into while she cheerfully went on ahead around the tree. She's going to meet her onee-chan's big brother at last. But her tracks abruptly halted as she let out a muffled squeal of surprise, and zoomed behind Mikan to hide herself. She knows Demon won't hurt her, but he still intimidates her all the same.

Mikan just smiled at her antics and squatted down beside Demon. "Here's your card, Onii-chan. Thanks for letting us use it. I know you wouldn't mind that Aoi and I used it a bit." She laid the card down on his stomach and prompted Aoi to timidly utter her thanks from behind her. Demon grunted and pocketed the card without bothering to open his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping next to Onee-chan?" Mikan asked.

Her query was met by Angel's amused chuckle. "He doesn't like this side because of the sun's glare. I needed the light to read, but Demon can't sleep well when there's direct light hitting his eyes."

"Since you people aren't going to let me get my damn sleep in peace, hand me that guitar you bought, Squirt." Demon said as he sat up against the tree trunk. "Let's see if you got a good one."

Mikan happily passed the guitar to him and took a seat on the ground. Angel closed the book she was reading and sat with them. Demon started to adjust the strings and pluck some notes. Aoi curiously sat beside Mikan, watching closely what Demon's doing with the guitar. After being satisfied with the adjustments he'd made, Demon strummed the opening chords of "Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse.

Angel and Mikan sang along as Demon played, but it took a moment for Aoi to familiarize herself with the chorus to sing along with them.

Natsume was reading his manga on the neighboring sakura tree where he heard the guitar. He put down his manga to observe the going-ons beneath the nearby tree. "What the hell is Aoi doing with those two?" he practically screamed in his mind as he jumped down from the branch he was on. He sure as hell isn't going to let them influence is little sister. The next thing he'd know, Aoi would be hanging around with boys, flirting with them and doing God-knows-what-else with them. Just the thought is enough to send shivers down his spine.

Mikan perked up when she sense someone headed their way. She turned her head and saw Natsume headed for them. "Damn! Of all the people in the academy, why him? Thank goodness I activated an invisibility alice," she thought and stood up in one smooth motion. "I have to go now, Aoi. Next time you have a problem, you can go to Angel nee or Demon nii and ask either of them to call me, okay?" she instructed Aoi. "I'll see you next time."

"Got it," Aoi nodded, "until next time, Nee-chan." With that, Mikan sprinted away from them before Natsume got too close.

Natsume marched up to Aoi. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" he fired the questions.

"O-Onii-chan, I…" Aoi started but couldn't come up with a non-embarrassing excuse for skipping class.

"She's excused for today," Angel said, coming to her rescue. "I need to discuss something with her."

"She's not going to missions," Natsume growled.

Angel rolled her eyes. As if she'll even think of sending her highly _untrained_ goddaughter to missions, anyone with a brain would know that would definitely result in nothing but a disaster. "Not everything I have to talk about concerns a mission," she said exasperated.

"Then what are you going to talk to her about?" Natsume questioned but he only received a glare from her that clearly say "None of your business. So leave now, or be ready to feel excruciating pain."

"Tch," was all Natsume could utter before turning but not walking away.

"Anything more you need, Hyuuga?" Angel inquired.

Natsume growled under his breath. This was already hurting his pride and he haven't voiced his proposal yet. "I need training on using the fire alice," he uttered in a breath so low even Aoi, who was only an arms length away from him, couldn't make clearly make out what he said. "Please," he added in a growl after a brief pause.

Thankfully, Angel had a keen sense of hearing and was feeling merciful that day. "We'll start tomorrow. Meet me in the middle of the Northern Forest before classes start. I'm sure you'll be skipping your regular classes anyway." After hearing that, Natsume walked away.

Aoi breathed a deep sigh of relief while watching her brother's back get further and further. "Thank you for saving me, Sensei."

"No need to thank me. Besides, I do have to talk to you about something." Aoi tilted her headed to one side inquiringly. "How would you like to have a phone of your own to contact your onee-chan with?"

Aoi's eyes widened. "I can?" she asked in awe.

"Sure, why not? We'll get you one. Just come here tomorrow afternoon. But you can't tell Natsume how you came by it." Angel smiled. "If your onii-chan asked what I talk to you about, just tell him I'm exempting you from taking missions, but we'll still have to teach you how to control your alice though. For now, go to your room and get some rest."

"Okay, Sensei. I'll see you tomorrow then." Aoi departed from them away with a smile.

"That wasn't part of the deal," Demon said droningly. "The deal was they meet once every two weeks."

"You didn't stipulate that they can't contact each other by phone, now did you?" Angel beamed.

Demon sighed in defeat. "No. I didn't."

Angel patted his cheek playfully before standing up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find the teachers for Aoi's classes today and excuse her from them," she said chuckling at her victory.


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 22

 

Natsume was sitting peacefully under the sakura tree when a pair of hands suddenly covered his eyes.

"Guess who," the person blocking his vision uttered from behind.

The voice was so painfully familiar that it had his head snapping around. "Mikan?" he whispered her name in surprise and bewilderment.

The pigtailed girl in front of him gave him a brilliant smile and leaned closer to him. "Did you miss me, Natsume?" she asked.

Natsume tipped back. Her face was too close to his, way too close. "O-Of course n…" But before he could finish the words, she'd wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. All Natsume could do was gasp as her slim, fourteen-year-old body pressed intimately against his, shoving him down on the cushiony grass.

She pulled away from his lips, only to trace his jaw with kisses until she reached his ear. "Don't deny it. I know you missed me, too," she whispered huskily against his ear before giving his earlobe a playful nip.

Natsume couldn't seem to do anything but pant breathlessly beneath her. Damn, he was getting so aroused he can't think straight. Mikan heaved herself above him and staring down into his eyes, before she began kissing down the side of his throat, unfastening his shirt as her kissed tracked downwards.

From beneath the shade of the sakura tree, the background seemed to change around them, morphing into his special-star bedroom, and placing the two of them on his spacious king-size bed.

"Mi-Mikan s-stop," Natsume breathed, feebly trying to stop her, not even thinking about the sudden change in scenery. But Mikan paid him no heed, continuing to track a path of hot, wet kisses all over his chest. Her tongue flicked on his flat nipple, inciting a throaty moan from him. "No, Mikan! Don't... Stop…" Natsume mumble incoherently.

Mikan glanced up from tracing his flat abs with her tongue and shot him a grin. "Don't worry. I'm not going to stop any time soon, Hentai-chan." She went back to licking the heated, salty skin of his navel.

Natsume's eyes were starting to cross from the pleasure he'd never experienced before. He tried to muffle a groan when Mikan's hand brushed against his bulging member. Mikan chuckled wickedly against his flesh upon hearing that sound. "So," her hand started to slowly open the fly of his pants, "you like it when," she pulled down his underwear, causing his erection to sprang out, "I give my attention to this part," she finished as she ran a teasing finger up and down his length, making him shiver.

Natsume didn't actually know if he was in heaven or hell. The pleasure was like paradise, but the throbbing agony she was creating was pure torture. And he couldn't seem to do anything as Mikan enclose him in her hand and gave a gentle squeeze. She knowingly slid her closed fist up and down his shaft, pumping him with excruciating slowness.

"I think you'll enjoy what I'll do next," Mikan smirked down at him before lowering her head towards his aching cock. Natsume gasped for air as her tongue brushed against him, licking away the drop of pre-cum that had accumulated on his tip, before she slowly took him inside her mouth. Her tongue lapped around the bulbous head, her mouth constricting around him as she changed the pressure by sucking in. He felt his balls tightened and couldn't stop from roaring her name as he spilled himself inside her mouth. Mikan gave him one final stroke of her tongue before swallowing his cum.

Natsume's brain short-circuited with his release, his hands involuntarily gripped Mikan's shoulder and flipped her beneath him. He went wild, pushing her down on the mattress and kissing her, in the process, tasting himself in her mouth. Acting solely on instinct, his hands commenced roaming all over her body.

Disengaging from the kiss, Natsume hovered above her, gazing at her kiss-swollen lips intently before using his fire alice to burn the elastics holding her hair. He ran his hand through the golden-brown strands, savoring its silk-like texture and the strawberry scent that wafts from it.

Hazel orbs clashed with crimson ones, as they stared into each others eyes. Mikan lifted her hands, ruffling his hair then running them soothingly up and down his back. Natsume bent down, nuzzling her neck and going down to brush the valley between her breasts with the tip of his tongue. He unbuttoned her clothes in the process, slipping off her skirt and polka-dotted underwear in one smooth motion, leaving her bare skin exposed to his touch.

Mikan moaned his name in pleasure when he took one of her harden peaks into his mouth and began to suckle. Her back arched in bliss, pressing her breast closer to his mouth as his fingers nimbly caressed the other peak. Her nails raked his back, asking for more as he switch his attentions to the other. His other hand stroked down her body to find her nub, hidden amongst her folds. He ran the pad of his thumb against her clit, causing a pleasurable sensation to shot through her body like an electric current. Bending his head down, he swiped the swollen bud with his abrasive tongue, tasting her and causing her moan and gasp in ecstasy. At the same time, he sank a finger, then two, into her warm depths driving her wild. He continued pleasuring her making her scream his name in climax.

Supported the weight of his upper body with his arms, Natsume stared down at the naked female body pinned beneath him. He'd never felt more satisfied in his life, seeing her flushed and pleasured by him. He sifted, positioning himself at her entrance, ready to claim her as his. Their foreplay had made her hot and slick, her tight passage wet and ready to accept him. He was about to slowly push in when…

RRRIIINNNGGG!!!

The ringing alarm clock burst into flames, torched by a very, _very_ frustrated teenager who possess a fire alice. A teenager whose hormones were currently raging at an all-time high.

Natsume cursed his hormones and the disturbing wet dream he just had, using a very colorful vocabulary. He grabbed the melted alarm clock and threw it out the window. Hell, if he was going to live with these annoying hormones, the very least everything around him could do is let him finish the most amazing dream he'd ever had.

Damn it, now he'll have to buy another alarm clock. He toss back his blanket, ready to get out of bed, when he felt something wet and sticky on his bed cover. This was just not his day it seems. Now, he had to change his bed sheets and do the laundry, too.

He got out of bed and stretched, wearing only his pajama bottom. After he got rid of the muscle stiffness, he, by chance, glanced down to see not only his soiled pajamas. Great, just great, the front of his sleeping attire was at present tented, his morning hard-on highlighting just how much the dream had left him hanging. Fabulous, just add the ice-cold shower on his to-do list this marvelous morning.

After removing his bedspread, he stripped off his pajama bottom and tossed it inside the laundry bag with the bedspread. He proceeded to the bathroom without a stitch of clothing on. Setting the shower into the coldest, he stepped into the pounding spray. The first few cold droplets instantly evaporated upon hitting his burning skin, condensing and fogging up the bathroom. Once he got used to the temperature, he began to ponder the wet dream he just had.

All Natsume could do was smirk as he realized how absurd the dream was to him. Mikan, being knowledgeable about what occurs during sexual intercourse and teasing him using that knowledge, was very unlikely. Hell! He'll even be surprised if she knows the basic difference between the male and female human reproductive system. Let alone not batting an eyelash upon seeing his nude body, even happily stripping him naked at that. His innocent, naive Mikan attacking him brazenly like that, no way in hell was that ever going to happen.

Or so he thought…

* * *

Mikan propped up her elbows on the table and rested her chin top on her hands. She was on cooking duty today, and she'd just finish serving breakfast to her housemates. But she was currently in no mood to eat. While Angel and Demon ate the food she'd cooked, she leaned her forehead on the table and reflected on what the hell were troublesome hormones created for.

 

Her present crankiness might be attributed to all the mature-rated movies and books she'd watched and read, but it's clearly her hormones that manufactured all those vivid images in her subconscious mind. She just had the most disconcerting dream she had in her life. It involved her and Natsume, naked and going at each other like two bunny rabbits in heat.

Mikan emitted a frustrated groan at the thought of the wet dream. Of all the male population in the world, why should Natsume be the one featured in her dream? And a wet dream at that. "I feel so damn horny!" she exclaimed as she slumped on the table, banging her head on it to stop the gaudy visions of her and Natsume flashing through her mind.

Demon choked on the food he was chewing, upon hearing that statement. While Angel spewed out the coffee she was sipping towards Demon's direction. Demon put up a barrier just in time and shot her an annoyed glance before turning to Mikan. "Do you realize what you just said?" he inquired while wiping the coffee off the table with a dishrag.

"Yes," she answered, turning to his direction without lifting her head from the table. "You guys have yourself a very sexually frustrated teen in your hands right now. And don't bother advising me to take a cold shower. I've already tried it this morning. It doesn't seem work for me." She emitted an ailing moan. "I need a damn fucking vibrator."

Angel loudly cleared her throat, hiding a stifled laugh and gaining Mikan's attention. "We're not buying you a vibrator, Mikan. You'll have to buy something that personal yourself, when you're not considered a minor anymore that is." She held out her hand and teleported a novel from the library. "Here, try reading this in your room. It might help a bit."

Mikan took the offered book and grumpily marched back to her room.

* * *

Natsume strutted down the halls toward the classroom. Judging from the expression on his face and the deadly aura surrounding him, he was clearly in a bad, pissed-off mood this morning. Everyone who saw him coming scurried out of his way faster than the usual, none wanting to get burned. Evidently, just like Mikan, cold showers don't work too well for him either.

 

He came to the class only to slam the door open and gave a death glare at everyone who dared look his way, even going so far as too create a flare in front anyone who tried to approach him, stopping them dead in their tracks and scaring them away. "I'm skipping class again, Ruka," were the only words he growled out to his best friend before going back out of the room, again banging the door shut on his way out.

"What's Hyuuga's problem today? He looks more hostile than usual." Hotaru turned from her invention to ask her boyfriend beside her.

Ruka just calmly shrugged. "Don't know," he said as he handed her a screwdriver she needed.

Koko, who had read the fire-wielder's mind, couldn't help bursting into an uncontrollable, hysterical laugh. Even when his girlfriend asked him what's wrong, all he could do was dissolve into wild, roaring laughter.

* * *

In a house somewhere in the middle of a forest, two adults were peacefully watching TV in the living room.

 

"Are you sure about using Mikan's eleven-year-old appearance in the dreams? Pig-tails and all?" the female with the grayish blue-green eyes asked while lying contentedly on the couch, using her boyfriend's lap as a pillow. "I mean, we've only made her body appear taller and a bit fuller in his dream."

"That's the image he'd knows of her, the likeness he last saw of her. He doesn't think she'll change much, internally and externally, when they meet again." The dark-haired male made a lackadaisical gesture. "It'll be more suspicious if he dreamt her exact fourteen-year-old image. Besides, he isn't supposed to know how she looks like right now. He'll easily know it's her when she returns to the academy."

They were both stayed silent for a split second until she broke it. "They'll kill us if they ever find out what we've done, you know," a flame-haired female stated, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"You said it. Knowing them, our godchildren would probably find the slowest and most agonizing means to exterminate us. _If_ they ever find out," her dark-eyed boyfriend replied while switching the TV channel.

Angel appeared thoughtful for a moment before bursting into a full-fledged impish smile. "Messing with their dreams was quite fun though. I guess we'll just have to avoid getting caught, don't we."

"That we do." Demon said, grinning down at her. "That we do."


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 23

 

Youichi stoically sat at his desk. A safe distance away, a group of his fan girls were cooing and whispering about him. They dare not get too close. It seems that Youichi had adopted the technique Demon initiated to keep fan girls at bay. His Natsume-nii also uses it when he's lounging around on the sakura tree.

Since he doesn't have any friends of his age, the six-year-old gets pretty bored staying in his class. The gang is now all in middle school, even Aoi-nee, leaving him to be the only one in elementary. It gets lonesome for him at times. He was about to leave the class and find his Natsume-nii, when the front door of the room opened.

The substitute teacher with the hair alice peeked around the door, before timidly entering and addressing the class. "Everyone…um," he uttered in a soft voice, "you'll be having a new classmate today. Please welcome her." He motioned of a little girl to enter before running out of the room, not bothering to introduce her to the class.

Youichi's eyes widened when the girl with blue-black hair happily walk to the front of the room, as if a teacher running scared out of a classroom was noting unusual. _It's her_.

"Hello everyone, my name's Ayane Kyde. Please to meet you all." She bowed to them and gave them a very cute smile, making the boys in the class blush, and Youichi growl. "Ah," her golden eyes, filled with confusion, kept glancing at the door the teacher ran out of. "I'm supposed to be assigned a partner. But…"

Before she could finished her sentence, all of the boys, except Youichi, were already gathered around her, clamoring for her attention. They all stopped their racket when they felt a killing aura from behind.

Youichi had stood up from his seat and was glaring at them with deadly intent. The group of boys parted like the red sea as Youichi marched through them. When he got in front of Ayane, he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the desk he shares with no one.

Ayane realized who was towing her only when they got to his desk. "Oh, Youichi-kun," she smiled merrily, "I didn't know we're going to be classmates. Do you have a partner already?" Youichi scowled at her but shook him head no. "Great! Could you be my partner then?" He stared at her with his usual impassive face and slowly nodded. "Thank you, Yo-kun!" she exclaimed, shooting down the hopes of the other boys in class and gaining the envy of Youichi's fan girls.

The lunch bell rang. Ayane headed for the canteen, but a group of girls blocked her path. "Hey, new girl, what do you think you're doing getting close to Youichi-sama? Who do you think you are? You haven't even told us you alice and star class yet," they bombarded her, cornering her against a wall.

"I-I'm not allowed to use my alice…" Ayane explained in a meek voice. The looks the girls were giving her was really starting to scare her.

"Not allowed to use you alice, eh, or can't? We'll see about that." The vicious fan girls drew nearer and started to drag her away.

* * *

Youichi glanced around the dining hall. He'd only lost sight of Ayane for just a moment, and she'd disappeared. He was hoping that she was already in the cafeteria, so that he could have his lunch with her. His brows furrowed as he looked around. There wasn't a single trace of her around here.

 

He was about to go back to the classroom to look for her, when he felt something wrong. Something very wrong is about to happen. He quickened his pace. He had to find Ayane fast.

* * *

Ayane wandered around the forest. It felt like she had been walking for a long time, and she still couldn't find her way out. She was getting hungrier and more scared by the minute. The group of girls had dragged her here and left. Just the thought of this happening in her first day made her want to just sit down and cry.

 

No! She wiped that thought away from her head. She can't cry. If she cries, her alice will go out of control. Taking a deep breath, she was determined not to lose control. But the sound of wild animals coming from around her dissolved her resolve.

The fan girls laugh spitefully when they heard her cry out. The next thing they know, the ground around them seemed to come alive, bulging and breaking, as if something was pushing against it. They ran away when a decaying hand shot out of the ground, their frightened screams reverberating around the whole campus. More screams were heard as decomposing bodies began crawling out of the earth.

* * *

In the middle of a training session with Mikan, Demon's cellphone started ringing. He frowned as he noted the caller ID. It was the academy's security base. The near-hysterical call had him raising a dark brow.

 

"Come on, Squirt," he call Mikan after ending the phone call. "And bring your mask."

"What's the problem, Nii-chan?" Mikan asked trailing behind him as he strode toward the academy.

"Just the usual, something about damn zombies gnawing on people or something the like," he said drearily.

Mikan stopped dead on her tracks. _Zombies are usual!?_ She ran to catch up with Demon. "Ah, Nii-chan. How do we handle undead corpses?" she inquired with grave uncertainty.

* * *

Angel was training with Natsume in the middle of the Northern Woods when she heard the screams. A moment later, the stench of putrid flesh filled the air.

 

"Damn! What the hell is that smell!" Natsume complained, his eyes were staring to water from the odor.

Angel kept silent, but she had a very good idea what was causing the stench. "Let's go" was all she uttered before jumping up into the branches and sprinting for the school building. Natsume had no choice but to follow her. The situation seemed serious. With a "tch", he jumped from branch to branch behind her towards the middle of the campus where the school buildings are located.

They arrived to find a legion of ghouls climbing out of the ground and swarming all over the place. Ghouls that have a propensity for biting anything they can get their rotting hands on. Students were going into a panic, making the scene even more chaotic. Some students were already captured by the zombies and were about to be made into chew toys. Natsume flicked his finger, using his alice to set the zombies on fire. The flames only made the zombies release the students, but the now blazing corpses were still moving, making them a dangerous fire hazard.

Angel stood facing the Northern Woods where they were coming from. The zombies seemed to originate from the forest, but they seemed to be more prominent around a certain portion. She took a step back, before kneeling down and placing her hands, palms down, on the ground. Taking a deep breath, she used her earth alice to create a chasm between the forest and the school area.

The zombies advancing toward them fell into the gap, but they can still hear them moving and groaning down in the ravine, struggling to climb out. She combined her fire alice with the nullifying alice she got from Demon, and set the gorge on fire, ceasing all movements and sounds coming the rift. Angel looked around, scouting for zombies that have already passed to their side before she created the chasm. Seeing the few of them going after students, she snapped her fingers and teleported them into the nullifying flames.

"What's going on here?" Natsume asked her.

"It's just a small case of alice malfunction." He gave her a stoic, incredulous look. She shrugged. "Someone's already been deployed to fix it." She walked towards the students bitten by the zombies. "Let's get this people to the hospital, before the bites worsen."

* * *

Mikan used her wind to cut a zombie in half vertically, only to find the halves still coming right at her, mouth agape. She clinched her eyes shut, ready to feel the pain of the undead's teeth sinking into her flesh. A moment pass and she opened her eyes. Demon was standing in front of her. The halved corpse lay motionless on the ground.

 

"Don't be stupid enough to get bitten by them," he glared at her. "Those things' mouths are crawling with a million kinds of different damn bacteria. You'll have to be pumped with a hell of a lot of antibiotics for at least a month just to get rid of all of them."

Mikan stared that the corpse's mouth. She could see the decaying gums oozing a thick, black-green liquid. Now she really has the motivation not to get bitten.

"If you want to bring them down with a wind blade, you'll have to infuse it with you're nullifying alice." He demonstrated this by decapitating a zombie headed for them. The headless corpse fell, immobilized. "But right now we have more important things to do." He turned to her. "I want you to find Ayane and nullify her alice while I take care of these," he motion to the army of undead moving towards them. He created a huge tidal wave of water in front of him, sweeping away the corpses and nullifying everything it came across. "What the hell are you waiting for? Go!"

Mikan nodded and set out to find Ayane. On her way, she saw Youichi fending of two zombies with his alice. She swiftly dealt with the two using a nullifying wind blade and landed smoothly front of him.

"What are you doing here, Youichi?" she asked him.

"I'm looking for Ayane," he answered his usual backup on missions. He still couldn't shake off the sense of familiarity when he's with her.

"Looks like we're here for the same task," she smirked. "Come on, let's find her quickly." With a burst of speed, she bounded of like a deer into the forest, nullifying any zombies she came across. Youichi, who trailed behind her, avoided stepping on the inert corpses along the way.

They found the little girl beneath an uplifted tree root, huddled into a ball and crying her eyes out. Youichi looked at Mikan uncertainly, not knowing what to do. She shot him a smile, before kneeling down in front of Ayane.

"Hey, Ayane-chan. It's Onee-chan. Remember me." She gave Ayane a smile as the little girl's head lifted to stare at her. "You can come out there now, Ayane. Nothing's going to hurt you." Ayane hesitated for a second before crawling out and hugging Mikan.

"Onee-chan!" she wailed, grasping on to Mikan. "It's so scary here!"

Mikan shushed her and wiped away her tears. At the same time, she activated her nullifying alice, stopping any remaining zombies. "It's alright now. See even Youichi's here looking for you. He's really worried."

Ayane turned to find Youichi standing behind her, trying to look tough. But he couldn't hide the blush tinting his cheeks at what Mikan said. "Thank you, Yo-kun," she said beaming at Youichi, making the spirit-controller blush a deeper shade of red.

"J-J-Just shut up," Youichi stuttered.

Mikan couldn't suppress the knowing grin erupting on her face. "Let's go back. Someone must be looking for the two of you already after all the commotion."

They were hiking back towards the elementary division, when they came upon Demon and Angel trudging toward them. Ayane dashed forward. "Uncle Demon! Aunt Angel!" she called, throwing herself against Demon's leg and hugging it.

"Glad to see you're alright, Ayane," Angel said, squatting down to her level. "You've caused quite an uproar on your first day. Didn't anyone give you a control device?" Ayane shook her head. "I thought as much," Angel sighed, rolling her eyes. "Here." She presented Ayane with a cute little bracelet with bells attached to it. "You want me to put it on, or do you want to be able to remove it by yourself?" Ayane held out her wrist, clearly wanting Angel to put it on her. Angel clasped the chain bracelet around her wrist. "This will just help restrain your alice, so you won't lose control of it when you cry. But you can still use it without any problem." Ayane nodded. "You know you have to tell us what happened you know." Ayane hesitantly nodded again and started telling them what occurred during lunch.

* * *

They tracked down the group of fan girls in the classroom with the rest of the class. The students had been ordered to stay in their classrooms until the living dead had been taken care of. Demon and Angel burst in with Youichi and Ayane following behind them. Just the sight of the two of adults made the substitute teacher frantically ran away from the room. Mikan stayed by the edge of the forest, so as not to attract more attention to herself. But she used a sight alice to watch the going-ons in the said classroom.

 

The group of girls had smirks on their faces, thinking that Ayane was about to get punished in front of the class. Angel set her sights on them. "You," she growled, pointing at the girls, "up front. Now!" The girls gave a frightened squeak before uncertainly ambling forward. "Do you know how many people are now receiving treatment in the hospital because of what you girls did?" Angel glared at them.

The girls looked down trying to hide their guilt. "It isn't our fault that she can't control her alice," one of the more vicious girls in the group complained, pointing to Ayane who was peeking out from behind Demon. What she got was a cold, dead glare from Demon that had her quaking with fear.

"Pick on Ayane again, and I'll personally see to it that your lives become a living hell," Angel warned menacingly, her eyes taking on an eerie glint which made the girls huddle in terror.

After Angel and Demon left, Youichi walked towards the girls. The fan girls looked at him hopefully, thinking that they'll get his pity. They were dead wrong.

Youichi confronted them with his usual stoic face, but anger was evident in his eyes. "If any of you come near Ayane again, there won't be anything left of you for Angel-sensei to get a hold of after I'm finished with you." He coldly turned away from them, only to find Ayane surrounded by concerned boys. "Get away from her," he snarled and summoned some spirits, making them back away.

Ayane decided to end the turmoil inside the class by clearing her throat, catching everyone's attention. "I wasn't able to finish introducing myself before the lunch bell rang. Please allow me to finish," she said with a smile. "I'm Ayane Kyde, a three-star student and dangerous-ability type," she grinned, "And I have the necromancy alice."


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 24

Mikan hung on tightly to the motorbike's backrest as the Harley sharply hugged the corner. She knows Demon's an expert at handling the machine, but her survival instincts still insist that she ensures her safety. Her onii-chan hasn't exactly informed her where they were going either. They had just visited Ji-chan the other day, so they can't be going back for a visit again. Even Angel had acted strangely today telling them to go ahead, and she'll catch up later.

Her curiosity about they're destination deepened when Demon took a turn towards the seedier part of town, and it rocketed off the scale when he parked the bike and got off outside a disreputable-looking pub with a rundown sign that read "The Underground".

She followed Demon to the entrance. The bouncer didn't even react, considering that a fourteen-year-old girl was going inside the establishment. As soon as they stepped inside, the patrons turned to glance at the newcomers. She can feel beady eyes boring a whole through her back as she walked behind Demon.

Demon headed to the side of the bar, for a corner cubicle shrouded deep in the shadows. He sat down in the corner couch, his back to the wall, clearly not wanting his back exposed to the present clientele. Maintaining a blank expression, he kept an eye out for any trouble coming their way.

Uncomfortably settled adjacent to him, Mikan started squirming. She really didn't like the way some of the men were looking at her. It made her hackles rise. Not to mention that all the barely-clothed male and female servers running around the place were bound to turn her blind. "What are we doing here, Nii-chan?" she asked in a low voice so that no one else can hear.

"You'll see," was his only reply before he flagged a server for a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

Mikan slowly sipped the liquor. She can feel trouble brewing in her gut, and she doesn't want to be drunk and vulnerable when it comes. Just as she finished taking a sip, a despicable-looking guy in his late teens came inside the pub and headed for them, undoubtedly looking for a fight.

The guy stopped in front of them and started shouting at them. "That seat is reserved! Leave now!"

Mikan shot a glance at Demon, who just shrugged and continue drinking his whiskey. He's definitely not planning to budge from his current position, so she also stayed in hers. The guy who told them to leave was seething now. He certainly expected them to abandon the cubicle without question, not ignore him as if he was noting. She saw the customers near them standing up and moving to a different, farther location, not wishing to be included in the trouble.

"Don't you know who I am? I'm a member of the Kimura gang!" the guy arrogantly stated, trying to intimidate Demon.

"So?" Demon asked annoyingly before tossing back his drink.

The punk bristled in anger and embarrassment, but calmed down when he heard more people entering the pub. "You're going to get it now," he smirked triumphantly. "Hey, Boss!" he yelled at the newcomers who just entered. "There's someone here occupying your place and don't want to leave."

The group advanced at them. Mikan tensed seeing the three men that led the group. Their faces hid any trace of emotion, and they were unmistakably strong.

"What the problem here?" the one in the middle, the leader, questioned.

"They're the problem, Boss," the punk pointed at them, the sneer still on his face. The boss and his two brothers were known in all the gangs as the best fighters. When the three of them fight together, they're nearly invincible. They'll teach that guy who humiliated him. But the smirk he had on his face was wiped off his face when Demon spoke.

"You're late," Demon growled at the three men.

The punk paled when his boss slightly bowed his head to Demon and sighed. "Sorry, but you know how it is with these two," the blond leader gestured to the two men behind him. His brothers behind him just grinned before sitting themselves beside Mikan.

"Hey, is she our new imoto?" the redhead on her right asked, his cobalt blue eyes sparkle impishly while mussing the top her hair.

The gray-eyed guy on her left examined every inch of her face. "You sure know how to pick someone to be our little sister. She sure is cute." He pinched Mikan's cheeks playfully as his said that.

Mikan batted their hands away and glared at them. "Hey! Stop that!"

The brothers' mischievous grin widened. "She can imitate your glare!" They started hassling Mikan again.

Demon ignored them. "That guy new?" his pointed his thumb at the punk who bothered them. "He's been quite a disrespectful nuisance."

The leader frowned at the guy. "Don't you know how to respect one of my family members?" he asked before snapping his fingers, motioning for some of the gang members to take him out and teach him a lesson in respect. After the punk was dragged out of the pub, he turned back to the two wayward brothers. "Stop it you two! You'll traumatize her for life." The two stopped and looked up from the couch where they'd been playing Mikan as if she was their newly-adopted little pet kitten.

"Aww… We were just playing with her," they said in unison.

The blond shook his head, gave a long-suffering sigh and sat down. "Introductions please, Demon."

"Fine." Demon put down his glass of whiskey. "Squirt, meet Duncan. He owns this pub," he nodded to the emerald-eyed man with white-blond hair, "Dare," he pointed to the blue-eyed redhead, then the guy with dark brown hair and gray eyes, "and Duke." He picked up his drink again. "They're my brothers. Introduce yourself to them."

"Ah… Yes." She began once she got over the shock of grasping the idea of Demon having brothers. "I'm Mikan," bowing her head to Duncan. "Please to meet you." Before Duncan could greet her back, Dare and Duke started pestering Mikan again.

"You're Mikan, huh," Dare said while ruffling her hair. "Let's give her an alternate name. How does Mimi sound?" he looked questioningly at Duke.

Duke gagged. "Where in hell did you come up with that name? It's disgusting. You have a horrible taste in names. I'm not allowing our cute imoto be called by such a revolting name as that!" he protested.

"As if you could think of a better fucking name," Dare scoffed.

The fight broke between the two, with Mikan still seated in between them. Duncan caught her attention and mutely patted the cushion between him and Demon, indicating the she should move away from the two. Mikan smiled at him and gingerly crept away from the fighting siblings.

"So, what do you think of this dysfunctional family you got adopted into?" Demon asked her once she'd settled down again.

She stared at the brothers wrestling each other across them before grinning. "I think it's just great."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "I'm really sorry about those two acting like children even though they are already a-score-and-five. But they're right though, the name Mikan's not going to cut it in this parts. Will have to think up an alternate name," he tapped his chin. "How about Kana? It's derived from the second syllable of your name."

"Kana's fine," Mikan replied, not getting why they're giving her an alternate name.

Duncan observed her then glared at Demon. "You haven't told her," he accused. "Then tell her yourself," was Demon's carelessly muttered reply to his accusation.

"I'm the eldest in this family," Duncan mumbled to the ceiling as if asking the Gods to intervene. "Can't these people respect the elderly?" he asked even though he's only twenty-eight. "You see Mikan. The real purpose why Demon brought you here is for you to be formally initiated into the family."

"You mean the gang?" she motioned to the group of young gangsters that came in with the brothers.

"No, no. Not the gang." Duncan shook his head. "That'll come in later, though. You'll be initiated to our immediate family which is composed of me, Dare, Duke, Demon, and…" The sound of a body being thrown against the wall interrupted him. Everyone, except Demon, went on alert. They all turned to see who cause the racket, but returned to their business when they saw who it is. It seems that drunken men being banged against the wall was a common occurrence when this person came to this place.

Duncan heaved another long suffering sigh. "Someone must have had a little too much drink and pissed her off again." He signaled for two gang members to approach him. "Take the guy outside." The two nodded and hurriedly picked up the drunk, escorting-slash-dragging him outside.

Angel calmly headed toward them with a grin, as if she hadn't just send a guy more than twice her size flying with a single hit. Dare and Duke, who'd gotten up from their seats, were currently bouncing around her like two eager puppies greeting their master. "How are things progressing here?" she asked as she sat down beside Demon.

"I'm still explaining things to her," Duncan grumbled, running a frustrated hand through his white-blond hair. "And the rest of this family isn't helping me clear things up," he complained. "As I was saying, Kana," he said using Mikan's alternate name, "the immediate family is composed of the four of us and her," he nodded toward Angel's direction. "The Kimura clan was originally made up of just the four of us guys, but we couldn't help adopting Angel when Demon introduced her to us when they were nine. So, we initiated her into the family. Only members of the clan can instigate the initiation process." He paused for a moment. "As you've noticed, this family may not be related by blood. But, it's governed by the same principles: trust and loyalty. The choice to enter this family is yours, but you'll have to pass through the same initiation Angel did. Do you wish to continue?" Mikan nodded. She'd always want to know how it feels like to be part of a big family. "Choose two of us to challenge then."

She thought for awhile. If she was going to go up against who she chose, picking either Demon or Angel won't be a good idea. Knowing the two of them, they can easily beat her in anything. So, that leaves her with three choices. She studied Duncan closely. He might act like a pushover older brother, but she can see that the others respect him in their own way. Being the eldest of the family, he had to be strong in order to carry the burden of that responsibility. Beneath that façade of his, she can sense the strong, stable aura that emanates from him.

"I'll take the two of them then," she said pointing to the two twenty-five-year-olds, making Demon smirk, and Duncan and Angel laugh at her choice. Dare and Duke looked disgruntled. "Good choice," they mumbled under their breath in unison.

Duncan ordered a few bottles of liquor. "Alright, you'll just have to out-drink the two of them and you're done," he said with a smile. "Oh, and have we mentioned that those two can't hold their liquor?"

After three shots of tequila, Dare and Duke entered into a stupor. Mikan serenely finished her third glass and asked for a refill. She gulped down her fourth shot glass, ensuring her clear victory.

The three sober adults applauded her. "Well done, Kana!" Duncan exclaimed. "You undoubtedly beat the crap out of them. I was worried that this might end up like Angel's initiation."

"What happened with Nee-chan's, Onii-san?" Mikan asked curiously and happily. She finally has someone to call onii-san. She had tried calling Demon onii- _san_ before, of course. She really did try her best. But much to Demon's annoyance, she and Angel vehemently agreed that it just didn't suit him as much as being called onii- _chan_ did.

"It ended in a draw. She challenged Demon and me," Duncan grimaced just thinking about that event. "I got knocked out in the middle of it. When I came to again with the most gruesome hangover ever," he glared Demon and Angel, "the two of them were still going at it. They passed out at the exact same time after they guzzled down a whole case of the stuff. Stubborn idiots the pair of them," he groused and sighed. "Well, anyway wake those two up. We have to make a toast to the newest member of the clan."

Duke and Dare grumbled grouchily as they were awakened. They both ordered strong, black coffee for the toast, instead of imbibing more liquor. Coffee was the best choice for them. Not only won't they get inebriated guzzling gallons of it, but the caffeine also helps ease the agony of their hangovers.

After the toast, Duncan reintroduced her new brothers to her and their alices. "Dare has the ability to travel from one place to another using the shadows, and Duke has the ability to change matter to create different objects out of them."

"What about you, Nii-san?"

"He had the premonition alice," Demon answered for him. "I stole it from him a long time ago, and he wouldn't take the damn alice back."

"That's because you handle that thing better than I do," Duncan stated. "And before I forget, we'll have to think up a clan name for Kana, but that can be left for later."

"I thought I'll be having Kana as my name?" Mikan questioned, still a little confused.

"That's the name you'll have around this parts and the gang, since being named after a citrus fruit makes you sound too girly for comfort. You'll still need to be christened with a name inside the family. It's been a tradition for the clan name to start with the letter 'D'," Dare explained. "And our names have a connection to our personality. Take Duke and me for example, we're named for our recklessness. Duke as in the duke of hazards and the name dare explains it enough. Only Duncan's name is ironic among the five of us."

Mikan scowled. "Nee-chan's name doesn't start with a 'D'."

"That's because Angel isn't her clan name," Duke grinned in reply.

Mikan tilted her head. "Then what's her clan name?" Just as she finished her question the pub's door burst in. They can see the bouncer laid unconscious by the doorway. The drunk who'd tried to hassle Angel earlier had came back with about a dozen reinforcements. The three males in her newly acquired family were about to stand and intercept them, only to be waved back down by Angel.

"You guys just seat back and relax. These guys are my problem anyway," she said.

Demon grabbed her wrist as she stood up. He shot her a look that mutely asks, "Are you sure you don't need help?" Angel's smirk was her wordless reply. Demon released her wrist. He knows the Angel will ask for help if she doesn't think she can handle it alone. For now, he'll just keep an eye on the fight and watch her back, ensuring the other side doesn't pull any dirty tricks she isn't expecting.

Duncan signaled the gang members who were in the bar not to interfere with the fight. Every last one of the pub's clientele moved to the sides of the room, leaving an empty area in the middle. The men formed a tight circle around Angel. The fight broke out when one of them took the first swing. Angel caught the fist and crushed every bone in the man's hand. She then simultaneously creamed another man's face with a kick and smashed another's arm. After only a few minutes, Angel stood alone in the middle, bloodied and broken bodies surrounding her. She was walking back to their cubicle, when one of the men she'd beaten up pulled out a gun and aimed for her back. Before anyone could blink, the man had burst into flames. The people who came in with him, who were still conscious, watched in horror as their comrade turned into a pile of ashes within seconds.

Angel gave them a cold, hollow-eyed glance over her shoulder. "Don't ever come back here again," she uttered menacingly and walked away, leaving them to drag their insensible companions out the pub.

Duncan and Demon had identical smirks on, while Dare was laughing uncontrollably. Duke rested a hand on Mikan's shoulder. "That my cute imoto-chan," he gestured with his head to Angel, who was walking back towards them, "is Death."


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 25

Fifteen-year-old Ruka Nogi carefully set the cup of hot chocolate he'd just made on the desk. "Here's your drink, Hotaru. Take a break from awhile, will you. It's already past noon. You've been working on that since this morning."

His girlfriend glared at him and sighed. She stopped only long enough to grab the mug on the desk beside her and take a sip of the sweet brew, before going back to her invention. "Thanks, Ruka," she mumbled softly, continuing her work all the while.

"You're welcome," Ruka just smiled, understanding most of her moods and attitude after three years of being her steady boyfriend. Yes, she might seem cold and unfeeling to others, but she was actually quite amiable when they're alone together.

Hotaru unrelenting stared at her invention. She's currently upgrading her baka finder. It hasn't shown her where her stupid best-friend is, ever since Mikan had left four years ago. She'd already patched it to a global satellite that she's created and launched herself. But it still wouldn't work. Trying to piece together in her mind what's wrong with the machine, her hand unconsciously began rubbing an annoying sore spot behind her neck.

Ruka, who had been observing her, quickly positioned himself to stand behind her. Removing her hand from the spot, he began to gently massage her nape and shoulder using both his hands.

Hotaru moaned in pleasure and bent her head forward, exposing the back of her neck to him. "More, Ruka... Ah, that's it… Harder," she whimpered.

Ruka Nogi's brain ceased to function. Her sexy moans were causing all the blood in his body to rush somewhere down south, his hormones going on override mode. He imagined if that's how she'll sound when he finally made love to her. Will she emit those sexy moans as he trailed a path of kisses down her gorgeous body? Will she whimper in pleasure as he slowly made her his? He vision blur. His mind and hormones began concocting mind-numbingly wet daydreams.

Hotaru reclining naked beneath him on the bed, their sweat-slicked skin gliding over each others. Him staring down into her lavender-colored eyes as he made her his.

His hands wandered down her back as the scene in his mind changed into the position they are in now. But in his reverie, he had bent an unclothed Hotaru over her desk. Her pale bottom in front him as he scattered kisses all over her smooth back. He can practically hear her gasp his name as he gradually enters her from behind. "Ruka…"

"Ruka! Ruka! Snap out of it, Nogi!" Hotaru's harsh bark broke him out of his daydream, only to find his girlfriend glaring at him menacingly. "Ruka, what the hell are you thinking?" Ruka mutely stared at her not knowing why she's annoyed with him. "You hands, Ruka." He glanced down to find that his hands had involuntarily wandered down her back while he wasn't paying attention. They were now touching (or fondling would be the better word) Hotaru's derriere.

Ruka swiftly pulled his hands away, as if burnt. "I-I-I-I'm sorry. Sorry, Hotaru. I'm really, really sorry," he hurriedly stammered out, bowing in apology.

Hotaru turned to him. "What were you thinking, huh, Ruka?" She leaned closely towards his face. "Tch. Since Hyuuga currently doesn't have anyone to victimize, it seems like your best-friend's perverted side had transferred to you." She stepped even closer. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on in that dirty mind of yours, Nogi? Or do I have to force it out of you?"

"I-It's not like that Hotaru. It just that…" he faltered when she ran a finger down his throat.

"Just what?" she asked, nuzzling the crook of his neck.

"…" Ruka can't utter another word. She was literally driving him into insanity with what she's doing. He can feel his knees turning to jelly. Grasping the nearest chair, he panted as he gingerly sat down, only to find his girlfriend grinning down at him wickedly.

"I like your idea, Ruka," she said as she slipped onto his lap. "This'll make it easier for me." She commenced on kissing him hungrily, while he moaned in surrender. "Are you going to tell me what you were thinking now, Ruka?"

"I-I can't," he shook his head. "I just can't, Hotaru. It's not…for general consumption."

Hotaru stopped kissing him and glared down at him. "I'll show you what's for _my_ consumption, Nogi," she growled at him with an evil gleam in her eyes. The rest of the afternoon, all Ruka could utter were useless, nonsensical words as Hotaru had her wicked way with him.

* * *

Mikan ran down the building's dark hallway. She's currently acting as backup again for a mission, but this mission doesn't have anything to do with the academy. This was a mission that Angel and Demon took on, for a certain fee, from an outsider requiring their "unique" skills. It entailed for the operative to take down not only the head of the organization and everyone inside, but also the structure itself. It was certainly far different from the missions the academy assigns to the DA Class which consist mostly of protect, rescue, and deliver missions. Her only job today was to watch and keep up with the main operative. She looked in front of her to observe the back of the figure running ahead.

Angel, the mission's primary, was annihilating anyone she came across, living up to her clan name: Death. She looked like the Angel of Death indeed, as bodies dropped dead and burned to ashes as she went by them. She was also moving very fast, even having the time to plant bombs along the corridors they've passed. It took a lot of effort for Mikan just to keep up and not lose track of her.

Demon was positioned outside the structure, using an x-ray alice to guide their path through the place. He also sends warnings of any approaching danger to an earpiece Angel's wearing. He led them to a pair of heavy double doors, much like the ones on the headmaster's office in the academy.

A single, well-aimed kick from Angel demolished the doors. The scene inside made Mikan want to gag in disgust and horror. Inside were body parts and humans, some fully formed and some doesn't even resemble a human being. They were immersed in some kind of liquid inside a cylindrical container. Each container had an electronic plaque in front of them highlighting the splices of alice DNA introduced to the body and detailing other experiments done on them.

"This is just sick," Mikan muttered trying to keep her last meal down.

"That's why Demon and I accepted this job. This group does nothing but kidnap and buy people with alices to experiment on them. They're trying to mass produce beings which will possess a multitude of powerful alices but will also have no human qualities in them. It'll be the ultimate weapon that they can control and sell to the highest bidder." Angel explained in a deadpan murmur. "Let's find the sicko that's running this show. I'm itching to break a few bones and rearrange his body parts."

* * *

The teenager wearing a long, dark overcoat lay on the cubicle couch (they're currently hanging out in The Underground again with the rest of the clan), recalling the events the transpired earlier on. The night's mission ended with her seeing a full-grown man pitifully crying and groveling, everything going up in flames, the whole structure crumbling to nothing but a pile of rubble. And, as a finale, the earth opened up to gobble the remains, leaving nothing but a flat piece of what looked like untouched land. In short, the mission was a success; she didn't expect anything less than that, considering the persons who were involved in the mission. Before going on missions, especially this mission, she would never have imagined the extent of the cruelty and greed humans are capable of. The unbelievably callous way they destroy other human lives for their sole gain was not something that her eleven-year-old self could ever conger up.

"Hey, D," one of her older brothers called. She didn't have to move from her place to reply since the said brother was currently peering down on her face. "You're looking damn bored, why don't we play some billiards to perk you up," Dare suggested.

"I don't know how," she replied monotonously. "And quit calling me 'D'. The first thing that comes to my mind when called that is a damn water fowl," she growled, only for her to be carried and set down near a billiard table by her two most infuriating brothers.

"If you don't know how then will be teach you, little D," Duke commented a little too happily for her taste. The two "clowns", as she affectionately calls Drake and Duke, had started the "D" thing. After almost a year of being initiated into the family, they still can't find a suitable name for her that starts with that letter. So, the clowns had started calling her that damn, obnoxious letter, instead of Mikan or Kana, just to rile her. She was definitely not in the mood to be irked right now.

"I said quit calling me that!" Mikan screamed. Billiard balls and cue sticks started levitating around her.

"Easy there, Imoto-chan." Dare and Duke slowly backed way from her. Dare tried to use his alice to step into the shadows and get away, but it wasn't working. He nudged Duke to ask him if he could use his alice.

Duke shook his head. "I've been trying to create a shield out of my coat, but it's no use," he whispered.

"We're so screwed," the said in unison, knowing that Mikan was the one nullifying their alices. All they could do was shut their eyes as the objects around Mikan shot towards them. They slowly opened their eyes after a moment, checking if they were still alive, only to find heavy billiard balls and wooden cue sticks had embedded themselves on the wall around them, the projectiles missing them by only an inch at most.

"She's scary," Dare squeaked out in a strangled voice.

"Scary?!" Duke exclaimed, wearily gawking at the innocent-looking fifteen-year-old grinning evilly at them. "She's not scary! She's a hell spawn! The damned devil herself!"

Laughter sounded from their right. They both turned their heads to find Angel and Duncan laughing like loons. "At least the two of you are useful for something," Duncan chuckled. "What do you think about having that name, Kana?" he asked Mikan who had returned to their usual cubicle.

Mikan just shrugged. "It's just fine with me."

"What the hell are your guys talking about?" Dare asked while extracting himself from the wall.

"Mikan's clan name," Angel calmly answered him.

Duke's dark brows furrowed. "We didn't mention anything about clan names."

Duncan grinned. "Yes, you did. Her clan name should match her personality. You just mentioned something that'll suit our Kana."

The two brothers silently thought about what they said earlier on. "Scary, hell spawn and damned?" they asked. "You want her clan name to be Damned?!" they asked incredulously, only to have an empty liquor bottle thrown at them.

"No! You idiots!" Duncan shouted, "Devil!" He then glared at the damaged wall to his pub. Well, no matter, he'll just have Duke fix it later. Duke can easily turn the billiard balls and cue sticks to match the structure of the rest of the wall.

"Oh," were the two idiots' only comment before pouncing on Mikan. "That's a very cool name for you, Imoto-chan," they remarked while pestering her to not end. "Or should we start calling you 'little Devil' from now on?"

"And Mikan," Angel interrupted the on-going wrestling match. "You need an alias for when you re-enter the academy. I suggest you think of one now so you can get used to it."

Mikan thought of a name while fending off the family clowns. "Can't I just be Kana?" she finally asked, kicking Dare away from her at the same time.

"Why not," Angel grinned. "From now on, you're Kana. Kana Kimura, it does have a ring to it." She glanced at her watch. "I have to go guys. I've got training sessions to attend to." She turned to Demon who was sitting quietly, not bothering with any of them, "Make sure Kana doesn't stay here too long and get some rest today. And can you please stop her before she kills Dare and Duke." She rolled her eyes and strode out of the pub.

* * *

Sweat trickled down the side of his face as he tried to catch is breath. He stood up again and released another flurry of fire attacks, trying to turn the thick, wooden pole into ashes. But nothing's working. He arrived at the makeshift training grounds early this morning where he found Angel already waiting for him. She had soaked the log in a nearby stream and planted it upright on the ground, telling him to burn the thing in one go, and left him at that. It was already noon, and he's nowhere near succeeding in the endeavor. Might be due to the fact that, the log seems to magically getting infused with more moisture every time he failed in disintegrating the thing with a single attack. He let out a frustrated growl and turned to look at his sister and Youichi lounging beneath a tree. Youichi was nibbling on some cookies while Aoi was playing with her cellphone.

He glared at the pink piece of technology she was fiddling with. It's been a year since she'd had the darn thing, and he has been able to figure out how she came by it. To get a cellphone inside the academy, you'll have to at least be in middle school. Or you'll need to have a well-connected, influential relative or guardian to vouch for you. As far as he knows, the only relative they have left is their father, who couldn't possibly have been the one to get her that phone. He had tried asking her how she got the phone, but Aoi's been very elusive about it. She wouldn't even let him hold the thing. Another thing bothering him is Aoi fidgets with that phone for what seems like every minute or so. Who the hell could she be communicating with? He'd once pried into the phone without her permission, which only resulted in him being hindered by one password after another. Much to his aggravation, the only things in the menu not protected by a password were the games. He growled and threw another fireball at the pole.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Natsume, you can't do the same thing over and over again and expect a different result," an exasperated voice said, coming from the place Aoi and Youichi where.

"Then what the hell do you expect me to do! Nothing seems…" he stopped in mid-sentence as he felt heat flare coming from where the log was. Even though he is a fire alice and mostly insusceptible to high temperatures, he couldn't help flinching from the extreme heat generated. The pole was engulfed in an inferno, white flames twirled around it like a tornado from hell. He could see the moisture in the wood evaporating from the intense heat before the log crumbled to nothing but ashes.

" _That_ is what I expected you to do. Take a break and eat something for now." She lifted a bag of take-out. Aoi and Youichi were already stuffing themselves with food. "Training's no use if you won't have any energy left before the day is over."

Natsume glared at the take-out bag before grudgingly settling down beneath the tree to eat with them.


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 26

 

It looked to be another boring day in the academy. Our very own Black Cat sat in his desk at the back of the class, his feet propped up on his table. Since they were already in their first year in high school, the desk and seats weren't bench-type anymore. A rectangular desk with two sturdy, mono-block chairs placed side-by-side was the classroom standard, making the arrangement a two-by-two instead of the former three-by-three. And since, Ruka had opted to sit beside his girlfriend. The seat beside his was currently unoccupied, leaving the whole desk for his sole use.

Heaving a sigh, Natsume wouldn't even dream of being in class if it hadn't been for the spring shower that morning. Seeing Narumi enter the classroom made him glowered. The gayish teacher had followed them all the way through elementary and middle school. Now, it seems that he'll be assigned as their homeroom teacher through out high school as well. Narumi might have lost some of his perkiness since Mikan left, but the mere sight of him still irritates Natsume to no end.

Narumi strode to the middle of the class before giving the special announcement. "Class, we're going to have a new student." He motioned for someone outside the door to come in. "I hope everyone gives her a warm welcome."

 _Her?_ Natsume's drifting mind snapped to awareness. Their class hasn't had any addition since Mikan came and left. The mere mention of a _female_ student joining their class snagged his interest. "Could it be her?" he pondered to himself. "Could it possibly be Mikan?"

A student wearing a female high school uniform entered. The uniform emphasized her toned, athletic body to perfection, making most of the boys in class to take notice of her. Her honey-blond hair was tried back into a ponytail and a blue-stoned earring dangled from her left ear. But what caught everyone's attention that most was the mask she had on which covers her whole face except for the area around her mouth. The mask was so pale blue, it's almost white.

"Class, this is Kana Kimura." She executed a brief, respectful bow before straightening her five-seven frame again, and gave Narumi a get-on-with-it glance. Narumi sweat dropped. "Well, you'll need a part–"

"I don't need a partner, Sensei." she stated in a low, husky voice. "Please just tell my where my seat is."

"Oh," Narumi paused. "Well, in case you change your mind, Natsume Hyuuga will be your partner, since he's the only one in this class currently without a partner." That earned him a death glare from Natsume. He knows the reason why Natsume refused to take a partner all this years. But everyone else in the class was already partnered, leaving Natsume the only one available. "That seat over there is unoccupied." He directed to a desk at the back of the class by the window, the seat beside Natsume's that entailed her to share a table with him.

Yuu raised his hand in interruption. "What's her alice, star class, and ability type, Narumi-sensei?"

Narumi just grinned at them. "That's for you to find out," he said playfully as he bounded out of the room.

Natsume observed the girl as she walk towards her seat beside him. As she drew closer, his left earring started twitching. The closer she got the more the earring resonates, annoying Natsume. Not only that, everyone in class seems to be watching him, waiting for his reaction. He ignored the stares and his earring, and kept a keen eye on his new seatmate. She was about to sit down when Natsume reached out and flicked up the back of her skirt. Since they were in the back of the class only Natsume got to see what she had on under her skirt.

Expecting to see either polka-dotted or childishly printed underwear, Natsume wasn't prepared for what met his eyes. It wasn't just the plain, black boxers she had on that grabbed his attention, but the lethal bowie knife strapped to her thigh. He quickly glanced up to her masked face to see her staring coldly down at him. Even though he can't see her expression, he can practically feel her freezing glare penetrating him.

"That's just a tad too childish for high school don't you think," Kana told him frostily before sitting down as if nothing happened.

Natsume frowned. He anticipated her screaming at him and calling him a pervert at the very least. But that coldness was definitely not the reaction he was hoping for.

* * *

Mr. Jinno glanced around the classroom in the middle of his math lesson, only to become enraged with the sight that greeted him in one remote corner of the room. The veins at his temple started to throb with anger that the two occupants of that far off desk.

 

Natsume had his feet propped on the desk, his chair haphazardly balanced on its two hind legs. An opened manga was covering his sleeping face from view. Beside him, Kana was slumped forward on the same desk, her head resting on her arms, also snoozing her way through class.

After a few minutes of letting the two students sense his ire, Jinno's temper finally snapped. He pointed his metal teaching stick at them. Electricity began sparking at its tip, ready to unleash his fury at the two students who were dead to the world.

Natsume instinctively awakened at the sense of danger. He allowed the manga covering his face to slip down, and came to full awareness at the sight of a lightning bolt headed his way. Knowing that it was too late to dodge it, he braced himself for the impact. But he was surprised when the lighting disappeared before reaching him.

Mikan had become semi-conscious at the alice surge, but decided to disregard it and go back to sleep. She'd been trained to keep her nullifying alice activated even when she's unconscious, so there's no harm in sleeping through it. The feeling of the lighting alice being nullified by her alice woke her up. She remembered that she's currently inside the classroom, and wasn't supposed to have the nullifying alice.

The lighting suddenly disappearing made Jinno frown. But he discounted it, since his purpose was just to awaken the slumbering students. "Hyuuga! Kimura! Solve the problems on the board!" he commanded.

Natsume stood up first. He went to one of the two problems written on the chalkboard. Kana went to the remaining problem. Natsume started writing his solution, but Kana just stared at the problem. When Natsume was already on his third equation line, she tilted her head to one side and began writing. She wrote a single-line equation, equated it to an answer which she encircled, and put down the chalk.

Koko heard everyone's thoughts which ranged from the confused "That's not the answer", to the sympathetic "She must not know how to solve it", to the down-right rude "What an idiot! That's not the way how to solve that". But what really got his attention was someone's thought saying "Where did she learn how to solve it that way?!" He turned to where the thought came from, just in time to glimpse at the look of surprise on Mr. Jinno's face before it disappeared.

Mr. Jinno cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention and stopping everyone's mumbling thoughts. "Ms. Kimura, I haven't taught the class how to solve using that method."

A single "oh" came from Kana before she picked up the chalk again. "You wanted me to write the long equation. Sorry about that, Sensei," she apologized and started to write equation after equation in her neat penmanship, filling nearly half the board and ending up with the same answer she had before.

Mr. Jinno cleared his throat again after she'd finished, and picked up another piece of chalk. "Our lesson consists only up to this part for now," he explained, drawing a horizontal line halfway thru the long equation. "The rest, and the equation Ms. Kimura used, will be taught on your sophomore year here in high school." He looked at Kana, "Good job, Ms. Kimura. You may take your seat."

Natsume, having finished awhile ago, was already asleep on his chair in his usual position. Kana went back to her seat, stifled a yawn, slumped down again, and went back to dreamland. That was the only time when it clicked on everyone's mind. They have another genius in their class.

Jinno couldn't help recalling his first year of teaching in the academy, seventeen years ago. And the first Kimura he had for a student. He couldn't repress the shiver that ran down his spine at the thought. It almost became the first and last time he'd handle a class, if a certain "angel" hadn't interfered. Clearing his throat for the third time that day, he continued on with the lesson. "I'll allow them to sleep in my class since they already know the lesson. But as for the rest of you, eyes back here in front."

* * *

The dismissal bell's ringing woke up the two sleeping students. Mikan stood up from her seat and stretched her sore muscles. After five years of training with Demon, she wasn't used to sitting down and doing nothing for long periods of time any more. She was about to head out the door when someone stopped her.

 

"Hold on a minute, Kana," Yuu called her. He introduced himself as the class representative, and then continued on to introducing everyone in class to her. She played along and acted like she doesn't know everyone Yuu's introducing her to. Class B was still composed of the same students. It seemed like after she'd left, the whole class refused to be separated or lose even one of its members. After the introductions were over, she tried to sneak out again. This time, someone else blocked her exit.

"Hey you." She cringed. The voice might have become deeper with age, but she'd know it anywhere, not to mention its damn rude tone. Suppressing a frustrated sigh, she met blazing, crimson eyes. "You haven't told us you alice." Mikan rolled her eyes behind her mask. Leave it to Natsume to bring out a topic she clearly wanted to avoid, and try to sate his curiosity without uttering a single, polite interrogative sentence.

"My alice is none of your business, Hyuuga," she said haughtily, trying to irritate Natsume and succeeding. Since Yuu had already introduced everyone, she can now call him by his surname. She turned around only to feel Natsume using his alice to burn the tip of her ponytail. She instinctively nullified it and stifled a curse. She needs to resist using her nullifying alice unless it's an emergency.

"You nullified my fire alice," Natsume stated, frowning a bit. He doesn't know why, but Kana calling him by his last name gets on his nerves and doesn't suit well with him. He might look like his usual cold, calm self outside, but inside he was in turmoil. "Could she really be Mikan?" he asked himself, remembering her very un-Mikan-like attitude and underwear. Not to mention the kick-ass knife she's carrying around.

Mikan wanted to growl in frustration. She was calling too much unwanted attention on her first day back, all because of him. Natsume had gotten everyone's notice at the mere mention of nullification.

"I don't need a nullifying alice to stop your fire, Hyuuga," she uttered. She was about to walk out of the room, when someone took a shot at her. Using her wind alice, she stopped the projectile scant inches from her face before letting it drop to the ground. She glared at the familiar bullet before raising her gaze to cold, amethyst eyes. Outwardly, Mikan didn't show any reaction at all, but damn she wanted to be able to greet and hug her best-friend. She acted like she'll just tolerate their boorish behavior for now and headed towards the door again, ignoring all of them.

"Nii-chan!" The door slammed open and a high-pitched voice called from the doorway before she could reach it. Everyone turned to find Aoi grinning by the door. "Hey Onii-chan, I…" what Aoi was about to say was cut off in mid-sentence when her eyes landed on the masked figure. "Nee-chan," she whispered disbelievingly, her eyes widening to the size of saucers. "ONEE-CHAN!" Aoi screamed before launching herself at Kana.

Kana didn't even budge at the weight of a fourteen-year-old hurled at her. She smiled down at Aoi, "Hello Aoi-chan. Your classes ended already?"

Aoi nodded before noticing that Kana was wearing a high school uniform. "You're going to study here now, Nee-chan?" Kana answered with a single nod. "That's great!" Aoi exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "We can see each other everyday now, right?"

Before Kana could answer her, another squeal came from the doorway. "Kana-nee!" Ayane shrieked before running and flinging herself onto Kana. Kana easily picked the eight-year-old in her arms. "I missed you, too, Ayane," she chuckled. "And yes, Aoi, we can see each other daily."

Youichi walked inside in a more sedate pace behind Ayane. "Onee-chan," he greeted her with a polite nod. Kana nodded back to him in return with a "Good to see you again, Youichi."

"Wait a minute," Ruka interrupted. "The three of you know her?"

The three nodded and said "Yes, she's Kana nee-chan" in perfect unison as if it was general knowledge, making everyone sweat dropped.

"Hey Youichi," Natsume called his kouhai. "What's her alice?"

Before Youichi could answer, Kana cut in. "If you want to know my alice, Hyuuga. You should have just asked me politely about it." Kana smirked. "I have the wind alice, if you're that desperate to know."

"Then how did you deflect Jinno-sensei's and Natsume's alice, not to mention Imai's baka gun?" Mochu asked, scratching his head.

Thankfully, Mikan had enough time to come up with plausible explanations for each occurrence. "Lightning needs ionized air to travel, so I just created a vacuum between me and the lightning. Same goes for fire, it needs air for combustion. As of that gun, I just increase the air resistance to stop the bullet." She shifted Ayane in a more comfortable position in her arm. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm heading out for lunch." She looked at the three younger students around her. "You guys want to eat?" The three nodded.

Kana left the room carrying Ayane with Aoi and Youichi by her side, and the rest of Class B looking on.


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 27

 

Due to that upheaval in the classroom awhile ago, the gang arrived to find the dining hall already packed full of students. The lunch room was divided into star classes, and the rules were simple. Higher ranked students can sit in with lower ranked students without a fuss, but lower ranked students need to be invited to a higher rank table before they can sit there.

"Where will we sit?" Anna and Nonoko asked worriedly, carrying their lunch trays. The tables for single and double stars were already overflowing. Everyone's star levels haven't changed since elementary, which means the two of them including Koko, Mochu, and Sumire didn't have any place to have lunch in. They usually occupy a corner of the single star table so that the whole gang can sit together, but their place was already taken due to their tardiness.

"Over here," Yuu called out from the three-star table with Ruka and Hotaru. But there wasn't that much space to fit all of them in that table either. "I-I'm sure the others could move a little bit to let you guys sit with us." He glanced back to find the other triple star students, even Hotaru, glaring at him. They're definitely not going to cram themselves in together just to make room for single and double star students to sit in with them. "Or maybe not," Yuu sweat dropped.

"I wish Natsume would come to lunch today," Mochu sighed and looked longingly at the empty special star table that was twice as long as the double star's table. They could only sit there if a special star student invited them. And as far as they know, Natsume was still the only special star in high school.

Kana just entered the dining hall. Aoi and the others had wanted to take a tour around the high school building, so she had indulged them. "So want do you guys want for lunch?" she asked her three cohorts.

"We don't get to choose," Youichi explained gently. "Lunches are uniform under each star class, only special stars get to pick what they want to eat from a menu."

"How about I treat the three of you to a special star lunch then?" she grinned at them. They followed her, wide-eyed, to the unoccupied special star table.

"Hey look at that," Sumire smirked sarcastically. "The new girl's assumingly heading for the special star table." She might have grown up, become a bit nicer, and ended her ridiculous fantasy of ever becoming Natsume's girlfriend. But she still doesn't like new female students who get Natsume's attention. Her sneer became even wider when a dining robot blocked Kana's path.

The dining robot asked for Kana's name and scanned her masked feature. "Kana Kimura," she motioned to Youichi, Ayane and Aoi, "and they're my guest." The robot confirmed her identity, handed her a menu, and bowed as they passed by it towards the table.

Someone not Natsume Hyuuga being allowed into the special star area definitely caught everyone's notice. Mikan can practically feel the stares and murmurs heading their way. "Great, so much for not attracting attention," she muttered under her breath. She took a seat at the head of one end of the table. Aoi took the chair to her right, and Ayane and Youichi took the ones to her left. She spread the menu in front of them and asked them to choose what they wanted to eat.

While the three younger students were looking over the menu, Kana noticed that Yuu and the others still didn't have anywhere to sit. She raised a hand to catch their attention and gestured for them to come closer. The gang awkwardly came towards her. After the indecorous manner she was treated with just before lunch, they were wise to be a bit hesitant. The robot hindered their path once they got to the edge of the special star area, but it was forced to let them proceed under Kana's orders. But it was Kana's next words that really surprised the hell out of them.

"You can sit here, if you don't have any place else to eat," she told them without a hint of emotion in her voice or the visible part of her face.

"Th-Thank you," Yuu stuttered out. "Thank you very much, Kana," he bowed to her in thanks with the rest following his lead. Sumire started to feel a little bad and guilty for sneering at Kana earlier.

Kana waved them away. "No need for that," she rested her cheek on a loose fist and stared down at the long, empty table. "I just don't believe in leaving a space idle when it can be put to good use."

"Yeah, she's right about that," Hotaru said while chewing a piece of her lunch. She had already seated herself on a vacant chair mid-table and had started eating without them.

"Hotaru!" Ruka exclaimed at his girlfriend, completely exasperated with her. "If I remembered correctly, you tried to shoot Kana with your baka gun earlier on!"

Amethyst eyes leveled a cool gaze at her boyfriend. "So?" she articulated, taking another bite of her lunch.

"Hotaru certainly hasn't changed a bit," Kana thought while resisting the urge to smile. Smiling too much might make her façade crack and reveal her true identity. "You guys know what you want?" she asked her three younger companions, and signaled for the dining robot to take their orders when all three nodded.

Natsume walked into the cafeteria only to halt in his tracks when he spotted the gang along the middle of the special star table. They normally can't hangout there when he's not around. Since, Kana's back was to the door, her figure hidden by the chair's backrest, Natsume hadn't noticed her with them, until he tuned in to the conversation around the table. He kept himself to the entrance's shadows, hidden from view.

"I forgot. You actually haven't told us you're star rank," Mochu grinned as he sat down, blushing and feeling a little silly. "I thought you were about a double. Triple after you answered that math problem."

"I should've guessed you were a special star when you surprised Jin-Jin with you're first solution," Koko added, scratching his head. Everyone stared at him in shock and disbelief. The Mr. Jinno got surprised by Kana's answer! "Hey Kana, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she answered as the dining robot arrived back with their food. The robot tediously set ten different dishes in front of Kana. Everyone couldn't help but wonder if she could finish all that by herself.

Koko couldn't stop gawking at all the food Kana had ordered while asking his question. "Why can't I read your mind?" he continued on curiously. The question seized Natsume's interest. He leaned against the doorway and waited for her answer.

Kana sighed. "You might as well take a seat, Hyuuga. Don't strain yourself trying to hear from way over there." Everyone looked up as Natsume pulled away from the shadows. They hadn't noticed he was there until Kana mentioned him. As he ambled towards them, he can feel the annoying tingling of his left earring starting up, again he ignored it. Plopping himself on the empty seat beside Aoi, he glared at the smirk Kana sent him before she started her explanation. "It's just a trick I learned from Onii-chan. He taught me how not to leave random thoughts lingering around my head for anyone to pick up on."

"Onii-chan? You have an older brother? Is he here in the academy?" they asked, wondering what Kana's older brother would be like.

"I'm sure all of you know him," Aoi chuckled with glee. Ayane and Youichi had a similar expression of merriment on their faces. These made Natsume frown with suspicion. He didn't like the feel of this.

"But," Kana gave them a small smile, "if you don't know him, I'm sure I can introduce you to him." Her smile widened a bit more. "In fact, I can make the introductions right about…now." Just as she uttered the last word, Demon strode through the door, effectively silencing the whole dining hall with his presence.

Kana stood up from her seat and leaped at him with a "Nii-chan". Ayane came next, scrambling out of her seat then climbing up on her Uncle Demon like a little koala bear. Aoi approached and met her Demon-nii with a smile, but she didn't know what to do. Kana and Ayane already occupied an arm and a shoulder.

Demon stared down at the crimson-eyed girl. "Back is still open," he nonchalantly commented.

Aoi grinned, understanding what he meant. She went around him to his back. Demon bent down low enough for Aoi to wrap her arms around his neck, without him setting down Kana and Ayane, before straightening again, lifting her in the process.

Natsume's scowl darkened. Nowadays, it's actually okay with him for Aoi to hanging around with Demon or Angel, so long as they behave themselves and don't do anything to destroy her innocent mind. But he doesn't know why he felt like he wanted, no, needed, to burn something down at the sight of Kana in another guy's arms, even though it's Demon.

"I thought we came here to have lunch, not for me to find three pretty girls plastered to my boyfriend," an amused voice came from the doorway behind them.

"Aunt Angel!" Ayane squealed and flung herself from Demon's shoulder onto Angel.

Angel gave the little girl a hug and received a cheerful greeting from both Kana and Aoi, then came closer to study Demon's current state. "I didn't know you make a fine climbing post, Jerk," she said playfully.

"Shut it, Brat," he shot back, giving her a mock glare. He bent down again so Aoi can get down from his back, but he whispered something to Kana first before setting her down. "Tone down the smile, Squirt. It screams bloody you." Kana nodded in understanding.

"By the way, why are you both here?" Kana asked after she and Aoi got off Demon.

Demon remained silent, but had a pained expression on his face. "We forgot to reschedule something. We were so busy, we forgot it's your first day today," Angel grinned sheepishly. "You should have seen our faces when we arrived back home starving, only to find the dining table empty and the house devoid of anything that can be easily prepared and eaten."

Kana laughed and led them to the table. "You can have lunch with us then, we're just about to eat." Demon and Angel seated themselves beside Youichi and Natsume, respectively, and right between the members of the DA class and Class B.

"At least we don't have to go squeeze ourselves in the other tables," Angel commented.

"Isn't the academy staff's fare served in their quarters, Sensei?" Yuu asked.

"Yes, it is. But since Demon and I don't have any lodging inside the academy, we have to take our lunch here in the dining hall." She opened and started to scan to menu handed to her by the robot. "Besides, I'm sure most of your teachers would like to take their meals in private, since even the academy's staff is served according to their star class."

The last part of her statement caught the attention of everyone around the table. Angel lifted her gaze from the menu when the people around her turned silent. "What? Didn't you know about that?" The students around her shook their heads.

"You mean to say that some teachers might have a lower star rank than the student they're teaching?" Sumire and Mochu asked incredulously.

Angel shrugged. "Not everyone can reach a special star rank. You should know that by now. So what if your teacher might have to squeeze in with the other students if they'd ever take their lunch in here, the most important thing is that you'll be able to learn something from them."

The food arrived just then to cut off the conversion. This time, two robots arrived bearing plate after plate of food. "Let's eat," Angel grinned happily before digging in. Most of the gang couldn't help staring as the two adults polished off one plate after another. They turned to find that Kana had already finished her meal.

"I still don't understand very well why I can't read Kana's mind," Koko started. "But since I can't read theirs either," he gestured towards Demon and Angel, "I guess it's just natural for her to know how to do that trick of theirs."

Everyone got distracted from what Koko said when an argument broke between Youichi and Ayane. The dispute somewhat reminded all of them of Mikan and Natsume's epic spats. It started escalating to the point where an angry Ayane was losing, badly. Too bad for Youichi she isn't as dumb and dense as Mikan once was. Not only that, she had perfect control of her alice. She began sobbing, sending the students in the cafeteria into a panic. They know what happens when Ayane loses control of her emotions. Some of them started pleading and pestering Youichi to apologize. Shrill screams began coming from the single star table that was closest to the window as zombies pressed themselves against the glass plane.

Angel had to bend her head down and cover her laughter. Oh, Ayane was definitely as smart one, and she's not above using any means to accomplish her goal. Ayane's definitely very much in control of her emotions, and her alice at that. Demon couldn't help pitying the little guy as he bemusedly glanced around, trying to find some clue on what to do to placate her. To say that Youichi was close to having a panic attack is undeniably correct.

Demon sent Mikan a glance. "I'm going. I'm going," she sighed. She already knows that Demon's ordering her to get rid of the zombies. It's actually a good training for her, and it's an effective way to help work off all the food she'd just scoffed down.

Demon reached over to pat Ayane on the head. "Stop the tears, Ayane," he commanded. Ayane took a final sniff before clambering over to his lap, and burying her face on his shirt. Youichi stared at her still unsure what to do. "You can take her somewhere private later and say sorry to her there," he whispered for Youichi's ears only. "Ayane's still mad as hell at you at the moment, let her anger cool off at first. If you talk to her right now, she's liable to say something to you that you both might regret later on." Youichi nodded with comprehension.

* * *

Natsume was still a distance away from his destination when he spotted someone standing beneath it. He couldn't stop gritting his teeth at the thought of a person violating the place that was so special to him. Striding up to the tree, he came to a sudden standstill when he realized who the person was.

 

Mikan had finished dealing with the zombies awhile ago. The rain had recently stopped and the air was still fresh and moist. She currently stood under a certain, now-infamous sakura tree, breathing in the clean scent around her. "It's been a long time since I've visited, hasn't it," she stated as she laid a hand against the trunk. "You seem healthier than ever. Natsume must have been taking real good care of you while I was away." She looked at the burnt grass encircling the tree and couldn't help but frown. "But it seems that he's been unnecessarily brutal to the grass around you." She leaned her forehead alongside it. "It's a long walk from the high school area to here, but I promise to come by whenever I can."

Just after she uttered the promise, she felt Natsume's presence headed for her. Her earring was going haywire with all the moving around it's been doing today. Thankfully, Angel had explained the reaction the earrings have when they're near each other, so she didn't freak out when it started stirring. She put up Kana's front again and slowly turned around to face him, only for her to be pinned against her beloved tree.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Hyuuga?" she menacingly glared up at him. Even though she's five-seven, she had to tilt her head up a bit to look him in the face. Why does he have to be six feet tall?

He didn't reply. His lips descended closer to hers.


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

 

 

* * *

Chapter 28

 

Natsume pinned Kana against the trunk of the sakura tree.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Hyuuga?" she growled menacingly at him.

Natsume didn't reply. He slowly lowered his head toward her.

"H-Hyuuga?" she stuttered as his lips descended nearer and nearer to hers.

His kiss was tender and sweet, exactly the same as the kiss they shared before she left, five years ago. And for some unknown reason, her earring had calmed down and stopped twitching when their lips met. She was just about to respond with a kiss as gentle as his, when her mind kicked back into gear.

_So, this is how he wants to play it, huh._ She grinned mischievously in her mind. Oh, she'll gladly play this game with him alright.

Her arms slid around his neck and drew him closer. She moaned in the back of her throat and deepened the kiss, her thigh slipping between his legs and rubbing against the fly of his pants. Mikan smiled inwardly when he groaned, and she felt the front of his pants starting to swell. She pressed herself against him making sure he can feel every dip and curve of her body.

Natsume's brain had ceased to function. All the blood that used to circulate in his head seems to have gone somewhere down south. The world around him appeared to have vanished, leaving only him and the feminine body in his arms. He mindlessly pulled her flushed against his body, and then slanted his mouth on hers over and over.

An involuntarily groan emerged from the back of Mikan's throat. She was staring to enjoy this way too much. Her control was gradually slipping away, bit by bit. She planted her hands on his chest and gave him a mild shove to stop the kiss.

Mikan almost laughed hysterically at the glassy-eyed look on Natsume's face. She smoothly extricated herself from between the tree and Natsume.

"If all you wanted was a kiss, you could have just asked for it," she smiled sweetly at him knowing that she'd won this battle. "I would have happily accommodated you, you know," she taunted him as she calmly walked away. She thanked the heavens that she'd learn a thing or two about sexual intimacy from living with Angel and Demon. Or else she'd have frozen, and her cover would have been blown.

Natsume stared unseeingly at the spot on the trunk he'd pinned Kana against. It took awhile before a small amount of blood started reaching his head, and his brain began to start up again.

"Damn," he cursed. She'd turn the tables on him. The kiss was supposed to prove that she's Mikan. Hell! His Mikan doesn't kiss like that. Mikan's kiss is supposed to be gentle and full of innocence. That woman kisses like a damn seductress who'd lured countless of men to her bed.

He can sense a familiar feeling when she's around. It was the same feeling he has when he's in Mikan's company. He couldn't resist testing his theory that they're one and the same, especially after he saw her standing under their sakura tree. Actually, he still wasn't completely satisfied that they're two different persons, but that'll just have to wait. He bit of another curse when he noticed the throbbing in the vicinity of his crotch. Damn it! If the witch hadn't stopped the kiss, anymore and he would've exploded out of his pants. Now he had to find a way to get back to his room, hopefully without stumbling across anyone that might notice the bulge on the front of his slacks.

* * *

Laying face up on his bed with nothing but his boxers on, Natsume stared at the ceiling of his room, contemplating recent events that occurred that day. From the classroom, to the dining hall, to under the sakura tree, Kana's actions were contradictory to being the Mikan he knew. He winced in remembrance, especially her exploit under the sakura tree. It had him sneaking in, like a thief, just to get to his room without encountering anyone along the way. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice that his earring was twitching again.

 

He heaved a sigh and closed his eyes for a moment, only to find a masked face above his when he opened them again. "I thought you might want to finish what we started earlier," Kana whispered seductively, running a finger down his naked chest.

Natsume couldn't prevent a shape intake of breath, as he felt the finger stop on his stomach. Damn, how did she get this close without him noticing her? If Angel finds out about this, she's going to roast him for letting his guard down, even after all the training she'd painstakingly given him.

"You should have seen you're face, Hyuuga!" she laughed as she rolled away from him, lying beside him on his wide bed. "It was pretty hilarious but at the same time cute. Hey what's this?" She sat up and grabbed a glass ball by his bedside table before Natsume could stop her. The ball started to glow when she touched it. It was her long-time-ago Christmas gift to him.

"Don't touch that!" Natsume growled swiping the ball back and placing it carefully back on the table.

Kana mumble something about him being cranky and got out of the bed, leaving Natsume to take in her tantalizing figure in nothing but a loose, almost translucent, undershirt and boxer shorts. She stretched her arms over her head. Lifting her undershirt, giving Natsume a peek at the smooth flesh of her waist, and making him notice the three golden armband controlling device encompassing her right bicep. "Since you don't seem to be in a mood to play, I'll come back another time. Just treat this as a visit from your new neighbor." She flashed him a smirk, as she walked out to his balcony. "And if I were you, I'd clean up my room once in a while. You have a little too many bugs in your room for comfort," with that she was gone.

Natsume stifled a groan. He'd forgotten she was also a special star, and if he correctly remembers the floor layout of the dormitory, his new and only neighbor here at the top floor. The dorm consist of several floors, with the lowest level containing the single star rooms and the topmost the special star rooms. But since special stars were very rare, there were only two of those rooms which took up the uppermost level. The two special star rooms were also the only ones that come with a balcony.

Turning his head to the now empty space beside him, Natsume stared at it, recalling that before Kana, only one girl had ever lain on his bed and that was five years ago – Mikan. He grabbed the pillow on that side of the bed. If he'd just shut his eyes, he could still imagine her scent lingering on the pillow she'd use. He held the pillow against his face and closed his eyes. His eyes to shot open again.

Natsume bounded out of bed and ran to the terrace where Kana had exited, only to find it empty. He stared at the adjacent balcony and frowned. The gap was wide, but not impossible to jump across, but it's going to take some effort. Heck, if she could jump it, so could he. He took a couple of steps back and made a running leap for the other balcony.

Mikan was about to take off her mask when she heard a sound on the balcony. She instinctively grasped her knife and slowly made her way out, scanning her surroundings. Relaxing her guard a bit when she found no one in sight, she was about to go back in when she noticed the hand with a death grip on the balustrade of her balcony. She carefully made her way to the hand thinking it might be an ambush. Leaning out to find who the hand was connected to, she was surprised to find Natsume, the infamous Black Cat, helplessly dangling from her balcony.

"What the bloody hell?!" she quickly reached out to help him up. She bit back a curse as she pulled at him. He was heavier than she expected, most of the weight was probably from all those muscles he's got. With a final yank, she hauled him up just as he pushed of the edge of the balcony with his feet. The force knocked them both down to the terrace floor.

Natsume took the opportunity to take in the scent of her hair. He was right. The strawberry scent on the pillow came from her, the same as the strawberry scent of Mikan's hair. He nuzzled the sized of her neck, liking the way her body was pressing against his.

Mikan lay motionless under Natsume, thinking he might need a breather after his near-death experience. But after a couple of minutes and he still hasn't moved, she began to doubt. He seems to be getting a little too comfortable on top of her. "Pervert," she muttered under her breath. Slipping her hands between their bodies, she shoved him off with a glare. "May I ask why in damnation were you dangling around like that?" she asked with an unfeelingly voice. "Don't tell me you tried to jump here from your balcony." Natsume's defiant look answered it all. She heaved an exasperated sigh. "Next time, try pushing off from the ledge first before jumping here."

Natsume looked at the narrow ledge that ran along the outside wall from his balcony to hers, and took note of the footprints she left there. He didn't notice before it in his haste to get to her. He shrugged, what's done is done that's no going back to change it, and then stood up.

That's the only time Mikan noticed his attire. "What the hell are you wearing? Don't tell me you make a habit of jumping off balconies in nothing but your boxers. I'm sure if most the female population in this school find out about this, they would either gladly build a makeshift balcony on to their rooms, or demand to have one built-in," she shot him a teasing grin before entering her room through the sliding glass door.

Natsume couldn't do anything but follow her inside with a scowl plastered on his face. If he was going to make her spill the beans, he'll have to find some incriminating evidence that she is Mikan Sakura, and what better place to look for it than her room. He glanced around as he stepped inside. The suite was similarly arranged to his own, only that everything was opposite his. He noted everything in her bedroom from the guitar propped against a chair, to the iPod speakers on her bedside, to the stack of books on one corner table. His frown deepen, he can imagine Mikan interested in music, but books? Polka-dots can't even finish a short story without falling asleep, let alone a whole book.

Kana placed her knife within arm's reach on the bedside table before getting in bed. From the way she observed Natsume looking around her room, she knows that he's on to her, she just doesn't know yet what gave her away. Calmly turning on the bedside lamp, she picked up the novel she hasn't finished reading. "You're going to stand there all night, or are you going to get some shut eye?" she asked not taking her eyes off the book, expecting him to go back to his room.

Natsume glared at her, she was trying to piss him off and get rid of him. _We'll see about that_ , he grinned wickedly in his mind. He strode towards the bed and crawling in beside her, still in nothing but his boxers.

It took all of Mikan's effort not to tense up and scream at him to get off her bed. She maintained her unruffled, unaffected façade and tried to keep her attention on the book she's reading, which was getting harder by the moment. Natsume had slipped under the covers with her, and she can feel the heat radiating from his body. She coolly inverted the book on her lap, and busied herself with selecting some tranquil songs on her iPod before placing it back on the speakers.

Natsume lay down beside her. The sound of Kirsten Dunst's voice singing "Dream of Me" hummed from the speakers, luring him to sleep. He's usually feels a certain degree of edginess with other people, a need to be on his guard. But he felt really at ease with her. She's definitely someone he's comfortable being with. He fell asleep with a small, relaxed smile on his face.

After a few minutes of complete silence, Mikan put down her book, turn off the light, and slip down under the covers. Natsume stirred beside her, his almost-naked body stretching before he turned, flinging an arm and leg at her.

"Mikan," Natsume mumbled in a sleepy voice before snuggling closer against her. Mikan stiffened at the sound of her name. She resisted the urge to whimper when she felt Natsume's warm breath on the side of her neck. His head turned, burying his nose in her hair. She heard his sharp intake of breath before he murmured her name again.

Mikan barely restrain the curses forming at the back of her throat. She remembered that she'd been using the same hair products since before. Darn it, so that's why he's so persistent. It's too late to change minor details now. Sudden changes are bound to draw more suspicion. She'll just have to be more careful around him and the others.

She used a mind-reading alice first to make sure he's asleep, before turning her head to face him. She almost wished she hadn't done that. _Damn, the guy looks way too adorable in his sleep to be legal._

Mikan glared at that unprompted thought. All this secrecy stuff must be starting to get to her head, and she's slowly going out of her mind. She glanced at Natsume again. Okay, she isn't going insane. She sighed and made sure again that he's fully unconscious, before removing her mask and placing it on her bedside. The mask's removal revealed a smooth, flawless face, devoid of the baby fat it once had, and a set of familiar, distinguishing hazel eyes. The hazel orbs soften as they focused on the sleeping form beside her again. He really does look like a cute, innocent angel when he's asleep. Reaching out, she brushed back a strand of hair off his handsome face. "Natsume," she whispered, a gentle smile gracing her features. "Goodnight to you, you damn perverted angel."

* * *

Natsume woke up feeling great. He didn't know why, but last night was the deepest, most peaceful sleep he'd ever had. Only when he glanced at the bedside clock did he remember that he wasn't in his own room. He quickly sat up and glanced around, trying to locate the missing owner of the room when he heard the main door beyond the bedroom opened.

 

Just coming back from her morning jog, Mikan walked into her bedroom to find Natsume awake and seated up on her bed. "Good Morning. After barging and sleeping in my room last night, I supposed you'll be wanting some breakfast now," she uttered mockingly, hiding any expression behind her mask and a sarcastic smirk. Since she likes to have her breakfast in relative solace and privacy and didn't want to go down to the dining hall to socialize early in the morning, she'd stocked up the kitchen in her room to prepare her own breakfast in.

Natsume just gave her an arrogant nod and got out of bed, confidently preceding her to the kitchen in nothing but his boxers.

Mikan couldn't help but admire his masculine body, from his well-toned arms, to his broad shoulders, to his sculpted chest, to his ripped, six-packed abs. She wondered how it would feel like to run her hands along all those muscles. "Whoa there!" she thought to herself. Her bloody hormones were at it again. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts first before entering the kitchen.

Natsume had already seated himself and was silently waiting for her. He watched as Kana gathered everything she needed without an ounce of hesitation, frying the bacon and scrambling the eggs deftly while expertly setting the coffee brewer and toaster. She placed a clean plate in front of him and their enough-for-ten breakfast. "You can start eating first," she said as she walked off. "I'll just take a bath and be right out. Just make sure you leave some food for me," with that she disappeared inside the bathroom.

Natsume stared at the bathroom door and started concocting a plan. The best way to make sure that she's Mikan is to wait and catch her when her acting slips, or catch her with her mask off. The second choice is far more likely to work, since the first one would depend upon her. But a little of both won't hurt either. He shoveled a forkful of fluffy, scrambled eggs into his mouth and nibbled a piece of crunchy bacon. "This is good," he thought unexpectedly while chewing.

Kana came out of the bathroom wearing a white tank top and royal blue shorts. Her hair was damp and down, showing off shades anywhere between brown to light blond, definitely not the solid golden-brown of Mikan's hair. Natsume's eyes next scrutinized the way she moves as she headed for the counter and poured herself a mug of coffee, definitely not how his clumsy idiot moves either. Seating down in front of him, she began piling her plate and polishing off the rest of the food in under five minutes. No one would ever guess that she could pack away that much food judging by her figure.

"Aren't you ready to go back to your room yet, Hyuuga?" Kana lifted an eyebrow at him while sipping her third cup of coffee. "I think most of our teachers would be outraged, and girls will tear you apart to get pieces of you, if you enter the class with only that." Her comment remained Natsume that he was still in his boxers, making Kana chuckle. "You can take a bath here. I'll grab you some clothes from your room." He was about to protest when her next words cut him off. "Besides, I like the thought of bothering Imai's mind with what happened last night," she grinned impishly. "Just a little payback, she should learn not to let her bugs run around in someone's room, especially mine."

Natsume smirked at her deviousness, before striding towards her bathroom. She might be his ally against Imai and her spying bug cameras, but he's still proceeding with his plan to find out if Kana and Mikan is really one and the same person.


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 29

 

Hotaru Imai was in a very awful, turbulent disposition that morning. She'd awakened to find that the ten bug cameras she'd sent to Kimura's room offline, or more precisely, destroyed. Checking the rest of the video footage caught last night, she'd had the brief, tantalizing glimpse of Kimura in Hyuuga's room before they both left for somewhere her cameras where not present, most likely to Kimura's bug-free room. Morning came, and Kimura returned to Hyuuga's room to get a few articles of clothing for him. The girl even had the audacity to look straight at one of her bug cameras setup there, and give her a mocking grin before exiting the room again. Argh, she hates not knowing everything that's going on with other people. Did something happen between those two last night?

"Hotaru, can you please calm down," Ruka pleaded. "You're scaring everyone. Even me."

Hotaru glared at him but took a deep, calming breath to placate her boyfriend. But her temper spiked again when the two subjects of her curiosity entered the class. Together. She barely kept her stoic expression in place and repressed a growl, when Hyuuga looked at her and smirked. Kimura followed behind him. Hotaru saw one corner of her lips tilt when she happened to glance at her direction before she took her seat.

Before she could take out her baka gun and start shooting the two of them for annoying the hell out of her, Narumi entered the classroom. He reminded them about the upcoming annual Alice Festival and the graduation ceremony for the high school seniors, the latter is to be held that afternoon, before he announced a free-time and twirled out of the room.

Mikan wasn't too interested in the Alice Festival. She'd been present in all the Alice Festivals during her absence, just out of sight though. But the graduation ceremony caught her attention. If she remembered correctly, her Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai were graduating seniors. She needed to have a little talk with Demon. Standing up, she headed for the door.

"Where do you think your going?" a deep, masculine voice stopped her before she reached the door. She looked over her shoulder at crimson eyes. Everyone in class was stunned silent by who uttered that question. It wasn't everyday that the Natsume Hyuuga asks a girl where she's heading off to.

Kana turned away from him again. "I'm going to find Onii-chan. I need to talk to him about something." She glanced back and aimed him a small smile. "Wanna come?"

Everyone's eyes almost popped out in shock when Natsume mutely nodded and followed her out of the classroom. All of them held their tongues. But their minds were buzzing so loudly, Koko was getting a migraine from their thoughts.

If Hotaru Imai doesn't have to protect her reputation as the Ice Queen, she would be tearing her hair out right about now due to frustration. As it is, she just sat there with her ever composed expression plastered on her face, but inside her mind was also in riot. Natsume Hyuuga isn't one to just take an interest in a girl for no reason at all. What the hell is going on between those two!

* * *

Mikan led Natsume to their sakura tree and asked him to wait there for her. She went down the hill by herself, directly to the other tree by the stream where Demon always hangs out under. Natsume watched Kana's approach, wanting to know how she'll handle the usual obstacle Demon sets up.

 

Mikan stopped a few feet before the boundary. She took a deep breath and entered the area with a running leap, somersaulting as dark icicles shot up from the ground. She gracefully twisted and turned, jumping from one spot to another, evading the onslaught of ice. Once she reached to inner boundary, she dug in her feet on the soil and countered the oncoming wind with her own. Her body was pushed back, her feet tracking marks on the ground, but she effectively avoided being blown away too far by the wind. She shook her head in amusement. Leave it to her Demon nii-chan to keep her in tiptop shape even when she's already back inside the academy.

"Hey Nii-chan, I need to ask you something," she said as plopped down beside a napping Demon.

"You know you're not allowed to reveal your identity to anyone in this academy until the headmaster gives his okay," Demon answered, reading her mind. "Except with me and Angel, you're absolutely forbidden to remove that mask of yours inside the academy when anyone is around, aside for emergencies, of course."

"I know that," she sighed before a mischievous grin bloomed on her face. "But did the headmaster say anything about removing my mask outside the academy grounds?"

Demon eyed at her. "I think you've being spending too much damn time with Angel."

"If I remembered correctly, it was _you_ and Onee-chan who'd been educating me on the finer points of how to find loopholes in rules not suited to my liking," she beamed proudly. "I'm just following the example elders in my family had setup as my guide in life."

"Fine, just rub it in, damn it," Demon rumbled drolly. "But you'd better run that plan through the headmaster first. He's wants you in his office at around noon anyway."

"Alright, Nii-chan. I'll be ready to go there. Have a nice nap," she said before she walked back to Natsume.

"You done?" Natsume asked, looking up from his manga.

Kana sat down beside him. "Yeah, he said that the headmaster wants to talk to me later on. Until then," she leaned back comfortably against the tree, "I'll just hang out here."

Natsume waited for her breathing to even out then slowly reach up, intending to remove her mask. But before his hand could move half-a-foot, Kana spoke. "Imai's quite persistent, isn't she?" Kana's gaze was directed to a bush not too far away from them. Natsume kept silent, he'd sensed Ruka and Imai's presence but didn't inconvenience himself with them. "Want to give her something to analyze further?" Kana asked him with an evil grin on her face. Natsume thought about it for a moment before giving a nod. Kana smiled and surprised him by boldly leaning her head on his shoulder. They can practically feel the irate aura emanating from the shrub, before their ears picked up the sound of a camera's shutter.

The two of them stayed like that even after the presences behind the hedge had departed the area. Natsume continued reading his manga and assumed that Kana had fallen asleep on his shoulder, but he can't be perfectly sure of it. He couldn't help staring at the girl beside him. The girl that doesn't act anything like the Mikan he knew, but something about Kana reminds him so much of Mikan all the same.

He sighed and placed down his manga on his lap before closing his eyes to rest them for awhile.

* * *

Mikan walked down the hall feeling a sense of déjà vu. The last trip she took down these halls changed her life forever. She stepped up of a set of heavy, double door and rapped against it. A muffled voice told her to enter before she turned the latch.

 

Mikan stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "You asked for me, Sir?"

"Yes, Mikan," he said recalling that the girl before him was not one for formalities. "Or should I call you Kana now?" he asked.

"Kana would be preferred, as of now, Sir," Mikan answered in a respectful but expressionless voice.

The headmaster nodded and gestured to the chair in front of his desk. "Take a seat then, Kana. And please remove your mask." Mikan visibly stiffened. "Don't worry. It's alright for you to remove your mask in here." She hesitantly pulled off her mask, ensuring to keep her face carefully blank, like she usually does when she has business to deal with. "The results of your training can clearly be seen," the headmaster noted. "That's very good to know. Are there any questions you'd like to raise for me, Kana?"

"Sir, barring missions, may I remove my mask outside the academy?" Mikan inquired unfeelingly.

The headmaster studied her stoic face with slightly narrowed eyes. He knows she's up to something with that question, but he doesn't know what. "So long as it doesn't involve endangering the academy," he uttered cautiously. "I'll leave the decision of when and where to remove you mask to your judgment. But remember, some students or personnel in this academy, and people outside, might by spies for the AAO. Revealing yourself to anyone might be hazardous. The purpose of concealing you're identity is because the AAO is very much aware of the extent of Mikan Sakura's alices. You'll have to make sure if you exposed yourself to anyone that they'll be able to keep the secret for as long as possible, to their graves if need be."

The enemy had known exactly who the Black Cat was, thus the ease in which they executed Natsume's kidnapping all those years ago. This time, the academy wants to make sure that the AAO doesn't know any important information about their newest trump card against them.

Mikan nodded. "I understand fully well the consequences, Sir. And I shall take responsibility for it, even if I have to go back in time to change the outcome."

"I'll hold you to your word, Kana," he accepted. "Is there anything else? If none, you are dismissed."

"Thank you, Sir." Mikan stood up, stiffly bowed, and exited the office.

* * *

The day was filled with both joy and sadness for the seniors; joy to finally be able to step out of the confines of the prison-like Alice Academy, and sadness in leaving some of their friends behind.

 

Tsubasa and Misaki looked back as they reached the gates. The gang had come to bid their farewells to the graduating batch and see them off. Even Natsume was grudgingly present among the group. But some thing was missing, and they know fairly what, or should they say who, it was. The both missed they little kouhai. It's depressing to know that Mikan can't be there for their graduation.

The two gave a final wave and exited the wide open gates with the other seniors, towards a life outside the academy that they'd been in for years. But though they're out of its campus, they know that the academy will always be there, keeping an ever watchful eye on them.

After the other seniors already dispersed, the two seniors stared back at the closing gates, like doors slamming shut at the hope of seeing Mikan's return. They both heaved a disheartened sigh. They wondered if they'll ever see her again.

"Well, I guess we should get going now," Tsubasa said quietly, as he entwined his hand Misaki's. It took him quite awhile to unearth the nerve to finally ask her. Finding out that Hotaru had consented to be Ruka's girlfriend, before he could ask Misaki, had shocked him. But simultaneously, it also gave his courage a much-needed boost. A year after that, he finally popped the question. He can still envision Misaki's stunned, disbelieving face before she smiled and said "yes". And just a few hours ago, he'd received another "yes". He lifted the hand he was holding to gaze at the diamond engagement ring he'd place there.

Misaki sighed and leaned against him. "Yeah, you're right," she flashed him a small smile and walked hand-in-hand with him. They ambled along until they reached a tree situated out of view of the academy, a fair distance away. A figure stepped out from behind the tree, obstructing their path. The masked teen stared at their entangled hands, and then at the glittering diamond ring on Misaki's finger.

"So you'd finally mustered up the guts to ask her that far, Tsubasa-senpai," she smirked. "And here I thought you might still be trying to stumble upon the words to ask Misaki-senpai to be your girlfriend." The two could only gawk at her, clueless to who she is and why she's calling them senpai. Her grin broadened. "I'm Kana Kimura, by the way."

"Oh," Misaki's eyes widened. "You're the new student everyone was talking about yesterday." Tsubasa looked at his fiancé curiously, not being privy to the newest gossips circulating around the academy. "The rumor is that you're a special star like Natsume Hyuuga." She rolled her eyes. "And from all the gushing I've heard from the guys around campus, I'd say half of them have already fallen for you. And you've only been in school for, like what, a day." Her eyes narrowed. "Before I forget, how did you know us?"

They heard a little chuckle coming from Kana before she removed her mask, exposing a familiar, smiling face and hazel eyes. "Mikan!" they both exclaimed in shock before enveloping her in a hug.

"I missed you, too, Senpais," she squeaked from being hugged so tightly. "Congratulations on graduating."

"Look at you! You're so tall now," Misaki said observing that Mikan was taller than her by an inch or two. "And you have to tell me how you got that figure. You look great!" she smiled teasingly.

Tsubasa got teary eye. "Our kouhai looks so grown up and beautiful," he sniffed which made Misaki glared at him, warning him to stop it. He then remembered Misaki's comment. Tsubasa worrying, over-protective side turned on. "Wait a minute. Didn't you say that half of the guys were after her? That's it! You're not going back to the academy. You're coming with us! Letting you go back there is like leaving an innocent, little lamb to a pack of wolves!" he said, tugging on her arm for emphasis.

Mikan laughed but didn't budge at his yanking. "Quit it, Tsubasa-senpai. If I go with you, the academy will hunt you down, saying you kidnapped me." But Tsubasa wasn't deterred and kept persisting.

"Listen to what she's telling you! Stop and think for a moment, you idiot!" Misaki screamed at him and hit him on the head. She looked back at Mikan. "Sorry about him."

"It's okay. I'm glad that everyone hasn't change that much while I'm away." Mikan smiled. "Though, I'm sure that rumor you've just mentioned is just an exaggeration, Misaki-senpai," she uttered, sounding somewhat clueless to her looks.

Her two sempais sweat dropped. _She might have grown up after five years, but she could she really still be dense about guys liking her?_

"Hey Mikan, since you're a special star now, does that mean you've mastered you're alices?" Tsubasa asked anxiously. Now that he and Misaki had graduated, he's worried about their kouhai inside the academy. "Are you still going to the SA Class?"

"Yes, I can control my alices now," Mikan nod her head, a serious look coming over her face. "But I've been transferred from the SA Class. I'm considered a dangerous-ability type now." Their eyes widened in horror upon hearing that news. Mikan quickly reassured them. "Please don't worry about me. I promise you I can take care of myself."

"Do the others know you're Kana?" Misaki asked.

Mikan looked away. "No, they don't. My identity is to be kept from everyone inside the academy. Since you two are already out of the academy, I took a gamble on telling you." She looked them in the eye. "But I need the two of you to promise not to tell a soul about this meeting and that you know who I am."

Tsubasa and Misaki gazed at each other and made their promise to her. "Are you allowed to tell us what happened to you the five years you're gone?"

"No, I don't think I'm allowed to divulge that yet," she shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Well then, we'll just have to spend some more time with our kouhai, now don't we," Tsubasa forced a smile. "Come on, we'll spend the rest of the day getting to know you again. Is that alright?"

Mikan nodded and smiled. "Just as long as I can get back inside the academy by dinnertime, I'm sure it'll be just fine."


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 30

 

Natsume paced around his room restlessly that night. He can't sleep. His bed doesn't seem comfortable. It's like something, or rather someone, was missing beside him. The last time he felt this way was the night after he had to share his bed with Mikan when they where eleven.

He took another pacing route around his bed, thinking about Kana's sudden disappearance that noon. His eyes barely closed for a minute, when he opened them again, Kana was gone beside him. He'd scoured the whole academy the rest of the afternoon but found no trace of her. He even went so far as to knock on her door but no one answered. Her talk with the headmaster couldn't possibly last that long.

An annoyed frown marred his face. He was supposed to initiate the plan to uncovering her identity that afternoon. But how could he find out anything about the girl if he couldn't locate her. A growl emerged from him. He'd had enough. He stalked out to his balcony, prepared to invade to room next door. Jumping from the ledge to the balustrade of Kana's balcony, he approached the sliding glass entrance to her room. He peeked inside to see Kana's shadowy form on the bed. _Tch, don't tell me she was just in her room all along and just didn't bother to answer her door._ As he shifted closer, his eyes widened at the sight of her mask on her bedside table. He quickly entered the room and approached, looks like tonight he'll finally find out if she really is Mikan or not.

Mikan was awakened by someone's presence on the balcony. She swiftly grabbed her knife and tucked it near her, continuing to feign sleep. The presence neared, and then entered the room. She waited until the person was within striking distance before she pounced, executing a kick designed to take down a person but not injure. A flashed of crimson eyes and the tingling of her earring were all she needed to see and feel for her to grab her mask and put it on.

Natsume laid spread out on the floor. What the hell just happened? One second he was advancing towards the bed then he felt a pressure on his sternum. The next thing he knew he was on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Everything occurred in such blindly speed. With the darkness and that rate, he didn't even have the chance to see her features clearly. And damn it, he'd let his guard down again. Angel's so going to kill him with training if she ever finds out about this.

Something shiny and pointed flashed just beneath his neck then a masked face came into view. "You really should learn to knock first before entering a room, Hyuuga." Kana, wrapped in only a bed sheet, leaned closer to his face. "Next time, I might be feeling too lazy to use my foot and just throw my knife without bothering to check on who'd encroached on my privacy." She stood up, sheathed her knife, and held out a hand to help him up.

Natsume glared at the hand for a moment before taking it. Her hand was finely-boned and long-fingered. A feminine hand. But what caught his interest were the calluses and strength he could feel on it. This hand wasn't pampered. Like his hands, it was used to hard labor, and judging from what she'd just demonstrated, fighting and weapons handling. They're certainly not like Mikan's smooth, soft, gentle hands. A tiny flicker of doubt surfaced on his mind that Mikan and Kana weren't the same person, but he disregarded it. It was too early to know for sure.

"Try calling my attention first next time, so that I'll know it's you, got it." Kana frowned down at their still joined hands and smirked. "Aw, I know you like me, Hyuuga, but not this much. Mind letting go?" Natsume threw down her hand with a growl. Kana just shrugged and went inside her walk-in closet, dragging along the bed sheet wrapped around her. It was the only thing covering her naked body after all.

Demon and Angel had always respected her privacy, especially the sanctuary of her room. They usually just call out to her behind the closed door. They also never entered without letting their presence be felt by her first or asking for entry. And since she didn't have to share that room with anyone, she's gotten used to sleeping in the nude, particularly when the weather's humid and stuffy like tonight.

She walked back out, wearing a loose t-shirt and boy's shorts, and climbed back on the bed. If her room in the academy was going to be invaded every now and again, she needed to remember to put on some clothes before going to bed. "I supposed you're planning to sleep here again tonight," she sighed, noting he was wearing only his boxers again as she made a space for him on the bed. Couldn't he even think about putting a nightshirt on! His body's shooting her concentration to hell!

Natsume got in beside her, before shooting her another glare then closing his eyes. He wanted to question her about her whereabouts that afternoon but refrained from it. He wouldn't want to sound concern, now would he? Well, he's here. He might as well make the most out of it and get as good a sleep as last night.

Mikan waited for him to fall asleep first before hesitantly removing her mask and laying down facing away from him. She hasn't thought about it last night. Since she slept lightly and isn't used to having a bedmate, she'd always awakened every time Natsume shifted or gained even a bit of consciousness, then she just turned her head away from him whenever that happens. But having Natsume almost see her without her mask on tonight was a quite a shock to her. She needs to be more cautious than ever around him. She knows that he was up to something. She can practically feel it in her bones. The pervert entering her room while her mask was off wasn't just a mere coincidence.

Thought of plots and conspiracies of Natsume's design were still running through her head, when she became aware of something warm snuggled against her back. A lean arm thrown across her waist followed. She could very well imagine the stunned look on her face as she realized that Natsume was spooned in behind her. His nose was buried in her hair as he murmured her name, her real name.

Mikan almost squealed in surprise when she felt his lips press against the hollow where her neck joined her shoulder. Her heart went berserk, threatening to jump out of her chest cavity. If it accelerated any faster, either her heart or ribcage is bound to suffer some harm from all the pounding. She couldn't stop her sigh of relief when Natsume broke the contact between his lips and her skin. If he was going to sleep here routinely and do this to her every night, she doesn't think she'll be able to function properly after a week due to lack of sleep, frayed nerves, and heart damage.

This is getting really troublesome, and not to mention traumatic.

* * *

Natsume woke up with in the same good mood as yesterday. He peeked at the clock to see that it was only five o'clock. Groping for the warm body that was supposed to be beside him in bed, he can feel his good mood slowly slipping away. Kana was gone, again. "Where the hell did she run off to now!" he thought. It was just five in the morning for heaven's sake! He sat on the bed in brooding, patient silence and waited for her to return. It was five minutes before six when he's patience ran out. He was about to get out of bed and search for her, just as the main door opened.

 

Mikan was not feeling too lively that morning. Two nights with Natsume sleeping beside her was taking its toll. She had awakened several times last night due to Natsume's stirring. Heading for her bedroom, she came face-to-face with a mostly naked male glaring at her by the doorway.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Natsume roared at her, only to have her glower back at him.

"It's none of your business where I go," she coldly told him. But answered, "Out for my morning jog," as she headed for the kitchen. Natsume observed her from behind as she mixed some batter and began flipping pancakes on the stove. He waited for her to make a couple of stacks when he made his move.

Mikan tensed when she felt Natsume slip up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. She ignored his obtrusive behavior, and busied herself with turn over the pancakes. Holding the skillet with one hand, she quickly flicked of her wrist, making the pancake flip over. His other hand gently cupped her cheek and turned her face towards his, as if wanting a kiss. She forcefully shook off the numbing sensation in her mind, needing to use her brain right now. The Natsume she knows won't do something like this without a valid reason. The reason presented itself when she felt a tug on her mask.

_So, that's what the pervert has been planning. Damn, his crafty! Too bad for him it didn't work out as he planned, but good for me. I really need to find a way to somehow dispel the notion that I'm Mikan from that obstinate mind of his, or both of us might get in trouble with the academy if he finds out the truth._ She smirked at him before turning her attention back to what she's doing. "My mask won't come off no matter how much you tug at it, Hyuuga. The only one who can take off this mask is the person who placed it on my face, namely me," she explained.

Her explanation made Natsume frown in irritation. But he can't do anything but sit down and wait for her to serve breakfast. She plated the last of the pancakes and set four tall stacks of it on the table, one stack for him and three of them for her.

* * *

Class had ended awhile ago and everyone's now headed to their respective ability-type classes. Natsume prowled around the high school building, looking for someone. The more he walked the more his temper soared. The damn woman did her vanishing act again! Glancing at the clock one last time, he'd finally had enough. He headed for the Southern Woods. Angel had decided a couple of years ago to move their classes there since it was the most secluded forest area, with only the middle school building nearby. But it was a long way from the high school building. And he knows that there'll be hell to pay for tardiness.

 

* * *

Panting from exhaustion, Nobara stopped by the side of the road for a break. She'd run all the way from the high school building towards the Southern Woods, because she'd missed the bus. But worst of all, she knows she's going to be late for her DA Class. Angel might be nice and approachable most of the time, but she's also consistent with her penalties. She took a deep breath and tried to think of something optimistic. The thought of Angel-sensei being absent, relieved her somewhat. But another sudden thought, of Demon substituting for her, flashed through her mind and made her bolt. Dear God! That was the worst thing that could happen. Angel-sensei's penalties may at times be harsh, but it's proportionate to the transgression and definitely won't kill you. Demon's punishments, on the other hand, were inhumane and will make you beg for him to just kill you to get it over with. Just at the thought of that happening nearly made her want to break down and cry, but the sound of an approaching vehicle caught her attention.

 

Kana rode towards the meeting place on her new motorcycle. Demon had taught her how to ride his bikes when she became tall enough to reach the foot controls. He even went as far as to go with her to get a driver's license. The chopper-blue Harley V-rod was her family's joint birthday and Christmas present for her. She glanced at her watch and was about to accelerate when she saw Nobara by the side of the road.

"Hi," Kana greeted, stopping beside her. "You want a lift? I'm pretty sure we're headed for the same place. My name's Kana, by the way."

"I-I-I'm Nobara. Nobara Ibaragi," she stammered timidly. She might be able to hold a conversation with others nowadays, but her shyness still prevents her from making any close friends like she'd promised Mikan. "A-Are you sure it's okay?" Nobara asked staring at the huge motorcycle.

"Of course, why not. We're friends now, aren't we," Kana stated with a smile. "Hurry and get on, or we'll both be late and in trouble." Nobara nodded and hesitantly went up behind her. "Hold on tight." As Nobara tightened her grip on her, Kana revved up the motor and sped towards their destination.

Natsume was seated in a group together with Aoi, Youichi, and Ayane when Kana and Nobara arrived. The DA students, mostly the guys, acknowledged them with wide, admiring eyes at the Kana's bike. The two girls gracefully got off the bike and sat near it to chat. Others went near them, asking questions about the bike and about Kana.

Nobara couldn't help the smile forming on her face. Dangerous ability students usually avoided talking or even being near her. But now, they were striking a conversation with her. Not only that, she'd made a friend today. She glanced at Kana by the corner of her eye. Kana sat by her side, seemingly indifferent but subtly picking up the lagging discourse whenever her shyness took over, which she was so grateful for. Her presence felt comforting and familiar to Nobara even though they'd just met.

Natsume silently observed Kana from where he sat. But he felt his anger instinctively rise when some of the guys sat too close to her, closer than what he considered suitable. He frowned and analyzed his illogical reaction, before glaring suspiciously at the masked female, the only other person that affected him like this with was Mikan. Someone tugging on his sleeve brought him out of his thoughts.

"Nii-chan, can we go sit over there with Onee-chan?" Aoi asked sweetly.

Natsume looked at his little sister and nodded in reply to her reasonable request. He got up and walk towards Kana with the three younger students trailing behind him. Shooting a death glare at everyone around Kana, he mutely told them to move the hell away from her.

Nobara was about to back off with the others, but Kana grasped her arm, not allowing her to distance herself. After Aoi and the others where settled down around her, she calmly introduced Nobara to them.

"Is this your bike, Kana-nee?" Ayane asked. "Can I sit on it?" Kana nodded. Helping Ayane up on the bike, she noticed the longingly look Aoi had on.

The last time Aoi had ridden on a motorcycle was on her way back to the academy with Demon, and she wanted to try it again. Kana patted her on the head. "I'll take you around on it later," she whispered to Aoi. Aoi beamed at her and gave her a big hug, just as Angel arrived.

Angel stomped towards them holding a bunch of folders in one hand and a huge thermos on the other. She gave a beady-eyed glare to any student that made the slightest noise, effectively shutting them up and sending them fleeing out of her way. Flinging down the folders in the middle of the clearing, she left them there for the students to sort through by themselves and sat down beneath a tree next to Kana and the others. The scent of strongly-brewed coffee was released into the air when she opened the flask she's holding. She paused for a moment before she began chugging down its contents.

Kana silently went near and sat down beside her. "Nii-chan kept you busy last night?" she asked in a soft whisper so as not to further agitate Angel.

"The idiotic jerk dared me into a drinking contest that I can't refuse," Angel growled. "And the bad thing about it is that, it's still a draw between us. I want to take a sledgehammer to that stubborn head of his to make him feel how painful my hangover is."

She and Demon only ever tried once to have a drinking contest when Mikan was staying with them. They'd only gotten to tipsy, and not drunk, during that one. It ended with Mikan walking out of her room to get a glass of water in the middle of the night, only to go back in, shouting that her eyes where bleeding and that she was going blind.

"I'm sure he's feeling the same discomfort you're feeling now," Kana chuckled softly at the memory of seeing Angel and Demon groping each other in the living room, and her reaction, before standing up and dusting her skirt. "Looks like there's only one mission left. I think I'll take that." She walked towards the folder, picked it up, and flipped though the mission's info while walking back. The mission had a schedule set for three days, but she was perfectly sure she can finish it in just under a day.

"You're going to do a mission, Nee-chan?" Aoi asked quietly, so as not to irk Angel. "When is it and who're you choosing as your backup?"

"Yeah, I am. It's schedule for tonight," Kana replied just as quietly. "As for my backup," she paused and looked at everyone around her. "How about you, Nobara? Will you like to be my backup?" she asked.

Nobara was surprised. No one had ever chosen her as a backup before. No one had ever trusted her enough to guard their backs until now. "Yes!" she exclaimed. Kana shushed quickly her before Angel blows up at them. Nobara blushed at her mistake. "I-I'm sorry," she apologized softly. "D-Do you still want me as your backup, Kana?" she anxiously asked.

"Of course. We're friends, aren't we?" Nobara exaggeratedly nodded an affirmative. "Then, I'll trust you to bail me out if I get into any trouble," she stated with an impish grin


	32. Chapter 31

 

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 31

 

Angel dismissed the class groggily, her head still felt like being cracked opened because of her hangover. But before disappearing, she took the time to warn Kana about being careful with her bike, or her brothers are going to be really pissed off if anything happens to it, or her.

"Hop on, Aoi," Kana called out on her bike. Aoi quickly scurried forward, but Natsume stopped her from getting on the bike by blocking her way.

"My sister is not going to ride on that death trap," Natsume firmly stated to Kana.

Aoi groaned and almost melted in embarrassment beside Kana. "Nii-chan, I've ridden with someone on a motorcycle before, and I'm still in one piece. Please don't make a scene," she begged.

"With who?" Natsume glared at her. "Demon-nii," was all Aoi can squeak out, making Natsume glare harder at her then at Kana. "You," he growled at Kana. "If anything…" Kana cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. If anything happens to Aoi and all that. Quit worrying, Hyuuga. Besides, my brothers would skin me alive if I crashed this bike being careless," she reassured him. "Let's go, Aoi." Aoi quickly climbed on before Natsume could change his mind. "Ayane, can you wait here with Youichi? I'll come back for the two of you after I deliver Aoi to the dorm." Ayane and Youichi nodded in reply. After waving a goodbye and calling out a see-you-later to Nobara, Kana started the bike and zoomed off.

Kana swiftly delivered Aoi to the middle school dormitory and came back to the Southern Woods, where Ayane and Youichi were waiting for her with Natsume. Ayane scampered towards her. Kana smoothly took her up in front of her, and then glanced back at Youichi. "Come on, Youichi." The stoic boy silently mounted behind her and securely hanged on.

Natsume watched them leave, feeling a little left out but not showing it. He began heading slowly towards his usual destination. He'd walk less than a fifth of the way when he heard the roar of a motorcycle engine. The Harley halted right beside him with its engine still running.

"You didn't think I'll forget about you, now did you?" Kana smirked at him. "Climb on."

"What makes you think I'm going to ride on that?" Natsume coldly inquired.

"Just get the bloody hell on, Hyuuga!" Kana snarled at him, grabbing him by the scruff and slinging him on the bike with his stomach resting on the backseat. "Either you seat properly by yourself or I'll start up with you draped on my bike like that."

Natsume seated himself correctly and scowled. He knows she's strong, but not strong enough as to fling him on her bike without any trouble at all. Her anger must have given her added strength. Kana twisted the throttle and the bike went off with a whoosh. Natsume had to grab on to her and hold on tightly to her waist to keep from falling off the seat. The wind whipped her hair. The soft, strawberry-scented strands seem to dance and caress his face. He leaned in closer. His hold on her waist becoming snugger, his head rested on her shoulder, and his nose burying itself on the silky mass. "Mikan," he breathed. But the whispered name was drowned out by the hum of the motorcycle's powerful engine. Uncontradicted by anyone.

Mikan parked her bike below the hill where their sakura tree was planted on. Shutting off the motor, she turned to the neighboring before getting off her bike and smiled at the sight of two sleeping figures beneath it. Demon was stretched out on the grass, his hands behind his head. Angel curled by his side, using his stomach as a pillow. Looks like the two of them had decided to sleep off their hangovers.

Observing her closely, Natsume noted the way she smiled. Soft, serene, and mature. It certainly wasn't the full-blown, sunny smile he liked seeing on Mikan's face, leaving him a bit disappointed. But it was just as beautiful and left him with the same feeling of happiness. He walked to the tree, sat down under it, and waited for Kana. When she finally settled down beside him, he began some inquiries to get more information out of her.

"You said you have brothers," he asked, trying to sound apathetic. "How many do you have?"

"Four, including Demon-nii," she answered automatically, but her guards instinctively went up when he asked the question. He's subtly digging for details, but digging for details all the same. She'll have to stop him before he asks more. Faking a yawn, she leaned back against the tree. "I'm feeling pretty sleep. I think I'll nap for awhile," she uttered softly before letting her breath even out, emulating false slumber.

Natsume wanted to throttle her so badly, but satisfied himself only glaring at her. The woman's avoiding his questions. He's itching to shake her from the sham sleep she's using to evade being questioned. Well, there's no hurry. He'll let her get away this time. But next time, he'll have her answering all his questions, even if he has to tie her down to a bed to get her to answer them.

* * *

The whole place was in the grip of chaos. Alarms were going off, and men were running around shouting, searching for the intruders. Due to her inexperience in being a backup, Nobara had inadvertently tripped a hidden sensor while trailing behind Kana on there way out, triggering the security system. The two quickly ran out of the building and into the surrounding vegetation.

 

"I'm really sorry, Kana," Nobara panted went they were already a distance away from the place. She'd had frozen some of the guard in their way so that they can safely escape. But she's evidently terrified that Kana's angry at her, and would resign their friendship.

"Don't worry about it," Kana reassured her, not even breaking a sweat from their run. "We got what we came for, didn't we." She dug something out of her pocket and tossed it at Nobara. "Here. Take that, and please wait for me by my bike. I'll be right back. And please don't follow me," she called out the last part since she was already on the run.

"But…" Nobara stared down helpless at the small flash drive Kana tossed at her. To retrieve that item was the primary objective of their mission tonight. She supposed Kana gave it to her to eliminate the risk of it falling back to enemy hands while she went back. It could also be because Kana knows that she knew better than to follow her when she has the storage device in her keeping.

Nobara heaved a sigh and dejectedly did as Kana asked her to.

* * *

Mikan ran back to the building they came from. The surveillance cameras had caught her image, and some of the guards had seen her. And she can't have that. She'd been a very successful operative all this years because no one had ever seen her doing missions, with or without her mask. No one was able to pinpoint who did all the damage because she'd never left a live witness. Everyone who'd seen her was eliminated, that was the rule.

 

The AAO and the academy's black ops never had the chance to give her a covert name like they did Natsume and the others, since they'd never known she existed. The AAO chalked up her missions as something done by some other operative, and everyone in the black ops doesn't know she'd been the one doing those missions. She doesn't complain about not being recognized, content enough to be kept as the academy's secret.

She unsheathed her knife as she ran. Jumping in the midst of the men looking for her, knife in hand, she slit their throats and stabbed them at vital points in their body. In less than a minute, she was on the run again. Her destination was the surveillance room of the building.

Kicking down the door upon her arrival, she quickly dispatched the men inside the room and used an electricity alice to thoroughly destroy the types and the recording machines. She exited the room and used her wind alice, removing any air in and around the building. She held the airless vacuum for ten minutes, ensuring that every witness to this mission had suffocated to death. Making doubly sure that her existence was still clandestine and any remaining evidence was destroyed, she took a lighter out of her pocket and set a storage room on fire. She fanned the flames with her alice until fire engulfed the whole building, before sprinting off towards where Nobara was waiting for her.

* * *

"We're here," Kana stopped in front of the academy's Southern Gates. She waved at the guard, a signal for them to open the gates. As the gates swung open, she maneuvered her motorcycle through and dropped Nobara in front of the high school dorm. "You better head for bed and get some rest. Goodnight, Nobara." She was about to leave when Nobara stopped her.

 

"Um… Kana, are you sure you're not angry at me for tripping the alarm?" Nobara asked apprehensively.

"Of course not, I told you not to worry about it. Nobody's perfect. Everyone makes a mistake at one time or another. Besides, it's no harm done." Kana smiled at her. "I'll see you after a couple of days."

"Where are you going?" Nobara worriedly inquired.

"I'm going to take this to Onii-chan." Kana flashed the storage device. "I'll probably stay with him for the next couple of days. Can you do me a favor, Nobara?" she asked. Nobara cocked her head curiously. "Can you not tell anyone where I am for the next couple of day, especially Natsume?" She waited for Nobara to nod, accepting the favor. "Thanks," she said before starting her bike again.

"Goodnight, Kana," Nobara called out bashfully, as Kana left.

Kana waved back at her and sped off to the academy's Northern Gates. Once there, she slipped a card key into a hidden access panel. The gates automatically opened to let her though. She revved her bike again and headed for the house. She found Demon on a hammock tied between the branches of a tree just outside.

"Here's what the academy wants," she presented the flash drive to Demon.

Demon stared at it for a moment before turning away. "Hand it over to Angel. She can be the one to inform them you're done with the mission. I'm not in the mood to deal with the fucking, crappy idiots in the HQ."

"Fine," Mikan sighed and removed her mask. "Since the academy gave me three days to finish the mission and it's already done in one night, I'll be staying here the next couple of days."

Demon just lifted an eyebrow at her. But she knows he's waiting for her to give her explanation as to why she's staying, or should she say hiding, here.

"Natsume's getting suspicious and bugging me. I'm not getting enough sleep because of him," was all she's willing to say, before heading into the house for a bath and some deep, undisturbed snoozing.

* * *

Landing quietly on the balcony, Natsume proceeded to the sliding glass door only to find it locked. He frowned and remembered that Kana was away for a mission. Somehow, the thought of not being able to bother her tonight left him somewhat disappointed. He stepped away from her balcony door and jumped back to his own room.

 

Morning came. And a very moody looking Natsume Hyuuga walked down the halls. The corridor quickly emptied of students. Everyone's self-preservation skills were already honed from the years of being in the same academy as him.

Entering the classroom, he headed straight for his chair, growling and glaring at anyone who came near him. Damn it, he wasn't able to get a good sleep last night. He'd tossed and turned the whole night away, dozing off only for a few moments and waking up again. But what pissed him off the most was the fact the he was probing beside him for a certain someone every time he'd awakened. After two nights, had he really gotten that used to sleeping beside her already? His frown darkened as class began with Kana, or if his suspicions were correct, Mikan, still missing from her seat beside him. Hell, she had left without telling him how long her mission will last.

He waited for about ten minutes more to make sure she's not coming, before walking out of class in the middle of a lesson and heading for the sakura tree. Dark clouds gathered outside, signaling the approaching spring storms, which suited Natsume's mood just fine.

* * *

Mikan stretched like a cat in her bed before bounding out of it. Being able to sleep without worrying about anything was damn good. She finished her morning rituals before going down and stepping out of the house. The wind rustled around her, making her unbound hair flutter.

 

She took a deep breath, breathing in the cold, moist air that she liked so much. The scent of a forthcoming storm hung heavily in the atmosphere. Five years ago, knowing that a storm was coming would leave her depressed, longing for the sun and clear blue skies. But she'd learned to appreciate storms during the pass five years of her training. The strong whistling of the wind, the heavy pounding of the rain, and a distant lighting bolt or two that can be seen in the horizon. She'd love watching how Mother Nature replenished the earth with much needed water, and how everything seems so crisp and clean after the downpour. Too bad the storm won't be arriving until after a week or two from now.

Her muscles instinctively tensed. Her reflexes had her jumping out of the way even before her mind registered the danger. A dark water serpent snapped its mouth in the place she was just a second ago. Glancing quickly at her surroundings, she spotted Demon by the side of the house wearing a rugged, black muscle shirt and baggy, black pants.

"You've already spent a day and a half here. Isn't it about time you went back inside the academy?"

"Yeah, it is," Mikan chuckled. "But I'm putting it off until this afternoon."

"In that case," he stepped up to her, "it's only right that I see if you've been keeping yourself in shape in the pass few days." He took a swing at her.

Mikan easily dodged it, knowing it was just Demon's signal to start a sparing training between them. She readied herself for the fight. His next blow won't be as benign as that first one.


	33. Chapter 32

 

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 32

Natsume poured out all his frustrations in his training. He executed a right hook, only for it to be easily blocked. Couching down on the ground, he tried a leg swipe at his opponent. His adversary jumped up, and almost crushed his face by a booted foot. Rolling away, he wiped the sweat trickling down his face and tried to calm his exhausted panting. He glanced at his opponent. Not even a single drop of sweat was beading. Not even a single irregular breath pattern was heard.

Angel made a thorough study of Natsume with just a glance. What she found made her frown. "You're strong physically and with your alice, Natsume. We both know that. The problem with you is that you lack the endurance to maintain that strength. That's why you easily get tired when you use your alice or in a fight." She sat down on the ground, but continued speaking. "Your alice is an unlimited type. It grants you limitless power, but it also takes your energy in exchange. Once you're out of energy to convert into power, your alice will start feeding off your lifespan, using it as fuel." Her scowl deepened. "I want you to do some routines to build up your stamina. Are you willing to do it, or do we stop your training?"

"Fine," Natsume growled, still trying to catch his breath. They'd been training non-stop since mid-morning. It's now pass noon, and she's telling him he lacks stamina?! "Just tell me what to do."

"Simple," she shrugged. "I want you out of bed by four every morning, and for you to jog two laps around the border of the academy. Daily, that includes weekends. You'll start the routine after the festival is over."

Natsume wanted to tell her she's crazy. Doesn't she know how huge the academy is?! But he kept his silence. Knowing Angel, she could probably run around it more than ten times without breaking a sweat.

"No complaints?" Angel asked him amusedly. "Then that's the end of today's training. Go grab something to eat and take a nice refreshing bath." And with a wave, she disappeared.

* * *

Mikan dragged herself to her room. Simultaneously slicing up some more of Hotaru's spy cameras with her wind alice while closing her room's door. She tiredly took off her mask and placed it on a nearby surface before heading for the shower. Sparring with Demon from early morning until mid-afternoon was draining, but fun in a certain masochistic way for her. It's probably how siblings feel while wrestling with each other. The same goes when she tussles with Dare and Duke. All the muscles in her body screamed in protest as she removed her clothes. Painful, but in a good way. After turning on the shower and adjusting the temperature, she stepped under the water. The pounding spray massaged her muscles, helping it uncoil and relax. She leaned her whole body against the cold tiles with a thud, letting it help support her weight.

Next door, Natsume was also in the shower when he heard the thud coming from the wall. The wall connected to the room adjacent to his. He turned off the water and quickly grabbed a towel to dry himself with. Putting on a pair of pants and a shirt that he haphazardly buttoned only halfway in his haste, he rushed to the room next door.

Alerted by the presence she felt nearing her room, Mikan quickly turned off the shower and nabbed the nearest towel. If she's right in sensing who it is, a locked door isn't much of an obstacle for him to get inside. She looked around and almost flew into a panic. The sound wood cracking and splintering could be heard coming from her front door. Natsume was bound to be inside her room within a few seconds, and she didn't bring in any clothing with her. And most damningly, her mask was lying around on a table outside for him to see.

After deftly kicking the door open, Natsume barged inside. The first thing he saw was her mask on top of a display table. He headed determinedly towards the bathroom.

By the time he passed the entertaining room, Mikan had snapped out of her panicked state and teleported her mask into her hand. Not having enough time to teleport some clothes, she swiftly wrapped the towel around her body and stepped out of the bathroom, intercepting him at the doorway to her bedroom.

"Why the hell did you destroy my front door, Hyuuga?!" she screamed at him as she gave him a once over, realizing he just came out of a bath. Damn, he looked hot and sexy with his damp, tousled hair and showing off some of that muscled chest of his.

Natsume frowned at the sight of her masked face, before glancing back at her front door to see the doorknob hanging in an odd angle. The wood surrounding it was chipped and falling apart. He just shrugged and returned his gaze to her. His eyes took in every inch of her body, from her wet hair, stopping on her cleavage, then down to her long legs and bare feet. His hormones might currently be getting the best of him, but, he must say, she looks good with just a towel on.

Mikan was really getting annoyed at being ogled, especially when she noticed he'd stared at her cleavage and legs far longer than was necessary. "Are you done inspecting me, or do you still want to examine my teeth?" she growled.

Natsume smirked at her. "You're one to talk. You've been doing some inspecting of your own." He shortened the distance between them and leaned his face down nearer hers. "Like what you see?"

A blush rose to Mikan's cheeks, luckily her mask hit it from view. "W-What are you doing?" she stammered as he stepped closer to her. She took a hasty step back from him, but he just kept coming. "Stop it, Hyuuga!" she growled when she realized he'd backed her into her bedroom. She was about to march into her walk-in closet and get dressed, but she didn't anticipate his next move.

Natsume got tried of their game when she noticed what he was doing. He bent down and swept her up in his arms. She gave a surprised squeal that almost had him laughing. Gently tossing her onto her bed, he pinned down her arms. Mercifully, the towel around her nude body stayed secured. "Quit calling me 'Hyuuga' and call me by my name," he whispered softly before nuzzling her ear. "I think I'm in the mood to play today."

Still fuming from being caught unprepared, Mikan shoved him away with a foot and uttered a string of very crude and colorful vocabulary. "You might be in a damn playful mood, Pervert. But I sure as hell am not!" she snarled at him before heading for her closet and slamming the door shut.

Natsume lay down on her bed and couldn't help grinning. He might not see her unmasked, but at least he broke that cool, calm façade of hers. Now that burst of temper was an exact match to _his_ idiot's.

Kana came out of the closet wearing baggy, boy's shorts and a rumpled, long-sleeved shirt, her mouth still in a pinch due to her ire. Natsume might not have noticed it, but her anger had caused her tongue to slip. She'd inadvertently called him "Pervert", a name that Mikan dubbed him with. She just hopes that he won't recall what she'd call him.

Taking out the pack of cigarettes she keeps around, she extracted a stick. This act should probably make up for losing control, showing that burst of temper, and that "pet name" she called him. She clamped a menthol stick in her mouth and lit it with the lighter she habitually carries around. She never did take up smoking as a habit. Smoking once in awhile does help her relax and relieve some of her stress though. And all the stress Natsume's been piling on her recently necessitates her need for a cancer stick.

Natsume watched as she puffed out a stream of smoke with a frown. "Smoking isn't allow in here you know," he stated.

"Yeah, I figured it isn't, but what the heck," she said flippantly, handing him the lit cigarette stick. "The academy tolerates special star students breaking almost every rule there is, just as long as we don't try to escape." She observed as Natsume stared at the cigarette before tasting it. He only took a couple of small sips before returning it back to her.

She finished the cigarette and put it out, before she flung herself beside him on the bed, an arm over her eyes. "I'm tired, and I want to get some rest. So what the bloody fucking hell are you still here for, Hyuuga?" she muttered grumpily. That statement from him earlier hinted that he doesn't like it when she calls him by his last name.

Natsume resisted flinching. He just found another similarity she has to Mikan, and there she goes again, spoiling everything by doing and saying things that the Mikan he knows would never do or say. First of all, she smokes. Even he, a rebel of the academy, hasn't tried smoking before today, and she's the one who influenced him. And secondly, with all those vibrant terminologies of hers, she could even teach him a lesson in cursing. "How did you get that mask?" he asked with a mixture of mistrust and curiosity, trying to get back on track. "I saw it on the side table when I entered. You'd have to pass by me to get to it."

"I asked the wind to fetch it for me," she uttered in a sleepy voice before yawning loudly. A few minutes later, her breathing evened out in sleep, her mask still on.

Natsume propped himself up on his elbows, studying her masked features. He tucked back a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Sweet dreams, Mikan," he said softly. Since he hasn't been sleeping well the last couple of nights, he decided to take an afternoon nap with her. Being out cold after closing his eyes for only a second, he wasn't able to hear the words the person next to him had quietly spoken.

"Sweet dreams to you, too, Natsume," Mikan murmured faintly.

* * *

Students from the four ability types were busy for the annual Alice Festival that'll be taking place in just a few days away. They only have less than a week to finish their attractions. Everyone was scurrying around, doing last minute provisions. Well, almost everyone.

The dangerous ability types were still banned from joining for the most part in the festival, but it was fine for the DA students. It gave them a chance to tour around the other ability types' attractions without having to worry about preparing and operating their own attraction. Angel had declared that missions can wait until after the festival, unless it's a real emergency, and that they should take the two weeks to relax and enjoy themselves in the festivities.

Classes are suspended for the first week to give everyone preparation time. The attractions won't open until next week. Kana found herself dragged by Ayane and Aoi around Central Town. The two younger girls had declared that they were bored doing nothing. Natsume and Youichi followed in a more sedate pace behind them. Kana finally waved a white flag by noon and took them to a nearby restaurant to eat. The bill divided equally between Natsume and her.

After they ate, it was Kana's turn to choose were to go. She decided that they should drop by the bookstore, much to Natsume and Youichi's relief. They don't think they'll survive another trip to a girly shop, like the one Aoi chose to go inside in.

Natsume went into the manga section, grabbed the newest editions for his collection, and headed for the cashier. He was surprised when he met up with Kana on his way there. She had a stack of novels and different books cradled in her arms. He shook his head. If she really was Mikan, it's going to take some time for him to get used to the fact that she really does read.

They walked around a bit more around Central town, until Kana hesitantly halted in front of the fluff puff store and went in. Natsume raised an eyebrow at her action and smirked. Barring the hesitation, that's something at Mikan would do every time she's comes here. Kana came out hauling a plastic bag filled with boxes of the candy. But her next words almost made Natsume murder her.

"I think this is enough for both Nii-chan and Nee-chan," she proclaimed holding up the bag. And here Natsume thought she would attack the bagful of fluff puffs like there's no tomorrow.

The group decided to rest for awhile. They settled down beneath a shaded tree by the side, out of the way of any pedestrians. Seated around the tree, they unwind and watch as people bustled about the town. The weather was cloudy, with just the right amount of wind to keep the climate fresh and cool. Kana tore open a box of fluff puffs to share with everyone.

Ayane fell asleep with her head on Kana's lap. Aoi had dozed off with her head propped on Kana's shoulder. Even Youichi was taking a nap while leaning against Natsume. The two older students didn't mind them, simultaneously taking out a book and a manga to read to pass the time.

"That's so cute," Mikan and Natsume's keen sense of hearing heard someone uttered from a distance away. "They seem like a small family out on an outing."

Another voice agreed. "Yes, they look like a couple, letting their tired kids take a nap." Both teenagers blushed at the mention of being a couple, but it went unnoticed by anyone. Natsume was hiding his blush with his bangs, and Mikan had her mask on. They both tried to stay focus on their reading material.

"Maybe those two really are a couple," a third voice entered the scene. "They do look quite good together." The two teenagers wanted to get out of there. Fast. But they didn't want to disturb their sleeping companions. So, they held their silence and their embarrassment, wishing the ground would just swallow them up and get it over with.

* * *

"What the fucking hell do they think we are?!" Demon roared. "Damn sideshow freaks!"

"Calm down, Demon," Angel said soothingly. "You know that selected staff members have to perform in the opening ceremony of the Alice Festival. Besides, they promised not to include your name on the lots next time." She grinned remembering something Narumi said. "Well, at least not without informing you first," she laughed. "You really scared the hell out of all of them. Jin-Jin thought you were going to give him a repeat performance of what you did to him fifteen years ago. I think he's still traumatized with having both of us as his students in his first year of teaching."

She decided to hug him to get rid of the menacing frown on his face. "Come on, I'm sure we'll both have fun coming up with an act."

"You're going to do the act with me?" he asked, his eyes softening and turning into chocolate brown pools.

Those eyes are damn irresistible. "Yup," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and staring into his eyes. "There's no rule against working together, so why not."


	34. Chapter 33

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 33

At the end of the festival preparation week, the gang decided to have a night over in Natsume's room. When Natsume opened his door, Koko and Mochu unexpectedly barged inside carrying a cooler. The rest followed them in.

"What do you people think you're doing here?" Natsume questioned the group that suddenly spilled into his living room uninvited, barely repressing his temper. Everyone turned to him, feeling the room's temperature spike. Koko and Mochu, who were the main focus of his glare, slowly shrank away in fear.

"I didn't know you were throwing a party, Hyuuga," a voice said by the open doorway. Natsume turned his sights onto the masked female leaning against it. Koko and Mochu breathed a sigh of relief when Natsume removed his gaze off them. "Can you guys try to keep it down so I can get some shut eye?" Kana was about to head for her room when someone grabbed her wrist. Everyone's eyes widened at the scene before them.

Natsume smirked at the idea he'd just had. "Why don't you join us then? So we won't have to worry about disturbing you," he said, still holding her wrist.

Alarms were going off in Mikan's mind. He was up to something again. She can practically see it written all over him. "Why not," she uttered, hiding her wariness.

The evening started out with fun and laughter. Youichi and Ayane bid their goodnights an hour ago, and had gone on to their respective rooms. Aoi exited after them, muffling a sleepy yawn. All that were left in the party was a bunch of sixteen-year-olds. And like any teenager party, it started growing a bit wild as the night deepened. Mochu opened up the big cooler he and Koko had carried inside, revealing a stash of beer, and began handing a can to everyone.

"Aren't we too young for this?" Yuu asked hesitantly. Anna and Nonoko nodded in agreement with him.

"Nah," Mochu took a gulp of the bitter brew, "it's perfectly fine. I drink this all the time. See," he pointed at Sumire who was chugging her drink, trying to act like an expert, "even Sumire drinks." The rest of the gang tentatively shrugged and drank.

Ruka, who had a very low resistance to alcohol, was the first to get drunk. He was followed by Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, and Koko, in that order. Hotaru didn't look inebriated, but it showed when she snuggled affectionately against Ruka. Sumire and Mochu were pretty much out of it, too, when they started making out in front of everyone. Kana had to break them up before they can get to the point of no return. The two groaned from being separated, curled themselves on the floor, and went to sleep.

Natsume kept a close watch on Kana. With her mask on, he couldn't tell if she's already drunk or not. He couldn't decide when to make his move. Guess there's only one way to make sure. He got up and sat down beside her. "Looks like everyone's out for the count," he said.

Kana took a quick glance at everyone. "Yeah," she smirked, totally sober. Guess that answered his question. "Looks like the only one's left are you and me." She raised her can of beer. "Want to have a drinking match with me?"

Natsume nodded and pulled the cooler closer to them. They'd both been drinking sparingly for the night. Both of them finished off only two cans each. If he wants his plan to succeed, he'll have to get her drunk. Very drunk. So that she can reveal everything without any constrains. And what better way to do that than a drinking contest.

They both began chugging down the beer, slowly working their way through the cooler's contents. They were on their fifth can now, and Natsume was starting to feel lightheaded.

"Can't take anymore, Hyuuga?" Kana asked mockingly, gaining her another glare from Natsume.

Natsume was losing his patience. At this rate, he'll be in a stupor before he gets anything out of her. Damn that mask of hers! He can't judge whether she's already drunk or not. On their eighth can, Natsume felt his control slipping. "That's it!" he gave an intoxicated growl. "Who the hell are you?! Remove that mask or I'll rip off your face along with it," he threatened with slurred voice, before guzzling down the rest of his can's contents in one go. Crashing the empty can with one hand and haphazardly throwing it away, he tried to intimidate her by pinning her down on his couch and looming over her.

Before he could do anything further, Kana did a fast move that flipped him over onto his back and straddled him. If he wasn't so drunk, he might have shot a debauched comment at her because of their arrangement. And maybe even have some very perverted images crossing his mind due to their positions. As it is, he couldn't think straight. He tried to get the upper hand again. But he had too much alcohol in his bloodstream. The edge of his vision was darkening. He knows he'll be out cold within moments.

A tipsy Kana leaned in on top of him. "That's very naughty of you, Natsume," she chuckled huskily. "But I'll let it go since your drunk and can't control yourself." Forgetting herself for a moment, she smiled brightly at him before getting off.

"She called me by my name," Natsume thought groggily before she smiled. "That smile! It's _her_!" he exclaimed in his head before blacking out.

* * *

It was almost nightfall when all the students were called in for the opening ceremony. Everyone was excited and curious. It was the first time that the opening ceremony was held at dusk. There must be some kind of surprise in store for them, for it to be held at this time.

The students were called to gather in front the wide stage setup especially for the Alice Festival. Even the dangerous ability types assembled themselves behind the four other ability type groups. Since a year after Angel became their adviser, they had been allowed to attend all the events of the Alice Festival, from the opening ceremony to the end. The headmaster believed that Angel can prevent them from causing any trouble during the festivities. He hasn't been proven wrong in placing his trust on her yet. She'd drilled into them the penalty for causing any unsightly trouble. They believed it was a fair trade. They behave themselves and they can enjoy the festival from start to finish. Become a nuisance, and she'll throw them into Demon's mercy. Just the thought of that penalty was daunting. Demon was even more sadistic than Persona with his punishments. He'd just give you the harshest one that comes to his mind so he can get over with issuing your troublesome punishment. And he can get on with other more important things, like his nap. The penalties he doles out had been known to break even the toughest and most jaded of students.

Narumi stepped out onto the middle of the stage. "Hello, my dear students," he greeted with flourish. "I'll be your emcee for the opening ceremony. So, why don't we get started? May I call on the student representative to give her opening remarks?"

The newly appointed student representative walked up to the podium. She gave just a brief and simple speech before handing the spotlight back to Narumi as everyone respectfully clapped.

"Now, here comes the part I know everyone's waiting for. The Staff's Alice Demonstration." Loud cheers came from the crowd. "I'm sure everyone would love who'll be performing this evening," Narumi added with a conspiring wink before exiting to the backstage.

Earsplitting shrieks of delight came from the female portion of the audience. But horrified gasps could be heard coming from the DA students as Demon entered from the backstage. What the hell is he going to do? Ask for a volunteer to torture as a way of demonstrating of his alice?

Demon lifted a brow in amusement when he read their minds. "Would anyone care to come up here and volunteer themselves for the alice exhibition?" he asked with an evil leer.

The squeals and cheers abruptly ceased. Silence engulfed the crowd as they stared at him with wide, fearful eyes. His torture exploits had become legendary since his employment in the academy. Even his fan girls are too scared of him to come up on stage.

A sigh came from the other side of the stage. "Demon," Angel growled in frustration. "Stop scaring the hell out of the audience." Demon just shot her an irritating smirk. Angel groaned in exasperation. "Can we just get this over with?"

The crowd started to cheer again when they realized that Demon was just messing with them. It was the male population's turn to applaud loudly for Angel. Anticipation was building in the spectators, waiting to see what the two powerful beings in front of them would do.

They both stood a few feet apart, facing the crowd. Their alice began pouring out of their bodies, creating a spiral of black water and white fire around Demon and Angel, respectively. Water and Fire sprang up into the air above the throng of students, forming a vague outline against the darkening sky. Vague outlines became clearer as more of the two elements linger in the atmosphere, clearly taking on the appearance of two long and colossal dragons. A black one made of water, and a white one made of fire. The dragons coiled about, not getting entangled as they passed by each other smoothly. The black dragon's scales glistened in the night sky, reflecting the white flames that the white dragon's scales are made out of. Moving elegantly across the heavens, the dragons began a choreographed mock battle in the air, resembling a wild but graceful dance.

Everyone stared at the dragons in awe. No one had ever tried to do something with their alice of such gigantic proportions before. They stole a glance at the dragons' makers. Demon and Angel stood idly on the stage, looking up at their creations. Everybody knows that it's no easy feat to maintain those creatures in the midair. But it was as if it's nothing to them. They don't even look the least bit tired, nor were they breaking a sweat.

The dragons shifted to their final move. The tempo of their movements increased. Their corkscrews and turns became sharper. Disentangling themselves, the dragons moved to the far side of the clearing, before charging at each other. The creatures collided headfirst, creating a burst of bright fireworks in the dark sky overhead. As the light dissipated, tiny shards of crystal ice fell gently to the ground. The miniscule slivers of dark ice sparkled in the air, falling onto the crowd like confetti.

Silence reigned until the last shards fell, before a deafening roar of approval and appreciation came from the spectators. Angel and Demon gave a bow before walking backstage.

"I see that everyone had enjoyed the show," Narumi beamed as another round of boisterous applause came from the students. "Here's the announcement you've all been waiting for." He handed over the microphone to the high school principal.

"I hereby proclaim the official commencement of this year's Alice Festival." Another rowdy cheer came from the crowd at the high school principal's words.

* * *

The latent ability types were doing the haunted house again from six years ago for this year. Youichi and Ayane had gone of together to the other ability types' attraction. They see almost everything inside the haunted house when they use their alices anyway. But Aoi was adamant to try the attraction out. She'd pleaded with Kana to go in with her. Kana's presently being dragged towards the latent ability attraction by the fourteen-year-old. Natsume trailed behind them, wanting to see Kana's reaction to the haunted house.

He can't remember anything after his fifth can of beer that night. But he can feel something important happened that he needs to recall. Something about Kana.

The three of them entered the attraction, not realizing the intent of two high school students who went in after them. The two saw Kana go inside the attraction. They followed her, intending to get to know her better, whether she wants to or not.

Aoi clung on tightly to Kana, screeching every time another monster pops out. Mikan took the haunted house in stride. After Demon left her in a deep, dark cavern for almost a week with nothing but two canteens of water, a pack of granola bars, and a flashlight that only had a five-hour battery life, she'd pretty much came out of there cured of her achluophobia (fear of darkness), teratophobia (fear of monsters), and a few other phobias she had.

Natsume tagged along with them, a bit disappointed that Kana wasn't screaming her head off like Mikan did years ago. Well, he'll just have to think up other ways to find out the truth.

The lights inside the place dimmed into almost nothing. A muffled sound came from Aoi. Kana felt a tug on her arm Aoi was hanging on to. "Aoi?!"

Natsume created a flame to light up the area. "Where's Aoi?" he inquired with a frown.

Kana wasn't listening to him. She'd already activated an x-ray alice and was scanning for Aoi. The sight of two figures dragging Aoi around a dark corner make her vision turn red. "Over there," she snarled, "with two damn bastards with a bloody death wish."

The lights flickered back. The two students finally had a good look at their captive. "Oh shit!" they uttered in unison. They've snatched the wrong girl in the darkness. And to make matters worse, the girl they've snatched was Aoi Hyuuga.

"What the hell do you two shit-heads think you're doing to her?" Kana scowled at them.

The two looked at each other and smiled evilly, thinking it was their lucky day. They quickly released Aoi and started for Kana. "Don't get jealous," one of them leered. "You can have the two of us if you want."

"Yeah," the other one joined in. "After all you're our real target. Not the Hyuuga."

"Is that so?" she stated calmly. The two deprave numbskulls were still too busy "charming" her to feel that the place was heating up like hell. Natsume really needs to control his temper more.

Natsume wanted to turn them into ashes. Just the thought of them touching Kana disturbed him like hell. The rational part of his brain still wants proof that she's Mikan, but he subconsciously know that it's really her. His instincts were possessively telling him that she's his, to protect her from anyone who'd harm her.

Too bad Mikan doesn't look like she needed protecting. She was already bashing the two guys to a pulp. "Let's go, Aoi. We've got a long way to go before we reach the exit to this place," she called out, advancing onwards to the rest of the haunted house. Aoi hurriedly followed her.

Natsume looked down at the two pathetic males twitching in pain on the floor. He squatted down near them. "Come near her again, and I'll give you a taste of hell," he lit a fireball on one hand for emphasis. "And my threat encompasses not just my sister."

* * *

Kana, Natsume, and Aoi met with the rest of the gang by the somatic types' attraction. They were talking by the sidewalk when Kana saw something glint from the corner of her eye, coming from the thick foliage of a distant tree.

"Duck!" she yelled, shoving the others down. She sensed the bullet traveling through the air. Quickly estimating its target, she flung herself at Natsume. A stinging, burning sensation coursed through her as she felt the bullet slice through her left upper arm, right at the spot where Natsume ought to have been if she hadn't hurled herself at him. One side of her head, just a little above her forehead, hit the pavement hard. She felt her brain slush around in her skull before darkness overcame her.

Natsume grunted as his back hit the ground. Still a bit dazed from the impact, he stared at the bullet hole on the ground, and then at the place where it was supposedly shot from. Judging from the angle, the sniper was aiming for his back. And if he guessed correctly, that bullet was designed to pass through his back straight to his heart.

He stared at the girl on top of his body. She'd saved his life. He was about the gently pushed her up when his hand felt something warm and sticky on her arm. His eyes widened as he lifted his hand. Blood. She was injured! He swiftly got up to check on her.

She had a hole in her arm and it was bleeding profusely. She's also unconscious. Her honey-blond locks were matted with blood, dripping down one side of her mask. He pulled out his handkerchief and tied it as tight as possible on her arm before carried her bridal style and running to the nearby hospital, not even bothering to excuse himself from the others.

He got there in record time. The nurses quickly took in Kana's state and rush her inside a room. Natsume leaned his head on the wall. His heart was pounding loudly with exhaustion and worry. Damn, Angel was right. He really needs to build up his stamina.

The gang followed in after him, also concerned about Kana's condition. They rapidly surrounded the nurse that came out of the room Kana was in. "She lost quite a bit of blood. But her wound has stopped bleeding," the nurse explained. "But we're worried about her head wound. We need someone who can remove her mask as soon as possible."

Natsume stiffened. Kana had told him that only the person who'd placed the mask on can take it off. "That's impossible," he said hoarsely. "She said she's the only one who can remove that mask."

Aoi fidgeted apprehensively, until she remembered she'd brought her phone with her. She flipped open her phone, thankful that she can use a cellphone in this area of the hospital. Everyone couldn't help but wonder who she's calling at a time like this. "Hello, Angel-nee. It's Kana-nee, she in the hospital," before she could say anymore, Angel and Demon teleported in front of her.

"Where is she?" Demon asked in a frigid voice. Aoi pointed to the room. Angel shot off in that direction, Demon following closely behind her. The door shut dully as soon as they entered.

"We need to find a way to get her mask off," Angel murmured as she inspected the injury on Mikan's arm. The healing alice Mikan copied had already closed the wound nicely. But she used her healing alice on it just to make it heal faster.

Demon stood by the side, before walking up to the bed. He took Mikan's right hand and placed it over her masked face. Positioning his fingers over hers, he applied a slight pressure on top of her fingers. The mask came off as if Mikan had removed it voluntarily.

Angel couldn't help staring incredulously at her boyfriend. "The mask's loophole," Demon grinned at her. Angel exasperatedly shook her head at him and proceeded to clean and heal Mikan's head wound.

Mikan came back to consciousness once her head injury was healed enough. "Nee-chan, Nii-chan," she muttered, looking at the adults towering over her. She was slightly confused as to what happened. Then she remembered the sniper. "Someone tried to kill Natsume. The sniper used the tree's canopy as cover."

"Don't worry about it, Imoto-chan. He'll have to regroup seeing that his attempt has failed. Demon and I will try to find the guy and look further into this," Angel reassured her as Demon handed her mask back. Both waited for her to put it back on before opening the door, and came face-to-face to a mob of flustered students. They stepped aside to allow them entry before heading to the scene of the shooting to investigate.


	35. Chapter 34

 

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… The songs are definitely not mine either…

* * *

Chapter 34

It was already the last day of the Alice Festival, and everyone's feeling depressed. The brewing storm was making its presence known. The final days of the festival were littered with brief drizzles that stopped as soon as it began, and then start all over again. But the thing that was worrying everyone were the winds the came with the storm. Strong gusts were devastating the banners and decoration they'd setup for the festival. Students were asked to take them down before they get blown way and cause any harm. And now, the last day of the festival, the supposed schedule for a concert and the last dance, was threatening to be cancelled depending on this afternoon's weather conditions.

The student with the weather controlling alice had already graduated a few years ago, and no one with that kind of alice had entered the academy since then. All hope seems lost when more dark clouds forebodingly appeared over the horizon.

"This is so depressing," Aoi mumbled while staring out the window. Ayane, who was beside her, sighed in agreement. Since classes still hasn't resumed to its normal schedule, they were hanging around in Class B with the others to pass the time.

Kana smiled softly at the two moping girls. "Don't fret too much about it," she said from her seat, with a book in hand. "The concert and last dance isn't going to be cancelled."

Everyone stared at her. "How do you know that?" Nonoko asked.

Kana shrugged. "I just know that it won't get cancelled." She closed the book she was reading, stood up, and left the room. "I'll just have to make sure that it doesn't get cancelled," she murmured.

* * *

Mikan climbed up to the rooftop of the high school dormitory. With the help of the strong winds, dark and heavy clouds, harbingers of the storm, were swiftly advancing forward. She slowly took off her mask, unsealing a portion of her alice's true power with its removal. She'll need all the power she could muster to delay the storm's arrival. But she didn't dare remove the three golden bands on her right arm. Demon gave her to choice which of her mask or the armbands to take off if her alice needed a boost, but she can't take off both unless in dire circumstances. He'd told her she'll need at least one of the items to keep her alice in check and not loose control.

Since she wasn't able to copy a weather controlling alice, she'll have to use her wind alice to try to calm the weather down, at least for tonight's events. She couldn't stand seeing everyone so disappointed when she can do something about it.

Lifting her hands up, she concentrated on pushing the dark gray clouds back with her wind. Once she considered that they were a fair distance away, she stopped using her alice. Her body surrendered to exhaustion, making her collapse on the roof on her butt, her breath coming in pants as she propped her body up with her arms. She glanced at the sky. Its hue was a lighter gray now after the heavier clouds were pushed away. She can only hope that what she did would hold the storm off until after tonight's events.

* * *

Mikan wanted to let off a sting of curses. She might have been able to push back the storm clouds, but the wind was still picking up. To everyone's discontentment, the ceremonial torch for the festival's last night couldn't be lit, for fear that the wind might make the fire rage out of control. Not only that, the damn wind was escalating to the point of quickly unraveling what she'd done that afternoon, bringing back the rain-sodden clouds to the academy. She used her alice to quiet down the wind a bit, giving everyone a reprieve. But holding the erratic wind since the evening started was starting to take its toll on her.

Kana suddenly slumped against a tree. Cold sweat was dripping down her face and the side of her neck. "Kana-nee, are you alright?" Aoi inquired loudly. Aoi's voice brought the gang's attention to her.

"Are you sure you've fully recovered from you're injuries, Kana?" Anna asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Kana said in a low voice, leaning her head on the tree. But then she began coughing violently.

Natsume observed her symptoms with a keen eye before marching up to her with a dark frown on his face. He's very familiar with those symptoms, he experiences them himself whenever he overuses his alice. "Stop it," he growled in warning. "Stop it right now!" he screamed, startling everyone.

She understood what he was trying to say. "But the wind," she panted. "It'll ruin the festival."

"You think I care!" he yelled at her. "Stop using your alice!" He grabbed her right upper arm. Rage blazed in his eyes as he realized what she'd done. "And put you goddamned control devices back on!"

Kana sighed and removed the windbreaker she'd place over her t-shirt to hide the fact that she'd removed the control devices on her arm. She knotted the windbreaker around her waist and took out three golden armbands from her pocket. Deftly snapping all three back on her right bicep, she turned back to Natsume. "There, happy now?"

Natsume gave a brief nod. Without Kana holding it back, the wind had started to pick up, threatening to wreck the last night of the festival for everyone.

"Hey, why's the fire still unlit?" someone asked. Everyone turned a skeptical look at the one who uttered the question. Can't that person see that the wind is bound to spread the fire everywhere? But everyone kept their mouth shut when they saw who asked that question.

Angel bewilderedly shrugged when no one answered her inquiry. "If nobody wants to light the fire, I'll light it." Everyone tried to stop her, but it was too late. A white flame ignited the torch, giving everything around it a luminous glow with its light. Everyone was afraid to watch. The academy was sure to get burned down within minutes. But the flames stayed put even with the strong winds blowing around it.

Confused stares were turned to Angel. "What? You didn't think I was going to burn down the academy did you," she grinned impishly before turning serious. "But someone better stop the wind, keeping the flames steady is hard work you know," she said pointedly at the shadowy figure beside her.

Demon sighed. With a wave of his hand, his alice blew the clouds away overhead and stopped the wind. Everyone stared at the clear, starry sky in amazement before looking at Demon in awe. "What the hell are you people staring at?" he glared. Everyone quickly looked away from him. "Don't look too happy. I'm just holding off the storm for tonight. Tomorrow, I wouldn't care if any of you get drench or blown away."

"I didn't know you have a weather control alice, Nii-chan," Kana stated.

"I don't. I just used my wind alice to blow the gale away for tonight," Demon replied, walking away.

Mikan stared at his retreating back and shook her head that the huge power gap between her and Demon. Looks like her alice still had a long way to go before she could match even half of that.

Narumi ran up to Angel, out of breath and in a panic. "Bad news, the band we've invited for the live concert tonight didn't want to come because of the weather. The students will be very disheartened."

Kana thought for a moment when an idea came to her. "Sensei, is it okay if another band played tonight?"

Narumi looked stunned. "Well, yes. We'll pay them the same rate as the other band if they want."

Kana smirked wickedly. Angel eyed that smirk apprehensively before reading Kana's mind. "I don't think Demon's going to agree to your plan, Kana. Not to mention the others."

"There's no harm trying is there," Kana chuckled evilly.

* * *

"NO!" Demon bellowed. He'd already performed once for this damn festival, his not going to do another one. He glared at the girl in front of him, asking him to do the impractical feat. She and Angel had already teleported Duncan, Dare, and Duke inside the academy. Dare and Duke had already accepted the task with a little sweet talking from the little devil. Hell, even Duncan's already negotiating the fee with Narumi.

"Aw, come on, Nii-chan," Kana begged. "I'll owe you another favor for this one."

Dare joined in. "Yes, Demon. Look, you're making Devil pout. Isn't it so cute it's irresistible?"

"Yeah, can't you see those big, adorable puppy-dog eyes of hers pleading with you?" Duke asked gallingly.

"She's wearing a mask, Dimwit!" Demon exploded. "Of course I can't see her eyes!"

The three people surrounding him joined forces, hassling him to no end. If he doesn't consider them as his family, he would have murdered the lot of them moments ago. A few minutes more of pestering, and he'd had enough of them. He mutely stood up and walked away from them.

Kana's face fell. Duke tried to console her. "Oh, come on, Devil. Demon's just in one of his moods."

"Yeah, you still have us," Dare added attempting to cheer her up. "You'll be our little Devil forever."

Kana didn't respond, but she lifted her head in shock when a voice penetrated her gloomy haze. "What the hell are you three morons waiting over there for?" the voice boomed on the speakers. They turned their heads to see Demon on the stage in front of the microphone, glaring menacingly at them. "Get the fuck up here, now!" Every teacher in the vicinity flinched at his language, but didn't dare reprimand him. Dare and Duke swiftly scurried towards the stage. Kana ran behind them, shielding the big smile on her face.

Angel was already seated behind the drums, and Duncan was tuning a guitar. Dare took up the bass, and Duke stepped up to the keyboards. While the others were preparing their instruments, Demon grabbed the microphone again. "Someone's going to owe me big time after this gig," he muttered, glowering at Kana. "Squirt, come up here and make yourself useful by introducing your other siblings to everyone."

Kana jumped up the stage and caught the microphone he threw at her. "Hello everyone," she said facing the crowd. "Since the band Mr. Narumi invited can't make it, I asked my family members to substitute. I hope it's alright with you." The audience, especially the female portion, screamed their approval. "I'll introduce them to you. You guys probably already know Angel-nee and Demon-nii. But that's Dare," she motioned to the redhead on bass, "Duke," pointing to the brunette on keyboards, "and of course Duncan nii-san," gesturing to the blond. Duncan nodded in cold acknowledgement. But Dare and Duke grinned charmingly, and waved enthusiastically at the crowd. The three of them making most of the female population scream in delight. "Oh, and have I mentioned that, unlike Demon-nii, my three brothers are still single and available?" The roar of approval was deafening. Dare's and Duke's smile grew bigger, liking the female attention. But Duncan visibly paled then glared at Kana, before shooting her with a can-we-just-get-this-over-with look. "Looks like they're ready to perform, so…" She returned the mic to the stand, and was about to exit the stage, when Demon grabbed her by the scuff of her neck.

"Not so fast, Squirt," he grinned evilly. "You're going to make yourself more useful tonight." He slung a guitar around him. "You're going to be singing the first song of the night."

Kana's jaw dropped. "But…but…BUT!!!... Fine," she sighed in defeat. Since she's the one who initiated this, she can't make excuses and back out. A horde of her newly acquired fan boys whistled and hollered as she stepped back to the mic stand and detached the microphone.

Demon started playing a familiar chord, almost making her groan in exasperation. Why did it have to be this song? Of all the songs in the world, it had to be the one whose lyrics reminded her of a certain someone. Well, it's partly her fault since she actually didn't tell them which song she wanted to sing. And it's too late to withdraw now. She took a deep breath a started.

**When you're around I don't know what to do**  
I do not think that I can wait  
To go over and to talk to you  
I do not know what I should say

**And I walk out in silence**  
That's when I start to realize  
What you bring to my life  
Damn this guy can make me cry

She remembered the times Natsume teased her and made her cry by being just plain nasty towards her.

****  
It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high

**All the time**

**They all say that you're no good for me**  
But I'm too close to turn around  
I'll show them they don't know anything  
I think I've got you figured out

**So I walk out in silence**  
That's when I start to realize  
What you bring to my life  
Damn this guy can make me smile

Instances when he blew all of her sadness and worry away with a few seemingly callous and cruel words, flashed through her mind. Times when he made her smile again despite all the troubles around her.

****  
It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high

She stared straight at where Natsume stood leaning against a tree, as she sang the next few lines.

****  
I'll give you everything  
I'll treat you right  
If you just give me a chance  
I can prove I'm right

**It's so contagious**  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high  
It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high

**All the time**

She ended the song with the mic gripped in one of hands, raised above her head. The audiences cheered.

"Wow, I didn't know she can sing like that," Ruka commented. The others, except for Hotaru and Natsume, nodded in agreement. Hotaru was busy videoing the concert, and Natsume was busy watching the concert and contemplating. Something was niggling at the back of his mind, but he can't grasp what it is.

"Kana-nee can sing, and she also plays the guitar," Aoi grinned proudly, looking back at the stage. "Actually, she's not the only one who can sing pretty well."

Everyone turned to see Kana passing the mic to Angel. Duke took over the drums. Duncan handed his guitar over for Kana to play and went over to the keyboards.

"Seems like it's my turn to sing," Angel smiled at them. A stampede of males broke through to the front of the crowd, almost rushing to the stage. A single glare from Demon made them back off a bit, but they kept up their shouts of approval. "Let's get this rolling then," she said, signaling the others to start playing.

**Is this a dream?**  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe

**You found me**  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

**So, here we are**  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

She slid up to Demon who was playing the guitar, singing the chorus to him.

**You found me**  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

**And I was hiding**  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?  


She turned back to the crowd, working up the students, especially the male students, again.

****  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

**You found me**

**You broke through**  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me

The listeners roared in applause as Angel bowed and handed over the mic back to Kana.

"What do you say about giving Demon-nii a chance at the mic, everyone?" she yelled to the spectators, earning ear-splitting screams of approval from the crowd and a glare from Demon. Females swarmed over the male spectators to get closer to the stage, fighting within an inch of their lives for the prime spaces. "I guess you should start now before someone gets hurt out there," Kana said, tossing the mic over.

"Let's finish this, before I loose my patience," Demon muttered, handing his guitar to Angel. He snapped the microphone back on the mic stand and adjusted it to his height before executing a nod as a signal.

**Somewhere there's speaking**  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why

**But under skinned knees and the skid marks**  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return

Fan girls screeched insanely in front of the stage, some even screaming for Demon to marry them. That got Angel's brow rising, toning them down a bit. But they kept waving and trying to push towards the stage.

****  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

**You're waiting for someone**  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say

**He's everything you want**  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

**But you'll just sit tight**  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for

**Out of the island**  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away the  
Anger of angels who won't return

**He's everything you want**  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

**I am everything you want**  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know

Female students were going wild. The academy's security force assigned around the stage where having a hard time keeping the students in check and out of the stage area.

Narumi smiled happily, watching the throng of students demolishing some on the guards. "At least we're sure the money we're paying them isn't a waste," he said gleefully, as a guard screamed in agony on the background. The other faulty members sweat dropped but nodded in concurrence.

* * *

Mikan entered the shadows of the surrounding forest, successfully hiding from the boys chasing after her for the dance. As she went farther into the forest, she distinguished a familiar figure beyond some bushes. Since she was still wearing pants instead of changing into a gown, she dared to seat on the grass. She stared out into the clearing where the last dance was about to take place.

"I think everyone's having fun out there," she commented to the silent figure beside her. "You mind if I stay here for the moment?" Natsume didn't reply, and she took it that he wouldn't mind. "You should go out there and enjoy yourself."

"Too much fan girls," he muttered. "I'm not going out there just to be annoyed by them."

Kana grinned. "Why don't we make a deal?" Natsume appeared a little interested at what she'll propose. "Once the dance is in full swing, we'll go out there together. You keep the fan boys away from me, and I'll keep the fan girls away from you. Deal?" She held out her hand for a handshake. Natsume looked down at her hand then shook it, sealing the deal.

They both stayed in there, watching their friends from the shadows. Both waiting, prepared to step back into the light together.


	36. Chapter 35

 

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… The song's definitely not mine either…

* * *

Chapter 35

 

Natsume was awakened by the smell of the brewing coffee. He turned in bed to find Kana gone as usual, before glancing out the siding glass door to the dark sky outside. It wasn't even four in the morning, and the cold, stormy weather was urging him to go back to sleep. He was about to drift back to the land of dreams when someone started poking his side. Growling grumpily, he wrapped the blanket over his head.

He heard someone sigh above him before the blanket was ripped off of him. His body involuntarily shivered as the cold air hit his barely clad form. "Wake up, Hyuuga. Nee-chan asked me to make sure you get up for your training." She grabbed him by one of his ankle and started pulling, "Come on, Lazybones. You're supposed to join me for my morning jog."

Natsume gave an upset groan but got out of bed. He stood up in front of her, rubbing his face. His eyes were squinted and beady, his hair still sticking up in odd directions from sleep. Mikan turned around, hiding her smile and repressing the urge to cuddle him. Natsume looked absolutely adorable just now.

"Coffee's ready in the kitchen. Drink a cup, and then we'll head out," she instructed. Mikan sighed loudly after Natsume had groggily headed for the kitchen. She walked towards the balcony to judge the weather outside. A slight drizzle was peppering the air, making the morning moist and gray. True to his word Demon held off the storm only until the last dance ended.

She smiled at the thought of last night. Fans had besieged her three brothers and her after the concert, but they kept a wary distance from Demon and Angel. With those two, they know that they can only look. Touching and getting too close is expressly not allowed. Duncan had gone into hiding at the sight of fan girls rushing up at him, but Dare and Duke had enjoyed soaking in all the female attention headed their way. As for her, they'd kept her on the run that she didn't have time to change into her gown for the last dance. She'd retreated into the forest to keep from being overwhelmed by the boys chasing after her. After she'd stepped out of the forest with Natsume, they created the usual barrier with their alices to keep their fans away from them. The only ones allowed near them were the gang and her family members. She also remembered seeing Hotaru hitting a couple of their fans with her baka gun when they tried to insinuate themselves into the group to gain entry.

She heard the front door of her room open then slam shut. Natsume must have gone to his room to change. She grabbed a hooded jacket and went on ahead to wait of him on the stairway going down.

"You do know that Imai's got bugs on your room, don't you?" Kana asked him as they headed downstairs.

"Yeah, but I got rid of them already." He glanced at her in the corner of his eye. "You did tell me to clean up the bugs in my room." They stepped out of the dormitory and raised the hoods on their jackets.

"I'm surprised. You do know how to listen once in a while." With that, she took off in a sprint, leaving Natsume to catch up to her. While jogging, she thought about some of the other events of the night.

Due to their fandom, she'd virtually joined Natsume in skulking in the shadows, but the rest of the night when smoothly. She recalled Koko and Ruka asking Nonoko and Hotaru, respectively, to dance with them. Youichi had also surprised everyone last night when he literally _dragged_ Ayane to dance the last dance with him. A conversation she had with Yuu and Anna then came to mind. Those two were undoubtedly made for each other.

_**-Flashback-** _

" _Why don't the two of you just go ahead and dance?" she asked them bluntly, stepping out of the shadows only after making sure none of her fan boys where around. She can tell they were itching to ask each other to dance, but couldn't voice it out. Her two blushing, flustered friends, namely Yuu and Anna, stammered out their explanation about not being together like that. And explained to her what the last dance signifies._

" _Well, if anyone who danced the last dance together is supposed to end up with a 'happily ever after', can't there be a 'happily ever after' for your friendship?" she inquired with a diminutive smile. "Even though both of you are destined for another person. Wouldn't the two of you like to end up 'happily ever after' as good friends, like you are now?"_

_Yuu and Anna had stared at each other for a moment before heading of to the dancing area._

_**-End of Flashback-** _

Natsume noticed a corner of her lips turn up, and couldn't help teasing her. "So, you enjoy having a handsome male specimen jogging beside you," he stated with a straight face.

Kana snapped out of her thoughts and quickly caught on that he was teasing her. "Yeah I actually do," she replied stoically. "Too bad Onii-chan rarely jogs with me. And when he does, I have a hard time keeping up with him at his regular pace." She paused in thought. "I suppose I can consider Shadow handsome." She paused again, thinking about the big, black wolf with his thick, glossy fur. "He's also very affectionate while jogging with me." She recalled how he nudges her gently to spur her on, and how he licks the side of her face as a reward when she finished faster than her previous time.

Natsume frowned. Some other guy jogging with her doesn't suit well with him. If his suspicions were correct, and she really was Mikan, he doesn't want any "affectionate guy" jogging with her at all.

They barely cleared one side of the academy, and Natsume was starting to feel fatigue setting in. Kana jogged beside him, not even breathing irregularly. Well, he's not going to get beaten by a girl. His pride won't let him. He kept in pace with her.

After a single lap, Mikan noticed that Natsume was exponentially slowing down. She decreased her pace and stayed beside him, a little worried that he might push himself too hard.

Natsume scarcely made it through the two laps on his feet. If it wasn't for his pride, he'd probably crawled the last hundred meters on all fours. But as it is, he slumped down against a tree as soon as they finished. "Hey, you alright there?" Kana asked, squatting in front of him. Hell and damnation! The woman wasn't even out of breath.

"I'm fine," he growled but used the tree to lever himself up, a slight contradiction to his words.

Kana eyed him for a moment and decided to take his word, even if she knew otherwise. "Since you're fine then you wouldn't mind that we'll have some more training to do." She took out her cellphone and sent a message to Angel.

Angel appeared instantly, teleporting in front of them. "Let's proceed with your training. The two of you need to be ready before the mission that will be assigned to you next week." The two students turned their full attention on her. "Yes, I'm talking about the two of you doing a mission together. The details will be given to you by next week. For now, you'll be having a sparring match as your training." Natsume and Mikan just gawk at her. "What are you two waiting for?" she rolled her eyes. "Get started now!"

The sixteen-year-olds stared at each other for a moment before hesitantly getting to their fighting stance. Mikan started the fight, charging towards Natsume and executing a high kick. Natsume blocked it with his arm and countered with a punch which she blocked in turn. The fight went on for hours, but Mikan began noticing that Natsume's movements were slowing down. She let up a bit matching his remaining strength.

After an hour more, the fight under the downpour came to a halt. Mikan lay serenely sprawled on the damp grass, the rain gently beating against her masked face. Beside her, Natsume was spread out flat on his back, his breaths coming in small pants. She had to say, he was a strong opponent. Her arms were still tingling from blocking his hits. But as the fight drew on, he's strikes started to weaken. Angel was right. He had to build up his stamina.

Angel stood above them. "You guys did okay today," she smiled, glancing down at them. "Go to your rooms and take a bath before you catch a cold. We'll continue training later tonight." She strode away from them. "Oh, and don't worry about your missed classes. Both of you have already been excused," she said disappearing with a wave.

* * *

Kana sat under the sakura tree, while Natsume was lounging on a branch above her. Both of them were taking a break from the grueling training Angel's subjecting them to. Since Angel knows they had previously been trained, she's concentrating on enhancing what they've learned beforehand.

 

Propped up against the tree, Kana closed her eyes and listened to the music from her iPod, trying to conserve her energy until the break is over. She felt Natsume stir above her before he jumped down and seated himself beside her. Keeping her eyes close, she unplugged an earphone from one of her ears and offered it to him.

Natsume took the proffered earpiece and placed it in his ear. Music played. He wasn't a bit surprise that she listens to this group. She seems to have a wide range in her taste for music, but the music was good nonetheless. He closed his eyes with her and concentrated on the lyrics.

**I love you**  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

**So far away**  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

**I wanted**  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

Natsume glanced at the girl beside him. His Mikan. She'd been away from him for too long. Now, he's never letting her go again.

Kana's eyes shot open when she felt arm snake around her, but she kept herself motionless as if still in sleep. Natsume pulled her towards him, letting her head lean on his shoulder. She felt him lay his head onto of hers, his arm still wrapped about her waist. It took her a moment for her to get over her shock before relaxing and closing her eyes again.

They both took a nap in that position, still sharing the earphone that strummed music to an ear each.

* * *

After a week of intensive training, Angel presented Natsume and Kana with their final challenge to test if they're ready for the mission. She presented them with Demon! They were supposed to have a bout against him. Natsume's eyes narrowed. But he pretty much shrugged it off and turned to observe his partner. Kana stood stiff and motionless, still not over her shock.

 

Mikan paled behind her mask. Her onee-chan must have hit her head one too many times. They can't go against Demon-nii! Even if she and Natsume worked together, Demon will pulverize them.

"Hey," Natsume called her attention. "You too scared to fight?" he scoffed. "If that's the case then I'll fight him by myself." He turned, only for Kana to lay a hand on his shoulder.

Kana stood next to him. "You know that we can't beat him," she stated calmly. "But if you desperately want to get your ass whipped, then it seems that I'll have to jump into the fray with you," she sighed heavily. Natsume smirked, and they both charged at Demon in unison.

Less than thirty minutes passed, and the two of them were collapsed on the ground. Both of them exhausted and covered with cuts and bruises. Demon sat under a tree, yawning as if nothing happened.

Kana groaned. "Not fair," she whined. "Nii-chan didn't hold back." Natsume lay silent next to her still trying to catch his breath. He couldn't even move if he tried.

"Actually, Demon did hold back," Angel chuckled, walking near them. "He didn't use his alice, now did he? You're just used to him on the defensive when you spar with him," she told Kana. Kana moaned and curled to her side. "But I think the two of you are ready. You've lasted almost half an hour with him." She sat down in front of them, and asked them to sit up. "Remember the last mission you did with Nobara?" she directed the question to Kana. Kana nodded in affirmation. "Well, the academy's very sure that it contains some vital AAO's plan. But the flash drive you retrieved that night is encrypted. We need the encryption program to read the files inside. The software's in another storage device similar to the first one."

"So, we'll just have to get that flash drive," Natsume voiced. "But why do you need two of us?"

Angel sighed. "Because Kana's already brought back the files, they're doing everything they can to keep the encryption program out of our hands." She scratched her head. "They've tripled the guards from the last time and hired some of mercenaries to go along with it."

"Do I know any of those mercenaries?" Kana asked. Since she was initiated into the family, she'd also been introduced into the underworld filled with gangs and mercenaries. With her family's backing and her own prowess, she'd risen through the ranks in the underworld. She actually liked the underworld's organize system of "it's nothing personal, it's just business". This means that even though your friends, you're obliged to clash with each other if you've been hired by different employees, unless one of you backs down first. And it's usually the weaker one that gives way.

"Unfortunately, yeah," Angel replied with a grimace. "You'll probably recognize some familiar faces."

Kana grumble a bit and stood up. "Well, you know the saying," she smirked. "It's nothing personal…"

"It's just business," Angel continued with a grin.


	37. Chapter 36

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 36

The academy had allocated a full week for them to complete this mission. With both Kana and Natsume acting as the primary, they had to work together with synchronicity or else they may get in each other's way. The training they had with Angel was composed more on how they could communicate and work together as a team than anything else.

They'd spent the first three days hidden, studying and spying on the enemy compound. Seeing whose coming and going, observing the guards, and noting the times the shifts change. It was now the dead of night on day four, time for the mission to commence.

Natsume was wearing his high school uniform and cat mask. But Kana had on a dark overcoat, with an equally dark sleeveless shirt underneath, and black cargo pants. They'd scheduled the attack in-between shifts. When the guards were lax, falsely assuming that the newer guards were being vigilant. And carelessness ruled due to their numbers. The two of them stealthily knocked out the all the sentries before getting rid of the others on patrol. Heading inside the compound without a hitch, they brought down a couple more guards and went to cross the courtyard. Padding though a seemingly abandoned quad, they both jumped back when someone shot at the ground they stood at. It was an ambush. Dozens of armed men came out of hiding, all pointing there weapons at them.

Kana caught Natsume's eye and nodded, signaling that she'll shield them from the bullets while he take care of the men. She increased the wind pressure around them, and Natsume readied himself. The first shots were fired. Bullets flew towards them, only to be diverted downwards to the ground by the wind. Natsume had already blotted as soon as the rain of bullets stopped, disseminating the enemy ranks, burning the guns out of the men's hands, and knocking them unconscious.

While Natsume was busy with the guards, Kana proceeded inside. She was greeted by another hail of bullets in the corridor. With Natsume still outside, she was free to use the barrier alice to deflect the bullets coming at her. When the enemy ran out of ammo, she let out two huge wind scythes at an X-pattern, cutting anything that it came across in the passageway. Screams were heard coming from the dark corridor were the men firing at her were hidden.

Natsume came up behind Kana just as she was passing through the sliced up bodies. He looked down at the blood pooling on the floor before looking back at her. With her mask on, he can't judge any emotion going through her. But the thought of her being able to kill like this disturbed him.

They both stopped in front of a group blocking the way. She knew them to be a group of mercenaries. Since Natsume was behind her in the shadows, she was the first one the group spotted. The five men eyed her carefully. Some licked their lips while staring at her, showing some signs of lust to try and intimate her.

"Well, well, I didn't know they'd sent us a play thing," one of them sniggered. The rest followed along.

Kana stepped out of the shadows. "Sorry, Cage. I'm not here to play right now," she smirked. The mercenaries looked at her uncertainly, taking in that she knew one of them. She chuckled at their wary looks. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about me already." Being careful to keep her back to Natsume, she took off her mask, showing them her grinning face. "Or you guys just can't tell because of the mask. Anyway, I'm here on business," she put her mask back on again. "Are you going to let us pass or not?" She didn't want to come to blows them, if she can. These five guys were good men. Mercenaries though they may be, they have some good morals and principles they stick to. She'd witness it for herself. They're here only to conduct the living they're used to.

"Devil?!" The five men gawk at her in shock. They can't fight her! If any harm comes to her, her brothers and Angel are certain to skin them alive. Not only that, they've already gone up against her, and she'd literally wiped the floor with their butts.

"We can't just let you pass without a fight. Our livelihoods are at stake here. You know that, Devil," one of them complained. "But we don't want to fight you either."

Kana frowned. "Do you still get paid if someone beats you in a fight?"

The five looked nervously at each other then nodded. "But not as much as if we got rid of them."

"Good," Kana smirked. In a flash, she was behind them. She hit them on the back of their heads, causing them to black out. She's not worried about them seeing her. Mercenaries never divulge any information about another mercenary they encountered on the job, especially one who'd beaten the crap out of them. She was about to move ahead when Natsume stepped out of the shadows behind her.

"You knew those men," he stated, gesturing to the five unconscious mercenaries. Kana gave a single nod and walked away, heading for where their objective was located. Natsume caught up with her. "Why did they call you Devil?"

"Because it's my name", she answered simply, turning the corner and kicking down the locked door. Strong, bright lights suddenly flooded from room, temporarily blinding her for a moment. She blinked her eyes to clear it before scanning the room's occupant. Her gaze landed on a big, bald, mountain of a man.

The man was even taller than Demon at seven feet. And unlike Demon's lean-muscled built, he had the bulging-muscled physique of a bodybuilder. She studied his face, trying to recall where she'd seen it before. A scene in The Underground flashed through her mind.

She was waiting for the rest of her family to arrive that night, when the big, bald, brute currently in front of her grabbed one of the young, female servers in the pub. The girl looked to be just about a year or two older than her fourteen years. If she got the facts straight, Duncan had hired the girl because she had nowhere else to go except the streets.

Everyone in the pub had turned a blind eye to the girl's distress, unwilling help and go up against the man they called Bull. They knew Bull had a penchant for young, teenage girls. And he's not above forcefully taking what he wants from them.

She was about to lend her aid when her family arrived. One look from Duncan, and Bull had release the girl. The girl quickly scurried away, while Bull tried to look innocent. Everyone who comes here knows that you can "get to know" the servers only if they're willing. That's the only stanch rule inside Duncan's pub. Duncan had let that transgression pass with only a dire warning.

But she'd caught him harassing the girl again when Duncan and the others aren't around, giving the girl some very lecherous comments whenever she passed by him and touching some every inappropriate parts of her body. She'd pretty much requested that the girl serve their table only, while Bull's around. The girl had presented her with a grateful and relieved look, and personally thanked her in private. Too bad Bull just moved his sights on a different target. Now, the guy had those licentious eyes of his trained on her.

Natsume heard Kana mutter something about "too many damn bullies in the world". He was clueless as to what brought that on, but he positioned himself beside Kana. It'll take the two of them to bring down this one. He just hopes his not as strong as Demon.

"We're taking him down," Kana passionately snarled beside him, a dark aura emanating from her.

Natsume was a little shaken by the sight, but it was hidden by his mask. He'd never seen her in a rage before. She usually just acts coldly when she's getting pissed. He looked at the guys in front of them again. She must have an unpleasant memory to go along with this guy.

Kana led the attack, not bothering with introductions. Natsume followed behind her, prepared to step in if she's bound to get herself killed with her recklessness. But he didn't have to worry too much. Kana was acting professionally, putting her rage in the backseat for the moment.

Bull easily blocked their hits with his huge, muscle-bound body, and then countered with a swing of his meaty arm. Natsume jumped away from the oncoming fist. But Kana just crossed her arms in front of her, catching the full force of the blow, her arms the only things shielding her from being hit directly in the face. After Bull pulled his fist back, she did a back flip to get out of his range and waited for Natsume to join her.

"Those muscles might be bigger, but he's nowhere near as fast and strong as Demon-nii," Kana informed Natsume with a smirk. "Heck, Angel-nee's sparring cuffs pack far more power than that strike. She'd almost shattered all the bones in my arms when I blocked one of her blows." She grinned at him. "Thankfully, Nee-chan was able to hold back and only caused a simple fracture. She easily healed it with her alice." The smirk on her face grew wider. "And speaking of alices, this guy doesn't have an alice."

Natsume was lifted an amused brow at her behind his mask. That was actually strange. He's normally solemn when he has to do a mission. This was the first time he's felt amusement during a mission.

Kana still had that smirk on her face when she signaled for them to do the move they've learned during their training. Natsume nodded in return, indicating he was ready. They took several steps back before unleashing their alices. A spiral of wind and fire coiled together aimed at Bull's chest. Their combined alices exploded as it hit their target, pushing Bull to the other side of the room.

They didn't give a chance for their enemy to recuperate, both rushed at him to conclude the fight. Kana leaped up, launching an attack on Bull's upper body, while Natsume attacked from below. Spinning around in midair, Kana brought her heal down on Bull's shoulder. At the same time, Natsume swiveled on the ground and kicked the weak spot on the back of his knee. The two attacks took Bull down to his knee. Before he could recover, Natsume grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed him in the diaphragm. The force sent a shockwave through his heart and lungs, making it hard for him to breathe. Kana carried out the final, clutching her hands together and bringing it down at the back of Bull's head. Bull crashed to the ground face first.

Natsume glanced at the big, motionless man a moment before heading for the door across the room. He was about to exit to the next room, when he felt the dark, killing aura behind him.

Kana stared down that the prone body in front of her. She could just finish him off right here, ensuring that he won't be able to rape and hurt another girl out there. Lifting her hand and gathering the wind, Mikan's darker persona took over.

Natsume's eyes widen as he realize what she about to do. Before he could take a step to stop her, the wind she's gathered tore through Bull's body, ripping it to shreds and leaving nothing but a bloody pile of flesh and bones on the floor. Kana turned towards him. A fine mist of blood covered her light-colored mask and her front, giving her a hellish look.

Kana passed by him, turning the knob to lead to the room next door. It was the room they were looking for. She went inside and grabbed the storage device, ignoring the alarms that action caused. Alerted by the alarms, the remaining guards hurried towards their location. She calmly went by them, her wind blades cutting them before they can get near her.

Natsume watched from behind her, concealing his horror. He had a pretty good idea what she's about to do. And those five mercenaries would probably be the only survivors once she's done with what she's planning. He took off his mask and ran after her, grabbing her wrist. "Stop it! We've got what we came for. You don't have to kill all of them just because they saw you doing this mission!"

"What I do is none of your concern," was her heartless, monotonous reply. She twirled away him. "Get away from me right now, or else I can't be certain you won't be affected by my alice."

Natsume can feel the atmosphere getting darker and heavier as she stepped away from him, but he followed her nonetheless. She stepped back out into the courtyard, to where he'd left dozens of unconscious guards. If he doesn't stop her, he knows those guards won't be waking up from their sleep anymore. He darted up behind her, hugging her from behind. "You don't have to do this, Mikan," he whispered. "Stop it." He felt her stiffen in his embrace before she strode away from him, standing in the middle of the courtyard.

The winds picked up and swirled violently around her, like it was her servant and she was its mistress, before it roared and ripped through the mass bodies. Blood showered down from above and sprayed everywhere. She turned towards him. Blood dripped off her face and soaked her clothing, the dark liquid blending in with the dark fabric she wore. "I'm not Mikan," she growled at him demonically. "I'm Kana!"

Mikan averted her gaze from him and strolled off, wanting to get away from him as fast as possible. She couldn't stand the look of sadness and disillusionment she saw in Natsume's eyes.

* * *

Mikan lay on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. She and Natsume had avoided speaking, and even glancing, at each other since the mission's aftermath. Scenes from tonight flash through her head.

_I'm not Mikan_. She'd told Natsume that lie at pointblank. She'd lied before, but she'd never denied the fact that she's Mikan until tonight. Kana and Devil might be her darker, more jaded, bordering-on-evil, alter egos. But Mikan's still the foundation, the place where they were formed, and emerge, from. The Mikan Sakura she grew into now is composed of a balance of those three personalities: the young and innocent Mikan; the mature and devious Kana; and the ruthless and temperamental Devil.

She closed her eyes, remembering Natsume's face. His expression was as pokerfaced as usual, but his eyes told a different story. She knew he wanted the immature, naïve Mikan back. But that's some thing that she can't do. She can't revert back being the younger Mikan. Eleven-year-old Mikan was still a part of her but not the whole her anymore.

She sighed and rolled out of bed. It's time for Mikan to send the gang some letters. Maybe if Natsume receives a letter from her, he might stop bugging her. Just the thought of the pervert not niggling her made her feel heavyhearted. Seated on her writing table, she got out some stationary and couldn't help reminiscing about the times she'd written in the past.

_**-Flashback-** _

_She handed the letter she'd written to Demon, for him to check if she'd let anything about her training slip. Demon scanned the writing on the stationary paper, crumpled it up, and threw the balled up paper at her._

" _Why did you do that?" she questioned with a frown, rubbing the spot where the paper hit her forehead._

" _The words are too complex," he looked at her at the corner of his eye. "You're supposed to be the same simple-minded eleven-year-old to them, not the intellectual you are now," he explained._

_Mikan took out another piece of paper. She kept her words simple, cheery and enthusiastic. She handed it to Demon again. This time, he hardly glanced at what she'd written, before crushing it with his hand and throwing it at her again._

" _What is it this time?" she growled her frustration showing._

" _You penmanship's too neat," he argued. "If I remember correctly, I had the hardest time deciphering your handwriting on you first letter. You're calligraphy's improved a lot, it's too much."_

_**-End of Flashback-** _

Mikan chuckled at the memory. Her third, painstakingly written letter had finally passed the inspection. She'd used the simplest of terms and switched to her left hand in writing it. It had ended up looking like a letter written by a five-year-old.

Taking out a pen, she began writing.

* * *

Natsume lazed on a branch of the sakura tree since they got back to the academy. He doesn't think he'll be able to sleep tonight, recalling the mission and the nightmarish sight of Kana covered with blood. She had made it rain blood tonight, pitilessly slashing the unconscious men to pieces. Certainly not an act that the gentle Mikan he knew would, or could, ever do. This night had definitely taken its toll on his certainty that Mikan and Kana's really one and the same person.

_I'm not Mikan. I'm Kana_. He sighed. Maybe she really isn't Mikan. Maybe he was just forcing himself to believe that she is, because he desperately wanted Mikan to return to the academy. Maybe he just misses Mikan so much he's easing his loneliness by substituting someone else for her. Maybe he should just stop bothering himself with Kana altogether. A prang went through him at that decision. She may not be Mikan, but perhaps he'd come to care about her, _a little_ , in his own way. He supposed he could consider her as one of his friends after all this.

That's it. It's official. For him, Kana Kimura is _not_ Mikan Sakura, and never will be.

But why does that sound just so wrong to him?


	38. Chapter 37

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 37

 

Natsume glanced at the distance, only to find the primary subject of his thoughts passing through the area. They've both steered clear of each other since that night. The night he'd openly called her Mikan, the night he'd watched her mercilessly slaughter almost everyone who'd seen her, the night that had badly shaken his belief that she's Mikan, the night when he'd mostly convinced himself that she's not the person he loves.

Mikan stared down at the letter in her hand. She'd gone to Demon early this morning to get the letters approved. She'd already left the letters in the mailroom right after Demon checked them. Now there's only one letter left to take care of. She was so intent on the letter. She didn't notice where she was going, or the guy that was blocking her path. Before she knew it, she bumped into something solid, and the letter she was holding was gone.

Natsume snatched the letter in her grasp. His eyes widen when he saw his name on the envelope, written in a barely legible penmanship he knows so well. He'd see Kana's neat handwriting, and this is definitely not hers. Before Kana could recuperate from the collision, Natsume had already unsealed the envelope and pulled out the letter. The first thing that snagged his eye was the name at the bottom of the page, the name of the sender.

If he'd caught her with this letter before the events last night, he would have been very convinced that she's Mikan. But after that mission… "Where did you get this?" he snarled.

Kana met his eyes, thumping down the panic rising inside her. He'd seen her with the letter. She hopes she can slip out of this without too much trouble. "In your room," she answered plainly, indifferently.

"And what the hell are you doing in my room?" he glared at her, feeling his patience running thin.

Kana kept up her unaffected façade. "Would you believe snooping around?" she shot back rhetorically.

Natsume's tolerance finally snapped at her answer. "Get away from here," he said, his bangs covering his eyes. Kana didn't move in shock. Was he serious? "I said get away from here!" he shouted. "Leave!"

"If that's what you really want," she uttered softly and stiffly before walking away. A single thought run across her mind. _It's quite ironic that he'll say that to me here, of all places_.

Natsume felt his chest tightened as he watched her disappear from view. Closing his eyes for a second, he opened them again to glance at letter clutched in his hand. He hates being played and misled, especially by those he'd allowed to be close to him. People he considers as friends.

But, whether she's Mikan or not, he knows that he'll have to find a way to apologize for losing his temper and snapping at her for some minor infraction. He knows that baiting him is one of her ways to lighten the mood and defuse the tension between them whenever they clash. But why do her last words feel like she's saying goodbye to him?

* * *

Mikan parked her Harley outside the house and got off. She'd already teleported her personal things from her room in the academy back into her room in here. She opened the door and strode inside.

 

"Hi," Angel greeted her as she came in. She and Demon were both in front of the computer. Angel was perched behind him as Demon's fingers flew over the keyboard. From the looks of things, Demon was decrypting the files about the AAO.

Demon hit a few keys more before stretching and rubbing his nape. Angel smiled and started kneading his neck and shoulders. "You want to take a break for awhile? I could take over while you rest a bit," she asked soothingly, loosening the knotted muscles on his back.

Demon shook his head. "I'll finish this in a few minutes more." He gazed affectionately up at her. "You can just continue massaging my shoulders and back until I'm done," he grinned at her.

Mikan leaned against a desk as she observed the two of them. She was feeling a little envious, wondering if she'll ever find someone to have that kind of close, loving relationship with in this lifetime.

The sound of tapping keys went on for five minutes more, before the computer started groaning, processing the data into human-understandable language. Mikan came closer to see what the files contain, and Angel leaned in to get a better view of the monitor. They faces turned grim as they realized what's enclosed in the files. Demon started printing the all of it, handing each printed page to Angel. Angel, in turn, arranged the paper on the wide dining table which Mikan had cleared for that purpose. Mikan helped her pin the papers down in the right order.

A map of Alice Academy slowly emerged on the table. Each building was labeled on the map, including detailed measurements of paths and passage around the academy. But the last pages of the file were the most critical, specifying their enemy's exact preparation. It was the AAO invasion plan against the academy, and it was set five days from now.

Angel keenly studied the map, noting the red dots that symbolize enemy troops. The enemy had studied the terrain around the academy. Since the land south of the academy was lower and devoid of foliage, they can easily be spotted and gunned down if they came from there. And the north side was bordered by their land. They probably already know the futility of stepping foot around here uninvited. Shadow and Lumi would have fun picking out their men one-by-one. That left the east and the west. According to the dots, the AAO was to mobilize outside the Eastern gates and initiate their assault from there. She frowned at the map. This was good for a surprise attack, but it's not going to work that well if the enemy knew what you're up to.

She glanced up to see that Demon was also scowling at the map. "They're not going to go with this plan. They're bound to change something, now that we have access to this information."

"Yeah, they'll alter part of the plan but not all of it," Demon's scowl deepened. "If they'll still go with their damn attack date, they don't have that much time to come up with a totally new plan. And they don't have much of an option on which side to attack either. They only have the east and west as a viable choice."

Mikan stared at the map taking notice of the number of men the AAO has. "If they really have 6,000 troops, they could split it into two groups," she thought out loud. "They could attack on both sides."

Angel brows knitted. "Yes, and if that sniper they sent to do in Natsume is any indication," she muttered, remembering the gunman they captured and interrogated. The AAO had mistakenly thought Natsume was the agent who was successfully in retrieving the first flash drive. They wanted to make sure the academy won't be able to use him in getting the second one. "Their spies had probably already reported that the DA Class is a little shorthanded. The class can't be divided into two groups, because it'll lack the strength to attack and defend properly," she growled, rubbing her temple. "Now I know why Persona seemed so desperate at times to convert more students from the four other ability types into a DA type. It'll cause less of a headache than trying to organize this undermanned class," she moaned in frustration.

Demon and Mikan couldn't help grinning at Angel's complains. She may grumble about wanting to transfer some students into the DA Class, but they know she'll never do it. She'll even be the first to protest if a student is reassigned to the DA Class without a justifiable cause.

"Since we got the data, they'll probably assume we'll follow it and concentrate our forces to the east," Mikan voiced out, returning them back to the topic.

Demon scoffed. "Knowing those sneaky bastards, they'll leave some decoy troops at the east and send the rest to the west."

"Then we'll just have to cover both points don't we," Angel sighed. "How about we station the DA students at the west, and Demon and I will handle anything coming from the east. The group that finishes on their side first, acts as reinforcement to the other."

"That sounds good," Mikan piped up. Demon nodded in agreement.

* * *

The DA Class was called in for an urgent meeting in the Southern Woods. Natsume kept an eye out for Kana. He hasn't seen her since yesterday. He'd even tried her room that night, only to find the sliding glass doors of her terrace lock with no one inside the room.

 

Angel had just come from a faculty meeting. The headmaster and rest of the faculty have already planned an evacuation for the rest of the student body. She arrived in DA Class a bit late, but quickly got down to business. She explained the situation, gave the details, and asked any objections to the proposed plan. No objections received from the class. They were all to treat defending the academy as a compulsory mission.

"Shouldn't the middle school principal's boundary alice keep them out?" one of her students asked.

"The boundary alice can act as a barrier when concentrated only on one area, but it still isn't a barrier," she clarified. "It's more like a filter. Your alice can get through if you push hard enough against it. That's how I can teleport in and out of the academy. People and objects can also pass through it, that's how everyone can exit the academy when the gates are open." She paused for a moment. "Or through the wall if you can blow a hole in it," she discreetly coughed out. "But I won't suggest doing that. You might be able to successfully get out, but the middle school principal can also detect you." She sighed. "And you'll probably piss Demon off if he had to go after you."

Everyone blanched at that draw back. No one wants Demon hunting them down.

"Well, anymore questions?" Silence greeted her. "Then you're dismissed." She turned toward the direction of the HQ building to see to some more preparations. Before she could get too far, a certain someone blocked her way in a secluded spot.

"Where is she?" Natsume asked her.

"Where's who?" Angel asked back. She, of course, knew who's he's asking about. Mikan already told her what happened, and she's not in charitable mood today because of it. If Natsume wasn't her godchild, she would have most probably kicked his stanch, arrogant ass by now for making her imoto feel miserable.

"You know who," Natsume rumbled with a frown.

"Oh, you mean Kana?" Natsume gave a curt nod in reply. "She's at home, I think."

"She not in her room," he stated, aggravated that his not getting straight answers from her. Too bad he can't browbeat her for information. Angel will definitely tear him to pieces if he ever does that.

"I didn't say anything about her room," Angel rolled her eyes. "I said home, as in _home_ ," she emphasized before she walked away from him. "Don't worry too much about her. She's a big girl and can handle herself. She'll be back for the mission, if you're wondering." Angel disappeared from view with a wave.

* * *

Gray clouds seem to linger on the sky as the day of the scheduled AAO attack arrived, matching the tense mood in the atmosphere. At first glance, the academy appeared like always, lush and serene. But upon a closer inspection, the silence and peace are too pejorative. The usual laughter and chattering buzz of students were absent. Even the animals were in hiding, sensing danger looming in the horizon. Shadows can be seen lurking in the Western Forest, as if waiting to capture anyone who came too close to the place.

 

Angel took up her post on top of a tree branch in the Eastern Forest. Not a sound can be heard around her, just the hum of the wind followed by the soft rustling of leaves. She kept a close eye on the tree line just beyond the academy's gates, and rolled her eyes at the absurdities of some people. That the heck do they think she is? Blind? She could very well see the silhouettes trying to blend in with the shadows and failing miserably at it. She didn't know if she should thank them or be terribly offended. Either they're stupid enough to make this easy for her, or they're insulting her eyesight, not to mention her intellect.

She shut her eyes and activated her earth alice, scouting out how many men there were by the pressure their weight applies on the ground. Her brow puckered when she finished an estimate. Looks like Demon was right, the sneaky bastards had sent most of their troops to the west side. If the number of troops on the flash drive was accurate, less than a third was assigned to attack here in the east. She normally wouldn't worry about numbers if she and Demon would fight together with the DA Class against 6,000 men at once. But with only fifteen members, and that included Aoi, Ayane, and Youichi who were _ordered_ to stay well into the back of the group to keep them out of any imminent danger, the DA Class is bound to get overwhelmed fighting against more than 4,000 soldiers. She and Demon need to finish their side and rejoin the others as quickly as possible.

* * *

The attack started at dusk. The enemy had assembled a frontline just outside of the gates. A couple of seconds later, explosions shook the academy, coming from both the east and west side. The walls crumbled down, revealing a huge gaping hole when the dust had settled. The thousands of enemy troops marched in, ready to take down the academy.

 

The men who entered through the west got to about half-a-mile inside the academy's borders. And some of them started growing complacent. The plan must have worked, and the academy had stationed its forces on the east side. No one was there to stop them.

Just as the first hundred or so took another step forward beyond the half-mile mark, the carnage began. Men among their ranks started bursting into flames, turning into ice, and getting cut into pieces. Others were already dying on the ground, their throats slit, or stabbed at various vital places.

* * *

Natsume rested his head against the defensive trench Angel had created with her alice earlier on. It was there for them to fall back in and rest, secure from any oncoming bullets. And were they ever grateful for it.

 

After their initial ambush attack, the enemy had regrouped and pushed back at them. Not only were the enemy armed with guns, most of them also had alices. The sheer multitude of the opposition forced them to retreat. Bullets were currently whizzing overhead, peppering the raise portion of the deep ditch they're in.

He looked at the other members of his class. Some had gotten injured in their retreat, and were currently being taking care of by Aoi. Angel had left two healing alice stones with his sister, for her to tend to any injuries that resulted in this battle. But he knows those stones are going to ran out of juice, and soon, if they have to heal too many injuries, especially serious injuries. But they can't do anything right now except to wait until the enemy ran short of ammo.

The barrage of bullets suddenly stopped. Looks like it's time to get to work. Heaving a helpless sigh, Natsume glanced up before standing, only to see a shocking sight. He can see hundreds of thousands of small glinting object in the sky, and they weren't stars. Someone from the enemy camp had stopped the bullets high in midair. Dropped from that height, they can penetrate flesh and cause some serious damage depending on where they hit the body. "Take cover!" he shouted.

Everyone looked up to see the bullets hanging airborne. Curses were uttered. They tried to get out of the ditch, but some kind of barrier was keeping them in the trench. Everyone gathered closer together. They pretty much feel their doom closing in. But they won't give the AAO the satisfaction of killing all of them in one blow. The class grabbed Aoi, Ayane, and Youichi, and pushed them towards one corner of the dugout, shielding them with their bodies. If they were going to die anyway, they'll take this final chance to at least try to save the youngest and most innocent members of their class.

Natsume couldn't stop the small smile forming on his face. The DA Class had changed a lot since Persona handled them. More than five years ago, the students in this class won't even blink or think twice when ordered to backstab or kill a co-member. Now, they're acting like a bunch of protective older siblings. He came closer to the group and placed himself in front of Aoi. Nobara had created an ice barrier around them, but they know it wouldn't hold for too long once the bullets start falling.

There was a tense silence, before the slugs were released. The ice caught the first volley but began cracking in the next. Natsume protected Aoi by hiding her behind his back, just as the ice barrier finally shattered and collapsed. After a moment everyone slowly opened their eyes, wondered what happened. They were supposed to be either dead or injured by now.

A light-blue barrier surrounded them. It shielded them from the bullets they realized. They all turned as someone jumped down into the trench.

Kana stood in front of them, in her customary mission attire consisting of a tank top and cargo pants, grinning. "Sorry I'm late, guys."


	39. Chapter 38

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 38

 

"Sorry I'm late, guys," Kana grinned at them.

It took them a while before they got over their shock. Being ready to die, only to be saved from the jaws of death, needed some time getting used to. Ayane and Aoi were the first to snap out of their trance. With a boisterous "Kana-nee", they ran and clung to her. The rest of the class followed, gathering around her and asking her if she's the one who saved them from the bullets, and how she did it.

Kana thought of that for awhile. She can't just tell them that she'd used a barrier alice. She isn't supposed to be a mutli-alice user. "It's my wind alice. I just created a high pressure area around you to divert the bullets' path," she explained hesitantly, hoping that they won't notice anything unusual about her explanation. Too bad someone noticed the discrepancy.

Natsume was facing forward at that time, and he didn't close his eyes when the ice barrier broke. The barrier she created didn't divert the bullets, it deflected it. He clearly saw bullets bouncing off once they hit the blue light. If what she's saying is true, then the slugs should be imbedded in the ground around them. And this is the proof the she's lying. He bent down and picked up a slug on the ground, far away from where they stood earlier. Still holding the bullet, he glared at Kana. She's definitely keeping something from them. And besides, how the hell did she get pass that alice the enemy used to trap them in the trench.

Kana glanced towards the advancing enemy front and gently dislodged Aoi and Ayane from her. "I think those guys needs to be driven back a bit," she smiled at the two girls. "I'll be right back." She jumped to the top of the trench, taking the oncoming enemy by surprise. With a flick of her wrist, she unleashed dozens of huge wind scythes onto the battlefield, obliterating hordes of enemy soldiers with that one blow. She leaped back down into the ditch again.

"You were great, Nee-chan," Ayane complemented, while everyone stared at her in shock. She just got rid of a portion of their enemies that easily and in a matter of seconds.

"I've just nailed a hundred and sixteen," Kana smirked. "That should make up for my tardiness. So, who's been leading before I arrived?"

Everyone smiled. They understood what she was doing. Kana had just made the situation a lot more fun for them, turning this battle into a game. And everyone couldn't resist the challenge. The DA Class hurdled out of the dugout, forming a line, before charging the enemy who hadn't had time to regroup yet.

* * *

Kana pulled away from the fight. She looked around her to see that everyone was starting to loose steam. They need to get back to the bunker to rest for awhile, or else they'll all collapse from exhaustion. She raised her hand and signaled for the others to fall back. While the others retreated into the dugout, she stayed behind them, covering their backs from enemy fire.

 

She flung herself into the trench, crashing down to the bottom with a roll as a storm of bullets came right behind her. Nobara came up beside her. "Are you alright?" she softly asked her.

"Just peachy," Kana replied with a soft smile. "But a little tired. I think we all need a bit of rest. All of us were getting sluggish out there," she told everyone.

No one argued with her. They were, in fact, dirty and dead tired from fighting and using their alices. They're not going to complain when someone's giving them a chance for a respite from combating.

The cycle continued. Fighting then resting, then fighting again. But the enemy kept coming. As time drew on, their resting period became insufficient for their bodies. Even with the intervals of respite, they can't quickly recover the energy they've lost in the battle, due to extreme fatigue.

Kana glanced around, studying everyone's condition. Almost everyone was at their limit now. Aoi was kept busy using the healing alice stones, as more and more of them got injured during the skirmishes. Soon, everyone won't have the strength to fight anymore. She can only hope that Angel and Demon had finished on their side by that time, or they're doomed.

She slowly stood up. Combat had also taxed her body heavily. Her unlimited type wind alice was taking its toll. She needs to exponentially cut back the enemy troops to give them more time to recover, but she'll need more power to do that.

Natsume was taking a break, leaning against the side of the dugout. His alice was also taking its toll on his body. He normally would have passed out by now. This just means that those morning jogs were very effective in increasing his stamina. His attention was caught when Kana got up and head for the peak of the trench, definitely planning something.

Kana breathed in the strongly blowing wind. It was perfect for what she's about to do. Her left hand reached for her three gold armbands, releasing the locks. Everyone from the DA Class turned to look at her when her armbands hit the bottom of the ditch. Their eyes growing wide as they realized she'd taken off the three controlling devices on her right arm. It wasn't advisable to remove your alice prevention device, since your alice is likely to go on a rampage if your not strong enough to control it.

Lifting her arms, Kana gathered the winds, building it up to massive proportions. The wind twirled around violently, obeying her wishes. It spun faster and faster creating a gigantic funnel of wind. Everyone stared in awe at the colossal tornado building before them. With a wave of her hands, the tornado hurled towards the battlefield. Enemy soldiers tried to run, only to be sucked in by the twister and tossed around together with dangerous debris. The wind funnel devastated the enemy ranks, taking out hundreds of men.

But Kana was starting to weaken. She knows she can't maintain the tornado any longer, but upholding it for even a few seconds longer can help them a lot. If only her wind can do much more damage. She was about to stop when flames ignited around her twister, combining with her wind and burning everyone around it. She turned her head and stared at the familiar profile of the person beside her.

Natsume couldn't stand just helplessly watching when he knows a comrade is risking her life to lessen the burden on them. Besides, he still owes her an apology, and what better indirect way than helping her out.

They continued using their alices for a few minutes more before stopping. Corpses were scattered all over the charred battlefield after their onslaught.

Kana took in the sight with a satisfied smirk before her body was wrenched by coughs. She covered her mouth with a hand. "This is just plain troublesome shit," she wheezed out, staring at the blood she'd just coughed out staining her hand, before keeling over with exhaustion. Natsume barely caught her before she hit the ground. He carried her back down the dugout, panting softly himself, and laid her on the flat ground before he himself sat down with a heavy thump beside her. Aoi quickly came over to see to them. But Natsume and Kana refused to let her use the healing stones on them.

"No," Kana uttered gently, pushing the stones away from her body. "I'll be okay, Aoi. Just tired. Keep that for someone who really needs it." Aoi looked uncertain but put the stones away, respecting their wishes.

The rest of the DA students glimpsed at each other and nodded. They're not going to let Kana and Natsume's effort go to waste. They head out to the battlefield again. Picking off some more enemy troops at still hasn't reached the safety of the tree line of the forest for cover. They'd cleared almost the full area of the battleground when they were driven back by the rest of the soldiers lingering in the forest. They beat a hasty retreat as the men stepped out to the combat zone. It was a trap. It seems that they were only fighting half of the enemy forces earlier. The other half had been waiting to waylay them when they come to close to the forest.

They were about to get shot down in the middle of their retreat, when the corpses in the battlefield started coming to life. What happened next looked like a scene coming from a horror movie. Hordes of ghostly beings rushed at the men knocking them out. Those were followed by a legion of undead. Corpses of fallen enemy soldiers were crawling forward, biting and clawing at former comrades.

Youichi and Ayane had had enough of not being able to help out. Their classmates were going to get hurt if they didn't do something. Youichi began by summoning a mass of ghost. Ayane was fine with the situation. The battlefield was the perfect place to use her alice. They both manage to injure some men with their alices. But they were also swiftly tiring, not being accustomed to using that much of their alices.

Natsume and Kana grabbed Youichi and Ayane, correspondingly, and stopped them before they pass out. The two children grudgingly halted but sat together in one corner of the dugout to rest. They were happy enough that their alices prevented anyone from getting hurt in the retreat.

Kana studied everyone. Everyone appeared alright, with no serious injuries whatsoever. But she can also see that everyone was looking grubby and weary. She walked to the crest of the trench to survey the enemy. There're about 2,200 men left in the enemy camp, looks like they've only eliminated barely half of the troops at this state. She can also sense that most of the men left were alices.

Kana jumped back down the bunker. Desperate times calls for desperate measures. She called everyone to her. "I need you guys to do a frontal attack," she told them seriously. Everyone looked at her as if she's lost her mind. A frontal attack on over two thousand men was equal to suicide. "You guys need to trust me on this one. Take down as many of them as you can, but fall back if it gets too risky. You'll be having the element of surprise, but you need to watch out if any of them draws a weapon. It's your choice if you guys really want to do this," she stated with a sigh.

"I'll do it," Nobara timidly uttered before smiling at her. "I trust you." The others followed Nobara's lead.

"Okay, I need all of you to line up on top. You can start when I give the signal." They crouched on the apex of the trench with Kana behind them. All ready to make the dash across the field at her signal.

Natsume hunkered down with the others, but he was curious as to what she's about to do. Just as she was about to gave the signal, he turned back towards her. What he saw paralyzed him on the spot. Kana had taken her mask off, revealing a pair of hazel eyes that he hadn't seen for five, long years. She gave the signal, and the others sprung into action without him. He was still rooted to the spot in shock. Mikan gave him an impish, yet rueful, smile. Before she used her wind alice to blow him forward, sending him flying.

Natsume's quick reflexes made him recover before his face hit the ground. He was going to have a very long and serious talk with her after all this, but he needed to concentrate on the fight right now. Rapidly executing the foes around him, he realized what she'd done.

Only those on the DA Class can use their alice in combat. Their enemies could only use their weapons against them. She must be using her nullifying alice on all the enemy troops.

The attack wiped out a good potion of the enemy. But it was still too much. There were just too many men to fight all at once. They fall back after an hour of skirmishing. As they withdrew towards the bunker, Mikan created a barrier behind them, shielding their backs from any incoming bullets.

Just as the last student entered the dugout, the enemy attacked at full force. Mikan had let up the nullification on them, and they can now freely use their alices. She barely had time to put up a nullifying barrier in front of them. The strength of that many alices pounding on the barrier brought her already weakened body to its knees. She panted out in exhaustion as the attack let up. The others rushed to aid her.

"Don't come near me," she rasped, feeling the alices building up on the opponent's forces. "They're preparing another offensive. Get out of here. I don't think I can hold off the next one."

Natsume, defiant as always, plopped himself beside her. He sure as hell isn't going to leave her to face the enemy attacks alone, especially now that he'd seen her face and knows it's really her. "I don't take orders from you, Idiot," he informed her gruffly before leaning in to whisper in her ear. "After this is over, you've got a lot of explaining to do."

"You're as stubborn and arrogant as ever, Pervert," she snarled then sighed when everyone followed Natsume's example and gathered around her instead of getting away as she told them to. "And I don't have to explain anything to you, seeing as we'll all get toasted in here if I can't stop their alices," she snapped, her hazel eyes blazing with irritation. She still hasn't forgotten what he told her before.

A glint of light from the distance was their only warning that the attack was launched. Mikan held out her hands and willed a nullifying barrier before them. The alices hitting her barrier made her grunt. Her alice had grown powerful enough through the years that she doesn't feel any force when a strong alice collides with her barrier. But with all the alices hitting it at once, it felt like nullifying Demon's water alice at the start of her training all over again.

Mikan almost collapsed after that attack, her breathing fast and shallow. She would have been flat on the ground right now, if Natsume hadn't anchored an arm around her waist and forced her to lean on him. She'd scarcely rested for a minute, when another light winked.

"Oh, damn bloody fucking shitty hell!" she cursed out loudly and rapidly, and quickly created a barrier again before the alices hit. But she was already too tired to generate a strong shield. This attack made her scream in pain as it rammed against her nullification defense. She can feel her alice crumbling, and she can't do anything about it.

Just as her barrier failed she felt another nullifying alice activated, and this one's far stronger than hers. She smiled as she slumped heavily against Natsume, and breathed out a very, very relieved sigh. They were saved. The cavalry has arrived.

* * *

Angel and Demon stood in front of the DA Class, assessing the number of troops left. Their clothes were ragged from their own battle. The long overcoats they both usually wear were discarded, leaving them in form-fitting sleeveless shirts and baggy pants.

 

Angel glanced over her shoulder at her students. "You guys did well," she complemented. "We're both expecting more of them when we get here." She turned back to Demon. "You okay?"

Demon nodded. "Let's just get this over with. I need some damn sleep," he grumbled. He knows they're both tried. Even if overusing their alices doesn't affect their lifespan anymore, taking out a thousand men each was still hard on their bodies.

"I think someone needs a power boost," she chuckled, before sticking her thumb and index finger on the corner of her lips and giving a shrill whistle. Shadow and Lumi appeared instantly before them, both trotting towards their respective masters.

Angel patted Lumi's head, feeling strength flow back onto her. The wolves might act like real wolves, but they were created from their alice. Hers and Demon's alices were too potent to be sealed effectively by control devices. In fact, they've broken quite a few of those when their alice surges. They'd fashioned Shadow and Lumi with their alices, as a means to seal most of the power of their five base alices. That way, the control devices they wear can cope up with them. They just had to seal any excess power into the wolves whenever their alices becomes stronger with age, training, and experience. As a result, Shadow and Lumi grows bigger with more power they contain, making them larger than the average wolf.

They both placed a hand on their wolf's head. The wolves glowed, one black and the other white. The lights expanded, taking the shape of two gargantuan, winged dragons. Unlike the serpentine dragons made out of fire and water they formed for the festival, these dragons were solid flesh. The dragons stood like sentries behind their respective masters, wings folded and tails curling in front.

Enemy started firing their weapons at them in fright. The dragons unfurled one of their wings, using it to shield their masters. The men began to retreat to the forest, trying to regroup. But a stomp from Lumi's tail had the ground rising, forming a wall of soil earth between the men and the forest. The men were trapped and forced to a face-off with the two powerful alices.

The demoralized soldiers put up a brave front, and tried to use their alices. But a roar from Shadow nullified all of their alices, and at the same time stealing it. With or without nullification, they can't use their alices anymore. The last thing they saw were dragons breathing out fire and ice, their comrades being burnt or frozen, before they were turned to ashes or ice themselves.

* * *

Mikan watched as Shadow and Lumi returned back into their wolf forms. Lumi padded closer their group, skidding closer to anyone who was injured, instantly healing their wounds. Shadow just sat by the sidelines, keeping an eye on his mate. She can see that everything's fine now that the battle is over, and Demon and Angel are here. Closing her eyes, she let herself slip into a faint.

 

Before Natsume could check if she's alright, Demon easily carried her in his arms. "I'll take her back home," he told Angel before he looked at Shadow. "Stay with them," he commanded. He strode away, taking Mikan with him. Natsume didn't even have the time to protest as Demon vanished into thin air.

"Cleaning up this mess can wait until tomorrow. I want everyone to head for their rooms and get some rest," Angel ordered. She bent down to pick up Mikan's armbands and mask, before treading away herself, the two wolves following behind her.

Natsume looked on as everyone went towards the dormitories, frustrated that Mikan's taken way from him. He caught up with Angel to, at least, inquire if Mikan was alright.

"She'll be fine," Angel replied blankly, but paused in her stride after bypassing him. "And Natsume," she called his attention. "I'll try to recall your last conversations with her, if I were you." She and the wolves vanished after uttering that advice.

Natsume remained mutely on the battlefield, taking her counsel. The exchange that went through his mind was the one near the sakura tree. The one when he told her to leave. A memory flashed through his mind.

" _I promise I'll come back, Natsume," Mikan said in a low voice but enough for Natsume to hear. "But when I do, if you tell me to leave, I'll go away again."_

His eyes widened in realization. What the hell had he stupidly done?


	40. Chapter 39

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 39

 

Instead of customarily sleeping in class or reading his manga, Natsume can be seen staring out the scene beyond the window beside the desk he's currently occupying by himself, seemingly in deep thought.

It's been three days since the epic battle with most of the AAO. The battlegrounds had been cleaned up, mostly thanks to Angel. The earth alice comes in handy in burying the corpse littering the fields. Just open up the ground dump everything you want to get rid off in it, then close it up again, leaving the combat zone looking untouched and pristine.

It's been three days now. Three days since the dangerous ability types had successfully defended the academy against an invasion. Three days since they'd wiped out the majority of the AAO's forces. Three days since they'd been exempted from going to their classes for a couple of days as a reward and to give them time to rest and recuperate.

He turned his head away from the view and stared at the empty seat beside him. Three days since he'd last seen _her_. Natsume sighed gloomily. He was hoping that she'd be back by now. He hadn't tried to seek her in the past couple of days thinking that she still needed the rest, but now he's getting damn worried. Getting up from his seat, he walked out of the classroom, not minding that it was the middle of a lesson.

The first place he went to was her room, which was locked. He had to jimmy the flimsy latch on the glass balcony door for him to get in. The sight the met him made his heart sink and filled him with dread.

The room was in perfect order. Too perfect of an order. He headed for the walk-in closet and the kitchen. Her clothes and the food stuffs weren't there. Her guitar, iPod speakers, and books were missing from the bedroom, all her personal belongings gone. It was as if the room hadn't been touched, like a vacant room waiting for a tenancy. As if no one had resided there these past months.

Natsume quickly ran out of the room in search for her, trying to fight down the wrenching pain in his chest. He'd promised himself that he'll never allow her to leave again. He can't, and won't, believe that she'd left without telling him. And that she'll never return to him this time around.

* * *

"I'm getting worried. He'd been hanging around that tree for days now. Even Aoi and their friends can't drag him away from there," Angel glanced at the neighboring tree. "He's not sleeping and eating properly either. He's starting to look like a wraith with those dark circles around his eyes and his cheeks sinking in. Hell, I think he's bordering on suicidal."

 

Her companion remained silent, apparently engrossed on the book he's currently reading. She exhale noisily and leaned on the trunk beside him. She really should drop the matter. Mikan was her imoto. She bound to take her side. "I can't just let this go on. If anything happens to him on my watch, his mother – my one-and-only, dear cousin – is going to haunt me for the rest of my life, especially if that anything is something which I can prevent from happening." She stared intently at the man beside her, knowing that his loyalty was to his imoto-slash-godchild, not Natsume. "He _is_ my godchild you know."

Demon patiently put down the book he's reading and looked her in the eye. "Then what the hell are you ranting and raving here for?" he asked drolly. "Go talk to him, for heaven's sake." Angel grinned at him and gave him a peck on the cheek, grateful that he gave his blessing and support for her allegiance to be split on this issue, before standing up and heading for Natsume.

Natsume heard someone called his name below the tree. But he decided to ignore it, thinking it was one of the gang. After a few seconds more, a white flame erupted in front of his face. He was so startled, his reflexes barely had time to react and save him from the utter humiliation of falling off a tree. He landed on his knees with a grunt.

Seated beneath the tree, Angel smirked at him. "Glad you decided to join me. Would you mind sitting down here now?" She patted the ground beside her.

Natsume glared at her before he sat down, but he was actually quite please it was her. If anyone would willingly tell him any information about Mikan, it would be her. "What are you here for?" he asked.

"I'm just here to tell to you quit moping around, or I'll snap you out of that sulk mode of yours myself."

"Why are you butting into this business anyway?" he frowned. This was getting serious if she's intending to intervene with this topic.

"Maybe because I know how stubborn the two of you can be," Angel rolled her eyes. "This could go on for years if the two of you are left to your own devices. Even though both of you are at fault, you don't know the word compromise when it comes to each other. You aren't going to give up until one of you breaks."

"What do you suggest? That I break for her, or break her?" Natsume muttered, not liking the alternatives presented before him. It surprised him that he's asking for her advice, subtle though it may be.

"No. Those are the worst things that can possibly occur. One of you is bound to get severely damaged if that happens," Angel stated. "I'm saying that you both need to learn how to bend a little and find the neutral, middle ground. Every relationship needs some give and take to work out properly." She stretched and settled more comfortably against the trunk. "Before I forget, what are you going to say to her anyway if you meet her face-to-face?"

Natsume stiffened. He tried thinking about what the hell he was going to say to Mikan, but his mind came out blank. He clearly wasn't ready to see her right now. "I don't know," he said in a low voice.

Angel smiled in understanding. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure she won't want to talk to you anyway," she declared callously, earning a glare from Natsume. "But since you've just shown that you can cutback that ego of yours a bit, I'll give you a surefire plan that will get her to talk to you. Although it will involve you throwing down your pride," she warned. "But I'm sure you can pick it up and dust it off with no harm done once you've finished. So, are you in?"

Natsume stared uncertainly at her for awhile before nodding. "Let's hear that plan."

"Alright," she grinned. "But first I get to lecture you." She put on a somber front. "You do know that she can't go back to being the carefree girl you know five years ago, don't you?" Natsume remained silent but nodded. "You'll have to learn how to accept that _all_ aspects of her being, even the ones that are bound to upset you. If you think you can't do that," she looked him in the eye seriously and forebodingly. "I suggest you turn back now and forget about her, before one or both of you get hurt in the future."

* * *

They tracked through the Northern Woods and were now beyond the Northern Gates. Both males not saying a word, both had a scowl plastered on their faces. The elder had been compelled into guiding the younger one to his destination. And the latter, brooding about his approaching task.

 

Natsume was glowering as he followed behind Demon. No harm done to his pride! He scoffed at believing such a lie. More like shoving his pride down into a shredder! Not to mention the full week he'd consumed just preparing for this task.

As they proceeded through the woods, they heard a sound unnatural to their surroundings. They continued to move forward. The sound became clearer as they neared its source.

**Well, I never saw it coming.**  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

Natsume heard Demon sigh. "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now," Demon said, breaking the silence between them. "She's presently in an irate, vindictive, not to mention crappy, mood."

"How can you say that?" Natsume inquired as they trudged along.

"The volume's a typical indication as to her disposition. But more often than not, it's the songs she picks out. It's commonly in accord with her mood. Do you know that song's title?" Natsume shook his head. "It's 'Over You'. Now make an educated guess on who's the 'you'."

Natsume cursed just as the song ended and another began.

**Here's the thing we started off friends**  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone

**You dedicated you took the time**  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since you've been gone

**And all you'd ever hear me say**  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

**But since you've been gone**  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you've been gone

Natsume moaned. This might be far harder than he thought.

* * *

Mikan lay on her bed. The speakers were blasting as loud as she dared to go. She actually didn't know why she'd picked the songs. All of them were about heartbroken people getting over a relationship. Her heart's definitely not broken! Hell and damnation! She didn't even have a love life to begin with!

 

A loud pounding on her door was heard above the music. She turned down the volume a bit and got up to open the door.

"Hey, can I come in?" Angel asked. Mikan nodded and moved aside to let her enter. "Well, at least you've turned it down," she sighed. "I was imagining you opening the door, and me getting blown away by the sound waves," she commented as she plopped down on the edge of the bed.

Mikan chuckled. Angel's teasing words disbursing her current bad mood. "You're letting your imagination run wild again, Nee-chan. So, why are you here? Checking to see if I've decided to blow off the roof with the speakers?" she grinned.

"That's part of it," Angel grinned back. "That other part is checking if you're getting desperate," she rolled her eyes. "All this songs-for-the-brokenhearted is just disconcerting the hell out of me."

"I'm not brokenhearted," Mikan pouted defensively.

Angel stared up at the ceiling and resisted the urge to laugh. Talk about someone buried neck-deep in denial! Mikan's been brooding about in her room since that day she'd moved back in, that event alone had "lover's quarrel" stamped all over it. "Mikan, tune the music down some more then sit down here for a moment please." Mikan did as she was told and sat on the edge of her bed in front of Angel. "If you insist that you're heart's not involved in this, I'm not going to contradict you. You need to work this thing out by yourself. But I just want to tell you that denying what's fact is not going to get you anywhere." She patted Mikan on the head. "I know you're smart enough to settle and realize your feelings on your own." After saying that, she stood up and exited the room.

Mikan flopped down on her bed. She knew she has a relatively high IQ, but she did notice through the years that she can still be very dense when it comes to certain matters, especially certain matters she doesn't have any experience with, a.k.a. matters of the heart. Turning to her side with a sigh, she closed her eyes and tried to think things through with her mind. Alright, so maybe she was overreacting a bit, moving out of her room in the academy like that. Heck, anyone was bound to get annoyed when the person you're talking to was getting as elusive as hell. She really can't blame Natsume for shouting at her to leave. But she also wants to keep her word. That when she returns to the academy, she'll leave when he wants her to.

_Words and promises mean nothing when someone's hurt by it and you're not happy keeping it_. Demon's sage words flashed through her mind. It was uttered during a lesson about integrity and honor. The basic rule is: don't hastily make a promise you might not be able to keep. But both Demon and Angel had agreed to that exception.

With the music blasting out of her speakers now on low, Mikan heard the fine strums of an instrument coming from just below her window. She got up, looked out the casement, and started rubbing her eyes. This either had to be a dream or a nightmare! There's no possible way the scene outside her window can happen in reality! She shook her head, checking to see if a screw had come loose inside there. Placing the back of her hand on her forehead, she inspected her temperature. Maybe she doesn't know she has a fever and was currently delusional, and all of this was a hallucination created by an ailment. Damn, her temperature was normal! And at means only one thing. It was real.

Natsume Hyuuga was outside her window, seated on a tree stump, playing a guitar and _singing_. Or more accurately, serenading her. She wouldn't be surprise if she suddenly dropped dead due to shock.

**I hope you're doing fine out there without me**  
'Cause I'm not doing so good without you  
The things I thought you'd never know about me  
Were the things I guess you always understood

**So how could I have been so blind for all these years?**  
Guess I only see the truth through all this fear  
And living without you

**And everything I have in this world**  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me  
Just as long as I have you  
Right here by me

Just below her window, Natsume could only hope that she appreciates his effort in trying to patch things up between them. Because this sure as hell isn't going to have a repeat performance! He'd pretty much shot down and murdered this idea when Angel had presented it, but she extorted the fact that she wasn't going to let him get anywhere near Mikan without him doing it. It's also to give Demon a bit of entertainment so that he'll go along without hindering the plan.

**I can't take another day without you**  
'Cause baby, I could never make it on my own  
I've been waiting so long, just to hold you  
And to be back in your arms where I belong

**Sorry I can't always find the words to say**  
But everything I've ever known gets swept away  
Inside of your love

**And everything I have in this world**  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me  
Just as long as I have you  
Right here by me

He sighed. This is what he gets from making deals with an angel who has invisible horns on her head. He knew Angel was a bit of a sadist. Well, at least by doing this, he had also gained Angel's permission to storm up to Mikan's room and get her to talk to him, if his idiot still doesn't want talk to him afterwards.

**As the days grow long I see**  
That time is standing still for me  
When you're not here

**Sorry I can't always find the words to say**  
Everything I've ever known gets swept away  
Inside of your love

**And everything I have in this world**  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me  
Just as long as I have you  
Right here by me

**And everything I have in this world**  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me  
Just as long as I have you  
Right here by me

He ended the song with a long-held note and barely dodged the wind blade thrown at him.

Mikan jumped down from her window and marched up to him. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here?!" she screamed at his face. She was actually surprised that Natsume could sing, and sing well at that. But after she got over her initial shock, she'd figured out what this is all about. What the hell does he think she'll do! Apologize for overreacting then fling herself at him, just because of a song! She might like the idea of him singing for her, but she sure as hell's not going to go all soft and gooey on him… Well, not outwardly at least.

Natsume smirked. Angel was right. Mikan's definitely talking to him right now. He was actually quite thankful when she tried to kill him then started shouting at him. His pride wasn't going to take it anymore, if she'd gushed and cooed about his singing. She might be yelling at him, but her eyes tell an entirely different story. They'd always shown that they care for each other by arguing. So, why change that now.

He stared at her, studying unmasked features for awhile. She'd grown more beautiful during her absence. Her hair had a lighter coloring than five years ago, and her skin now has a slight tan to it. She'd also lost the baby fat on her face, leaving her with a more angular feature that's still undeniably her. The only thing that hasn't change were those hazel orbs of hers he'd missed so much.

"You're still as stupid as before if you don't know why I'm here, Idiot," he replied impassively, intentionally picking a fight with her. "And what's this you're wearing?" He tugged at the edge of the oversized, clearly-a-male's t-shirt she's dressed in. "With only a couple of brisk movements, this thing's going to fall off you." One of his brows rose. "Or is that your real purpose? You're going to let that thing fall off then seduce me, aren't you?" he accused.

Mikan growled, but she was laughing inside. She'd missed their verbal exchanges. "Keep on dreaming, Pervert. This is Onii-chan's shirt, and I happen to like wearing it around the house." She turned on her heel and strode towards the house. "Are you and that filthy, green mind of yours going to stand there all day, or what?" she exasperatedly asked over her shoulder.

Natsume cackled as he followed behind her. His straightforward and childish Polka-dots was still in there. But he's also likes the new attitude she'd added on while she was away. This woman was someone who he can consider as his equal, and he was sure that she was going to give him a run for his money. He frowned as the wind made the baggy shirt flutter around her. Her so-called brother or not, he didn't like the thought of Mikan wearing another man's shirt. He'll have to remedy that as soon as possible.

* * *

"I still can't believe you made him do that," Demon remarked. He had first hand experience about how serenading can trample a male's pride.

 

Angel laughed. "You've survived it. I'm sure Natsume can, too." She hugged him by the waist and cuddled against him. "I just want Mikan to experience it." She smiled up at him. "I remembered grinning stupidly, time and again, the whole week after you first did it for me."

Demon had serenaded her the first time after they had a full-blown fight in their relationship. The fight had lasted for weeks, and escalated to the point that they had to call for a "cool off". Well, they've fixed the problem and came to a compromise.

They both turned back to the forest path lending to the house. They'd both decided to give their respective godchild the privacy they need to sort things out, and had taken a walk in the forest together.

"I wonder what's going on with them right now," Angel voiced the question running through their minds.


	41. Chapter 40

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 40

 

Natsume took note of everything around him as Mikan led him inside the house. He had to admit the abode was very inviting. Everything looked lived-in and homey. Mikan guided him upstairs, passed a closed door and in to the next. He glanced around as she invited him into her room. Unlike her room inside the academy were her things can be found in only certain, thought-out places to alleviate suspicion, her personal belongings were litter all over this place, from the floor to the four walls. As he stepped further into the room, his attention focused on the two wolves lying on her bedroom floor.

The white wolf just looked on at the two humans. But the huge, black wolf lifted his head up as Natsume entered the room. Ruby eyes met crimson ones in a clash. The ruby-eyed wolf gave a low growl at the unknown human who came into what he considers his territory, warning the stranger to back off, or else.

Natsume tried to use his alice to keep the wolf from pouncing on him, but it wasn't working. Thankfully, Mikan was there to stop the wolf from going for his throat. "Take it easy, Shadow," she bent down, stroking its fur to calm it down. "He's my guest." Now that Natsume and Shadow were in the same room, she noticed that they have some of the same characteristics. Red eyes, black hair/fur, cold and mean outside persona but warm and kind within. Probably why she likes Shadow so much, he reminds her of Natsume.

Natsume scowled. When had he heard Mikan mention that name before? The memory of the first time they jogged together around the academy came into mind. "He's the handsome, affectionate guy you go jogging with?" he asked incredulously.

Mikan looked up at him and grinned. "Well, he is handsome," she said while petting Shadow's glossy coat. "And he's affectionate, too." As if to prove her point, Shadow leaned up to gave her face a lick. "Lumi's also pretty affectionate when she's in a mood to be."

Resisting the urge to let out a string of curses, Natsume walked over to her bedside table which had a couple of picture frames on it. He can't believe he felt jealous of a damn canine. He looked back to see Mikan still tenderly rubbing the wolf's fur. Damn it, he's still envious of the damn creature.

He picked up one of the two picture frames, trying to distract himself from feeling jealous of an animal. One contained a picture of the whole gang, him and Mikan included. All of them had a copy of that picture. The other one he's holding was a picture of her and her "family". It was taken somewhere dim, with most of the lighting coming only from the camera's flash. The picture looked innocent enough when you concentrate on the persons in it. But upon a more thorough scrutiny, his eyes were drawn to the glass a grinning Mikan was holding up, not to mention the bottles of liquor captured in one corner of the image.

"The liquor bottles aren't the main subject of that picture you know," Mikan amusedly commented, standing beside him. "And since you're wondering, it's taken in a pub called The Underground."

Natsume glared at her. If he knew she drinks hard liquor beforehand, he won't have challenged her to a beer drinking contest that time. "You read my mind, didn't you?"

Mikan smiled. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. I just had to find out why you're burning a hole through my family photo." She carefully dislodged it from his hand and placed it back on the table. "Since my identity's already revealed during the battle, I suppose you can ask me some questions like you'd been itching to do."

Natsume scowled. There goes his fantasy of tying her up in bed and interrogating her. "I thought you had a grandfather. If that's supposed to be a family picture, then why isn't he there?" He almost regretted his question when the smile on her face disappeared.

"Ji-chan…" she started but her voice broke. Mikan cleared her throat then started again. "Ji-chan died when I was fifteen," she said in a soft whisper before trying on a small smile. "But it's alright. We were all there on his deathbed. He went peacefully with a smile on his face." She'd bawled her eyes out after her ji-chan passed away. His final request to Demon was that his house and land be sold, and the proceeds from the sale kept for her to spend as she pleases, with regulation from Demon, of course.

But Demon hadn't only idly placed the money in a bank for her. With her consent, he'd invested half of it on some very profitable stocks. And she'd voluntarily devoted a third of the money on the company owned and operated by Demon and Angel. Those proved to be wise decisions on her part. It seems that any venture her family members took on made quite a hefty profit. Her investments were already earning triple than what had been place in it, making her a very rich teenager at just the age of sixteen.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Natsume murmured, sitting down on her bed. He turned back to the photo, trying to find another non-depressing topic, deciding that questions about what occurred to her in the past five years could wait. Besides, he already had a pretty good idea on what she'd been doing. "What do those guys," he gestured to the picture, "do for a living, except for being employed by the academy, that is?"

"Well," Mikan sat down beside him thinking. "Duncan-nii owns The Underground, the pub we usually hang out in. He's also a gang leader. He takes care of all the transactions that pass through the gang's part of the underworld." The gang leader thing had Natsume's brows shooting up, but he didn't interrupt her. "Dare-nii is a banker, but he also acts as a stock broker at times. Duke-nii is an electronics expert specializing in computers, but he's also good at tinkering with other electronic gadgets," she smiled. She was pretty surprised herself when she'd found out what those two clowns do for a living. "And then there's Demon-nii and Angel-nee. You ever heard of H&H?" she asked.

Natsume nodded. Who hadn't heard of the company H&H? Even with the limited information that comes into the academy, everyone was talking about it. H&H was the company that had a share in every industrial pie, from hardware and foodstuffs to the latest technological gadgets in the market. The first time he'd ever seen Hotaru Imai got excited was when she got a proposal letter from H&H, commissioning her to create an invention for the said company.

"Do you know who owns that company?" she inquired slyly.

His eyes widened then he shook his head in disbelief. "That isn't possible. That company was founded eight years ago. Judging that their both in their mid-twenties, they would have been about our age back then, and would still have been studying in the academy at that time."

Mikan shook her head and smiled. "You don't know at what age they'd graduated, do you?" Natsume frowned. "Let's just say that at our age right now, they've already been able to permanently leave the academy. They both took an advance program that accelerated their year levels accordingly."

"That's impossible," Natsume growled. "The academy isn't the type to just stand by and watch two powerful beings like them slip from its grasp."

"You're right, it won't. But as you said," she grinned, "they're two powerful beings. If the academy wants power, they'll just let everyone in it see and feel power."

Natsume lay down on her bed, understanding the implication. They had browbeaten the academy into letting them graduate earlier than planned. Damn, those two are so powerful it's daunting. _There's no point in going against someone more powerful than you. So, if you want to protect the people you care about, you'll have to be tough enough to be their shield. If you want to keep the person you love by your side, become strong enough to defy those who want to tear you apart._ Angel's words flickered in his mind. Its message was simple: become powerful enough to protect everyone you care about.

"Now, do you have any more questions?" she queried in an impish tone that was lost to Natsume. "If none, then I propose we proceed to the next matter at hand." She almost laughed at the surprised expression on Natsume's face when she crawled on top of him. "So," she leaned down and nuzzled the side of his neck, "do you want to play?" she asked seductively.

It took only a second for Natsume to recover. This was an opportunity he isn't going to let pass. If she's in a playful mood, he'll willingly play with her. His hand slipped up to her nape and dragged her head up for a passionate, lip-locking kiss. His other hand slid across her small of her back and pulled her body flashed down against his. He heard and felt Mikan moan in the back of her throat as their tongues glided and dueled with each other. He definitely likes this not-so-innocent side of hers.

They made out for a few minutes on her bed before Mikan pulled away. "I think that should do for now. But maybe next time," she playfully kiss the tip of his nose then sat up, "I'll let you fulfill that fantasy of yours, and let you tie me up in bed. Just as long as you'll also have your turn being tied up," she beamed at him and quickly bolted out of the room before he could even try to grab her.

Natsume smirked then groaned. The playful and childish Mikan he fell in love with was still there alright. He really wasn't too bothered with her having a mind-reading alice. He knows she'll respect his privacy when he needed it. But having a mature and sexy Mikan telling him that she'll allow him to fulfill his wildest sexual fantasies on her was just kinky as hell.

* * *

With her arms propping her up on the balcony's railings, Mikan took in the scenic view as the gentle winds ruffled her loose hair. She'd decided to move back to her special-star room inside the academy and stay close to her friends, leaving Angel and Demon with the whole house to themselves to go wild in. But the majority of her most personal belongings were still left in her room in there. She nabbed what seems like a bug out of its midair flight, thoroughly crushing it in her hand. The spy bugs Hotaru sends can be annoying but she could live with it. Besides, she smiled to herself as she felt the presence behind her, her only neighbor in here wasn't so bad either.

 

A pair of arms wrapped themselves on her waist and locked. She leaned her back against a hard, muscled chest and tilted her head to one side, allowing access to one side of her neck.

"You've finished moving your stuff back in?" the male behind her murmured as he laid his chin on the crook of her neck. She nodded in confirmation. "Do you have to keep on wearing that mask of yours?"

Mikan sighed and turned her face towards his. "Yes, I do. I can remove it dire situations where I can let my alice go out of control though, like that time in the battlefield. But even if everyone in the DA class had already seen me without my mask, the headmaster still hasn't given me the clear to permanently take it off inside academy grounds," she smirked, "so the mask stays on."

Natsume was about to kiss that smirk off her face when her phone rang, interrupting the moment. He observed keenly as she flipped it open and answered the call.

"Hey Shiro," she greeted enthusiastically. "How are you and the others doing?"

She'd kept in touched with the friends she'd made in that amusement park a long time ago. They even went on outings as a group at times. She and Shiro never did become anything more than just good friends. In the process, they'd found out that she was older than him by a year or so. She still loves rubbing it at him that he'd asked an unknown, older woman out on a date. But she's got to hand it to him; he's got a whole lot of guts doing that at only the age of eleven. She knows Shiro's group of friends had already gotten together, leaving him lonesome at times. So she makes it a point to keep in touch with him the most.

Natsume scowled when she slipped out of the circle of his arms. But Mikan was too intent on the ongoing conversation to notice. "That's good to know," she said as she sat precarious up on the wide balustrade. "Movies this weekend? I don't know. I'll have to ask first. So when are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" she teasingly asked. She paused listening to his reply before letting out a chuckle. "No, like you, I'm also still single as ever." Their single status had become a long standing joke between them. But they know that they're not cut out for each other, other than as good friends. "Maybe we should just get together and…" The cellphone disappeared from her grasp.

Natsume had enough of listening to Mikan's side of the conversation. A guy inviting her to the movies. Her flirting with another guy. Her saying that she and that other said guy should get together. And to make matters worse, she hasn't realize that she's _not_ single anymore! Jealousy took over as he swiped the phone from her hand. "Who the hell is this?" Natsume growled at the phone.

"Natsume!" Mikan shrieked, trying to grab the phone from him. But Natsume twisted around, avoiding her hand before raising the phone up over his head. With him being six feet tall, it was a height she can't easily reach, even with her five-seven stature. After a couple more tries, Mikan ceased with a huff. She held out her hand and teleported the phone to her palm. "I'm really sorry about that, Shiro," she said as her walk back to the spot where she was seated earlier. "Who's that? Oh, that was just a random, annoying pervert," she glared at Natsume. "So just forget about it."

"Cheater," Natsume mouthed, indicating that she wasn't supposed to use her alice to get her phone back, before sitting right beside her. He knew she was willing to forgive him for immaturely interrupting her conversation, when she leaned against him while still on the phone. His arm snaked around her back, pulling her into a more comfortable position, as he patiently waited for the talk to end. "Who was that?" he asked after she ended the call.

" _That_ was Shiro. He's a friend I met in an amusement park when I was twelve," she nonchalantly replied, her head now positioned on his lap. "He walked up to me and asked me for a date around the park with his friends." She felt Natsume tensed. The hand that was absentmindedly stroking her hair, halted and clenched into a fist. Mikan suppressed a smile. She may still be a bit insensitive with passive feelings others direct towards her, but she's not _that_ dense. Demon had trained her how to observe a person's emotions, whether they freely show what they feel or try to hide it. It comes in very handy in a fight. Natsume's good in hiding his emotions behind a frown or a bored expression. But judging by the dull, dark look she can see in his eyes, he doesn't like that someone had asked her out on a date. "I turned the date down," the fist loosened a little and she smiled, "but I still went around with them and made friends."

The scowl didn't leave Natsume's face. He was slightly resentful that she'd had fun without him and the gang while she was away. But no matter how possessive he is, he can't hold it against her, knowing that those moments made her happy. And he wanted all the happiness in the world for her. He turned away, hiding the small smile forming on his face. He'll just have to make sure he adds more happy memories for her to keep and remember, and these ones with him in them.

* * *

Mikan could practically feel the stares as she walked down the hallway. Her keen hearing picked up murmurs of "They say that she's really beautiful" and "My classmate from the DA Class said that she's stunning without that mask". She sighed, looks like she'll be the main topic of the gossip vine again this week. Thankfully, only Nobara, Aoi, Youichi, and Natsume knew who she really is. She can only hope they'll keep it quiet for awhile.

 

She was only able to take a single step inside the classroom before every eye turned towards her. A stifled groan escaped her when she saw Nobara, Aoi, and Youichi surrounded by Class B students, so much for not letting the cat out of the bag. A mute staring contest between her and everyone in the room ensued.

"You're blocking the doorway, Idiot," a low voice from behind her broke the silence.

She gave Natsume a dry look over her shoulder. "Can you get any ruder, Pervert?" she sarcastically asked but moved out of the way, towards her seat. Natsume entered, following behind her toward his seat.

That little exchange was all everyone needed as a confirmation. Mikan's the only person Natsume "affectionately" calls "Idiot". And she's the only one allowed to call him "Pervert" without getting burned, probably due to the fact that she's the only one who's subjected to his perverseness.

Loud, shouted greetings of "Mikan" reverberated inside the room as the whole class stampeded towards her, most of the gang in its forefront. Mikan instinctively jumped away from her seat and into the corner of the room, barely avoiding being crushed by the thong. Natsume, who had also vacated the unsafe desk, leaned against the wall beside her.

Mikan heldfast as the questions began bombarding her. She can see the Natsume was having a hard time holding back his temper. Their classmates weren't letting him move away from their mass as they excitedly surrounded them. She was about to grab his hand and teleport them out of there, when warning shots from the baka gun where heard coming from behind the crowd.

The horde parted to reveal Hotaru with a smoking baka gun aimed at the ceiling, just a bit behind her stood a worried-looking Ruka. Hotaru studied at the group of students for a moment before she brought down the baka gun's aim to shoulder level. Her classmates stared in horror before quickly moving to the other side of the room, not wanting to have a taste of her wrath.

"I think you need to move away a bit, Natsume," she whispered. Natsume gave her an odd look before stepping away. He had a very good idea on what's about to happen. And if she wants to face it wholly by herself, he sure as hell isn't going to stop her.

Three consecutive shots from the baka gun resounded in the room. Mikan could have easily dodged those, but she decided to humor her best-friend this once. "Ouch," Mikan muttered as she extracted herself from the wall. The shots had so much force in them, that it left the wall behind her with an imprint from where her body was thrown against it. It seems Hotaru had been busy upgrading her baka gun while she was away. If it wasn't for her training, she would most probably be dead by now.

"Those are for destroying my bug cameras, for not telling me that you're back, and for not getting hit by my baka gun the first day you arrived," Hotaru uttered coldly. "And since you're now a special star, pay up all the money you owe me. They're all due today."

"Fine, damn it," she snarled and pulled out her wallet. She took out a wad of rabbit bills and handed it over. "That should cover everything I owed you, including your loan shark interest rate." Hotaru nodded, happily counting the money Mikan handed her.

Mikan turned to the rest of her friends and classmates. "Looks like I'm back guys," she beamed at them.

* * *

As they walked around Central Town, Mikan stopped in front of Youichi, causing him to halt with her. The others went on ahead, not noticing the two individuals from their group. She subtly motioned for Youichi to follow her some place else.

 

She'd asked everyone who knew it's her not to spread around her real identity just yet, or they all might get in trouble. As long as she wears her mask, she's Kana, and they are not to call her Mikan.

Youichi tagged along after her, curious as to what she was about. They walked some distance away, to a toy shop that's so memorable to him. Mikan calmly turned and bent down to his level. "I did promise you I'll buy you any bear you want when I get back, didn't I, Yo-chan?" she smiled at him. Youichi mutely nodded, pleased that she remembered her promise. But he was still getting over the shock that Kana-nee, his mission backup, and his Mikan nee-chan were one and the same, these past few days.

He covered up his pleasure with a frown. "What's with the mask anyway? You're afraid that people are going to get frightened with that face you have, Ugly," he teasingly smirked. He'd seen a glimpse of her face during the battle, and he could tell his onee-chan had grown more beautiful than ever.

"You know that's not the case, Short-stuff," Mikan retorted with a mocking smile. "I can't remove this mask until the headmaster gives me leave to do so. Come on, we're wasting time chatting on the sidewalk."

Mikan led the way inside, fuming Youichi trailing behind her. He shook his head. She just called him "short-stuff". For crying out loud, he wasn't that squat for his age! He needs some time to get used to his Mikan-nee being able to make a come back from his teasing and effectively tease him in return.

She told him to go ahead and pick something he liked. "Nee-chan," Youichi whispered. "You really don't have to do this, you know. You don't have to buy me a stuff bear. Besides, I am getting too old for that," he stated maturely, even though inside he wanted to snatch the bear he'd been eyeing for so long.

"No one's too old for a stuff toy, Yo-chan," Mikan beamed at him. "I even once gave Demon-nii a cute, stuff wolf puppy for his birthday, and he keeps it in his room." She frowned remembering something. "Shadow tends to swipe it, then plays around and cuddles with it though." She recalled spotting the realistic-looking stuff animal buried and blending perfectly with Shadow's black fur. "I think his paternal side likes pretending that it's a real wolf pup."

The young spirit-controller's eyes widened in disbelief, he would gladly pay a ton of money to see Demon's reaction when presented with a cuddly stuff animal for his birthday present. Youichi managed his amusement and walk towards the bear he wanted. He went back to Mikan carrying a stuff bear in his arms. Mikan neatly paid for it without a fuss and held the store's door open for Youichi to exit. They found the rest of their group hanging by the fountain.

Ayane was the first one to notice them. She quickly intercepted Youichi to inspect his new teddy bear. Kana-nee must have brought it for him. "That's a very cute bear, Yo-kun." She tried to reach out to pat it on the head, but Youichi held it away. With her head tilted to one side in curiosity, Ayane studied her friend. Youichi had never acted like this with her before. The only stuff toy she wasn't allowed to touch was the stuff bear he keeps by his bed. That must mean Kana-nee was also the one who gave him that bear.

Mikan stroked Youichi's head. "Don't be mean, Yo-chan. It's not good to be selfish with your belongings."

"But…" Youichi looked up at her, turning into a three-year-old boy again, asking her to understand.

Mikan smiled in understanding and knelt down to his level. "I'm here now, Yo-chan," she whispered to him. "You don't have to cling to the bears I've given you anymore. I'm not going to leave you and everyone again any time soon." She gave him one last pat on the head then walk towards Natsume's side.

Youichi was a little hesitant, but he held out his new stuff bear to Ayane. Ayane murmured a "thank you" and hugged the stuff toy tightly before leaning forward to give Youichi a kiss on the cheek. Mikan couldn't stop an amused chuckle from escaping as Youichi's face turned beet red.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Natsume mumbled drolly beside her.

"Just a bit," she said, grinning at the sight of a still flustered and slightly flushed Youichi holding a hand to his cheek and rubbing it gently, as if to keep the kiss in place.


	42. Chapter 41

 

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 41

 

The shadowy figure silently landed on the terrace before proceeding inside via the sliding glass door. The bedroom was cloaked in silence. The only sign that someone was presently in, was the muffled sound of pelting water coming from the bathroom.

Mikan sat down on the bed and waited for Natsume to finish with his shower. She'd just finished taking a bath herself. Angel had asked her to inform him that they're going to have a meeting tomorrow afternoon. She sighed tiredly and flopped back on the bed. Even though it was a Sunday tomorrow, they'll be talking about missions. She quickly sat up again when she heard the water stopped running, and the bathroom door squeaked open.

Natsume stepped out of the steaming bathroom still mostly damp and with only a towel on. He halted on his tracks when his earring started to twitch. His gaze landed on the figure seated on his bed. "What are you doing here?" he questioned, all the while observing her reaction to seeing him in nothing but a towel. Too bad with her mask on he couldn't read her very well. If he hadn't caught the slight slackening of her jaw, he might have thought she was unaffected by his current state of undress. She had rapidly recovered from her shock, as expected, and had covered that slip.

"Angel wanted me to notify you about a meeting tomorrow afternoon," she uttered, staring at a spot just beyond his shoulder. That body of his was shooting her focus down and sending it to hell. And can he quit fidgeting! The light from the bathroom was hitting just the right places, highlighting his muscles and their movements with every shift he made.

Natsume noticed her distraction with a smirk. So, just like him, she wasn't totally immune to the dictates of her hormones. He'll see how far he can take their little game tonight. "Since it's only the two of us in here, and I've seen you without your mask on, you should be able to take that thing off," he commented, crossing his arms over his chest.

Mikan slumped back on the bed again, staring at the ceiling so as not to get her thoughts diverted. "Well, I suppose it's okay." She pulled off her mask. "Besides, what the headmaster doesn't know won't hurt him right," she grinned, tilting her face towards him. Before she could even blink, her mask was taken out of her hand and flung across the room, Natsume straddling her from above and… Wait just a goddamned minute! He doesn't have a stitch on! Where the hell had the towel gone!

Keeping her gaze on his face, Mikan tried her best not to let her vision slip downwards. She glared at him. "I…" she swallowed loudly, her mouth and throat felt as dry as a desert. "I think you dropped your towel, Natsume." It wasn't the first time she'd seen a naked male before, but that was mostly on TV… Okay, so she'd seen couples freely and publicly going at it in The Underground before, and she walked in on Demon and Angel a handful of times. But this was _Natsume Hyuuga_ she's talking about! Not a stranger and certainly not someone she considers as her brother. Natsume Hyuuga who was currently on top of her with nothing but an annoying smirk on his face… Wait. A smirk?

A kick from Mikan sent Natsume airborne within a fraction of a second. His reflexes kicked in, helping him to land on his feet, and not on his rump. He had to say, Mikan look about ready to murder him right now. Sadly, he was feeling quite suicidal at the moment. "If you'll enjoy looking at me from a distance better, you should have just said so, Idiot."

Mikan took a deep, calming breath. She knew he was only trying to provoke her. If he wants her to see him in all his naked glory, then who was she to stop him, she'll take her fill looking. A little mischief to go along with it won't be so bad either. "Um, I think you need to have yourself looked at by a doctor, Pervert," she said while tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I believe that that thing," she motioned to the area of his crotch, where his body was already in a half-aroused state, "isn't supposed to be that small in size," she expressed with a straight face.

The shocked look on Natsume's face was something she'll remember for the rest of her life. In a flash the shock expression turned into a livid, insulted one. Uh-oh, she must have unintentionally hit his manly pride. A diminutive squeal was all she was able to emit as Natsume pounced on her with a growl.

"Who do you think you're calling small?" he snarled out with a smile and began tickling her. "You're going to pay for saying that." Mikan shrieked with laughter. Her body instinctively squirmed and curled into a ball, trying to keep away her susceptible spots from Natsume's hands. She decided to retaliate by tickling him, too. It was Natsume's turn to howl with laughter. Mikan smiled. She'd never known before that Natsume was ticklish, and she liked hearing him laugh.

If the two of them had a clear head, they'd find their spectacle and situation strange. Weird even. They're having a bizarre tickle fest with one of them still decently clothed, while the other was in the nude. It was a disturbing sight for any third person to behold. The circumstance seems to come into focus after they'd expended their childish energy.

"Mikan," Natsume murmured, still on top of her. Mikan stared into his eyes at the mention of her name, hazel meeting crimson in the dimly-lit room. "Push me away. Tell me to stop. That you don't want this," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her temple then nibbled on her earlobe, going so far as to tug on the earring on her left lobe with his teeth.

Her mouth tugged on his red-stoned earring in retaliation. "No," she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want this," she uttered in a low, husky voice, as she pulled him down for a kiss. She felt his body hardened further against her thigh.

Natsume's hands slipped beneath the shirt she had on then trailed up her sides. She sat up, trying to help him pull her shirt off, but his eagerness caused him to rip her shirt while pulling it. He tossed the shredded shirt aside, leaving her in only her bra and boxer shorts. "How the hell do you open this damn contraption?" Natsume growled impatiently when he realized her bra doesn't have a clasp on the back.

Mikan chuckled at his edginess. "That's because it opens in the front." She demonstrated by unclasping it. "In fact, this should have made it much more convenient for you."

Natsume wasn't listening, too intent on the way the garment parted to reveal the valley between her breasts. His hand lifted on it own volition, urging him to cup that soft mound flesh. "Can I?" he asked hoarsely.

She pushed away the garment covering her, gently took his hand, and placed it on her breast. "I didn't think a pervert like you would need to ask," she said teasingly. Her bra slipped off as their lips met again. She couldn't stop gasping against his mouth as Natsume ran the pad of his thumb across her sensitive nipple.

Natsume muttered her name again as his hand tenderly kneaded her. Her breasts aren't the extra huge cup c- or d-size that most men fantasize about, but they were soft, rounded, and firm. But more importantly, they fit _his_ hand perfectly, touching her felt far more wonderful than he'd ever dreamt about. Pulling the kiss away from her mouth, he started down the side of her neck, nipping at her pleasure spots, and then further down to the valley of her breast. He planted open-mouthed kisses around the breast he'd been neglecting, before capturing the hardened peak in his mouth and suckling.

Mikan's body arched with pleasure. The sensation was more intense than any wet dream she'd had over the years. She lifted her hip when she felt Natsume yank down her boxers, before she kicked it off altogether.

Unclamping his mouth from her breast, Natsume levered himself up on his arms to get a better view of her now naked body. Every inch of her slightly-tanned skin glowed with health and life. And she had a figure even a goddess would envy, all soft, sleek curves and well-toned muscles. "You're more beautiful than I've imagined," he thought out loud.

"I see that perverted mind of yours have been coming up with some very naughty thoughts about me," she beamed a smile at him, that bright, sunny smile he'd missed so much and loved seeing on her countenance, and left his insides in turmoil. "I like the sound of that," she continued on seductively. The dim lighting making her oblivious to Natsume's slightly flushed face as her hands traced a path down his bare chest.

A hiss came from Natsume as her hand brushed against his erection. Her hands felt so good on him. He'd always envisioned her touching him with soft, smooth hands. But the calluses on her palms and fingertips were causing sweet, unimaginable friction against his flesh, driving him wild.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you alright," she said as her grip tightened around him while stroking his length. She slid her body down between his thighs, allowing her face to come into level with his cock before taking its head inside her mouth.

A loud groan escaped his throat. Reality definitely surpasses fantasy anytime, in this case. Her tongue was doing creative little something's on him, even his imagination couldn't come up with. His hands buried themselves in her tresses, dislodging the ponytail she ties her hair in nowadays. His fingers clutched her scalp, and his back curved to thrust his hip out receptively, urging her on what she's doing. He couldn't take it anymore, feeling his body tense. "God, Mikan," he grunted before he exploded with pleasure.

Even as his body fell to its side on the bed, Mikan steadfastly lapped up every single drop of him, making him tingle with contentment. He had to gulp in a couple of breaths before his mind could function again. Now the only question he had is, "Where the hell did she learn how to do that?!"

He lightly pushed her to her back and straddled her again. She'd snatched the reigns of control away from him once more. The least she could do was satisfy part of his curiosity and answer one damn question. "How did you know how to do that?" he growled. Possibilities were running through his mind. At the forefront was the thought that she'd been intimate with another man, but he pushed that aside. Mikan wasn't the type to sleep around with just anyone. But how much does he know of her now? She'd changed during the past five years, and he's only beginning to get to know the new side she has.

Mikan could certainly feel some waves of jealously being emitted from Natsume's direction. It seems like being intimate and alone with him, without arguing and biting each other's head off, was making her more sensitive towards his moods and emotions. "I'll tell you," she grinned, wrapping her arms around him again and yanking him down until they were nose-to-nose with each other, "after you've satisfied me tonight."

Natsume's eyes narrowed. "I don't see that being a problem." He commenced going down on her, trailing a path of open-mouthed kisses down her sternum towards her flat stomach. Damn, the woman had a defined abdomen. He wondered how many sit-ups she could do in one go, but he'll leave to find that out at another more convenient time. He gave one last peck in the center of her belly then trailed lower towards his goal, to the curls nestled between her thighs.

Throwing her head back against the bed, Mikan moaned in bliss as Natsume slipped a finger into her folds, while licking and sucking her clit at the same time. Her fingers raked through his hair, tousling it as she pulled him closer against her. "Oh yes, you're doing great down there, Natsume," she purred encouragingly. Another moan broke out of her again when two more fingers skidded inside to stoke her. But she almost jumped out of bed when she felt his tongue slid inside her. It was too much. Her insides clenched as pleasure started to spiral in her body. "Nat-su-me," she panted out as she reached her climax.

Natsume was already full aroused from giving her satisfaction and watching her find her pleasure. He waited for her to finish before crawling back up her body and giving her a kiss. They both groaned as they tasted themselves on each other's lips. Natsume shifted his lower body, aligning himself with her, but then remembered something very important.

He severed the kiss. "We have to stop. I don't have any protection in here," he panted with his head on the curve of her shoulder. Taking in a deep breath, he told himself to relax and slowly get off of her.

Mikan sat up against the pillows and couldn't help feeling a tad relieved. At least she now knows for sure that Natsume doesn't make it a habit of playing around with girls in his room. She grabbed him before he could get too far away and pulled him back on top of her. "Don't worry about it," she said casually.

An incredulous eyebrow rose. "If you're going to tell me that it's not your time, and you're not going to get pregnant, forget it. In every cheesy movie where a girl says that, the said girl ended up pregnant. We're too young to end up pregnant." But he stared at her flat stomach for a moment with a soft glint in his eye before turning his head to look away.

Mikan noticed him staring at her and inadvertently read his mind. Did he just go all mushy on her and imagined what she would look like pregnant with _their_ child? "I told you it's alright," she said as she twined her arms around his neck. Knowing she probably has a very goofy smile on her face right now, she pulled his head down. "It's okay. I'm on the pill," she whispered in his ear before kissing him again.

Natsume was startled. The surprises just kept on piling tonight. Why the hell was she on the pill?! But there'll be time for him to question her later. He'll put everything aside for now. Besides, he's not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The kiss turned fervent. Natsume's hands glided down to cup her buttocks. Mikan pulled herself up into a kneeling position, her lower legs at parallel with his thighs. The position allowed her to be face-to-face with Natsume. Disengaging from the kiss, Mikan held on to Natsume's shoulders and slowly lowered herself onto him, letting the tip of his manhood slide gradually inside her body.

Natsume shut his eyes, savoring the sensation. She was hot, wet, and tight. His body was demanding that he grab her hips and enter her with a single hard thrust. But he held on to his control, not wanting to hurt her. He let her have the upper hand on deciding how fast she's willing to take him in, and how long before she adjusts to him being embedded inside her body. All he could do right now is bear with the torture, guide her motions, and wait for her next move.

A low, throaty moan emanated from Mikan as she took him in inch by inch until he was completely sheathed to the hilt. She can feel her passage stretching, accustoming itself to accommodate his size inside her. Damn, remind her never to joke about Natsume being small ever again, taking in nine inches of him was no joking matter. She ground their hips together experimentally, eliciting a groan of pleasure from them both. Their sleek, sweaty skins glistened in the low lights of the room and slid smoothly across each other's. Natsume grasped her tighter as they began a rhythm as old as time.

Mikan moaned feeling the bliss that's stirring to life in her core. Her body was starting to tense and tighten, as if winding up for her release. She held it back, wanting to prolong the moment, but Natsume wasn't making it easy for her. She felt him pull her down, impaling her onto him and giving another hard, grinding thrust into her. She couldn't take it anymore. Her inner walls tightened around him, letting her feel his whole, hard length that was rooted inside her.

Natsume quickened his thrusts when he felt her convulse around him. He was already at his limit and knew she was about to come. He waited for her to climax first before he allowed himself to find his own pleasure, pounding hard and fast into her. Her body reached a climax again as he found his release, both shouting each other's name in ecstasy. He grunted as her passage clamped down then let go of him in a steady pulsing rhythm, as if begging for more of him, wanting him to spurt more of his seed inside her.

A whimper came from Mikan as she collapsed back onto the bed. Natsume, not wanting to crush his body on top of hers, used his forearms to hold off some of his weight. They both were panting, trying to catch their breath from their exertion. Natsume slipped away from her, rolling off to the space beside her before wrapping an arm about her waist and pulling her close. Mikan scooted over to cuddle against him. Her head resting on his shoulder, and an arm flung across his waist. It took them both a few minutes before they could speak or move again.

"That was," Mikan breathed out, "awesome."

"Yeah," he muttered. But disquieting thoughts started roaming around his mind in their silence. "I wonder how I compared in bed," he grumbled softly, hoping that Mikan won't hear him.

Unfortunately for him, Mikan's sharp hearing caught his grumbles. "What did you just say?" she asked lifting her head to look him in the face. She shifted around, half her body on top of his. "Don't make me forcefully invade your privacy and read your mind, Pervert," she growled with a glare.

"I said I wonder how I compared in bed to your _others_ ," he snarled back.

"My others?" her brows furrowed questioningly. "What others?" His earlier question came into mind. A bulb seems to light up in her head as she realized what he's trying to say. She barely resisted the urge to throttle him for ruining the afterglow of their recent intimate activity. "What made you think I had _others_?" she glared, but she was also curious about what made that thought enter his mind.

He held his index finger up. "You're on the pill." Another finger joined the first one. "There's no blood," he gestured down their naked bodies. "And," it was his turn to glare at her, "you know how to give a damn, high-quality, professional blowjob treatment."

Mikan stared incredulously at him before crawling on top of him to clear things up once and for all. "First of all, I take the pill not for contraceptive purposes. It's to keep my monthly flow regular. Secondly, I do missions and ride a motorcycle. A girl's hymen is bound to suffer some damage when she has to straddle a branch while doing surveillance, or ride astride a motorcycle for hours." She paused. "Besides, I've fallen off a tree a long time ago, and I landed on a lower branch in a very awkward matter," she muttered. He lifted a brow in question. "Let's just say, if I were male, the family jewels would have been crushed beyond repair," she rumbled out. Natsume winced at her explanation. "And finally," she shouted, getting back to the mood of yelling at his face, "you gave me a blowjob, too. I could also accuse you of having _others_."

"There hasn't been anyone for me other than you!" he roared at her, highly insulted at that suggestion.

"The same goes here!" she yelled back.

The two stared at each other in stunned silence, realizing what they'd just bellowed at each other. Mikan laid her chin down on the center of his chest, and stared him in the eye. "Did we just admit that we'd devirginized each other awhile ago?" she grinned up at him, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Don't be crude," Natsume droned out petulantly, but with an indolent smile.

Mikan reached up and touched the corner of his smiling mouth, her hazel eyes softening. "I think I like seeing you smile, Natsume," she uttered tenderly before getting out of bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Natsume asked, still lethargically lying back on the cushions. But he was ready to jump out of bed and stop her, if she tells him that she's going back to her room.

"Going to take a bath again," she said, walking to the bathroom in the nude. There was only Natsume who'd see her naked in here anyway, and he'd seen it all after what just transpired between them. She's not inclined to bother with modesty, and act all shy and timid around him. It's like deluding herself and denying that any intimacy had occurred between the two of them. She glanced back at him over her shoulder. "Wanna join me?" she inquired with an inviting grin.

Natsume keenly leaped out of bed and trailed behind her with a satisfied smirk.


	43. Chapter 42

 

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 42

Mikan moaned in delight as she sank down into the temperate waters of the Jacuzzi. The water really helped in alleviating some sore parts of her body. She immersed herself further and leaned back against the hard, muscled chest behind her. Having Natsume in the tub with her wasn't a bad thing either. She closed her eyes in bliss as he ran a bar of soap all over her body, allowing him to thoroughly explore her without any interruption.

"Where's the soap?" she asked groggily, when he suddenly cupped her breasts with his hands.

"Don't know," he murmured against the side of her neck. "I think I lost it somewhere under the water."

Mikan smiled, knowing that he lost it intentionally. "I like your hands against me better than the soap," she commented as one of his hands trailed downwards. She groaned as two fingers slid inside her, "Definitely way better than the soap."

She lifted herself up onto her knees, making it easier for him to maneuver her around the tub. Natsume arranged her on the edge and bent her over. The lower half of her body was still covered by the water, while the other half lay prone on the marble surrounding the Jacuzzi tub. The cold tile her front was pressed against made her nipples harden to a pebble. Her pose gave her a very good idea on what he's planning to do. And it was arousing her to the highest level.

Natsume traced a path of kisses down her spine. Simultaneously, his hands were busy parting her knees to just the right degree. Damn, she looked so good like this. He buried his nose in her strawberry-scented hair. She smells delectable, too. With his hands wrapped around her hips, he positioned himself at her opening, and entered her from behind with a single, hard thrust.

Mikan's back arched. Having him inside of her again felt so good, especially now that his wasn't being too gentle with her. Natsume pressed a lingering kiss to her nape before he started to move, pounding into her again and again, as his fingers played against her clit.

Their climaxes came with the force of a freight train on full speed, knocking the breath out of both of them. Natsume slumped on top of Mikan as they both try to breathe properly again.

"Well, that was good," Mikan panted out, being the first one to recover. Natsume could only nod in accord.

* * *

Natsume couldn't move. Hell, his body was too exhausted to move, but his libido was another thing. He could barely keep his eyes open as he watched as Mikan slowly impaled herself onto him, while he lay helplessly beneath her.

After the bathtub, they'd made love on the chilly bathroom floor while drying each other, in the kitchen while getting a snack, on the thick carpet in front of the fireplace, then on the sturdy study table. Now they were back in bed, and still going at it… Well, she was going at it. He was dead tired. This just clearly shows that, while he might be physically stronger than her, Mikan was the one who has more stamina between the two of them. The woman was just insatiable, and making love to her might just be the death of him. But at least, this way, he was sure he'll die happy.

"Just relax, Natsume. And let me handle everything," she grinned down at him before giving both his flat, male nipples a lick. Natsume screwed his eyes shut at the sensation while she slowly rode him to oblivion. He only had enough strength to emit a feeble whimper as they both found their pleasure. After tonight, he'll unquestionably be working doubly hard on improving his endurance.

Mikan settled down beside him, draping an arm around his waist and leaning up to give him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for letting me play, even though you're tired." She let go of him and shifted away, rousing him from his almost unconscious state. "It's a few hours more before daybreak. I'll let you sleep in peace."

Natsume felt his heart sank. She's leaving. No, tonight can't end like this. He won't it end this way. He mustered up all the remaining strength in his body and grabbed on to her wrist, gaining her attention.

"Don't leave," he croaked out. "Stay with me until I wake up," he managed to say. But he didn't see her affirming nod, having already fallen completely asleep.

* * *

Natsume awakened in a daze. The glare coming from the balcony's glass door momentarily blinding him. He turned his sight to the clock on his bedside. Seeing the time shook off the rest of his lethargy. It was already half past noon! He'd never slept past ten in the morning before.

The events of last night slowly came to mind. An absurd grin started forming on his face before it fell into a frown. If last night was only a dream, he'll probably pop a whole bottle of sleeping pills so that he won't wake up again.

Something stirred under the covers beside him. Before he felt a warm, undeniably female body, curl up against his side. He can feel the stupid-looking grin coming back to life on his face again. This was undoubtedly not a dream. He looked down to see ruffled honey-blond locks and stare into beautiful hazel eyes. He'd give anything to wake up to this sight every morning.

Tousled honey-blond hair peeked out under the blanket, before Mikan tilted her head up to look at him. "You're smiling," she smile up at him in return. "I definitely like seeing you smile," she murmured as she laid her head on his chest and snuggled closer. "Um, so you're finally awake. I thought you're going to sleep the whole day away," she lazily commented. "I've been waiting for you to wake up for hours now."

"Didn't you go for your morning jog?" Natsume asked curiously, unconsciously stroking her hair.

"No. Last night, someone," she looked pointedly at him, "asked, no, _ordered_ me to stay with him until he wakes up this morning." She stretched out lazily like a cat beside him. "Let's just say that the order was very appealing, so I obeyed," she grinned.

Natsume watched her with half-hooded, lust-filled eyes. Damn, she was hot. Not to mention sexy and just plain luscious. He reached out and jerked her against him, sending her sprawling on top of his body.

Mikan frowned down at him, but smirked when she felt his arousal nudge her thigh. "That's quite a waking up hard-on you have there. You want to put it to good use and go another round before we get out of bed?" she inquired in a husky, seductive tone.

An hour of bed play left the bedcovers in total desolation. Two, naked figures huddled in the middle of the king-sized bed, huffing in exhaustion, trying to regain the breath knocked out of them from their exertions.

Mikan nuzzled his chest and stared up at him. "This _thing_ ," she gestured towards their exposed bodies, "between us isn't going to affect our friendship, right?"

"No," he replied. "Besides, who ever said we're friends?" he asked teasingly. That comment earned him a glower from Mikan. But he felt her breathe out a sigh of relief beside him. "But the next time your _friend_ calls," he pulled her snugly against his body. "You're going to tell him you're not single anymore."

Her brows rose incredulously. "Is that your crude and arrogant way of asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"No, that's my crude and arrogant way of _informing_ you that you _are_ my girlfriend," he smirked.

"I'm not consenting to this, Pervert," she glared at him.

"Who asked for your consent, Idiot?" he shot back.

They growled at each other for a minute before grinning. Both of them weren't ready to utter those three small words to each other yet. And they both know it. There's just too much pride and stubbornness in both of them. They'll just have to work their way through uttering those three words in this relationship they'd just agreed to enter into.

With a groan, Mikan flipped over to her back and glanced at the bedside clock. The time displayed made her jumped out of bed. She'd forgotten about the meeting. It was already a quarter to two. The meeting was set for one-thirty this afternoon. "Get up, Natsume!" she hollered at her still recuperating lover. "We're late for the meeting. Now, where the hell are my clothes," she grumbled.

Natsume observed her getting dressed as he put on some clothes himself. He frowned, remembering that he'd ripped her shirt last night. Her only suitable clothing left was her bra and boxers. And he sure as hell isn't going to let her prance around outside in nothing but her undergarments. Just the thought of other guys staring at her body triggered his possessiveness, and made him see red.

He dug out one of his shirts and some short pants. "Here," he curtly tossed them at her. Mikan inquiringly looked at him. "Just put them on," he snarled. She smirked at him, knowing what's running through his head even without using a mind reading alice.

Mikan put on the pants and pulled the drawstring tightly around her waist, making sure it won't fall off. The shirt looked oversized on her, hanging loose on her slender frame.

"She looks cute in my clothes," Natsume thought. Not that he'll admit it out loud, of course. Hell, he won't even concede that he'd thought of it even if caught. "Come on, let's go." Mikan nodded, set her mask on her face, grabbed his hand, and teleported them to the Southern Woods.

* * *

Nobara glanced around worriedly. There was still no sign of Mikan or Natsume. And, she looked back to the figure seated beneath the tree with his eyes closed, Demon's already here without a sign of Angel anywhere. If he's the one who'll handle this meeting, the two of them are in for a lot of trouble. Demon doesn't seem to be the type to be lenient just because he considers you as family.

Mikan teleported them right at the edge of the clearing the gathering was in, before boldly heading for Demon. Everyone took in what she was wearing as she passed by them, but they didn't comment for fear of catching Demon's attention. "Sorry we're late, Nii-chan," she articulated in a serious tone.

Demon acknowledged her with a nod. "You two aren't tardy yet. We're still waiting for someone." As if on cue, a disheveled looking Angel appeared.

"You didn't wake me up," she whined at Demon. "I told you to wake me up before the time."

"I did wake you up," Demon confirmed. "You just glared at me, grumbled something unintelligible, covered your head with the blanket, and rolled back to sleep."

Angel muttered some inarticulate things that had to do with hell, throttle, murder, and damnation. Though not exactly in that order. She shot him with an I'll-deal-with-you-later look and turned to the class. "I'm sorry I'm late. I know your time's wasted enough as it is, so I'll start briefing you about your next mission. As you can see," she waved a hand around, "all of you called here are the ones who had the most experience in dealing with complicated, not to mention dangerous, missions. You'll needed all of your knowledge and training to complete the next mission that's going to be assigned to you."

Everyone gape at her. The only time the academy dispenses a mission with this many individuals in a group had to do with the AAO.

"Yes, it has to do with the AAO," Angel rolled her eyes. She's really not comfortable seeing her students gawking dumbly at her. It gives her a sense of foreboding for the mission to come. "Snap out of it people," she snapped her fingers to get them out of their trance. "I know we just clashed with a legion of AAO soldiers a few weeks ago." She paused for a brief moment then continued on. "But since we've already eliminated the majority of their forces, the higher-ups decided that now is a good time to strike and finish them off. And get them out of the academy's hair once and for all. Understand?"

She could only sigh as her students stiffly nodded. "Alright, you guys know what to do. The mission commences two weeks from now. Get your alices in tiptop condition and rest up. You're all dismissed, _except_ for the two of you," she pointed at Mikan and Natsume, standing at the back of the class. Everyone dispersed thinking that the two were asked to stay behind for being tardy.

Once everyone's gone, Angel addressed to couple. "I'm not going to punish you since I came even later than you two. But," she looked at Mikan, "can you please put out that flame, Imoto-chan? I had to tune it down with my alice so that the rest of the students can't see it. Thankfully, you were standing behind everyone so only Demon and I saw your arm flare up."

Mikan was shocked by what she said, and quickly glanced at her left arm. True enough, her whole arm was engulfed in blue flames, and she wasn't feeling a thing. "B-B-But, I didn't copy a fire alice," she stuttered. "I haven't copied anyone's fire alice yet." She looked up at them filled with confusion.

"Just nullify it already, Squirt," Demon snarled. "You're wasting damn energy with that."

"I'm trying," Mikan said, starting to panic. "But it's not getting nullified." Demon gave an annoyed glare and nullified it himself, putting out the fire.

Angel rubbed her chin in thought. "Can the two of you march over the opposite ends of the clearing, and then come back over here?"

The two teenagers shot her puzzled looks before doing her bidding. They walked to the tree line and came back in front of her. "Did you feel your earrings react?" she inquired. Their eyes widened, and they shook their heads. Their earrings should be twitching like crazy right now.

Angel sighed. "Don't tell me…" she tilted her head to look at the heavens, as if asking for divine guidance.

Demon cut in on her thoughts. "The two of them had been screwing around like fucking rabbits the whole night," he scoffed then rolled his eyes. "Everyone can tell by the clothes Squirt is wearing."

Natsume hid his flushing face behind his bangs, but Mikan met the adults' gazes head on. "What we do is our own business," she said confidently, but the blush on her face was contradictory to her boldness.

"We're not condemning you. What both of you do in your personal time is none of our concern. But it does become our business when it's bound to affect your performance in a mission," Angel glared. "Why couldn't the two of you pick a better time," she whined at them. "You guys have the worst timing ever! Now you two have to spend the next two weeks mastering each other's alices and all that!"

Mastering each other's alices? Natsume scowled in confusion. Why did they have to do that? Why the hell did _he_ have to do that? He can understand about Mikan learning how to control the alices she'd copied. But _he_ doesn't have the stealing alice. He only has his fire alice to worry about.

Just as he'd ended that thought, he felt something tingle inside him, then seemingly crawl down his arm. He can sense the pulsing of power running towards his hand, wanting to be released.

"I suggest that everyone here ensures that a nullifying alice is turned on at full force around them," Demon said in a bored tone.

Natsume looked at them uncertainly, not knowing what was going on. The winds were building up around him, and he doesn't know how to stop it. He can vaguely see the outlines of a red-tinted wind scythes forming around him. "Um, what do I do now?" he asked in an outwardly calm voice.

"Just release it like you would do with your fire," Angel called out from behind Demon. She's not getting a good vibe on what's happening. She might have a nullification alice of her own, but she hardly ever uses the nullifying alice, only readily activating it when she's inside the academy. She feels a hell of a lot safer hiding behind Demon's extra strong nullifying barrier than in her own, rarely-used, nullification.

Mikan stood to one side as the dangerous winds were discharged. Her eyes widened in surprise as a wind scythe neatly pass through her barrier, nearly decapitating her head if she hadn't duck in time. She didn't think about her next move. Her survival instincts took over, making her dive behind Demon for safety.

"Glad you can join me," Angel smiled at teenager now huddled beside her.

"Why didn't my nullifying alice work?" Mikan inquired worriedly.

"Probably because those wind scythes were accidentally infused with nullifying alice. The same as the fire that was lit on your arm awhile ago," Angel explained. "It's possible it nullified your nullification alice."

Mikan's brows furrowed. "How come Nii-chan's barrier is stopping it."

"That's why I told you to turn on your damn alice at full force," Demon sneered. "When it comes to the nullification alice, it's just a matter of competition. The one with the more powerful nullifying alice nullifies the other."

Mikan frowned. Alright, he got her there. She hadn't activated her alice at it's maximum. She watched as the wind dissipated, leaving Natsume in the middle of all the clutter. Leaping from behind Demon, she quickly ran towards Natsume to check if he was okay.

Natsume stood shakily with Mikan helping to prop him up. His body wasn't used to processing more than one alice at a time, leaving him a little out of breath. "What the hell is going on with us?" he managed to gasp out the question also running through Mikan's mind.

The two adults in front of them stared at each other with an unreadable expression on their faces, before turning back to them.

Angel broke the silence the query brought, apparently given the task of explaining what's happening to the two teenagers. "Simple," she sighed out. "You're 'Bonded'."


	44. Chapter 43

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 43

While Angel carefully explained the extent of being "Bonded" to Natsume, Mikan stared at a distant spot, still in shock. Angel and Demon never did give her the details of how they chance upon the "Bond". But knowing the two of them, she really did have an educated guess of what it entailed. Fine, so she and Natsume had gotten it on hot and heavy, repeatedly, last night and this morning. But how the hell was she to know that this will happen?

She glanced back at Natsume's handsome profile from where she stood. She's certainly not objecting about his looks. But they do tend to bicker when they have a difference in opinion… Okay, they tend to bicker period. She groaned in frustration. Maybe she should have insisted that they grab a box of condoms before they'd jumped each other's bones last night.

An arm snaked around her waist and pulled her against a muscled body. Alright, so being bonded to Natsume does have its perks. And she did somewhat agreed to being his girlfriend, didn't she.

Angel's exhausted sigh brought Mikan out of her thoughts. "Okay, you two. I want both of you to go to Central Town, pick out another control device, and then come back here for some training." She turned to Mikan. "You know where to get one, right?" Mikan nodded an affirmative. "Just make sure to get a high level one. Off you go now."

The two teenagers nodded and exited the woods, heading for Central Town.

* * *

Natsume walked close to Mikan, glaring at every male that even dares to glance her way. Can't they bloody see that she's his! She's wearing his clothes for goodness sakes! His possessiveness was flaring to the highest degree with all the guys looking at her.

Mikan rolled her eyes. She might get a glimpse of the male psyche, but she'll probably never fully understand them. If Natsume doesn't want people staring at them, he should just step a little bit away from her side. Natsume being seen walking around Central Town, alone with a girl, is so mind-boggling that it has a huge propensity of attracting people's attention.

She led the way around a corner and entered a jewelry store. "Hey there, Gustav," Mikan greeted the middle-aged clerk.

"Hello there," Gustav greeted back with a smile. "What can I get for you today?" he inquired while subjecting Natsume to his perusal. "I see you've found who has the other pair," he teased.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Mikan retorted timidly. "We're here for some control devices. High level ones."

"You've got quite a bit of those already," Gustav commented. "Come on in to the back."

Mikan went in with Natsume following behind her. She waited for the curtain to drop back in place before removing her mask. "What do you have for us?" she asked, walking towards the counter where Gustav was laying out trays filled with control devices.

"I supposed both of you wanted to get a matching pair, so I got out all the control devices meant for couples," he motioned in front of him to an array of different bangles, necklaces, earrings, and rings.

Mikan slightly flushed at his words. "Um, Gustav, I don't think…" Before she could finish what she was about to say, Natsume reached out and picked out a matching pair of plain gold rings.

"This should do," Natsume uttered, taking hold of Mikan's left hand. Before she could pull her hand away, he slipped on the ring on her finger. "Perfect."

Gustav nodded, ignoring Mikan's struggle to take the ring off. "It's a good choice. The color will match with your other control devices." He stopped Mikan's efforts in trying to remove the ring with his next words. "That type of ring is called a bond ring, signifying a promise made by the couple to each other. It's meant to be placed on your finger by your partner, to seal the promise that he or she had made. Since only the person who placed it on can take it off, its removal means that the person doesn't mean to fulfill his or her word, and the promise made is broken," he grinned down at Mikan who had a shock look on her face.

Before Mikan could scold him, Natsume grabbed her hand, took the ring off, and then slip it back on again. "What the…!" Mikan gaped at his actions before glaring at him. If she can't take this ring off, then he's not going to take off his either. She swiped the other ring off the counter and slid it into Natsume's finger before he could even blink. "Now we're even," she grinned up at him. She might act like she's just fooling around, but she did made a promise to him when she placed the ring on his finger. She's just not ready to tell him about that promise yet.

Natsume studied her for a moment before turning to Gustav. "We're taking this," he announced. He took out his wallet and was about to had over his bank card, when Mikan beat him to it. He glared in annoyance at her. Those were his clothes she wearing, she wasn't supposed to have her wallet with her.

She leered at him in return. Yes, she'd forgotten her wallet in her room. But that's what's so good about having an alice. Though with the new control device on, using her alice left kind of a heavy feeling since she's still not used to it. "Here you go, Gustav," she handed her bank card to the clerk, only to have her hand pushed away by Natsume.

"I'm paying," he stated.

"No, you're not," she shot back.

Gustav warily watched the bickering couple. This is bound to become a full-blown fight if he doesn't stop them soon. He took both of their bank cards. "Why don't I just charge it equally against both of your accounts," he suggested. He sighed in relief as the pair ceased squabbling, looked at him then gave a nod.

* * *

Natsume stared at the wall, the wall separating his and Mikan's rooms. He knows for a fact that beyond the wall was a mini-library that also functions as a study room. And beyond that was her bedroom. Their rooms' layouts were, after all, the exact mirror images of each other's. He studies the space between his bookshelf and the corner wall. It would be far more convenient if there was a passageway here than entering through her balcony.

He smirked. Well, Angel did say that he should practice use the alices he got from Mikan. He closed his eyes and felt around inside him for some alices he can use. He opened his eyes again as scanned the next room with an x-ray alice, making sure that there was nothing blocking the other side of the wall. His smirked widened upon seeing a blank space just like his. He pressed a finger against the wall then activated a dissolving alice. He traced a rectangular pattern on the wall while being careful not to hit the primary post of the building. Once he completed the outline, he began dissolving the material in the center.

Mikan was lounging on her bed when she felt the flicker of an alice being used in her study room. She closed her eyes and sensed its aura. Oh, she'd know that familiar aura anywhere. Looks like Natsume was testing out a dissolving alice. She sighed, got out of bed, and walked to her study room. The least she could do was nullify the rest of the room he's not using the alice on. Her precious and most favorite books were in there. She can't afford for him to make a slip and dissolve her books to oblivion.

Natsume intently watched as the wall disintegrated in front of him. He started to take a step beyond the boundary of his room, when he noticed someone was waiting for him on the other side.

"Are you done playing around with this room?" Mikan wearily inquired. Natsume just stared dully at her, thinking that she's going to start lecturing him. "If you are, you can also do the closet. That way, we won't have to worry about not having a change of clothes in each others room," she grinned at him and led the way to the said closet.

Natsume shook his head before following her. Damn, the woman was getting more and more unpredictable by the minute.

* * *

He knew that she could make him pant and sweat, and exhaust the hell out of him. But this morning's activity almost killed him, and not with pleasure. Natsume felt like his lungs were burning with each breath he drags in. Mikan had pushed their jogging to the brink of homicidal mode, for him at least. She made their pace so fast that they finished two laps around the academy and were back in her room in only two hours. His sight settled on her while she's doing some cooling down stretches. At least their pace today had made her sweat a bit. It actually seemed like a miracle that he had been able to keep up with her.

Mikan finished her stretching and snatched a towel, wiping off the thin shin of perspiration on her forehead. Their jog today went great. She still can't go at her regular pace with Natsume jogging with her, but the fact that he's endurance was slowly improving was showing itself. She looked back at her jogging partner, leaning against the wall still huffing and coping with his tiredness. "I'm heading for the shower. You want to come with me?" she asked him with a come-hither look as she headed for the bathroom.

Natsume grinned. She might tire him out. But she also knows how to motivate him into action, even in cases of extreme exhaustion.

* * *

They arrived in the classroom at half-past-six. Since their class starts at seven, no one was around in the room. It was the perfect interval for a naughty, little make-out session.

Mikan sat on their desk while Natsume trailed some kisses down the side her neck. It was summertime now, and the black outer jackets worn over their uniforms were now discarded until next winter. It left them with only a piece of fabric separating their heated skins from each other's wandering hands. Mikan lifted the hem of Natsume's shirt, letting a hand trail along the skin adjacent to the waistband of his pants. Her other hand busied itself unfastening a couple of buttons on his shirt, before slipping inside to touch his bare chest. She definitely likes their summer wear.

Natsume, on the other hand, was cursing their clothing to hell and back. He wanted to be skin-to-skin with her. But he had to make do. He unbuttoned the top buttons of her shirt and slid the material away from one shoulder. His lips found the spot between her shoulder and collarbone, and proceeded to leave his mark on her skin.

Moaning in bliss, Mikan tilted her head to one side and traced the rim of his ear with the tip of her tongue, sending a shiver through his body. But he continued with what his doing. She let him have his way for now. If he'd decided to leave that love bite on her neck, she'd most likely put up a huge protest. But as it is, it would be covered up with her clothes, kept hidden from the public's eye. She smiled in thought. He's probably just paying her back for leaving that hickey on his collarbone while they were in the shower.

Their make-out session suddenly stopped without a warning. They both felt the presences of other students coming their way. Both of them rushed to right themselves and their clothing, even before the sound of footsteps and chattering could be heard. Mikan scooted to her side of the table and placed her mask on. Natsume seated himself on his chair and took out his manga.

Their classmates entered, taking in the typical-looking scene before greeting them. Mikan replied to them with a wave while Natsume just ignored them. That was fairly typical, too. What wasn't so typical was the fact that they were the first inside the classroom. Those two were usually the last ones to come in. But they just shrugged it off as just this morning's irregularity.

* * *

The whole class wasn't concentrating on the lesson. Even Mr. Jinno was getting distracted from teaching today. Their attention was focused at the back of the class, particularly on the occupants of the corner desk by the window.

With his feet propped up on the desk, Natsume was reading his manga in his usual seating position. Mikan was slumped asleep on the desk again. This was now a naturally occurring scene in class. But there was just something so wrong with this picture today.

Natsume was holding that manga with his right hand. But it's what his left hand was doing that was boggling everyone's mind. Were they just imagining it, or is Natsume playing with Mikan's hair? His left hand seems to be mindlessly twirling the end of her queue around his finger, before releasing the silky strands, leaving it to unravel itself, then repeating the motion again.

Bluntly ignoring the stares of a while now, Natsume still hasn't noticed what he'd been unconsciously doing. But he couldn't take all the ogling anymore. Why the hell were they gawking at him like he'd grown another head? He met everyone's gazes over his manga. "What?" he glared at them, his hand still unconsciously playing with Mikan's hair. Everyone averted their eyes from his glare then made a big commotion about facing the board.

Mikan stirred in her sleep. She sat up on her chair causing the tip of her hair to fall away from Natsume's grasp. Natsume frowned, only now noticing that he'd being holding her hair. Mikan sleepily moved her chair closer to his, before position herself with her back towards him. She leaned back, using his shoulder as her pillow, and promptly feel back to sleep.

Everyone watched in anticipation, wanting to see how Natsume would react. He's bound to either use his alice on her or shove her away from him.

Natsume looked at the sleeping figure on his shoulder for a moment before he closed his manga and placed his feet down from the desk. He carefully pushed her off his shoulder and turned his body half-way towards her. He gently laid her back on his torso then wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her more comfortably and snugly against him. Taking up his manga again, he picked up from were he left off.

The deed left everyone in shock. It was now clear that something was going on between the two. And they'll forever suffer the trauma of being the first to witness Natsume Hyuuga cuddle a girl in public.

* * *

Mikan inwardly seethed. It wasn't the fact the she was one of the main topics of the academy's gossip vine again that made her livid. Hell, she doesn't give a damn shit about what the gossipmongers' opinion on her is. She couldn't care less that news her and Natsume's relationship was spreading around the campus like wildfire. It was bound to come out in the open soon or later, whether they like it or not.

She frugally glanced at the guy walking beside her. He'd been handing out death glares to every male who looked at her. Even innocent male bystanders that they passed by weren't spared. Natsume Hyuuga, a.k.a. her boyfriend, was driving her to the edge of sanity with his possessiveness.

At first it just amused her. She knows that their relationship was still new, and she doesn't really mind his overbearing way of announcing it to the world. If being possessive of her made him feel more secure, she'll try to bear with his attitude for now. But this was just pushing her patience to the limit. His possessiveness was beginning to annoy the heck out of her.

Natsume hadn't let a single guy within five feet of her when she's with him. While she was standing alone in the corridor earlier, a guy had innocently approached her in the hallway asking for the time, since he was running late for a meeting. The next thing she knows his shirt was on fire. She put out the flames before they could do any damage. The guy had scurried away upon spotting Natsume walking up to them with a menacing scowl set on his face, only then realizing who was the person he'd asked the time for. She couldn't even get a single decent conversation with a guy these past few days. With Natsume tailing her, they all scatter away from her on sight.

Mikan heaved a sigh. She could tolerate him scaring off other guys. But he was also getting possessive with her around their friends. Anna and Nonoko had asked her and Sumire to come with them to the kitchen to taste something they've made. It's usually the time for them to have some all-girl conversation. But they didn't get to talk about anything at all, since Natsume had tagged along with her then hanged around the kitchen with them. He went so far as to drag her away while she was talking to Yuu, Koko, and Mochu. The man wouldn't even let her go to Hotaru's lab on her own for heaven's sake! She hasn't had a private talk with her best-friend since her identity was revealed. Hotaru was definitely going to make her pay for that infraction once they're alone.

She looked around. Her sights finally settling on a sakura tree with an occupant underneath it. That seems like a good place to ditch Natsume for awhile so she can have a breather. She altered her direction, heading straight for her desired destination. Natsume was too busy glaring at people to notice where they're going.

Natsume was surprised when Mikan suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Hey, Nii-chan," she greeted then sat down near Demon. Demon acknowledged her with a nod but didn't take his eyes off the book he's reading. Shit, he wasn't aware that they were headed here. He can't rudely tow her away from here by force. Nor could he warn Demon away from her, at least not without a death wish. And here he was, thinking that he could have his Mikan all to himself today. "Might as well make the most out of the situation," he resignedly thought to himself as he sat beside her.

"Where's Nee-chan?" Mikan inquired. Demon pointed to the distance. They both turned to see someone with flame-colored hair beside an ice cream chart. "I'll go get us some ice cream," Mikan quickly voiced out, springing up from where she sat. Natsume started to stand, but he was waved back down. "Don't bother yourself, Natsume. I'll just go there and be right back." She was already swiftly sprinting away before he could utter a protest.

Natsume frowned but sat back down. He supposed he'll let her go. She'll be just within his sight anyway.

Demon watched Natsume from the corner of his eye before returning his concentration on his book. "It's good to hold on to something important," he suddenly uttered, effectively catching Natsume's attention. "But by holding it too tightly, you might not notice that you're killing it, strangling it to death."

Natsume's brows furrowed, pondering over Demon's words. He was just making sure that every guy knows that Mikan is his, so that they'll stay away from her. And he just wants to spend some time alone with her to strengthen their bond.

He wasn't stifling Mikan.

Was he?


	45. Chapter 44

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 44

 

Angel and Demon jumped down from the tree where they were surveying of the enemy fortress from. The AAO seems to have a knack for building their hideouts in the most secluded and densely-wooded areas of the country. It may hide their facilities from view, but it also conceals any intruders that came to spy on them. The very least the numbskulls could do was to set up some effective booby traps, not the poorly hidden crap they had easily passed by along the way.

Angel walked to the middle of the group of students hidden by the shadows and underbrush of the forest. "Okay, guys. Here's the plan." She motioned them closer to her. Picking up a stray stick and squatting, she began to draw out a diagram on the dirt. "A third of you are going to sneak inside. The rest are to act as a diversion and take care of the guards outside. Simple enough?" she questioned them. Her students gave a single nod. "Alright then, I want you to decide which of those jobs you want to be in. But only a third of you will be needed for the inside job. That third will take care of everything that's needed to be done inside the facility. Now, wisely and carefully decide among yourselves the job you'll be on.

The group of nine students huddled together to talk things out. It was quickly determined that Mikan, Natsume, and Nobara would be the ones to sneak inside the facility. Once things were decided, it was all a matter of getting into position, and preparing themselves to attack.

Angel and Demon approached Mikan and Natsume. "We're tagging along with the two of you," Angel informed them. "Just as a precaution against one of you losing control of some alices," she said pointedly. "I'll be going with you, since I can manage any unwarranted fires," she informed Mikan, "and Demon will go with Natsume, since he can easily handle anything that Natsume might unwittingly throw at him."

Mikan looked dubiously at them, while Natsume kept off any visible reaction. The Angel-and-Mikan combination can work out well. But Demon and Natsume? That mix might cause some problems.

"Don't worry too much. Demon will only intervene if Natsume's alices get out of control, or if he asks for help," she rolled her eyes, "which we all know he _might_ do _if_ it's a dire, life-and-death situation."

Mikan was still a little doubtful of the arrangement. She wasn't sure how her nii-chan and Natsume would get along together. The two males were bound to clash if one of them doesn't act maturely. She glanced at Demon. She can only hope that he'll be the one to act like the professional and mature adult he is, if Natsume's in the mood to be childish. But, she felt a sinking feeling inside her. Her Demon-nii can behave like a juvenile when he's in a mood, too.

"You're lagging behind, Imoto-chan," Angel notified her, effectively breaking her out of her thoughts.

Mikan put all her worries in the back of her mind for the moment. She needed to concentrate on the mission at hand. Blanking out her thoughts, she placed on Kana's cool and calm façade.

* * *

A huge explosion erupted from outside. "Looks like the outside crew's having a blast," Natsume thought, keeping in pace with Mikan and Nobara as they made their way deeper inside. Demon and Angel were nowhere in sight. He can't sense their presences, but he knows they were following them. He made out some guards coming at them from a distance. It seems that they were about start their own party.

 

Before he could sprint ahead to engage them, a blur passed by him. Setting his sights back on the guards, he was just in time to see all of them drop dead. He shook his head. This was one side of Mikan that he hasn't gotten used to yet. The lovable and playful girl he'd cuddled with last night in bed was gone. And in place of her was a proficient agent who can end a person's existence without even batting an eye. He glanced at his other companion to gauge her reaction to this side of his girlfriend.

Nobara stared in awe. She'd never seen anyone take out that many people in such a short span of time without using an alice. Even though she'd already gone as Mikan's backup, she still couldn't believe that the kind and friendly Mikan she knows can readily transform into a killing machine when on a mission.

Mikan looked back at them, her face devoid of any emotion. She'd always blanked herself when she needed to kill, building a shield around herself so as not the get affected while to mission was ongoing. But once she considers the mission done, the recoil of what she'd done always came rushing at her, threatening to overwhelm her. It has been that way since she'd started doing missions, and she knows it'll always be like that no matter how many missions she accomplishes. She'll never totally get used to ending someone's life. That recoil was just the toll she needed to pay for momentarily relinquishing her humanity. "Aren't you two coming?" she asked coldly before walking away, leaving her two companions behind. Natsume and Nobara had no choice but to catch up with her.

They came to a stop in an atrium. Several dark doorways stood in front of them. Not a sound could be heard coming from any of them to give them a clue on what's on the other side. Mikan tried using an alice to enhance her vision, but she can only see up to a certain point of the dark corridor. Something was blocking her alice, not allowing it to penetrate to the other side of the pathways.

"I can't see through to the other side," Mikan uttered absently, still thinking of the possible causes.

"Then it looks like we'll just have to pick one," Natsume sneered, heading for one of the doorways.

Mikan gazed back at Nobara. "Are you alright with that?" she asked. Nobara timidly nodded. "Let's go then," she sighed. Nobara chose one and swiftly disappeared inside.

"Hey," someone called out to her as she was about to take a step into the route she'd chosen. Mikan glanced inquiringly over her shoulder at Natsume. "You better not get clumsy and get yourself injured, Idiot," he told her pointedly. "Knowing you, you'll probably trip all over yourself."

"The same goes for you, Pervert," she retorted with a grin, knowing that it was Natsume's way of telling her to be careful. "You better keep that temper of yours down, so that you won't rush into things head-on without thinking. And don't go blow up this place while we're still in here," she called out as she vanished into the darkness.

* * *

Natsume dodged as Reo slashed at him with a knife. He flipped back a distance away, out of the knife's range. Damn, the man was tenacious as a bulldog that'd latched onto someone's leg. They've been at this for a while now, and neither of them was giving way.

 

Reo suddenly stood straight and let the knife tumble to the floor. "Time to end this, Black Cat." He reached for his earring to release his alice fully. "Sleep," he bellowed. Natsume dropped down to one knee, clutching his head. Reo picked up the knife and slowly approached him to finish him off. "Say goodbye, Hyuuga." He lifted the knife up high, ready to plunge it down. When he began screaming, his body engulfed in flames. "H-How?" he spurted out before collapsing.

Natsume stared down at his form. One of Mikan's alices he'd been able learn how to control these past two weeks was her nullifying alice. His might never become as strong as Mikan's, but it does the job of nullifying a single alice used against him. "Goodbye," he murmured before turning to leave. He was able to take a couple of steps when he felt something stab his calf. He looked down and stared incredulously at the sight before him. Was the man that desperate to injure him? Reo was still very much conscious and had moved attacked him with an injection pen, similar to those used for insulin injections. A damn needle of all things, for heaven's sake!

Reo laughed evilly as he injected the serum into Natsume. "I'll see you in hell before tomorrow, Hyuuga."

Natsume set him on fire again, this time making sure to turn him into ashes. Before Reo was completely burned, another injection pen fell from his pocket. Natsume ignored the thing, turning back to move away from the pile of ashes. But he halted when he saw Demon coming towards him from the passageway he'd entered from. The same passageway that somehow prevents someone from using their alices while within it. He looked back at the cinders which used to be known as Reo. Thankfully, this room doesn't appear to be affected by the same condition.

Demon bent down to take the two syringes. One that was still sealed and full of serum, and other one that Reo had injected into Natsume. He capped off the exposed needle, securing any remaining liquid inside the used syringe, before handing both to Natsume. "Keep them. The doctors might need those to come up with an antidote for whatever he infused into your bloodstream," he muttered before walking away.

Natsume stared at the syringes a moment before pocketing them.

* * *

Mikan took in a deep, sharp breath as she landed in a crouch. As soon as her feet touched the floor, she pushed off again, catapulting to the ceiling to avoid the lasers aimed at her. She can only hope the others were faring better than her. The corridor had led her here, where lasers began blasting her as soon as she stepped foot in this place. This room seems to have the same device planted in the passageway that thwarts anyone from using their alices within its confines.

 

Doing a flip, she shoved off the ceiling and alighted behind one of the laser turrets. Her leg shot out at it, thoroughly destroying the turret with one swipe. She ran across the wall to get to the other side of the room where the other turret was located, lasers firing at her all the while. Somersaulting, she drove her elbow into the machine, putting her body weight behind it to add to its force. The last turret sparked before it detonated due to the damage.

Mikan jumped away, avoiding any damage from the explosion before starting for the door on the other side of the room. She smashed her fist against the computer panel beside it. The door gave a sputtering whine and slid open for her. "Bingo," Mikan smirked and proceeded inside.

The sound of clapping halted her in mid-motion. "I commend you for being able to make it this far." A man she judged to be in his late-thirties applauded. "Our spies," he shrugged, "well, the one that survived to get back here, that is, had already reported about you a couple of days ago." He stood there carefully assessing her. "You must be the academy's new lap dog who possesses the wind alice. Kana Kimura, I presume."

Mikan smirked. The headmaster was right. There were still some AAO spies lingering in the academy after the battle. He made a good call of not allowing her to remove her mask publicly as of yet. Now she has the advantage of the AAO not knowing about her true identity and alices. "And what is it to you buddy?" she asked sarcastically. "If you're just going to prate on and on about me going your organization, spare your dribble and my poor ears from that ratty, well-rehearsed speech. The majority of your members that I've encountered have already jabbered to me about that like a broken record."

Her words seem to have caught the man off guard, leaving him speechless. He cleared his throat, regaining his thoughts. "If that's the case, then I'll offer you a better deal than all of them, and the academy, combined." He stared at Mikan, trying to gauge her reaction to his next words. "I am, after all, Hideo Sasaki, head and founder of the AAO."

Mikan tilted her head in a puppy-dog manner as she subtly drew on her alice. She almost sighed in relief to find them working again. Using the mind reading alice, she found out that he was telling her the truth. "Um, so you're the one who initiated the AAO. You mind telling me what you have to offer me, if I decide to join you?" she asked, drawing more time to study her opponent before attacking.

"Ms. Kimura, I'm offering you the position as my second-in-command when I conquer the world. Unlike the academy who's a mere puppet controlled by the non-alice government," he sneered, "my organization strives to put alices in their rightful place in this world. Not as workhorses to the non-alices like the academy trains its students for, but as superior beings. Since the beginning of the ages, it is, after all, the natural order of things that those who are weaker act as servants to those who are stronger."

Mikan pondered his words. "So, the name anti-alice is just a front? You're not against alices, you actually want people who possess alices to dominate the non-alices?" she asked, inwardly thinking that this Sasaki guy has more than a couple of screws loose inside his head.

"The name came about due to the fact that we're against Alice Academy, not alices in general," he scoffed in explanation. "The name had just stuck to the organization from the time of inception."

"Well, I don't know about your actual plans, but I think you should rethink that strong-enslaving-the-weak idea. Non-alices do compose the majority of the world's population. They outnumber alices by a huge margin. With all those numbers together, I wouldn't consider them weak," she shrugged indifferently.

Sasaki grinned evilly. "Oh, but I've prepared a little provision that would render their numbers useless." He turned to a nearby panel and pushed a button. "Behold," he waved towards the section of the wall opening behind him, "the machine that will make world conquest a synch. This mechanism is designed to emit an alice pulse that will turn all non-alices in this very nation into mindless slaves but will leave alice possessors unaffected. Once this country falls under my grasp, I'll start with the other nations of the world.

"My reign will not only segregate alices from non-alice, but also the strong from the weak. A new hierarchy will be created, where the strongest alice shall be on top of everyone else." He clucked his tongue, creating a pitying sound. "The purpose of my organization is, after all, to recruit strong alices to our side. Those who possess weak, trivial alices are of no use, and can easily be disposed of. I've even authorized the selling of any inconsequential alices we've captured to pompous, non-alice bastards who want to own an alice as a pet, effortlessly obtaining funds for our operations," he crowed proudly, as if it was something that one should be proud off. "It's quite ironic really, the fact that some non-alices are the one supplying the money for their own enslavement and demise," he amusedly chuckled.

Mikan kept a deadpan expression on her face, even though she felt differently inside. She thinks she's going to be sick. Disgust crawled through her body as she faced the being in front of her. How could someone have a soul as dead and rotten as this guy? "That's all well and good," she uttered aloofly. "But what if other alices go up against your plan. You wouldn't be able to use that thing against them."

"I won't worry about that, my dear," he reassured in a sickeningly sweet tone. "As I've said, the strongest alice shall rule over everyone. And that would be me. Let me ask you a question, Ms. Kimura. How old do you think I am?" Mikan didn't respond. This guy had been blabbering all about himself and his plans like some kind of evil villain cliché. If he's acting like that, he'll most probably answer his own question himself. "Thirty? Forty? What if I tell you that I'm already in my seventies? Would you believe it?" Mikan responded with an apathetically muteness. "I'm as ancient as the old coots in the academy's higher-ups, Ms. Kimura. They are my former comrades after all. However, my different opinion of the function of alices in this world, set me apart from them. But unlike them, with their bodies withering away to old age, I remain in my prime." He held his arms out to his sides. "With my alice, no one, not even the most powerful alice in the world, can defeat and kill me. If one is to define what my alice is in a single word, it is 'Immortality'."

Mikan's brows rose at the word. She'd never encountered an immortality alice before, never heard of anyone having it either. Her mind-reading alice told her he was telling the truth, or what he believes was the truth. Guess there's only one way to find out. She aimed a wind blade for the back of his hand.

Sasaki didn't even flinch as a thin line of blood started to ooze out of the shallow cut. He stared at the injury a moment then wiped the blood away, revealing undamaged skin. "Are you satisfied now that I'm telling you the truth, Ms. Kimura?"

Yeah, she'd finished satisfying her curiosity. Now, it's time to get this job allover with. He might have what he calls an immortality alice, but it's still an alice. And what was her nullifying alice there for, if not to cancel out other alices. "Yeah, Old Man. But now, I'll have to put you out of commission and stop your world domination plans." Mikan shifted to an attacking position. "You really must have known those in the higher-ups to think in parallel with them. When will you old coots understand that, alices or not, it doesn't make a difference. No one is above another. We're all humans, and this is our world. I might sound idealistic, but it's the basic truth that none of us can escape. As long as envy and greed exist among humans, I know true equality can never be achieved. But those are just two of the qualities that make us all human beings. We all possess better traits that can overshadow the bad ones. And alices and non-alices can get along and make the world a more peaceful place for all of us in it."

"That's really is naive of you, Ms. Kimura," he sneered. "Open your eyes, and see that the non-alices will always envy us for our gifts." He seized an elegant-looking walking stick that was leaning against the panel. A twist and a slight tug on the handle revealed a sharp rapier enclosed inside it. "And don't make me laugh, my dear. A little girl, who's not even a quarter of my age, can never defeat me," he spoke confidently. "I'm giving you one last chance to join my side, Ms. Kimura, or perish."

"No thanks, Old Man," Mikan smirked before charging at him. Ducking down, barely avoiding being pierced by the tip of the rapier, she sprang up again and planted a boot against the flat of the blade, knocking it away, before twirling her body in midair and landing the heel other booted foot on his jaw.

Sasaki crushed to the floor with the force, but he quickly got up again. The swelling bruise on his cheek faded as he faced Mikan again. "None of your attacks can permanently harm me. I can stand stationary here all day and let you freely attack me until you tire yourself out." Mikan smirked in response to his challenge and pulled out her knife. She infused a bit of nullifying alice into its blade before throwing it at his heart.

He didn't even try to dodge it, thinking the knife won't harm him. But he knew something was wrong as soon as the knife penetrated his body. Unlike when his heart was injured before, his heartbeat was slowing down. The wound around the knife wasn't healing itself either. Before he could blackout, he stumbled towards the computer panel and flipped a switch.

"Shit," Mikan cursed as the mind control machine came to life. She can feel the alice pulse starting to build up inside it. Angel instantly appeared at her side. Demon and Natsume teleported just behind her, after Demon felt the huge alice upsurge in this area. "We need to stop that machine. It'll turn every non-alice in this country into mindless zombies," she swiftly explained, rushing up to the computer panel. But it was programmed to lock down after the machine's activation, rendering it useless. "Damn it, looks like there's no turning back once this thing's turned on."

Natsume studies the huge metallic contraption. "Why don't we just dismantle that thing?" he suggested.

Angel turned to Demon, silently asking him if he could do it. Demon shrugged in reply. With a lazy swing of his hand, the steel enclosing the machine turned molten and pooled on the floor. But the glowing core remained intact. "The central hub seems to be made of some kind of ceramic. My metal alice can't do anything about that," he growled. The core glowed brighter, almost reaching its full potential, ready to discharge the mind control alice. "It's too late now to try to dismantle it." He turned back to the three people with him. "All of you leave. I'll stay behind and nullify the mind control alice it emits."

Mikan was the first to protest. "I have the nullifying alice, too. I'm staying behind to help you, Nii-chan."

Natsume was about voice that he was staying with them, too. But the hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned his head to look at Angel. She shook her head at him. "Don't. We'll just be in the way if we stay. Having two more alices in here with them could destroy the nullifying alice's focus on the alice it's supposed to cancel out. We both might have the nullification alice, but not as strong as those two." She smirked. "And you can't change Mikan's mind about staying behind either," she motioned to their partners who were currently locked in a glaring contest. "She's in stubborn mode at present."

They heard Demon snarl out a "Fine, damn it", and they knew Mikan won the glaring contest this time around. Angel walked up to Demon and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You better come back to me, or I'll hunt you down and drag you back," she threatened before pressing her lips against his and heading for one of the exits. "And don't worry about Nobara, Imoto-chan," she said as she passed by Mikan. "We'll find her and take her out of here with us."

Natsume followed behind her, but Mikan stopped him before he turned the corner pass the doorway. "Hey, Natsume," she called out. He looked inquiringly at her over his shoulder. "I just want you to know that I love you, Pervert," she shouted after him before destroying the door panel with a wind blade, sealing the door shut on his face before he could react to her declaration.

He muttered a curse and continued to trail behind Angel. The idiot better make sure she comes back to him in one piece so he can skin her hide for telling him that she loves him in the most importune time.

* * *

Nullifying the alice the machine was emitting wasn't too strenuous. They'd already sealed the room with a nullifying barrier to make sure none of the alice escapes. The hard part was thinking up a way to stop it.

 

"So, what do we do now?" Mikan asked. "We can't just stay here and nullify that thing forever."

Demon had his eyes closed, thinking of a way to destroy the device without risking an explosion. "I need you to create a vacuum around that thing," he told her. Mikan nodded and proceed to remove the air around the machine. When the airless void was completed, Demon began encasing it in ice. The vacuum and the ice would doubly ensure the machine won't explode on them when they raze it.

Mikan saw a flash of movement by the corner of her eye. She let out a curse. The nullification on her knife must have worn off. Sasaki was very much alive and heading for Demon. "Onii-chan! Look out!" she screamed running towards Demon, but knowing she was going to be too late.

Demon easily blocked the attack with an arm, but he wasn't expecting the weapon Sasaki was attacking him with. The sharp sting on his arm made he look closer at was Sasaki was holding. It was an injection pen, same as the one Reo attacked Natsume with. He let out a growl as he clutched Sasaki by the neck. He doesn't take it lightly when someone decides to infused some unknown chemical into his body.

Sasaki let out and demented laugh. "You can't kill me. I'm an immortal."

"Never heard of such thing as an immortality alice," Demon sneered as he tightened his grip on Sasaki's neck. "But there is such a thing as a cell regeneration alice." He pinned Sasaki against the wall and took out his bowie knife. "Now let me demonstrate to you the difference." He plunged the knife into Sasaki's chest cavity and started dragging it through his body, effectively dissecting him. Sasaki was conscious and screaming in pain all the while as Demon ripped his torso open and proceeded to extract his heart out. "You see, if you really are immortal, you'd grow a new heart by now. As it is," he held out his hand revealing a still pulsing heart. "You don't have any cardiac tissue inside of you for your alice to regenerate." Demon haphazardly discarded the heart then glanced at Mikan as Sasaki's chest cavity started to close without his heart in it. "Copy his alice, Squirt. It might be useful in the future."

Mikan numbly did as she was told. Her mind was still deadened from just witnessing someone being dissected alive and still very much awake. Sasaki's tortured screams were still ringing in her ears. Sometimes her Demon-nii really scares the crap out off her.

Sasaki sat in a pool of his own blood, gasping. His alice was still at work, keeping him barely alive by regenerating his blood cells to keep his brain functioning, even though there wasn't an organ to circulate it around his body anymore. He knows he'd lost, and his end was near. But he wasn't going to go down by himself. With his last remaining strength, he pulled out a cordless detonator from his pocket.

Demon was permanently stealing away Sasaki's alice when he noticed the device he was clasping. He mumbled a curse and sped up the process, just as Sasaki pressed the trigger.

* * *

The resounding explosion was Natsume's worst nightmare coming to life. He can only watch helplessly as the facility went up in flames and crumbled to the ground.

 

Only one thought passed through his mind. "I haven't told her that I love her yet."

He fell to his knees, as if every ounce of strength had been drained from him. His heart and soul felt like they're being shattered to pieces, leaving his body a cold and empty shell. In the background, he can vaguely hear someone screaming Mikan's name, not realizing it was coming from him.

"MIKAN!!!"


	46. Chapter 45

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 45

Angel rubbed her temples. She can feel a big headache coming on, and all the screaming wasn't helping. "Can you please stop that racket Natsume? You're giving me a headache."

Natsume's deadened eyes sparked back to life at her words. He felt his anger boil and overflow. How come she's acting like the most important person in her life hadn't just been blown up or crushed to death? "How can you just coldly stand there and not react, damn it?" he snapped at her. "Don't you care about them? Doesn't he mean anything to you?" Before he could add anything more, he was lifted off the ground.

Angel grabbed the front of his clothes and held him a couple of inches above the ground. Their almost even height meant that Angel had to look up at him, even though he was the one in the vulnerable position. "Don't you dare tell me that I don't care about them," she hissed out, her eyes taking on that dangerous glint. "Mikan's part of my family, and I care about her a lot. And Demon means the world to me, just as Mikan is to you. So don't provoke me further by taking your anger out on me." She easily set him down. "Don't worry about them too much. We're both still standing, aren't we?" She signaled for the other students to secure the area before heading towards the still burning rubble.

Natsume caught up to her. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, walking beside her.

"Bonding doesn't only mean you get rid of the lifespan curse, and that you share alices with each other. It literally means being linked to one another in every way. At times, it'll even allow you to feel some of the emotions your partner's feeling. Even physical sensations can be passed sometimes." She looked Natsume seriously in the eye. "That's because the bond entwines your souls together. One can't survive without the other anymore. If one of you goes, the other will instantly follow."

Natsume pondered the words of awhile. So, if one of them dies the other will, too. The concept was a bit scary, but he also felt relieved that he'll never experience living a life without Mikan. If that ever happens, it'd be like his very being had died with her anyway.

Angel waved a hand to extinguish the fires littered among the ruins. The pieces of shattered ceramic littering the ground, most likely came from that mind control machine. She frowned at the sight before her. It was going to take a bit of work to find them under all these debris. "Have you mastered how to use the levitation alice?" she asked. Natsume gave a curt nod in response. "Okay then," she heaved out. "You know what to do. Search under the ruins and try to find some signs of where they are."

The two of them separately rummaged through the wreckage, carefully lifting heavy rocks out of the way with the levitation alice. Natsume was about to hoist another rock out of the way, when a blue glint under another pile of rubble caught his eye. He swiftly headed towards it, feeling a familiar aura coming from that direction. As he walked closer, the stronger he felt Mikan's aura. He started levitating the loose stones out of the way. But as he worked further, his progress was hindered by a slab of concrete. "Hey, over here," he called for Angel, knowing he wouldn't be able to move the blockage out of the way.

Angel arrived at the scene and instantly deduced the problem. The hunk of concrete was huge. It looked like a whole upper floor had collapsed in one big chunk. She can probably move it by herself. But, she glanced at the teen beside her. Natsume was keeping up his unaffected façade, but she could tell he was still very worried about Mikan. She knows he won't like being left to do nothing but watch helplessly. "We'll have to lift it up together," she said walking to its other corner. "You boost that side, and I'll hoist this one, then we'll chuck it over that place." She pointed out a vacant spot on where they'll dump the load on it.

As they began using their alices, the piece of concrete began to raise. Angel made sure that she doesn't take on too much of the weight. She wouldn't want her godson to know that she could've lifted it on her own. The top portion of a dome of blue light emerged as soon the block was removed, indicating that they were in the right place.

Something was very, very wrong, and she couldn't do anything about it right now. Anxiety, instead of weariness, was getting the better of Mikan. She breathed a small relieved sigh as the weight above shifted out of the way. "Nee-chan," she called out as soon as Angel and Natsume cleared some of the wreckage above them. "Something's wrong with Demon-nii." She told them, worry written all over her face.

* * *

"Poison?" Angel asked, trying to keep her calm. She might have the healing alice that can instantly heal any physical injuries, but she wasn't a doctor to know anything about poisons. Mikan and Natsume stood in one side of the room, both of them refusing to be leave. She'd teleported Demon the academy hospital immediately after they were able to get him and Mikan out of the rubble. Mikan had told her that Demon had been unconscious for hours now. That piece of news already made her uneasy as hell, and now this.

"We're going to take some blood samples and try to figure out what kind of poison was used on him. But his body isn't making it easy." Subaru Imai, the attending doctor glanced at a still sleeping Demon. "It seems that Demon had a very fast metabolism, and it's making the poison circulate faster than average inside his body. He's also been unconsciously nullifying any alice used on him, including my alice, so I can't use it to see what's wrong with him," he said pointedly.

Angel sighed. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" She started removing some her control devices and placing them on Demon. When she got to the ring on her finger, she leaned over his ear first. "I'm sorry I have to force you to remove this," she whispered to Demon. "But your life's more important than any promise you can give to me." She took his hand, position two of his fingers on the ring, and maneuvered them to slip the ring off her. She placed her ring on his pinky finger then gave a shrill whistle, summoning the two wolves. "Shadow, I need you to absorb Demon's nullifying alice," she ordered, keeping Lumi by her side in case her own alice goes berserk without her control devices. The black wolf padded closer to the hospital bed. Everyone in the room clearly saw a dark-hued aura came off Demon and entered Shadow. After Shadow was done doing his job, he as already as big as a bear from absorbing Demon's alice.

Subaru sweat dropped. "I sure as hell won't want to meet that thing out in the woods," he commented as he started prodding Demon with his alice. "The poison's already spread. But it seems he has some alice inside of him that's keeping it from doing too much damage. All we can do now is isolate the poison from his blood samples and create an antidote to counteract it." He was about to leave when someone stopped him.

"Hey," Natsume grabbed his attention. "Would these help?" He took out the two syringes in his pocket. "Reo injected me with one of those," he said nonchalantly. Everyone stared at him in shock. He was injected with some unknown substance, and he was only telling them now! "I feel fine," he growled at them. "I'm going to my room and taking a shower." He left the room before anyone could stop him.

Subaru cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, I'm going to get these syringes processed. I'll be back with the results after about an hour."

After an hour, Hotaru's brother came back with some surprising results. "The serum inside the unused injection pen is the same poison that's been infused into Demon. A medical team is already working on producing an antidote. But the other one," he adjusted his glasses in a way that can either be interpreted as confusion or disturbance. "The other one contains some kind of aphrodisiac." He flipped to the next page of the results. "But it doesn't seem to have any adverse effect on the human body. It must be some mistake."

The word "aphrodisiac" caught the two female's attention. Reo erroneously injected Natsume with an aphrodisiac? Mikan and Angel looked at each other with a somewhat horrified expression. "I think you better check on him, Imoto-chan," Angel suggested.

Mikan numbly nodded and sprinted out of the room.

* * *

His body was burning up. Even when he'd overused his alice, it'd never felt like this. The water pounding on his body wasn't helping one bit. He was feeling more irritated than before. Not to mention that his body was stiff and arouse without a reason for it to be so. He took himself in his hands, deciding to release some of the pressure inside his body, so that he can think clearly about what's going on. He shut his eyes and started pumping his length, an image of Mikan instantly coming to his mind. It wasn't as if this was the first time he'd pleasured himself. He wouldn't have survived the last couple of years without Mikan if he hadn't learned how to do this.

He leaned his forehead against the tiles as he growled out Mikan's name when he came. As soon as he found his release, his body began to stir again, doubling his frustration. He turned off the shower, deciding to ignore his body's demands. But as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom, the heat coming from inside his body raged again, making him feel dizzy. "Hell," he cursed as he braced himself against the wall. His body was screaming for release again. Damn, he needed Mikan right now. And as if answering his prayers, Mikan suddenly burst into his room. He looked up at the ceiling. "Thank you," he uttered silently to heaven before he attacked his prey.

Mikan just got passed the door when all of a sudden, she found herself pinned against the wall. "Sorry about this," Natsume whispered as he nibbled on her ear. Mikan's eyes widened. This was the second time he'd apologized to her. She supposed she'll have to get used to Natsume acting out of character once in a while. All thoughts in her head slipped away when she found herself being stripped off her clothes. She moaned as Natsume's mouth latched on to her breast. Her legs instinctively wrapped themselves around his wrist, as he held her weight up.

Natsume was in a frenzy. He needed to be inside her, but first he wanted to make sure she's ready for him. "Take me, Natsume," she rumbled into his ear as her hand clutched a handful of his hair. "Take me now."

Mikan's body arched as Natsume entered her with a savage thrust. He claimed her lips again as he started to pound his body into hers, capturing Mikan's pleasured cries as she climaxed. He kept their lips locked and maintained his hard, hammering thrusts, making her climax a second time. This time, he joined her. Their screams of pleasure muffled against their still locked lips.

* * *

The night was calm and cool. A crescent moon marked the black skies, giving off light but leaving some the surroundings cloaked with a veil of darkness. Mikan stood by the balcony, staring out into the shadowy grounds of the academy. Deep, disquieting thoughts were running through her head, keeping her from slumber. She still hasn't heard any news about Demon's condition, causing her to become more uneasy. If anything happens to her onii-chan, she knows she'll lose her Angel-nee with him. She doesn't know if she could take losing them both simultaneously.

Natsume awakened missing the warm body that was supposed to be by his side. He groggily sat up and looked around the room for Mikan. His eyes landed on the shadow coming for the balcony. He slowly got out of bed and stood by the sliding glass door, staring at the sight before him. Mikan stood there, wearing only one of his oversized shirts. The moon's glow highlighted half her face but left the other half shrouded in shadows. She looked like a moon goddess, serenely surveying her peaceful realm.

Mikan snapped out of her trance when a pair of arms wrapped around her. "You're awake," she said as Natsume laid his chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

Natsume shook his head and continued to hold her snugly. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I'm just worried about Onii-chan," she said, leaning her head back against him.

A jeering sound came from Natsume. "That guy's tougher than anything on this planet," he scoffed, trying to relive her worries. "He's not going to let some damn poison get the better of him."

Mikan smiled. "Yeah, you're right. But I still can't help but worry." She turned her head to look him in the eye. "How about you? Is the aphrodisiac still affecting you?" Laughter suddenly burst out from her. "I still can't believe Reo injected the wrong serum into you."

Natsume sighed then squeezed Mikan to stop her from laughing. He doesn't want to talk about anything related to the goddamn aphrodisiac. Sure, it helped him keep up with Mikan in the bedroom. But he sure as hell isn't going to rely on it for the fulfillment of his sex life. The next thing he knows, he'll be carrying it around in his pocket like Reo does. "If I knew beforehand that Reo needed the help of something to boost his more intimate performances, I would have gone easier on him during our fight," he mumbled.

His words made Mikan chuckle. She twisted in his arms to face him. "Well, Reo injecting something like that into you might be a nuisance, but," she wrapped her arms around him, "it was a pleasurable nuisance."

Natsume gave a low growl of arousal and started groping Mikan right there in the terrace. But he pulled back a bit when he realized something. "You're not wearing anything under that shirt," he stated.

"So?" Mikan grinned. "At least I'm wearing something. Unlike someone," she looked down his body. "You know I like seeing you walking around naked. But I think you'll freak anyone else if they see you like this in public." Natsume wasn't listening to her. He was already too busy licking down the column of her neck. "Um, Natsume," she futilely tried to interrupt him as he placed her on the balustrade. "Someone might see us in here." She heaved a sigh, knowing that she wasn't getting through to him. He was also getting her hot and bothered. "I suppose a quickie on the balcony won't hurt. We'll just offhandedly shock anyone who happens to glance out their window and sees us doing it here," she said with a moan.

"Idiot," he whispered as he nibbled on her ear. "Their windows are below the balcony. They can't see anything we do up here." His hand slipped the shirt up her hips. "And who said this was going to be a quickie?" He pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it behind him, leaving her sitting on the railing in her naked glory. "I'm going to take my time with you. Slow and sweet," he murmured huskily. Mikan could only utter a very aroused moan in reply.

A few hours later, Mikan lay on their bed still wide awake. Their lovemaking had distracted her for awhile, but now she's back to worrying. She won't be able to sleep tonight unless she hears some news about how her onii-chan is doing. An arm was draped around her before a warm body spooned itself against her back.

"Still can't sleep?" Natsume asked in a drowsy voice while nuzzling her.

Mikan turned to glance at a sleep and rumpled Natsume. "No," she said, a soft smile gracing her features, thinking about how cute he looked. "I'm still feeling anxious about Nii-chan," she sighed. As if to punctuate her words, her phone started ringing. "That's mine," she mumbled, rolling away from Natsume's arms and getting out of bed. She wondered who could be calling this late at night. The name on the caller ID made her hurriedly answer it. "Nee-chan, is Demon-nii okay? What's going on? Did something happen?" she prattled out quickly.

"Whoa there, take it easy with all the questions," Angel chuckled. "I know you won't be getting any sleep tonight until you get some news, so I called. Demon's already been given the antidote. He's away from the worst of it, but still asleep though. Subaru said that everything now depends on how much damage the poison caused before they've administered the cure. But still," Angel exhaled loudly, causing Mikan to tense. Bad news was coming, she can feel it. "Nothing's still a hundred percent certain. They said that Demon could stay in a coma if the poison's done too much damage on his nervous system. But knowing Demon," she said in a more cheerful tone, "he'll pull through all of this and be stronger than before. Now, get some sleep tonight, Imoto-chan, worrying yourself sick won't do any good. Goodnight."

"Okay, goodnight, Nee-chan," she uttered softly before crawling back to bed, into Natsume's wait arms.

Natsume place a kiss on top of her head and kept his nose buried in her hair. "You okay?" he asked as he breathe in the strawberry scent that is just so hers.

"Yeah, I am now," Mikan smiled as she cuddled closer to him and slept.

* * *

"I can't stand this anymore!" Angel screamed, catching the attention of everyone in the room. Five pairs of eyes swiveled to her direction. Demon's brothers had been allowed inside the academy for visits. All three of them had taken up places to sprawl themselves on in the room, while Natsume and Mikan sat quietly by a couch, waiting for what was about to happen with Angel's declaration.

Duncan amusedly raised a brow. It had already been two weeks since Demon was injected with the poison, and he hadn't woken since then. He knows Angel's patience was bound to snap sooner or later.

"So, you're finally fed up waiting for him to come around," Duke commented with a grin.

"And about time, too," Dare added with a similar grin. "What're you going to do now?"

Angel walked up the Demon's bedside and stared down at him. "Subaru said that there's nothing physically wrong with him. So, the problem's inside. I don't want to have to do this, but," she shrugged, "it seems like there's no other choice."

"What are you planning, Nee-chan?" Mikan asked curiously.

"I'm going to use the dream alice to access his sub-consciousness. I'll try to wake him up from there." She glanced at Mikan. "You want to come?"

"I can?" Mikan was surprised. She knows about the dream alice allowing a person to enter and alter someone's dream, but she'd never heard of it being used on someone who's comatose. This would be a great experience for her to learn more about that alice. "Of course I'll…" a hand grasping her wrist stopped her in mid-sentence. She stared down at the hand, up the arm connected to it, and towards Natsume's face.

"I'm going with you," he said, standing up with her.

Mikan sighed. She thought the possessiveness would fade after a while. But Natsume was still possessive of her as the time when their relationship first became public. She hasn't been able to talk to anyone in private, since he's always shadowing her. And to make matters worst, now that the AAO is finally out of the picture, the headmaster had at last given her permission to remove her mask and reveal her identity to everyone. Ever since she'd gone without her mask around campus, Natsume has been doubly vigilant to keep everyone away from her.

"It's fine with me," Angel responded. "Come on, we're wasting time. You two find a comfy place you can loose you consciousness in and let's go." She turned to the three other males in the room. "Take care of our bodies while we're out of it, okay," she grinned at them.

Dare and Duke scoffed. "You and Devil we'll protect with our lives. Him," they glared hostilely at Natsume. "We can't promise you anything. We don't like the way he sticks to our imoto. It's like he's treating her as nothing but his possession." Their words made Natsume glower, but he stayed silent.

"Fine," Angel rolled her eyes. "Duncan, I'm sure you can be the responsible one, and stop those two from doing anything foolish."

"All I can do is try my best, Angel," Duncan chuckled.

Angel heaved a weary sigh and turned to the two teens. "You two ready?" She received a couple of nods in reply. "Here we go then."

* * *

Mikan woke up with the sense of floating. She blinked her eyes, trying to orient herself to her surroundings. Where was she? The last thing she remembers is Angel snapping her fingers, then darkness and the sensation of falling overcame her. She slowly sat up. Her lethargy vanished when she saw Natsume lying prone just beside her. "Natsume," she shook him, waking him up. She let out a relieved sigh when Natsume groaned, rolled over, and opened his eyes. Her unease went down further when she spotted Angel standing just a few feet away from them. She looked around, studying the setting of this place.

The three of them had landed in a dark, still world. It seems to be nighttime in here and everything around them was motionless. Even the snowflakes that were supposed to be falling to the ground were fixedly suspended in midair.

"Where are we?" Mikan asked in awe as she stared at a still snowflake.

"We're in Demon's mind," Angel glanced around. "If I guess right, we're in his memories to be exact. And no wonder he's not waking up," she gestured at their surroundings, "everything around here is in 'pause' mode. I'm going to get things moving again. But I'm warning the two of you," she looked at them solemnly. "No matter what you see in here, you won't be able to alter anything. We're just observers, and people in here can't see, hear, or touch us. But we need to be careful around some objects. They might be memory links. Things that when touched, could alter or erase a person's memories. Believe me, changing Demon's memories is the last thing we want to do."

"How do we know if something's a memory link?" Natsume inquired.

Angel pointed to a nearby lamppost. "You two find anything unusual about that post?"

Natsume and Mikan frowned, finding nothing out of the ordinary about it. Until they felt something different about it with regards to the other lampposts. "It has an aura." Mikan stated in surprise. Natsume nodded in agreement with her.

"Yes, it does." Angel walked towards it before turning back to them. "I hope that two of you are ready for the ride," she said with a smirk before laying a finger on the post.

It was as if she'd hit a "play" button. The snowflakes started to fall to the ground and the lamp lights flared to life. Sounds came rushing at them from all around, before their hearing tuned in to the rustle of fabric and footsteps against the ground. A hooded, heavily-clothed figure darted out of an alley.

"Who's that?" Mikan queried in intriguingly.

"That," Angel spat out, glaring furiously and coldly at the retreating figure, "is Demon's mother."


	47. Chapter 46

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 46

Natsume and Mikan stared in bewilderment at the retreating figure of the woman who's supposedly Demon's mother, before she vanished into the night. "Come on," Angel snapped them out of their trances, "It seems we'll be in here for awhile. I didn't expect that we'll have to start out at the very beginning," she said as she led them into the alleyway the woman exited from. "We're stuck in here until Demon's memories reached the present. The scenes that will be shown are just his most important memories, but it'll still take some time getting there. The memories will be more complete during the younger years and will probably skip leaps and bounds as it nears the present. The most recent memories are usually just flashes of images," she explained.

They stopped across a dumpster in the middle of the seemingly deserted alley. Nothing appeared out of place, until Mikan noticed a slight movement coming from the fabric on top of the closed dumpster. Her eyes widened in shock and realization, before it clouded with tears. Now she understood why Angel looked so angry at Demon's mother. The woman had abandoned her son on a dumpster in the dead of winter!

An arm snaked around her shoulder and pulled her close to a warm, comforting body. Mikan glanced up to see Natsume staring at the swaddle on the dumpster. It seems like she isn't the only one getting affected by this. Natsume looked about ready to murder someone. And they both have the same person in mind as a target for their anger.

"The two of you should calm down," Angel said, leaning against one side of the alley. "We can't do anything about this situation. This is the past. And the past can't be changed without dire consequences," she told them maturely but with blank, unreadable eyes. They can tell she'd shut off her emotions for now, to keep her from doing something that might alter Demon's memories.

They stayed in there for what seemed like hours. The night was getting colder. But strangely enough, Demon wasn't complaining. Any normal baby would probably be wailing their lungs out from hunger and the cold by now.

"Tch. Figures," Natsume muttered. "The guy isn't normal, I tell you."

Mikan giggled at the comment before turning towards the entrance of the alley. The soft sound of snow being crunched under foot was coming from that direction. The sound was followed by the pitter-patter of tiny feet along the cobble stone. Three small children, with eye too mature for their ages, stepped into view.

"Can we stop for awhile?" a small voice whined. "It's getting cold."

"No, we can't," the eldest child replied. "We need to get back or we'll be in trouble." But before he could finish his lecture, his two younger companions had already seated themselves comfortably beside the dumpster. The five-year-old growled and ruffled the white-blond hair on his head in frustration, before marching over to the resting two-year-olds. "Are the two of you itching to be whipped?" he asked disbelievingly. "We're late enough as it is. The boss isn't going to let us go without a punishment."

"You said so yourself, Duncan," the redheaded one retorted lazily. "We're already late. Even if we take a minute or an hour to get back to the hideout, we're still considered late." The brunette nodded in accord.

Duncan sighed in defeat. "The two of you are going to be the death of me one day," he muttered as he sat beside his two charges. The boss had assigned him to take care of the two younger members, even though he was only a child himself. The two smart-alecky, little geniuses were too much for anyone else to handle. As soon as he'd taken charge of them, they'd instantly wrapped him around their grubby, little fingers and got him into one trouble after another.

"Hey, what's this?" Duke, who'd climbed up on top of the dumpster, suddenly called out. "It's a baby!"

Dare climbed up to see. "Cool! A baby." He looked at Duncan pleadingly. "Can we keep it?"

"What the hell are you saying! That's a human baby you're talking about! Not a damn stray puppy!"

"Aw, look at him, Duncan," Duke said, letting him see that the baby was wide awake. "We can't just leave him here. It's too cold out here for him, and he must already be hungry."

"Yeah, Duncan," Dare joined in. "Imagine this little guy freezing to death and dying of hunger."

Duncan knew that the two boys were feeling for the baby. Unlike him who was orphaned due to an accident, Dare and Duke had been abandoned on the streets by their respective parents, all without even bothering to give the boys a name. He looked at the baby again, staring at him with those bottomless, dark eyes. "Fine, he seems to be well-behaved. We'll take him to the hideout with us." Duncan cut in before the two could cheer with joy. "But the boss with have the final say on what's to be done with him."

The scene skipped to another place which appeared to be a rundown warehouse turned into living quarters. The three children stood in front of an unsavory-looking man who was inspecting the baby. He placed the infant haphazardly on the table and grinned at the children, showing rows of crooked, rotting teeth.

"I like this present the three of you have for me," he stared at the baby again. "With those emotionless black eyes, this kid could grow up to be the perfect gang member. He might even become my right-hand man." He handed to baby to Duncan. "I'm leaving you in charge of him. And here," he placed a wad of cash in the boy's hand, "buy the things he needs."

Duncan nodded and headed upstairs to the room they share. Dare and Duke trailed quietly behind him. The boss was known to be obsessed with creating the perfect gang members, recruiting children from the streets to train into his loyal subordinates that would serve him without question. He can only thank God that the boss was in a good mood today that he let their tardiness pass. The boss tends to have a quick, unstable temper that usually got any transgressors a taste of his whip.

Their surroundings darkened again, only to bring another memory into focus. This time, two years had past. A two-year-old Demon sat by a table, writing his alphabets with Duncan. In the background, Dare and Duke were cutting pieces of newspaper, ostensibly for play.

"Hey, Duncan, isn't it about time you give the little guy a name?" Duke asked while making sure to cut the paper straight.

"Yeah, we can't just call him kid or little guy forever you know," Dare added, folding a sheet the right size.

"Why do I have to be the one to give him a name?" Duncan frowned. But giving a name to his youngest charge doesn't sound like a bad idea.

His two other charges grinned at him. "You were the one who named us," they stated in unison. "Why don't you name him, too?"

Duncan's gaze landed back to the stoically writing two-year-old who wasn't minding their conversation regarding him. The child tends to be unaffected and unruffled by most happenings, but the three of them had witnessed the tightly-reigned temper that he hides. That temper has unleashed hell's fury on them, and had the three older boys driving for cover to save themselves.

"How do you like the name 'Demon'?" Duncan asked his frigid young charge.

The boy looked up, shrugged, and then resumed writing. "It's alright with me."

"Why does he get a cool name?" his two little headaches complained simultaneously.

"Because, unlike you two," he snarled, "he doesn't give me a migraine!"

"But we're way more adorable," they both declared, grinning impishly at him.

Duncan rolled his eyes and held both his hands up in surrender. "I'm not even going to touch that topic with a ten foot pole. Aren't the two of you done with that yet?"

"Just about," Dare answered. "We only need the real thing, and Duke can do the rest."

Duncan handed over some cash. "Make sure not to make all the numbers in a batch identical."

"I know. I know," Duke grumbled as he took a piece of currency and started using his alice to change the cutout pieces of newspaper into genuine money.

The scene blackout with Mikan and Natsume sweat dropping. They both know that counterfeiting money was a highly illegal federal offense. "So that's what they meant by being well-off enough in their youth," Mikan muttered to herself as another image replaced the previous one.

Five-year-old Demon ran through the corridors toward where the grunts of pain were coming from. In his hands, he cradled a revolver. They had found it discarded in an alleyway some time ago. He and his brothers had purchased some bullets and kept the gun loaded in case of an emergency. They'd kept it a secret from everyone in the gang. But just a few minutes ago, Duncan had sent him to retrieve it from their hiding place when his premonition alice had suddenly kicked in.

Demon burst into the scene of a man holding Duncan down by the neck. In the man's other hand, he held a knife. And it was starting to draw blood while pressed against Duncan's cheek. Demon didn't think. He just took aim and fired the gun, baring the recoil. The man went down with a hole on the side of his head. He cocked the hammer again, and repeated the motion on all that unknown men in the room, until he ran out of bullets. All the surviving members of the rival gang advanced towards him when they realized he was out of ammo. Demon released his grip on the gun, letting it fall to the floor with a thud. A blank look began to glaze his eyes, turning them into bottomless pitch-black. A dark aura surrounded him as his alice began to flare wildly. Half of the men around him started clawing at their throats, gasping for air but not able to breath in any. The other half fell to the ground, convulsing and screaming in pain. Everyone watched in horror as men died of suffocation, and as others turn into dehydrated mummies before their very eyes.

As the scene faded out, the three observers looked on to see Demon observing the dying men around him with cold, dead eyes. Another image appeared. This time, Demon was already seven. He was running around a maze of passages in pace with a twelve-year-old Duncan. They both hid around the next bend to pause and catch their breath.

"Who the hell are those guys in black?" Duncan cursed. "And why the hell are they chasing us?"

Demon remained silent. Those men had been following them around for more than a week now. He'd pretty much surmised that they want them for the strange powers they possess.

"You think our two idiot brothers got away from them?" Duncan asked conversationally.

"Those to might be idiots, but they're slippery as eels," Demon replied, standing up from his crouched position. He could sense that they were already surrounded. He knew that Duncan sensed it, too. But knowing Duncan, he might give himself up if he was the only one involved in this. As it is, Duncan's not going to give one of his little brothers up without a fight to the death. He knows Duncan might get a beating from what he was about to do, but at least he'll still be there to take care of Dare and Duke.

"Sorry about this, Duncan," Demon whispered before touching his head, stealing his alice from him. Duncan stared at him in shock, realizing too late what he was doing, before crumpling to the ground. Demon still hasn't perfected the use of the stealing alice, leaving anyone he stole the alice from in the brink of unconsciousness. "I promise I'll try my best to get away from those fuckers and get back to you guys as soon as I can," he told Duncan before Duncan totally blacked out.

Once he was sure Duncan was out cold, Demon ran towards the alley's exit, drawing the men away from Duncan. Half-a-dozen men instantly surrounded him. He was able to knock down three of them, but was overpowered by the other three after they used tasers on him. They held him down and clamped something that prevented him from using his alice on his wrist.

"How about the others?" one of the men in black asked his comrades.

"We lost the other two. And the detector says that the one unconscious in the alley doesn't have an alice."

"Well, at least we got this one." The man lifted a nearly insensible Demon on his shoulders like a sack of flour, and walked to an awaiting car.

The scene darkened again and returned in a familiar-looking place. This time, they were inside a classroom in Alice Academy. A teacher entered the room.

"I think I know this scene," Angel thought out loud while watching the scene unfolded.

The teacher stepped in front of the class, getting everyone's attention. "You're going to have a new classmate," he declared before motioning for two of the security force to escort the student-slash-prisoner inside. The rattle of a chain can be heard as Demon walked in. He faced the class with a cold, bored frown on his face.

Mikan stared at seven-year-old Demon. "You know, I just realized this. But Onii-chan reminds me of you at this age," she told Natsume. "But he's even worse than you in wearing his uniform properly," she grinned, pointing out Demon's unbuttoned black jacket and the top two buttons on his rumple white shirt that he'd left open. Natsume didn't know if she was complementing or insulting him.

"Ah, sensei," one of the students raised his hand in question. "Why is he shackled?"

Before the teacher could explain, the backdoor slammed open. "Sorry I'm late, Sensei!" a girl shouted from the doorway. The girl had flame-colored hair tied back into a queue. Her unique grayish blue-green eyes were wide as she tried to catch her breath.

Natsume smirked. "Now that reminds me of someone, too." That comment earned him glares from the two females with him.

The teacher cleared his throat. "Don't worry, Angel. I know you got your reasons. Please take your seat. I was just about to introduce your new classmate." He cleared his throat again. "Class, he'll be your new classmate. He refuses to speak with anyone yet. So we don't know his name, but he'll be part of this class from now on." He glanced at Demon. "The shackles are for everyone's safety. He seems to have taken out some of the guards assigned to him this morning. The chain serves also as an alice prevention device," he motioned to the platinum chain connecting the shackles on Demon's wrists, very careful not to get too close to the dangerous student. "Now who would like to volunteer to be his partner and show him around?" he asked, hopeful that someone would volunteer, or else, he'll be the one to show the vicious kid around.

Everyone was dead silent. No one wants to be partnered with someone so violent he needed to be chained to protect everyone around him. All eyes turned to the back of the room, where the latecomer had slumped on her desk as soon as she'd sat down. She's probably the only one unconcerned as to having a seriously hazardous delinquent for a classmate.

Angel laid her head on the table and closed her eyes, trying to get some rest. She just came back early this morning from a mission, and she'd barely slept for a couple of hours. But today, she can't make herself fall into a deep sleep like she used to. The new student had a strong, dark aura around him that just keep her on the edge. Her survival instincts won't let her bring her guard down when she's in the same room with someone who makes her senses scream danger. She lifted her head to see that everyone was gawking at her. "Huh? What's the matter? Why's everyone staring at me?"

The teacher saw it as his opportunity to foster the new student on someone, freeing himself from the obligation. "Angel," he shot her a smile. "I see that you would like to show your new classmate around. From now on, you'll be his partner. He can sit on the vacant place beside you." Before Angel could utter a protest, he quickly strode to the exit. "That's it for today. Goodbye class," he zoomed out the door, leaving his students staring and sweat dropping after him.

Angel sighed and stood up to introduce herself to her supposed partner. She can feel her unease grow as she headed closer to the boy who's standing in front. Her gaze lifted to his face. Everyone in the room can practically hear and see the sparks fly as their eyes collided. Angel thumped down the unfamiliar shiver that crawled through her body. Those dark eyes seem to see right through to her soul.

What Angel doesn't know was that Demon was feeling the same way. His pokerfaced expression might not show it, but he was captivated by those eyes. He'd never seen orbs of that coloring before, orbs that bore right through his very being. The girl smiled at him. "Hello. I'm Angel Fujiwara. It looks like I'm your partner. Can I know your name?"

Demon didn't bother answering. Mutely walking pass her, he went to his seat and ignored everyone.

"Talk about being as rude as someone I know," Mikan said pointedly at Natsume when the scene ended.

Natsume just raised a brow at her and gave her a squeezing hug. "Fujiwara," he thought to himself as the next scene came up. "It's a common surname, but where have I heard that name mentioned before?"

Demon sat under the sakura tree, studying the shackles on his wrist. Only one of the shackles is removed when he needs to change his clothes, but it was locked back into place again soon after. They always made sure that there are at least five of them guarding him whenever they unlock it. He could have easily used his metal alice on the iron cuffs, but the platinum chain connecting the bands was the problem. His alice doesn't work on it and everything it touches, meaning the cuffs. He can still use his alices at a fraction of their power, but not against his restraints. He'll need someone's help if he wants it removed from him. Well, it's already been a week since he was brought inside this place, and he's getting impatient. If he can't get these binds off him, then he'll just have to resort to breaking out of here with them on.

The presence coming towards him made him almost sigh. That girl had been bugging him since the first day, talking to him even if he doesn't respond. She's been so persistent, he'd become familiar with her presence. But he doesn't know why he feels calmer when she's around. He shook that thought out of his head and decided to pick a fight with her this time. The fight will allow him to see the limits of his alice with this prevention device on.

The scene blinked, before revealing a landscape of fire and ice. Half of the academy was burning, the ground parched. The trees were charred, and some were still burning. The other side looked like an ongoing blizzard was ravaging the land. The trees had shed their leaves due to the cold, and some were even frozen solid. The two small figures in the middle of it all seemed out of place, yet not.

Demon stood straight and stiff with a frown on his face. Angel opposite him had a glare on hers. It appears they've both underestimated each other's abilities. Their little battle had been drawn out far longer than they expected. And both know they'll be in trouble for freezing and burning the halves of the academy.

"Angel," a stern voice broke through their staring contest. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

They both turned to the scarlet-eyed female who'd spoken. Two others, a brunette teen and a male teacher, followed just behind her.

Natsume's eyes widened. "Okaa-san?" he murmured in surprise. Mikan stood silently within his arms. She had a very good idea who the other two were. She does, after all, know her own face. And her resemblance to her mother at this age was uncanny.

"Nee-san," eight-year-old Angel squeaked out. She doesn't like it when her cousin gets angry or disappointed at her. But before she could explain, she heard a growl come from Demon. "No!" she screamed as Demon sent a swipe at her cousin with his alice.

The man stepped in front of the water before it could reach its target. "You shouldn't be using your alice for that. It's not very nice," he lectured Demon after he nullified the water alice. "You won't be able to use your alice while I'm here."

Demon scowled. "So, someone in here can also cancel out another's alice," he thought. He shot the man a wanna-bet look and combined his water and nullifying alice, effectively canceling out the nullification.

"Watch out, Sensei!" Yuka yelled and tackled her teacher just before a stream of water grazed his head. "Why you little… You can't do that to Sensei!" She pulled out an alice stone from her pocket, but her sensei stopped her.

"Please don't use that, Yuka. I'm alright. It's my fault for taunting and underestimating him. And for not turning on my nullifying alice at full force," he told her, scratching his head apologetically. Yuka nodded and placed the stone back in her pocket.

Demon saw Yuka with the alice stone and couldn't help smirking. Now this was getting interesting. Two people who had similar alices to two of his. If he could learn how to better control at least two of his alices, it might make hanging around here worthwhile.

The scene switched to the headmaster's office, but the man behind the desk wasn't the current headmaster. Unlike the current headmaster who's probably in his thirties, the man was fiftyish and had pitiless, beady eyes. He trained those eyes on Demon and Angel who was standing in front of his desk.

"The two of you have caused massive damage to the academy," he firmly stated. "Both of you have demonstrated that your alices are a danger to those around you. Therefore, the other higher-ups and I have decided to transfer both of you from you ability-type class and placing you under a new one. You two a now classified as dangerous ability types. The class will contain only the two of you, for now, and we've assigned an adviser to handle you both. As for your punishment," he turned to Angel, "you'll be doing missions as usual. And you," he turned to Demon, "will also be serving the academy along with her. Both of you will be given missions until you graduate, and maybe even beyond that. You're both now dismissed," he finished curtly, wanting to hear no questions or argument from the two children.

The scene went back to the sakura tree. A young Angel was walking towards the figure seated beneath its shade. It's almost half-a-year since she'd become partners with him, but she still doesn't know his name. Her partner doesn't seem to have uttered a single word to anyone since he'd arrived here. Not only that, he's been antagonizing everyone, especially her. She knows he's not really that bad. He wouldn't have bothered to save her, whenever she runs into trouble during their missions, if he is. She was even desperate enough to snatch his ID to find out more information about him. But to her disappointment, the word "unknown" was the only data in there. Heck, every statistic on his ID was followed by an "unknown".

"Hello, there," she greeted as she sat down beside him. Silence met her as always. Angel struggled to find a light conversation topic, but she can't think of anything. Her eyes landed on the heavy shackles on his wrist. Those things don't look too comfortable. She can't imagine how he sleeps with those on, let alone lugging them all day round. They weren't taken off of him even when they go on a mission. She heard some of the guards talking that they only remove one of the shackles when he changes his clothes, and there has to be almost half-a-dozen men standing guard when it's done. She knows the chain restricts him from fully using his alice, but can't they settle on something more subtle.

She looked up at her partner's face. With his eyes close and his features relax, he nearly appears to be the innocent, carefree boy he's supposed to be. An idea sparked to life in her head. She grabbed an arm closer to her, yanking his other chained arm with it and effectively catching his attention. He glared at her, not having a clue as to her sudden fascination with his wrist shackle.

Angel beamed at him before going back to studying the cuff. "I was just thinking about how to take these things off." She cocked her head to one side. "Do you want me to help you take them off?" He growled in reply. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," she grinned at him and went back to examining the shackle. "I don't know if I can generate enough heat to melt the platinum chain, but I'm sure I can torch iron. But if the cuffs heat up, your skin will get seared," she frowned.

Demon lifted a hand towards the nearby stream. A blob of water separated itself and slipped under the cuff before turning to ice, creating a protective layer between the iron and his wrist.

"That's good," Angel said as she started torching the part of the iron band that's linked to the platinum chain. But the iron was tougher and thicker than she thought. It took her thirty minutes of constant alice use to make an incision on the cuff's link. She sat back panting after that. Demon thought that she'll give up trying to free him, but he was surprised when she began working on the other cuff after just a few deep breaths. An hour after she began, both cuffs have a weakened link. But the opening wasn't wide enough to slip the chain out of them.

Angel sighed. "I need to rest for awhile. I'll finish working on them afterwards," she promised, leaning back against the trunk. She'd barely relaxed for a few minutes when she turned back to Demon, wanting to get the job over and done with.

Demon moved his wrist away from her grasp, shaking his head at her. Angel looked at him questioningly, wondering why he moved them away. He placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down, indicating that she should rest. Standing up, he held his wrist out, stretching the chain, then flexed.

Angel watched in wonderment as the weakened links began to bend open with the force he was applying. "Wow, he's strong," she thought to herself as Demon disconnected the chain from the shackles. As soon as the chain hit the ground, the iron melted away from his wrists thanks to his metal alice. Before she could ask him about his other alices, he seized her by her nape. Her eyes registered her shock.

Was she wrong in helping him remove his shackles? Was she wrong in her judgment of his character?

Before another thought passed through her head, Demon yanked her forward, meshing her lips with his. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, with Angel's brain turning to mush due to the shock of unexpectedly experiencing her first kiss.

Demon disengaged the kiss. "My name's Demon Kimura, Brat," he murmured to her in a low baritone before striding away, leaving Angel still stunned from the experience.

It took a moment before Angel's brain began to function again and digest what just happened. "YOU JERK!" The scream resounded through the whole academy. Some distance away, a certain dark-haired boy couldn't help but give a satisfied smirk at the sound.

"…" Natsume and Mikan reacted to the scene with sweat drops and confounded silence. That episode was just a bit too familiar for their comfort. It remained them too much of themselves, that it was creepy as hell.


	48. Chapter 47

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 47

Mr. Jinno entered the class in the next memory. Mikan stared in awe at the sight. Even though Jin-Jin looked younger, he still has that stern expression plastered on his face. "I'm Jinno-sensei," he introduced himself to the class in a strict-sounding voice. "And I'll be your teacher in mathematics. This is my first time being an educator, but I have three rules that I want you to comply with in my class," he announced as he paced between the rows of desks. The students sat and listened in silence, still unsure about their new teacher's temperament. "One, I don't want any unnecessary noises and activities going on when I'm conducting a lecture. Secondly, I want you to sit properly and listen attentively to the lesson. And finally, I don't like anyone late for my class." He stopped in front and faced the class. "Is that clear?" Most of them responded with a dull "Yes, Sensei", except for one student at the back, Jinno noticed.

The student was seated sideways and had leg propped up on the seat between him and his seatmate. He was audaciously reading a book while everyone in class was intently listening. Jinno frowned at the sight. The boy wasn't showing an ounce of respect for him as a teacher. Walking towards the back of the class, Jinno readied himself to scold and punish the student for his insolence.

Angel felt a bad vibe in the air as the new teacher headed near their desk. She knew Demon was the most likely cause. Her partner's devil-may-care looks and attitude was attracting every disciplinary instructor to him. And that usually leads to trouble, for the one trying to discipline him that is.

The last time a strict teacher lectured him was when Demon still had the shackles on. Demon had the platinum chain wrapped around the teacher's neck in the blink of an eye. That teacher had gone from rebuking Demon to begging for mercy just as fast. Angel had to step in to stop him from garroting the teacher to death. That time pretty much scared the hell out of almost anyone who wanted to discipline him.

Angel observed the scene by the corner of her eye. She can see that their new teacher was getting angry. He was still new and probably doesn't know what he was getting himself into. Demon continued reading his book, totally ignoring Jinno-sensei, like he does will everything that he's deemed trivial.

Jinno finally reached his boiling point. He took out his infamous metal stick and shot a bolt of lightning at Demon. Demon's nullifying alice instantly reacted to the attack, canceling it out completely.

"Uh-oh," Angel silently thought. Demon doesn't take anyone attacking him lightly. He's bound to retaliate, unless Jinno-sensei backs down now. When Jinno didn't back off instantly, she knew trouble was about to erupt. The fact that Demon had now stood up and placed down the book he was reading, was a sign that he was taking that attack very seriously.

A stream of water wiped at Jinno, taking him by surprise and sending him down to the floor. When he tried the get up, the water lashed his wrists and ankles then turned to ice, keeping him in place. Another column of water arched just behind Demon's shoulder. It's tip molding into a point before becoming solid, forming a black ice lance. Jinno gulped and quaked in fear as the sharp, pointed ice situated itself threateningly at his throat, ready to sink into his gullet at its master's command. He glanced up at the student's emotionless features. There wasn't even a hint of hesitation in the boy's eyes with regards to his actions. If someone doesn't interfere, he knows that he's first day of teaching was going to be the last of his life. No one in the classroom seemed to be inclined to stop his execution, and he couldn't actually blame them for it, seeing for himself what they'll be up against. He could very well cry and beg for mercy, but that didn't seem right. He might as well end his life acting like a man, than pleading like a coward.

Jinno squeezed his eyes shut as the icicle plunged down. He hoped that his death would be quick and painless, and that the next time he'd open his eyes, he'll already be in the afterlife. It took him a moment to realize nothing happened to him. He slowly opened his eyes, only to find the dark frozen water that was about to end his existence halted in mid-motion and engulfed in white flames. But what strange about it, is that the black ice wasn't melting. His gaze wandered over to his dark-haired tormentor, finding him looking at a flame-haired girl. Jinno sighed and thank the heavens for sending a fiery angel to save his sorry hide.

"Sorry, Demon," the angel said with a smile. "But I can't let you kill him. We'll both get in trouble for it." The demon-child shrugged in response. The boy waved a hand, making the water and ice disappear, before walking out of the classroom as if nothing happened. The angel went near Jinno, seeing if he's okay. "I'm sorry about him, Sensei," she apologized to him. "He just doesn't like getting attacked by anyone in particular." She glanced at the doorway. "If you'll excuse me, Sensei, I think I better go after him," she grinned at her teacher. "He is my partner after all."

Jinno watched as she exited the room as well, insensible that he was still seated wet and unmoving on the classroom floor. The only thought that was running through his mind was, "what the hell had he gotten himself into when he accepted this teaching position?"

"I can't believe Nii-chan really did that to Jin-Jin," Mikan commented wide-eyed.

"Now that I think of it again," Angel sheepishly sweat dropped. "I kinda feel sorry for Mr. Jinno."

A flood of white covered the next scene. A figure slowly trudged through the deep snow. In her arms, she carefully cradled a tiny, warmly-wrapped bundle. Another figure walked some distance behind her, silently trailing her towards her destination.

"You've done enough by helping me escape the academy, Demon," Yuka told the nine-year-old without turning around. "You don't have to escort me to where I'm going. You're in sufficient trouble as it is."

"You might have helped in training my stealing alice," Demon snarled. "But what I decide to do is none of your damn business."

Yuka sighed. She has first-hand knowledge of how stubborn Demon can get. She's not going to waste her energy changing his mind. It's useless to even try.

They arrived in front of a wooden gate. Yuka knocked on it, hoping that someone's in. And that she's made the right decision in coming here. After a few moments, the door squeaked open, and an old man peeked out. The man's eyes widen in recognition and surprise as he saw Yuka's face.

"It's been a long time, Ji-san," Yuka greeted him.

Mikan felt tears coming to her eyes. She misses her Ji-chan. She can't believe she could see him standing in front of her alive and well again. Natsume hugged her tighter, knowing how she's feeling right now. He felt the same way when he saw his okaa-san awhile ago.

The scene flashed to the next, showing the three of them in the living room. Yuka and Ji-chan were in deep discussion about what she's planning to do.

"You can't just abandon your child, Yuka. Even if it's with me," Ji-chan argued. "What if she asks about her parents when she's older? What will I say to her?"

"I'm sorry, Ji-san. But I can't take Mikan with me. I'm going to join the AAO to avenge Sensei and help them stop the academy. I don't want to endanger Mikan because of the things I'm determined to do," she said resolutely and sincerely. "You can tell her whatever you deem is appropriate when she starts to ask those questions. I'll leave it up to you." She stood up and headed for the exit.

"Hey," Demon stopped her in her tracks. Yuka turned her head towards his direction. "It's unfair to foster the kid on Oji-san and let him handle all the expenses on his own," he told her pointedly. "You better make sure you send at least some financial support once you're settled. It's the least you could do."

Yuka grinned at him. "Yeah, I intended to do that." She turned back to Ji-chan. "Oh, and before I forget, I'm signing over Mikan's custody to you Ji-san. And as a final favor, I want Demon to be named as her godfather," she gave them both a smile and a wave then walked away before the two males could protest.

Ji-chan looked at Demon. "You're very blunt. I'm actually not worried about the financial side of things. I'm more concerned about how an old man like me can handle an infant. I don't even know how to put on these things," he held up a disposable diaper, "let alone how to take care of a baby."

Demon blankly stared down at a sleeping baby Mikan and sighed. "I'll stay here for a week or so and help you out with her. I think that will be enough time for you to adjust and learn about all the baby stuff, don't you think, Oji-san?"

Ji-chan gratefully smiled at him. "Thank you very much," he said before chuckling. "Well, at least I'm sure Yuka has done one thing right. And that's naming you as her daughter's godfather."

Flashes of images bombarded the three observers. Demon buying some of Mikan's baby necessities from the grocery. Demon playing around with baby Mikan. Demon singing to her while rocking her to sleep. Demon waking up in the middle of the night to her cries, feeding her, burping her, changing her diapers.

Mikan covered her face with her hands and groaned in embarrassment. Demon had changed her diapers! Dear God, she doesn't know if she could ever look him in the eye again after this. She peeked at Natsume's reaction to all this then groaned again. Natsume seems to be fascinated with baby Mikan. He was unconsciously squirming behind her just to keep her baby self in full view. This was worse than having your embarrassing baby pictures seen by everyone you know.

"Can we move this along, Nee-chan?" Mikan pleaded with Angel. "I think I'm going to die of humiliation anytime soon."

"Why?" Angel asked with a grin. "You look exceptionally cute at this age," she crooned. Mikan shot her a this-is-not-damn-funny look. "Sorry, Imoto-chan," Angel said sheepishly. "But I can't do anything about the pacing of Demon's memories." Mikan groaned helplessly.

After almost two weeks had passed, Demon informed Ji-chan that he was going to return to the academy the next day. "I'll be heading back to the academy tomorrow," Demon informed him. "But I think I'll have to do something about the little squirt's alices first." He looked down at a sleeping Mikan beside him.

"Alices?" Ji-chan uttered in surprise. "She has more than one?"

Demon nodded. "The academy will have an easier time tracking her down with her having two alices. I'll have to seal off one of them, but it might have a side-effect on her."

"What kind of side-effect?" Ji-chan asked worriedly. It would be great if the academy can't easily track Mikan. But he doesn't want her well-being endangered in the process.

Demon shrugged. "It'll probably seal off half of her IQ together with one of her alices." He lifted a brow at Ji-chan. "So, will you be alright with a somewhat dim-witted granddaughter?"

"Is that all?" Ji-chan sighed in relief. "Don't worry I'll be fine with her having just half of her IQ. Besides," Ji-chan smiled. "It's not intelligence that makes a person. It's character."

Demon trudged some distance away from the house before looking back. He knows sealing off one of the baby's alices isn't going to keep her away from the academy, Duncan's premonition alice had already told him that. But the seal will help postpone some events for awhile. The seal will only be broken when she's in danger and needed her second alice. Once it's broken, he'll be alerted, and then it'll be time to come for his goddaughter so that she could be trained in using her alices.

Natsume stared down at Mikan, at the same time Mikan looked up at him. Their eyes clashed. The same thought was going through their heads, but Natsume was the one who voiced it. "So that's why it seemed like you'd started developing a brain after that New Year incident," he drolly said.

Mikan whacked his chest with a fist. "Are you saying that I didn't have a brain before?"

"You're the one who said that, not me." Natsume received a couple more mock punches for that.

The next setting was inside the academy again. Demon sat underneath the sakura tree with Angel beside him. Angel fumbled for something in her pocket and took out the platinum chain control device that used to bind Demon's alices. "Here," she said with a smile handing the chain to him. "I had someone in Central Town turn it into a necklace. It took awhile though since they needed to match the platinum latch to the rest of the chain," she pointed to the latch added on the ends. "If you wear this as a control device, they won't have an excuse to get another manacle prevention device to put on you," she said happily.

"I'm not going to wear this around my neck," Demon declared after staring down the slightly-thick chain.

"Why not?" Angel asked with a pout. She'd spent a hefty part of her allowance savings to pay the jeweler to modify it into a necklace, wanting to give it to Demon as a gift.

"Because someone could take a hold of that damn thing and use it to strangle me," he drearily answered.

Angel sighed resignedly. She hadn't thought of that. If the chain was thinner, it could snap before it does any damage. But with the chain this thick, it'll certainly be deadly. So much for thinking it was a great gift.

Demon felt a prang inside him when he saw the look of disappointment on her face. He really should be appreciating the gift she was offering to him. "Hey," he called out just when she was about to leave. She glanced at him, seeing the chain wrapped around his wrist. "Close this for me will you."

Angel smiled and fastened the chain for him. "I thought you weren't going to wear it."

"I said I wasn't going to wear it around my bloody neck. I didn't say anything about wearing it on my damn wrist, Brat," he snarled at her.

Angel laughed and sat back down beside him. She was getting used to the curses and rude name-calling. It was probably the only way he knows how to show some fondness towards a person. Leaning back against the tree, she closed her eyes, barely hearing the hushed "thanks" that came from beside her.

The scene pushed on to the next. Angel and Demon stepped out of the limo parked in front of a house. The driver waved at them then departed. Angel rushed to the front door excitedly. She and Demon had been given a couple of weeks leave outside the academy by their ability-type adviser, a.k.a. the current headmaster. They're spending half of it with Angel's cousin and her new family, and the other half is Demon's choice. The only rule their adviser gave them is that they should come back to the academy within the allotted time, or else.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Nee-san," Angel gave her cousin a hug in the front doorway.

"I'm happy to see you, too. I can't believe you've both been allowed outside the academy."

"Well, we've been doing our missions efficiently. Our handler thinks it's a good idea for us to have a vacation for a while," Angel grinned. "All I have to do is make sure that Demon goes back to the academy with me, and everything will be fine."

"Oh, but you came at a bit of a bad time," she told Angel. "My husband and I will be out for the next three days due to an emergency. We were going to take Natsume along with us for the long trip, since we don't have any choice. But since you two are here, maybe I could leave him with you. You can easily call our neighbor for help if there's any problem you can't handle," she suggested.

"Of course, you can. Taking care of Natsume won't be any problem for us," Angel uttered confidently.

* * *

"Waaahh! I don't know anything about taking care of a baby!" Angel cried. "I've never even held a baby before! What are we going to do, Demon?" she asked in dread.

Demon impassively watched as Angel began running around the room in a panic as soon as baby Natsume started crying. He heaved a sigh and went to the wailing Natsume, looks like he'll have to take charge of the situation, since his partner was running around like a decapitated chicken. "Quit running around like an idiot and come here, damn it." Angel halted then warily approached him. "Hold out your arms," he ordered.

Angel's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "I-I-I can't," she gulped nervously. Demon glared at her uncooperativeness. "I don't know how, Demon. I've never touched, much less carry, a baby before," she whimpered helplessly. "I might break him somehow."

Demon's glared grew more menacing, telling her to do as she's told, or else. Angel held her arms out tentatively. If anything happens to the baby because of her, she doesn't know what she'll do.

Demon carefully placed Natsume in her arms. "Be sure to support his head and neck," he told her, positioning her hands the right way. "He's neck is still too fragile at this age."

After he was settled into Angel's arms, Natsume stopped crying. He stared up at her curiously, taking in the color of her eyes. He'd never seen anyone with eyes of that color before. Her flame-colored hair was also new to him, distracting him for a moment from his hunger.

Angel looked at Natsume with a sense of awe. She can't believe every human being in the world started out this tiny and innocent-looking.

Demon studied Angel expression while she and Natsume examined at each other. He couldn't stop the soft, small smile creeping on to his face at her look of wonderment. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he proceeded to fix a meal for Natsume.

Panic started to overcome Angel again when Natsume began fidgeting, his face scrunching, ready to let out another bawl. Demon saved her just in time by sticking a milk bottle in Natsume's mouth. "Place him down on the futon then hold the bottle up for him," Demon told her.

When Natsume was done with his meal, Demon picked him up and placed him in Angel's arms again. Demon grabbed a towel and arranged it on Angel's shoulder, in front of Natsume's mouth. "Pat his back gently," Demon said as he headed for the sink to wash the feeding bottle.

Angel's brows furrowed. Why did he want her to pat Natsume's back? The answer came when Natsume suddenly gave a loud, satisfied burp, before he snuggled against her to sleep. Demon came back, sat down beside her, and took out a book to read.

"Demon, how do you know so much about babies?" Angel curiously asked as she laid Natsume down again and covered him with a blanket.

Demon glanced at her then return to the book. "What do you think I've been doing while I was out of the academy a few months ago?" Angel shrugged. "I've been helping take care of that person's baby." He put down the book and lay down on the futon just beside Natsume. "I can't believe I helped her escape then got stuck with babysitting for more than a week," he muttered, shutting his eyes.

Angel smiled then lay down, too. She knows that Demon's not the type to do something he doesn't want to, especially not voluntarily. Closing her eyes, she dozed off together with Natsume.

As the night drew on, Demon was awakened by Natsume's soft whimper. His hearing had gotten very sensitive during his time taking care of Mikan. Beside him, Natsume shivered from the cold. Demon sighed. He should have figured out that the baby would be sensitive to the cold when he detected earlier that the infant possessed the fire alice. Fire alices tend to have a higher core temperature, quite alike that of a person who has a fever, making them susceptible to the cold, unless they continuously use their alice. And speaking of fire alices. He glanced at Angel on Natsume's other side.

His partner was curled into a ball. Her face creased, clearly highlighting her discomfort. He rolled his eyes. Leave it to him to be stuck with two persons who're susceptible to the cold climate, unlike him. He got up and temporarily moved Natsume to the place he'd vacated. Natsume stopped moving around restlessly and settled in the futon that was still warm from Demon's body heat.

Demon then got out a blanket and covered Angel with it, but Angel was still shivering. He let out an exasperated sigh before slipping in beside her. Angel unconsciously cuddled close to him as soon as she detected his warm body. He lifted Natsume to sleep stomach-down on top of him.

As Natsume snuggled contentedly against him, Demon's head started throbbing, signaling that a premonition was coming on. The sky was a dull, dark gray and rain was pouring down heavily. Surrounded by the rain, a battered-looking, raven-haired boy sat under a sakura tree. Blood the boy weakly coughs out every now and again stained his hands and shirt. He was unmistakably dying from overusing his alice.

Demon squeeze his eyes shut, bearing the pain, knowing that the future held many alternatives than just that single scene the premonition had shown him. This time, a clear day appeared. Under the same sakura tree, the same raven-haired boy was joined by a hazel-eyed girl. The girl had a bright smile on her face as she sat beside the boy. As the girl stared at the distance musing of something, the boy, in turn, stared at her, a small, gentle smile cutting through his seemingly detached façade.

He exhaled loudly, letting the premonition and the pain go. He had a very good idea who the boy and the girl were. Fate and destiny do have a way of letting people's paths in life intersect each other's. He'll just have to ensure that the latter premonition was the one that came into reality. Positioning Angel more comfortably against him, he kept the two fire alices warm and toasty for the night.

"I didn't know about that premonition, and that he did _that_ ," Angel frowned as the scene faded out. Natsume nodded in agreement but kept his flushed face from view. Damn, this was embarrassing as hell.

"I didn't know you like cuddling with another guy Natsume," Mikan teased him, earning her a death glare from her boyfriend.

The next scene found the two ten-year-olds traipsing along the dark alleys. "Are you sure we're going the right way, Demon?" Angel asked softly. They've been walking for awhile now, and she's feeling uneasy about this place. There were too many shadows around. Too many dark spots were someone could easily be hiding, waiting to ambush them.

Demon continued on, not answering her query. If their haunting place hasn't changed, his brothers are bound to be around here somewhere. He was about to turn another corner when he saw some blurs headed for them by the corner of his eye. Before he could identify who they were, Angel already had a wall of fire up. The figures skidded, quickly changing directions to avoid the fire and escape. But Demon created an ice barrier to prevent them from getting away. One of the figures pulled off his coat, changing into something else, and demolishing the ice with it, bringing a smirk to Demon's face. He's now sure who these guys are.

Sending out stream of water, Demon captured the one who demolished the ice, causing the other two to target him. Angel was about to take care of them, but Demon held up his hand stopping her. "Now, now," Demon tsked, freezing the other two's feet on the spot before they reached him. "Is that the goddamn right way you greet your youngest brother?"

All three ceased struggling from their binds and stared at him with wide, surprised eyes. "Demon?"

Demon released Duncan from the ice as he went near him. "Duncan," he gave a nod as a sign of his respect. "I apologize for what happened two years ago and for stealing your alice like that." He was about to give Duncan's premonition alice back, but Duncan quickly backed away.

"I'm not allowing you to return that damn thing to me," Duncan said backing away. "Hell, that thing always gives me a headache. I've been headache free for the past two year, and I would like to keep it that way, thank you. Besides," Duncan grinned. "I'm sure you handle that alice better than I do."

Demon nodded. He's not going the force Duncan to take his alice back if he doesn't want to. "Okay then, if you really don't want it."

"Why don't we go some place we can sit and chat?" Duncan suggested before taking a curious glance at Angel. "I'm sure we've got a lot of catching up to do." Demon agreed and gestured for Angel to follow.

"Hey!" someone shouted behind them. "Are you just going to leave us here?" Duke yelled, still hanging upside down due to Demon's water alice.

"Yeah," Dare joined in. "I think my feet's starting to get frostbite. Someone get this ice off me."

Demon wordlessly asked Angel to release Dare while he gets Duke down. Angel rolled her eyes worked on melting the ice around Dare's feet without hurting him. Dare cocked his head to one side while studying Angel. He was really getting curious about her, especially her relationship to Demon. "Thanks a lot," he told her once he's free. Angel shrugged and replied with an "It's no problem." This got more interesting for Dare. Girls usually cling all over him or his brothers. He can also see that Duke also looks curious about this girl. The family clowns suddenly broke out a couple of mischievous grin.

Angel didn't have time to react as two figures suddenly pounced towards her. Before they could impact, two streams of water shot out to stop them. A dark, menacing aura flared. "Do not," Demon snarled. The water restraining his two brothers came closer to him, Dare and Duke in its grasp. "Dare to touch her, or I swear, you'll suffer unimaginable pain," he hissed at them.

Duncan watched at a distance, clearly amused by all this. He glanced at a slightly bewildered Angel, looks like their little brother has found someone very special.

Flashes of images of the time they spent with Demon's brother flew by, halting suddenly at the time of their departure.

"Don't you have to go back," Dare and Duke whined in unison. "Can't the two of you stay here?"

"Sorry guys," Angel smiled at them. "I have to go. My family will get in trouble if I don't." She turned to Demon, silently asking him if he wants to stay here with his brothers. She'll be glad to cover for him if he does, but sad that she might be separated from him.

Demon shook his head. "I'll have to go, too."

Duncan nodded in understanding. He knows Demon was going so that Angel won't get into trouble. "Have a safe trip back, you two. Visit us when you get the chance again." Angel gave him a hug and a sisterly peck on the cheek, making Demon frown.

"How about us? Where're our hugs and kisses?" Dare and Duke rushed towards Angel, only to be met with an ice barrier. The two laughed inwardly. They really liked annoying the heck out of Demon. Their tough little brother was really insecure when it comes to Angel. And smart, sassy Angel was just a bit dense with regards to Demon's feelings for her. Demon was in for a hard, uphill battle if he doesn't learn how to say his feelings straight to her face.

Angel suddenly remembered something she'd wanted to ask. "Oh, before we go, I want to ask you guys something." Demon's brothers all turned to her, waiting for her question. "When is Demon's birthday?"

"You haven't told her!" the three scolded Demon. Demon just shrugged as if it wasn't worth mentioning. "It's on the twenty-second of December," Duke replied. "We don't know the actual date that he was born, so we decided that his birthday is the day we found him," Duncan included. "It's actually the date of the winter solstice," Dare grinned. "It suits his personality, doesn't it?"

Angel nodded, taking the information in. It was a strange coincidence really, since her birthday was exactly opposite his, in the summer solstice of June.

The next scene was again set under the sakura tree by the streamside. Twelve-year-old Angel lazily stretched her arms above her head. They'd just finished a difficult mission and were given a day off from training today. But during their day off, their adviser told them to get another control device. She wondered what they'll get next. She and Demon already had quite a collection of control devices on them.

She was still thinking about an accessory that would be okay for both of them to wear, when Demon came and sat down adjacent to her. "Here," Demon suddenly uttered, tossing something at her. Angel reacted reflexively, catching whatever he'd tossed. She can only pray and hope that that something in her hand right now wasn't something ghastly.

Angel's eyes widened as she took in the velvet box in her palm. "What's this?" she asked, a little confused.

"Control device," Demon replied curtly. "Open it." Angel kept a cautious eye on him, thinking this might be a joke. She gently cracked open the box, revealing a matching pair of platinum rings. Demon took one of the rings, seized her hand, and slipped it on her finger.

Angel frowned and tried to take off the ring, but it wouldn't budge. "What the hell is this?" Damn it! She was getting badly influenced by Demon's colorful vocabulary.

Demon smirked. "It's a bond ring. Only I can take it off of you." Angel studied the ring. She'd heard all about the bond rings sold in Central Town, but it's the first time she'd seen one. Her brows furrowed. Aren't these things placed on by couples to each other together with a promise? She glanced furtively at Demon. Does he know that they're for?

The smirk on Demon's face grew. He didn't need a mind reading alice to know what she's thinking. "Yes, I know what they mean. Aren't you going to put mine on me?"

Angel gawked at him in shock. Was he serious? She currently doesn't know if she wants to kiss him or throttle him. He can't just suddenly unload all of this on her. Hell, he wasn't even going to ask her, was he?

Grabbing the remaining ring in the box, Angel jammed it into his finger, giving him a silent promise of her own. "Next time, you better ask for my opinion regarding something this important, especially when it concerns me," Angel glared threateningly at him. "Or else, be prepared to get really and truly hurt, courtesy of yours truly." She wrapped her arm around his neck and bestowed him a big, bright smile.

Demon was a little surprised by her actions. He was expecting that she'll put up some kind of protest, not accept his awkward proposal as it is. Giving her a small, tender smile in return, he pulled her closer and claimed her lips for a deep, passionate kiss.

"I can't believe you two got together when you were twelve," Mikan whined. "All I did at that age was train and go to missions."

Angel smiled. "You won't know what might have happened if you'd stayed inside the academy at that age." Angel shot her a mysterious grin then glanced at Natsume.

Mikan blushed. So maybe she might have gotten a boyfriend at that age, too, if she hadn't left the academy to train herself and her alices. She took a quick peek up at Natsume, only for him to turn away from her. She smiled and snuggled closer to him. Okay, she might have gotten one specific boyfriend to be exact.

Natsume held her tightly, promising himself that they'll make up for the years that they should have been together with each other.

As the next scene began to come into focus, Angel heaved a sigh. "And trouble comes," she whispered mostly to herself.


	49. Chapter 48

 

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 48

An argument ensued in the next scene. The two combatants faced each other beneath the ever present sakura tree. None of the two appeared ready to back down anytime soon.

"Will you stop scaring or injuring every male that comes near me, Demon. Not all of them as an ill intent for me," Angel argued. She'd spent the last year giving him a leeway, excusing his boorish behavior towards everyone around them. But it had gotten to the point were everyone, even their friends, give her a wide berth when they see her coming their way because of Demon. And enough was enough. She's already near her breaking point. Just another small push would send her over the edge. She'd already given him a year to feel more secure about their relationship and get rid of his extreme possessiveness.

"I don't care what their intentions are. I want them to stop coming near you," Demon said irrationally.

"Stop being so damn unreasonable," she screamed. "You just scared away one of our friends a while ago."

"Kyde shouldn't have been flirting with you," he stated.

"That's Taro you're talking about! He's can't be flirting with me since he's madly in love with Megumi!" Angel suddenly paused in her tirade. "He just wouldn't admit outright that he loves her though."

"If he's so in love with her," Demon sneered, "then why the hell is he hanging around you?"

"He's just asking for some advice about what to do with Megumi," Angel sighed. "It appears that the years he'd been constantly mean to her is finally extracting its price. She's avoiding him like he's the plague for awhile now. He wants to somehow show her his feelings and apologize at the same time," she explained.

Taro and Megumi had never really gotten along. The two being the only child of a higher-up member, they've been betroth to each other since birth. But the thing is, children knowing that they were to marry each other when they grow up, wasn't a thing that builds a comfortable friendship between them. Any certain degree of closeness between the two leads to mortifying teasing from their immature peers, leaving them no choice but to push each other away, even though they've developed certain feelings for the other.

Demon scoffed. "I don't care about their problem, and you shouldn't care about it either."

"You're possessiveness has gone pass overboard. I can't believe you would be so selfish that you won't even care about them. They're our friends, damn it!" Angel yelled at him. "That's it! I've had had enough of this. I can't stand this anymore!" She took a fortifying breath for the words she was about to utter next. "I'm calling for a cool off in this relationship, Demon," she told him seriously then walked away, before he could even see a single tear of hers fall.

The sakura tree seems to flinch and lurch as Demon's fist connected with the ground, sending a shockwave through it. The gray clouds overhead quickly condensed, growing thicker and darker above the academy. Rain started to suddenly pour down, sending students rushing to find shelter. Demon remained where he was, numbly getting soaked, his tears hidden by the downpour.

Natsume and Mikan couldn't help feeling a bit uncomfortable at that scene. It was a big, glaring prediction on where their relationship might be heading off to. Mikan cleared her throat and tried to focus on a different subject. "I heard the name Kyde mention. Are they in any way related to Ayane?" she asked.

"Yes," Angel answered, but she had a far-off look in her eyes. "Taro Kyde is Ayane's father. He and Megumi, Ayane's mother, had been our classmates and close friends since elementary. They both pretty much declared war against each other since the first time they got teased about their betrothal." She turned back to the next memory that was slowly unfolding. "The next memory's coming up."

A group of four boys were hanging around the same sakura tree. Two of the boys with Demon were very familiar. The other guy looks a bit older than the other three. But the golden eyes and blue-black hair, the exact same coloring as Ayane's, gave everyone a good idea who he was. Mikan tilted her head to one side. "Isn't that Sakurano and Imai-senpai?" she noted in wonderment.

"Yes, they are," Angel chuckled. "Shuuichi and Subaru were our classmates in elementary and the first year of middle school. They're both close friends of ours. I forgot to mention that to you." Mikan pondered it for awhile. Come to think of it, they were all about the same age bracket. Why hadn't this fact entered her mind before? Now that she thinks about it, Imai-senpai wasn't as cold when he's was talking with Angel, unlike the way he usually deals with his other patients and their relatives.

"Do you have any recent news about Onee-chan, Demon?" Subaru asked.

Demon mutely shook his head while staring into the distance, seemingly in deep thought. There's only one person whom Subaru calls "onee-chan". He and Shuuichi were greatly affected when Yuka left. Especially since those in the higher-ups made it clear that even merely mentioning the names of those two "persons" was taboo inside, and even outside, the academy.

A group of chatting girls went pass some distance away from the tree. Taro Kyde heaved a hopeless sigh while Demon let out a low growl, at the exactly the same time. Shuuichi and Subaru heard both. They glanced at each other before howling in laughter.

"I still can't believe that the two of you are having woman troubles," Shuuichi chuckled along with Subaru.

"Shut up," Demon snarled. "Or I'll tie both of you up and hand you over as a gift to your fan girls."

Subaru and Shuuichi instantly stopped laughing. Demon's threats aren't to be taken lightly, you never know if he's serious about doing as he says or not.

Taro released another heavy sigh and tucked his knees closer to his chest. "I don't know what I'm going to do anymore," he murmured silently, catching the three boys' attention. "I tried everything to get Megumi to talk to me. Hell, I'll even be glad if she would just scream at me. Even if I do something to make her angry, she'd just frowns then walks away without even a comment. I think she loathes me that much," Taro said with a fake smile, barely keeping his tears at bay.

His three companions stilly listened. Demon broke the silence with a scoff. "You should be happy if she hates you." Shuuichi and Subaru stared at him in angst, thinking that he's making things worse. Demon ignored them, keeping his eyes on a figure at the distance.

Contrary to what most people think, he knows what Taro's currently feeling. It's been a month since he'd last had a decent talk with Angel. Their conversations nowadays are consisted of single, monotone syllables and grunts. "At least that way, you know that she still feels something for you. Most say that hate is the opposite of love. But in my opinion, those two emotions are closely related. Love or hate, it shows that she still cares what happens to you in some way."

Demon stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. "The real opposite of love is indifference," he looked Taro in the eye. "It means that she feels absolutely nothing for you, and nothing's going to change that. She's doesn't give a damn about you and what you do. You can fuck off and go to hell for all she cares." With that said, he walked away, leaving the other three to contemplate his words.

"That's profound," Mikan uttered in shock as the scene faded. She turned to Angel, only to find her staring of into space with a soft look on her face. Her Angel-nee must be recalling some memories she has with Onii-chan. That's the only time she gets that tender, dreamy expression. Mikan decided to leave her alone to her thoughts.

In truth, Angel was remembering all the ways Demon made sure she feels far from indifferent about him during their cool off. From gentle, "accidental" brushes during classes and as they passed by each other around campus, to "unintentionally" spilling drinks on her.

The next setting was in some secluded place in the woods at nighttime. Two figures hesitantly stepped into the clearing. They were both obviously surprised to see the other there, only a few feet away from themselves. The two simultaneously turned away from the other upon sight, thinking that their friends were playing a trick on them. But the next thing they saw stopped them from leaving the place.

Fireflies suddenly littered the place, as if mysteriously appearing out of thin air. They looked like tiny, glowing orbs floating against the darkness, lighting up the night. The two students met each others eyes amongst the fireflies. A smile broke out of both of them, before they walked towards the other, meeting halfway, right at the center of the clearing.

Two other figures were hidden amid the shadows. Their presences were concealed from the couple quietly conversing in the clearing, but not from each other. They both simultaneously turned to spot the other. Deep, dark orbs clashed with bright, tri-colored ones. Both silently acknowledged the other's aid in getting Taro and Megumi together. But even as the rapport between their two friends has been mended and growing stronger, they both know that their relationship was yet to be patched up.

After that scene, Angel suddenly snapped out of her wistful trance and broke into a huge grin. "I think I'll be enjoying the next scene very, very much," she commented, making Mikan and Natsume very curious.

The bedroom was filled with the sound of chattering. Angel had invited her female friends over to her room to pass the time. Seeing Megumi seated alone on the couch, Angel plunked down beside her. "So, how are you and Taro doing?" Angel asked with a grin, making the normally self-assured Megumi blush beet red.

"We're fine," Megumi uttered with a tiny cough. "I should be the one asking about you and Demon," she shot a concerned glance at Angel. "Isn't it time to end your spat with him?"

Angel sighed. Every single one of their friends was probably getting worried about her and Demon. It's been two months since their fight, and they haven't seriously talked to each other since then. "You know the two of us are both more stubborn than a couple of mules. But I'm sure we'll think of a way to end this when we've both gotten tired of it." Megumi doesn't seem to be convinced with her words. Heck, she wasn't convinced by what she'd just said either.

"It might be too late once that time comes," Megumi told her softly.

Angel didn't reply. Megumi was right. This feud of theirs needs to end, and soon. It was stressing the hell out of her. Even though she doesn't show it, she was actually getting more and more depressed as the days drew on without her and Demon having a talk. Just a bit more and she knows she'll break and crumble. But what was she to do. She needs to make sure that Demon realizes that his over-possessiveness was strangling her. She can't very well stand that kind of possessiveness every day of her life.

The soft strums coming from the balcony broke her thoughts, her sensitive hearing easily picking it up even amidst the chatter. As the sound got louder, it caught the attention of the other females in the room. All of them rushed to the balcony, only to stop dead in their tracks.

Demon was seated on the railing of his balcony, expertly plucking a guitar. And they got even more shocked when he began singing. Demon looked up from playing the guitar, his eyes meeting Angel's. She smiled at him, acknowledging that this was his way of calling off their feud and making things up to her.

Megumi saw the look that passed between the couple. She quickly and silently hustled the other girls out of the room, leaving Angel and Demon to sort out things by themselves privately.

Demon set the guitar by his balcony and jumped over to Angel's, landing right in front of her. "You still want this cool off to continue?" he asked, going straight to the point.

"No, I don't," Angel answered. "But have you learned anything from it?" she asked back.

Demon gritted his teeth, knowing that she wasn't going to relent until he tells it to her straight on. "Yes," he sighed out painfully. "I should not try to maim, injure, or kill any guy just because he looked at you or talked with you. I should trust that you know what you're doing. And that you would stop any of them if you think they're getting too damn touchy-feely with you," he enumerated.

Angel's brows lifted. Did she just hear Demon use the word "touchy-feely"? That was just so damn wrong! "Okay, okay, I get it," she stopped him before he could utter more words that would eternally disturb and scar her mind. "So, you promise you won't get too possessive with me anymore?" she eyed him hopefully.

"I didn't promise that," he replied curtly, shooting down her hopefulness.

"Then what the hell is this for?" Angel screamed at him in frustration.

Demon smirked, indicating that he was teasing her. He really shouldn't be teasing her regarding a subject that's relatively important to her, but he just couldn't help it. "Fine, I promise I'll _try_ not to be too possessive anymore. But if anyone touches you," he looked at her, a warning clearly written in his eyes, "I'm not going to hesitate trashing the hell out of them. Clear?"

Angel nodded in agreement. She's not that naïve. She knows that some guys who said they just wanted to talk don't have any good intentions towards her. But she never knew just how many of them there were. She'd broken and dislocated at least ten hands weekly, ever since she'd called for a cool off with Demon two months ago. Add that up, and that's a total of breaking and dislocating _at least_ eighty groping hands in two months, with no hand being dislodged twice. Hell, there're probably over a hundred perverted guys in this academy alone. She now wonders how any girl could be safe in here.

"Alright," she sighed. "You can beat the crap out of the guy, but," she held up a hand for emphasis, "I want you to let me take care of the guy first. If you're not content with the penalty I gave him, then you can add your own to it. Is it a deal?" She held out her hand for him to shake to seal their bargain.

"Deal," he uttered. But instead of shaking her hand, he yanked her closer and sealed her lips with his.

The scene ended and a new one replaced it. This one was inside Angel's room. It was nighttime and the lights were dimmed. Angel sluggishly took off her coat, exhausted due to tonight's mission. She emitted a soft grunt as she tossed herself facedown onto her bed.

Demon stood by the side also taking off his coat, not as tired since he didn't use his alice as much tonight. He stared down at Angel's slim figure on the bed. Slinging his coat over a chair, he edged himself over Angel's back on his knees.

Angel instantly tensed when Demon's hands unexpectedly settled on her shoulders. But she quickly relaxed and let out a soft whimper as Demon began massaging her back. Her whimpers swiftly turned into lusty moans of bliss as his hands started working on her knotted back muscles. Not realizing just how much her moans were affecting him.

She gave a surprise squeak when she was suddenly flipped to her back. "D-Demon?" she asked in confusion. Demon loomed over her. A hungry glint can be plainly seen in his eyes. "Demon," she tried again. "What are…?" Her words ended with a gasp, as Demon's hand caressed up her thigh. Her body started trembling, a combination of both nervousness and excitement. Her gasp turned into breathless pants as Demon's mouth latched onto the side of her neck. His other hand started unbuttoning her blouse before slipping inside.

The scene suddenly blacked out, releasing Mikan and Natsume from their trance while watching that scene. They both turned to Angel who was looking way too innocent for her own good.

"Nee-chan," Mikan started carefully. "I though you said that you can't do anything about the pacing of Demon-nii's memories."

"I can't," Angel replied truthfully. "But I didn't say I can't adjust the screen, did I?" Mikan stared at her in confusion, not getting what she meant. "It's just like a TV, the scene is still playing, but I adjusted the contrast and brightness, and push the mute button," she grinned.

"I've seen you and Onii-chan in bed before, and you've allowed me to watch movies that had more nudity than that," Mikan complained. "Why are you blocking this scene now?"

"Yes, you have. And I do allow you to watch mature movies," Angel admitted. "But this is different. You've never seen us going at it at this age. It gets pretty messy believe me," she rolled her eyes. "And none of those movies had me and Demon starring in it."

Mikan's eyes widened, taking in what Angel just told her. "Holy crap! Both of you were only thirteen! I thought you were only going to make out! That you weren't going all the way just then!"

Natsume lifted a brow at Angel, while Mikan was still raving out her shock. Angel just shrugged at him. "What can I say? Our hormones were in control."

Natsume shrugged in return. It wasn't his business what they do. In fact, he somewhat understood them, having been bothered by hormones of his own. He probably would have done the same with Mikan if she had stayed in the academy. He turned to his still-ranting girlfriend.

Mikan felt someone grasped her upper arm before she felt a yank. Her lip was swiftly sealed off, stopping her in mid-rant. Her mind still hasn't caught on, but her body instinctively reacted, twining her arms around Natsume's neck and kissing him back. Once her mind caught on, she could only hope that only Natsume has this effect on her. She doesn't want to go around kissing every guy that grabs her.

Angel waited a few minutes before candidly interrupting them. "Can you two stop now?" she spuriously whimpered, shielding her eyes. "I'm too young to see these kinds of things. You two are corrupting my innocent, untainted eyes."

Mikan couldn't help bursting into laughter after hearing what Angel had just said. That is one of the biggest falsehoods she'd ever heard uttered. Natsume kept his arms around Mikan, tenderly watching her laugh gaily. He wanted to see her laughing and happy like this everyday.

Angel smiled at the young couple before turning to look at their blank surroundings. "I suppose that that scene is already over by now," she said to no one in particular. She headed towards an object that seems to glow with an internal light against the dark background. Upon a closer look, object was Demon's guitar, the one he used to serenade Angel with.

With a soft smile on her face, Angel squatted in front of it. She gently touched on of the strings, careful not to jar the whole guitar. The darkness surrounding them receded, revealing clear blue skies. The scene was back in the sakura tree, with two figures lazily lounging beneath its shade.

"Hey," Demon snagged Angel's attention by laying his head on her lap. Angel looked away from the book she was reading and stared down at him questioningly. "I was thinking about getting out of this fucking place within three years time," he boldly stated. "Do you want to come with me?"

Angel's brows lifted. "And how, may I ask, would you do that? If you're thinking of escaping, count me out of it. I don't plan on being hunted down by the academy thank you."

Demon chuckled, making Angel smile. Demon's laugh was a rare thing, even for her, to hear. "I'm sure you can easily beat the shit out of anyone they send after you. But no, I was thinking of escaping by permanent means." He sat up a faced her. "What do you say to graduating earlier than planned?"

She looked at him as if he'd just lost his mind. "The academy's not going to allow that." She grabbed his arm and quickly snuffed the flame that was forming on it. "And can you please try to control the fire alice," she hissed. "Someone might see."

Demon just shrugged. "Then I'll just tell them I copied it from you. No harm done in that. And you can just tell them that I gave you my alice stone if one of my alices slips out of your control." He leaned back against the trunk. "Now about graduating earlier, we can always enroll in an acceleration program."

"As if they'll allow us to do that," Angel scoffed. "We're their little slaves. They're not going to let us get away from their grasped that easily."

"Oh, but you forget," Demon grinned evilly. "We're their _powerful_ , little slaves."

Mikan shivered as the scene faded. "Onii-chan still scares me when he grins like that."

The next setting was in the special-star room in the high school dormitory. Angel was curled in bed, sobbing as if in pain. Demon held her in his arms, stroking her hair soothingly, feeling helpless as to how to stop her pain. Angel had just received news that her cousin had died some time ago. She couldn't even be there for her funeral, and no one who knows the truth was talking. Rumors abound as to the cause, ranging from an unfortunate accident, to intentional suicide, to the academy sending agents to assassinate her. But no one was sure about the truth.

A tap came from the balcony. Demon got up and faced their DA adviser, the current headmaster of the academy. "You both have a mission," he told Demon seriously.

Demon looked back to Angel who had just cried herself to sleep. "I'll do the mission alone," Demon declared. Their adviser just nodded, knowing that Angel was in no condition be assigned a mission. Besides, Demon would most likely bring hell to anyone who forces Angel to do a mission right now.

Angel awakened when Demon came back through her balcony. Her eyes widened, seeing his clothing torn in several places. The metallic scent of blood wafted through the air as he came closer. Angel quickly scrambled out of bed. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, her grief momentarily forgotten.

"I'm fine," Demon waved her off. "The healing alice is taking care of any wounds nicely. I'll just go shower and get the blood off me. Just go back to bed and rest. I'll be right there," he told her tiredly. He'd overused his alice tonight. Thankfully, being bonded with Angel meant that he's just dead tired right now.

Angel silently watched as Demon staggered towards her bathroom, and barely kept her tears in check. She doesn't know how she stumbled on someone like Demon, but she's thanking every divine being up there that had a hand in leading her to him.

Mikan couldn't help but stare when Demon walked out of the bathroom with only his boxers on. "Nii-chan doesn't look like he's only fourteen," she commented, observing Demon's well-built body. She turned to grin teasingly at Angel. "I would probably have made a go on him if I knew him at this age," she joked around. Natsume frowned thinking it wasn't a laughing matter. "But not that I have any thoughts of trading-in my boyfriend or anything, of course," she quickly amended, giving Natsume a reassuring hug.

Demon finished towel-drying his hair and climbed in beside Angel on the bed. Angel quickly sat up. "Let me see your wounds," she ordered. Demon frowned at her but complied, knowing the she was just worried about him. Angel made a quick check of his injuries, ensuring that they were healing properly. While at it, she noticed something amiss. "Where's your new control device?" she inquired.

"It broke when I used too much alice," he shrugged. "It was the only one that broke though. The others are still intact." He motioned to his other control devices.

Angel scowled. That new control device given to them was a mid-level one. It wasn't something at an alice can easily break just like that. Where their alices getting more powerful? If they are, they were going to have some problem. They already have a collection of high-level control devices on them. Any more and they'll draw the higher-ups' attention on them, tipping off those on top that they're more powerful than anyone had previously thought them to be. Both she and Demon don't want that extra attention on them.

"I know what you're thinking," Demon interrupted her thoughts. He pulled her down on top of him and held her close. "Don't worry your head off. We'll think of something to keep them from finding out."

The next scene dawned somewhere in the midst of the Northern Woods. Angel came upon Demon who was seated beside a small watering hole situated there. "What are you doing?" she queried, sitting on a nearby rock. Demon remained silent, busily molding a glob of water into shape. Angel sat quietly and observed in fascination, figuring that he'll tell her in time.

The water began to take on the shape of a puppy. Demon started infusing more of his alices into it. The form turned darker and more opaque. Once he was done with it, in front of him sat a solid and very real wolf pup. Angel leaped down from the rock and knelt down to examine it in awe. The little, black wolf turned to her. Its tiny tail wagged in welcome. Its ruby eyes shone with excitement, asking her to play.

Angel gently stroked its furry, little body before turning to Demon. "How did you learn to do it?" she inquired, carrying Shadow in her arms.

Demon shrugged, now seated leaning against the rock she was earlier on. "I just figured if you could create a stone with your alice, why not something else." He sat back and closed his eyes to rest. "But it does take quite a lot of energy out of you, much more than creating an alice stone."

With a smile on her face, Angel set Shadow down. "It's my turn then." She quickly created a similar-sized wolf with her flame and poured her alices into it. Lumi came into being shaking her snow-white fur, fluffing her pelt and sprinkling tiny sparks around. Angel crumpled to the down breathing heavily, drained of energy. Lumi softly padded near and sat down in front of her. Angel gave the white wolf a small smile and patted its head.

Shadow came over curiously but cautiously, and nudged Lumi with his nose. Deciding that she was playmate-material, he began hyperactively circling her, inviting her to play with him.

Demon and Angel smirked as they watched Lumi respond when Shadow tugged on her tail. At least they wouldn't have to worry about their creations not getting along.

The next scene is of Demon and Angel walking out of the academy's gates together with the other, older graduates. The Underground was their destination. Duncan had opened the pub when he took over the gang after the old boss died. He'd invited them to stay there once they're free to leave the academy. But before they head directly to the pub, they both have a couple of detours in mind.

Angel made the first stop, visiting her cousin's husband to get some news regarding Natsume and Aoi. She made sure to come by when she knows that the children would be in school, not wanting to be seen by her godchildren just yet. The news wasn't so good, the academy has found who they want to replace her and Demon with. It looks like the Hyuuga's were in for a hard time ahead, especially the two children. She glanced at Demon as they were commuting to their next stop. "You knew that they'll go after my cousin's family," she stated.

Demon nodded in response. "It's all for the better. Someone who has never been in darkness won't appreciate the light," he murmured. Angel's brow rose at his words. She doesn't know where he got that from, but it has some sense in it. All this happening was probably one of the reasons why Demon wanted graduate earlier, to the extent of leaving their friends inside the academy. They won't have any leverage while they're still under the academy's thumb. But out here, they can obtain the means to protect everyone and change the academy for the better.

Their next stopover was in the countryside. Demon visited and checked-up on Mikan's grandfather, and how's Mikan holding up with one of her alices sealed. One thing's for sure, Demon was right about the side-effect of sealing one of her alices. Ji-chan readily confirmed that Mikan currently has a below average IQ, but she was the most happy-go-lucky child he'd ever known. She was usually seen giving her brightest smiles to anyone who's melancholic, and trying to cheer them up in her own innocent, childish way.

"What are we going to do now?" Angel asked as they neared The Underground. "We can't just rely on Duncan forever. We'll both have to find a job. The question is what kind of job?" Angel scowled. "We don't have any work experience, I just realized it now."

"I don't know about you," Demon answered. "But I think I'll take on a job that the academy has meticulously prepared me for. It's easy enough to find that kind of work around here."

Angel kept a straight, unaffected face as they walked in the pub, but she's feeling slightly uneasy inside. Most of the male patrons were eyeing her with an untrustworthy gleam in their eyes. She was thankful though that Demon was, for once, ignoring the men who were staring at her that way. She didn't want them to start a fight the first moment they arrived in Duncan's establishment.

Demon gritted his teeth and kept his gaze in front. He deeply wanted to beat the men to a pulp, but he decided to forego that course of action, unless they made a move on Angel, then all hell can break loose. One of the drawbacks to having Angel as a girlfriend is that men couldn't help staring at her, he knows that by now. And as long as they keep their hands to themselves, he lets it pass nowadays. He really couldn't blame them for ogling her. He had to admit, Angel looks hot in any point of view. There's no denying that.

They slipped into a dark, corner booth, settling on waiting for the others there. A barely-clad waitress came sashaying towards them. "What can I get you?" she asked while studying Demon's handsome profile. "Whiskey," the two of them answered simultaneously, one with a deadpan expression, the other with a bright smile.

The waitress raised her brows at that, before turning back to Demon again. "Are you sure that's all I can get for you?" she inquired enticingly, bluntly offering something more than just getting him a drink. But as she tried to skid closer, something in the air seems to scorch her skin before she could even make contact.

"Just get our drinks and tell Duncan to come out here as soon as he can," Demon growled.

They watched as the waitress quickly scurried away, still rubbing the slight singe on her arm in confusion. Demon glanced at Angel with a smirk on his face. Angel decisively ignored him, already knowing what he was about to point out. Grin widening, Demon slid close to her and snaked an arm around her waist. "Don't tell me I'm not the only possessive one in this relationship," he teased.

"Shut up," Angel glared at him. "We both agreed that others can look but no touching," she huffed.

Demon still had that satisfied smirk on his face when his brothers arrived. Dare and Duke stared at him in stupefaction, never having seen him looking that carefree before. Duncan was more subtle, covering his massive shock with a discreet cough. The three of them know that Angel would make their little brother happy, but they never imagined _this_ happy. Seeing Demon act this way was damn right scary.

"Do you have a board around here?" Demon suddenly asked Duncan, once they've finished pleasantries.

Duncan lifted a brow at that peculiar question. "Yeah, of course, you should know that there's bound to be one in this pub. It's in the backroom though. Together with the people who wants to look at what's up," he added the last part to serve as a warning.

Demon gave a nod to acknowledge the warning and stood up with Angel. They headed for the backroom without any hesitation. The crowd in the backroom consisted of tough-looking people. All of them stared, sneered, and studied the two teenagers who'd boldly encroached on their domain. Angel found an empty chair to sit on while Demon went straight the board. He tugged out one of the fliers attached to the board. "I'll take this one," he declared as he folded and pocketed the piece of paper.

Angel got out of her seat and walked towards the board. She keenly eyed all of the posters on it and grabbed one that caught her eye. "Then I'll take this one," she said with a smile.

One of the more inexperience bounty hunter strutted towards them chuckling. "I think the two of you have lost you way around. This isn't a place for kids, especially for beautiful little girls," he grinned at Angel. "Right guys?" he asked back towards the others in the room, expecting a resounding "yes" from them. But all he got were a couple of nods from his companions, and silent stares coming from the veteran mercenaries of the group. In their line of work, you can't let your guard down and underestimate anyone. There was just something about the two teenagers that kept them wary.

The bounty hunter growled, annoyed that they all didn't agree with him. Impulsively, he tried to clutch Angel's arm, only for his hand to come in contact with nothing but air. "I don't suggest that you lay a finger on me," Angel cautioned, but it only made the man more determined to grab her.

The next thing the man knew, he was thrown and pinned against the wall. He stared down at tri-colored eyes, void of any emotion. "I thought I told you that touching me wasn't a good idea," Angel hissed before releasing his neck. The man was about to back away, but his retreat was blocked by someone.

"It wasn't enough," Demon rumbled. "We agreed that I can have it at them if I judge you punishment to be insufficient." Angel sighed helplessly and nodded. She did agree to that condition. Now she can only hope that Demon doesn't damage the guy too much.

They walked out of the backroom with every mercenary giving her and Demon a wide berth.

The next memories were only speedy flashes of images. Some of the images had Mikan and Natsume paling though. "W-W-What was that, Nee-chan?" Mikan stuttered out.

"Oh that," Angel stared back at the images of a man strapped down, ready to be tortured. "Those were the jobs Demon and I took up. I worked as an assassin, and Demon took up work as an inquisitor," she explained. "Demon was really good at that job. He could extract information from even the most stubborn of them. Clients pay big bucks to hire his services when they have someone in their custody that won't talk." She grinned at them. "His reputation gave Demon the title of 'The Demon Inquisitor of the Underworld'. His name became so infamous, those sent to him blab all they know, personal or otherwise, even before he gets started on them."

Natsume and Mikan gaped at her in astonishment. The academy allows an underworld inquisitor to act as a substitute teacher! No wonder everyone avoids Demon's punishments as much as possible. They weren't mere disciplinary punishments, they were methods of torture. "How about you?" Natsume asked Angel curiously, diverting the topic away from Demon's torture methods. "How did your job worked out?"

"I survived it," Angel answered with a smile and said no more.

Mikan smirked. She has a very good idea how Angel's job worked out. Her Angel-nee wouldn't have been named "The Angel of Death" for nothing.

The images suddenly stopped at one scene particularly. Demon and Angel were hiding around the corner of an alleyway, keeping out of sight while surveying a girl ambling along by the sidewalk.

"Aren't we going to stop her from going there?" Angel asked. "Narumi's hanging around just outside of that place. He's bound to spot her sooner or later and take her inside. He'll also instantly know who she is."

"I know," Demon said indifferently.

Angel scowled at him. "You want her to be enrolled in the academy," she stated, eyeing him suspiciously. "I wonder why you'll allow the academy to get their hands on your goddaughter," she glared. She was notified too late to be able to keep Natsume and Aoi from falling into the academy's clutches. Now she wonders why Demon would allow Mikan enter there, when he could do something about it. They both know what's in store for the children inside that institution.

"It's for everyone's best," Demon mumbled out, answering her unvoiced question.

His words made Angel a little less tense. There are some things she might not understand regarding Demon's actions, but one thing she knows is that he's doing what he thinks is best for everyone around. "Don't tell me you're playing matchmaker again," she grinned, knowing that Demon loathes being called a matchmaker, even though that's exactly what he's doing.

Demon glared down at her then quickly strode out of the alley. He deftly intercepted the unsavory-looking man who was headed towards Mikan, dragging the man into the next alley and knocking him out in there. Angel took care of the next one who tried to approach Mikan. The cycle of protecting Mikan continued until she reached the academy's gates.

Mikan sweat dropped. "I didn't know anything about all those men," she smiled sheepishly. Natsume glowered at her and flicked her forehead for being foolish. He still couldn't believe that she placed herself in so much danger by going to the academy by herself at that age. Something could have happened to her before she reached the academy if Demon and Angel weren't there.

The scene ended and images started flashing by them again. "Looks like the show is almost at its end," Angel commented as she looked around them. Mikan glanced around, too, noticing that the scenes flashing by were already of five years ago. The memories sped by them. Once they reached the present, their surroundings became engulfed in darkness, before they were swallowed up by the darkness themselves.

* * *

Mikan woke up to find herself on one of the couches in the room, a throw pillow beneath her head, and her feet plopped up on Duncan's lap. "Glad to have you back," Duncan greeted her. Mikan grumble a reply as she sat up. She looked around the room, trying to spot where Natsume was, but couldn't find him. "Where's Natsume?" she asked gutturally, still slightly dazed.

Duncan pointed. Her eyes followed the direction where the finger was pointing at. Mikan blinked a couple of times just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Natsume was going to be very pissed off once he wakes up. That position he's sleeping in didn't look very comfortable.

Dare and Duke had her boyfriend pinned under their weight. Natsume's neck and limbs were especially positioned to maximize the muscle cramps he's going to feel when he wakes up. Just as she finished that thought, Natsume emitted a pained grunt, indicating that he's already awake.

Natsume pushed off the two weights on top of him with an angry growl. He stood up, rubbing his stiff nape. If Mikan didn't consider the two clowns as her brothers, he would have turned them both to ashes.

Mikan heaved a sigh when Natsume chose to hand out death glares to Duke and Dare rather than use his alice on them. At least she doesn't have to worry about the two idiots getting roasted. She turned towards the hospital bed. Now she hopes all her worries would be over.

Angel woke up a bit disorientated. She didn't remember falling asleep on top of Demon. But there she was, comfortably nettled against him with her head pillowed on his chest. She glanced up, only to find two dark brown orbs staring down at her.

"I told you I'll hunt you down, if you didn't return," she beamed then gave him a hug. "Welcome back," she whispered, pressing her face against his shirt.

Demon didn't argue with her, and just gave her a small, tender smile. "Glad to be back."


	50. Chapter 49

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 49

Aoi bit her lip anxiously as she headed for the sakura tree her brother usually hangs out under. It's been two weeks since she'd mailed the waivers to their father, and there hasn't been a reply since then. Their father usually replies to her letters within a week after she sends them. She wasn't worried that something might have happened to him. Angel would have immediately informed them if something did. But why wasn't he sending back the waivers? Without it, she and Natsume won't be able to go with the others.

The waivers were for an outing to the beach. With the AAO permanently disbanded, the academy had loosened up and allowed its students a trip outside its gates. The rumors of a sudden change in the persons occupying the higher-up positions might also have something to do with this sudden lax in regulation. The only condition the excursion entailed was that a parent or guardian signs the waiver the academy issued.

She arrived there to find Natsume reading his manga, his head lying on Mikan's lap. Aoi smiled. If she'd seen this sight a year before, she would have died of shock right on the spot. But nowadays, this scene was a regular occurrence.

"Hi there, Aoi," Mikan instantly greeted her with a smile as she came closer.

Aoi couldn't help blushing. Her Mikan-nee looked really beautiful with that dazzling smile on her face, especially now that she's not wearing her mask. She looked back at her brother, catching him gazing up at Mikan with a small smile on his face. And her onii-chan must think so, too.

"I'm just here to tell Onii-chan that Otou-san hasn't sent back our waivers yet. We have to submit it today to be able to join the outing," she explained.

"Can't we have someone else sign it?" Natsume asked, lazily sitting up from his position.

"We can get a teacher or a staff member who'll sign it for us, but each of them can only sign for a single student," Aoi sighed. "Most of them had already been asked to sign a waiver for someone."

Mikan frowned. Since Demon was her guardian, he was the one who'd signed her waiver for her. "You just needed someone who'll be responsible for the two of you to sign it, don't you? Why don't you get your guardian sign it?" Mikan said knowingly.

Aoi opened her mouth then closed it again, realizing what her Mikan-nee is hinting. She quickly took off towards the neighboring sakura tree. Natsume stared at his retreating sister's back before turning to glance at his girlfriend curiously. He has absolutely no clue as to what was going on.

Mikan just smiled at him and stood up, then offered her hand out to help him rise. They both trailed Aoi in a more sedate pace. Aoi was already comfortably seated underneath Demon and Angel's sakura tree when they arrived. Natsume scowled still not getting why they're here. He knows he was missing some vital information regarding this situation.

"Do you know why Otou-san hasn't sent back our waivers yet, Angel-nee?" Aoi asked politely.

"That's probably because he's out of town right now," Angel replied sheepishly. "I think he's somewhere up in Hokkaido, painting the scenery there. He'll be back after a couple of weeks though."

"But Nii-chan and I need someone to sign the waiver," Aoi pouted. "Can't you sign it for us, Angel-nee?"

Angel chuckled. "It's okay with me, but we'll have to talk to your father first. Just hang on a minute, okay. I'll try to contact his phone." She whipped out her cellphone and dialed a number by memory.

The conversation had Natsume's brows rising. How come Angel knew where their father was? And why does she know his phone number? He's definitely missing something here.

"Hey, your children wanted to talk to you a bit," Angel casually stated before turned the phone on speaker mode. "Natsume, Aoi, say hi to your father," she ordered.

"Hello, Otou-san," Aoi happily greeted. Even though she has a phone of her own, she rarely uses it to talk to their father. She gets a bit conscious about calling, since Angel's the one who picks up the tab.

"Hello to you, too, Aoi-chan," a low laugh greeted back. "And I guess you got your phone on loud speaker, Angel." They heard the phone on the other side of the line being shifted. Natsume and Aoi know that their father's probably painting right now while talking on the phone. "Why the sudden call then?"

"We just want to ask if I could sign Aoi's and Natsume's waivers as your proxy," Angel explained.

"Of course you can," he readily replied. "We already agreed that you're in charge of them while they're both in the academy, didn't we?"

Natsume got more curious than ever. He knows that Angel was close to his okaa-san. Close to the extent of being able to call her "Onee-san". But what was her relation to the rest of his family? His otou-san seems to trust Angel to the point of relinquishing his and Aoi's fates in her hands. The scene of his parents leaving the few-months-old him in the care of two ten-year-olds flashed through his mind. Okay, so his parents trust both Angel and Demon that much.

"Yeah," Angel retorted. "But I do still have to notify you, regardless of anything. They are _your_ children," she said teasingly.

"Yes, they are," he responded good-humoredly. "But they are _your_ godchildren. My wife and I chose you as their godparent because we know you'll take good care of them when we're not around."

Angel rolled her eyes jokingly. "You mean you and my cousin chose me so that you both don't have to worry about anything when it comes to your children."

"That, too," her cousin-in-law cheerfully agreed.

Angel laughed. "You want to talk to the kids? They're both here. Natsume's as reticent as always though."

"Mikan nee-chan's also here Otou-san," Aoi readily added.

"Oh, that's good. But you people really need to allow me to see my future daughter-in-law," he complained. "You should tell Natsume to bring you along with him when he can visit me, Mikan-chan."

"Okay," Mikan meekly responded to the comment. Her mind couldn't come up with anything more than that, as it was going into a screaming panic. Future daughter-in-law!! The thought of marrying Natsume hasn't even entered her mind until now!

Natsume didn't hear the comment. He was still taking his time getting other things in order inside his head. "Let me get this straight," he thought. "Angel Fujiwara – DA adviser, professional assassin, _Demon's girlfriend_ – is my godmother. That same Angel is Aoi's godmother, and my okaa-san's cousin. Why hasn't anyone mentioned this before?!" he snarled in his mind. Well, come to think of it, he now remembers where he'd heard the name Fujiwara mentioned before. It was their grandmother's maiden name, the family name that was passed down on their granduncle's side of the family.

He glanced at the people around him. No one seems to be taking this as a surprise. "Am I the only one who doesn't know about me and Aoi having a godmother?" Natsume looked at them suspiciously. Everyone stared at him in stunned silence. Even his father on the other end phone didn't say a word. Their father broke the hush by uttering a brisk goodbye and hanging up the phone, escaping the coming interrogation.

"Um, Nii-chan," Aoi bravely tried to console him. "Angel-nee had to vouch for my cellphone as my guardian. How did you think I came to own a phone while I was still in elementary?" she asked, reminding him of the academy's policy on students owing cellphones on campus. Only middle school students were allowed to freely purchase a phone. And those cellphones are only able to contact other phones that are within the academy's premises. He should have known something was up when Aoi was constantly sending messages to someone outside the academy.

"And you," he glared at Angel. "When were you planning to inform me that I'm your godson?"

"I thought it was already obvious," Angel answered offhandedly. "But it obviously isn't to you."

Natsume growled. Alright, he was a genius he should have figured that out on his own. But that thought just pissed him off even more.

"Have you and Onii-chan signed for anyone yet, Nee-chan?" Mikan quickly cut in before the conversation can escalate into an episode that could potentially send her boyfriend to the hospital, if he does something completely reckless, impulsive, and, not to mention, stupid. Something like trying to attack Angel.

"I've already signed for Nobara," she replied as she was filling out the two extra waivers Aoi had handed to her. "But no one's succeeded in approaching Demon yet, though there're a lot of students hang around, trying to muster up the courage to ask him. Come to think of it, I think he's the only one going who hasn't signed for a student yet." She handed the waivers back to Aoi.

"Won't you get into trouble signing of three students, Angel-nee?" Aoi asked anxiously.

"Don't worry, I won't," Angel reassured her with a pat in the head. "I signed for Nobara in my capacity as a teacher. I'm signing for you and Natsume as your guardian. That's still within the bounds of the 'one student per teacher' rule."

Before Aoi could thank her, Youichi came marching up to them. He stopped in front of Demon, who looked nothing like he'd just been discharged from the hospital a week ago. Youichi boldly held out a sheet of paper to him. Since he doesn't remember his parents, let alone know where they are, he needed a faculty member to sign for him.

"Can you sign this from me, Onii-san?" Youichi asked respectfully. Mikan and Angel flinched teasingly, earning them a glare from Demon. They still didn't think that the reverent suffix "san" suits Demon. But since Youichi already calls Natsume "Onii-chan", he decided that Demon would be "Onii-san" to him. Demon doesn't seem to mind Youichi calling him that. In fact, he seems contented to have a _respectful_ little brother addressing him that way.

Youichi had gotten comfortable around Demon ever since Demon taught him how to tie his shoelaces before his first mission. He'd also been frequently hanging around the man because of Ayane. You just need to be respectful to the big guy. If he scares the living crap out of you, keep that fact to yourself, and as much as you can, do not reveal to him the terror he so inspires in you. And you'll come out just fine.

Demon eyed a stationary Youichi for a moment, before he took the paper and pulled out a pen to sign it.

* * *

"You're taking too long," Natsume growled as Mikan calmly packed her things. "The bus was scheduled to leave fifteen minutes ago."

Mikan zipped up her duffle bag and turned towards him. "Who says we're trying to catch the bus?" she asked as her hauled the bag over her shoulder.

Natsume came over and took the duffle bag away from her. "How should I know that we weren't going to ride on the bus with everyone else?" he retorted, walking away and carrying her bag out of the room.

A smile blossomed on Mikan's face. Does her rude and perverted boyfriend realize that he's being gentlemanly by carrying her bag for her? She doesn't think she'll point out that detail to him. He'll probably hurl her duffle bag back at her to save face. He does take pride on being ill-mannered. Mikan swiftly grabbed her guitar case when she realized that Natsume was already going downstairs without her.

Angel was waiting by her Ferrari, with the trunk popped open. Demon was already taking a nap on the passenger side. "Just place your things in the trunk, Natsume," she said as she got in the driver's side.

Natsume complied. He's still getting use to the idea of Angel being his godmother, and his mother's cousin, making her his cousin to a degree. After closing the trunk, he took careful note of the ride. He'd never ridden in Angel's car before. The Ferrari's midnight-blue paint job was flawless, and the interior leather seats looked soft and plush.

Mikan came barreling out of the dorm, and speedily stashed her guitar on the backseat of the car. Natsume turned to her with a frown. "How are we going to seat there with your guitar occupying all the space, Idiot?" he inquired crossly.

"Oh, we're not ridding with them," Mikan informed him. "In fact, they've already left without us," she pointed the car zooming out of sight.

Natsume blankly stared at the vehicle disappearing from view. There goes those soft, comfy leather seats and air-conditioned interior. "How do you propose we get there?" he asked his girlfriend, getting a bit irritated. "The beach is quite some distance away. Are we teleporting there, or what?"

Mikan chuckled, knowing that he was starting to get annoyed. "No, you're ridding with me." She led the way to her motorcycle. He'd only just noticed it parked on the sidelines right now. Mikan got on first, and started the engine. "Here," she handed him a motorcycle helmet. Natsume stared at the helmet then back at her. She'd never bothered asking him to wear a helmet when he rode with her before.

"That's because we've only been ridding around inside the academy at a leisurely speed before," Mikan told him, answering his inquiring glance. "Today we'll have to travel through the highway. We'll be going faster than the pace I usually use inside the campus. The helmet's a precaution," she continued while put on her own headgear.

Natsume nodded in understanding and wore the helmet before getting on behind her. He carefully balanced his weight, so as not to give her any trouble in maneuvering the big, powerful bike. As Mikan let the Harley rocket down the path and out of the gates, Natsume took opportunity of the situation, tightening his hold around her waist and pressing his body closer to hers. The wind blew her scent back towards him, allowing the sweet, light smell of strawberries to infiltrate the helmet he's wearing. Natsume leaned his head closer to better catch a whiff of her intoxicating fragrance. His thumbs were busy making small, lazy circles on her waist, caressing her skin through the fabric of her shirt. This definitely makes up for not getting to ride on Angel's Ferrari.

_It's dangerous to distract the driver, Pervert._ Mikan warned him telepathically.

_It's just compensation for denying me a ride on that Ferrari._ He countered, but ceased his fingers' motion.

Mikan laughed through their connection. _I forgot that you've never ridden in Nee-chan's car before. Hold on now, I'm going to accelerate a bit more._

They arrived at the beach site almost an hour after the others. Mikan parked her bike alongside Angel's Ferrari, and surveyed their surroundings. The skies were a vibrant blue as far as the horizon. A few fluffy clouds were lingering overhead. And the waters were clear and fresh. In pairs on the beach, stood more than a dozen two-story cabins that will serve as their lodgings of the whole week they were to be here. The only thing out of the ordinary was the men wearing dark-tinted shades that were patrolling the premises.

Narumi was calling the attention of all the students with a megaphone, explaining to them the rules they need to abide in. "And finally," he motioned to an outcrop of rocks to the far left side of the beach. "Please do not go beyond those rocks. The bench beyond that point is considered private property. We wouldn't want anyone to be charged with trespassing on our first outing outside the academy. So, please behave yourselves," Narumi requested with a smile. "Now, enjoy and have fun, my dear students."

Most of the students had already changed into their bathing suits, and were readily frolicking around in the sand. Misaki-sensei sat on the raised platform, indicating he was the lifeguard on duty. Mikan glanced around and spotted Ruka with the other guys. She took Natsume's hand and dragged him along with her.

Yuu was the first one to spot them. "Hi, Mikan. Natsume. We got the two cabins to the far left end. Your things are already in there."

"Why are you guys hanging around out here?" Natsume asked Ruka.

"We're still waiting for the girls to finish changing." Just as Ruka finished explaining, a group of girls came out of the cabin wearing their swim suits. Mikan squealed in delight, seeing her friends in their beach outfits. The guys, except Natsume, had a far different reaction. Their jaw muscles seem to slacken as they look at the girls with a dumbfounded expression.

Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire had on two-piece suits that showed off their bodies while Hotaru, Nobara, Aoi, and Ayane were in a more conservative one-piece. But a backless bathing suit that had two thin strips of cloth on the sides, showing off his girlfriend's abdomen, wasn't technically something Ruka considers a one-piece. Hotaru could have worn a two-piece bikini, and she would have shown just as much flesh.

While Mikan was busy fussing with the girls, Natsume drolly stared at his best-friend. "You really should snap out of it Ruka. If you don't claim Imai soon, some other guy might think she's available," he teased.

Ruka took a couple of steps forward unthinkingly, before he stopped to realize that Natsume was just teasing him. He turned back to Natsume with a smile. "Mikan's really good for you Natsume. You're starting to grow your own brand of humor," he laughed before he rushed to Hotaru's side.

Mikan went back beside Natsume, smiling as she saw that carefree smirk on his face. "Come on," she said urging him towards the cabin. "Let's change our clothes and join the others."

* * *

Natsume glanced around the beach. Mikan had told him to go ahead and pick a spot for them, since she hasn't finished changing yet. He spied Demon and Angel on the far left side of the beach, near the rock outcrop, already comfortably settled on blanket laid out on that area of sand. The rest of the gang had set their things near the couple. Natsume decided it wouldn't hurt to pick a spot near them. He can plainly see his sister, together with Youichi and Ayane, playing on the sand around there, having fun.

As he walked towards the others, Natsume blankly ignored the females ogling him as he passed by them. Natsume resisted the urge to burn them. Hell, it wasn't as if he was the only one walking around half-naked wearing a board short! Most of the males there were also wearing the same type of shorts, damn it!

"Nii-chan," Aoi hailed him loudly while he was still some distance away, turning everyone's attention towards him. Great, more stares. "Thank you, Aoi," he grumbled under his breath as he quickened his pace.

Natsume spread the blanket on the sand just a foot or two away from Angel and Demon's. Mikan would probably want it that way. Besides that, Demon's an effective crowd repellant. Natsume laid back on his and Mikan's blanket just as Angel handed a bottle of sunscreen to Demon.

"Put some on my back," Angel commanded her boyfriend with a playful grin. Demon nodded and motioned for her to lie down. Angel happily complied, laying her bikini clad form in front of him.

Myriad of nosy observers turned their way, Natsume could feel them gazing in their direction even with his eyes close. He peeked out of the corner of his eye, trying to see what the commotion was all about. The sight that met him was not one for a faint-of-heart conservative. Demon was applying the sunscreen alright, or more like caressing it into Angel's slightly-tanned skin. And the low moans Angel's emitting as Demon massage the lotion on her firm back and legs wasn't helping either. He tore his gaze away and glanced back at the crowd, only to find that some students, mostly males, were getting a nosebleed while staring.

Natsume had to admit, the sight was simulating. It made him want to go back to the cabin, find Mikan, and lock the two of them inside a bedroom until it's time to go back to the academy. But Mikan would probably clobber him if he made her miss out on this outing. Guess he'll just have to wait for her to come out here so he could apply some sun block lotion on her, too.

"Sit up," they heard Demon say. "I'll apply it to your front." The words caused a few students to pass out, blood gushing out of their noses.

Natsume stared impassively at the unconscious students, before turning back to the couple just in time to see the wicked grin Demon has on his face. He shook his head. The man was just too damn evil.

Just as some of the unconscious boys woke up, they were sent back into oblivion by another vision that their eyes had fixed upon. A goddess dressed in a pale blue bikini passed by. Several females took in the sight with a mixture of admiration and envy. Natsume frowned, turning to see why people were fussing again. He slowly came to his feet as the crowd seemed to part before him. A growl involuntarily escaped from the back of his throat at the sight of hormone-induced males slobbering over his girlfriend.

Mikan stopped in front of Natsume with a smile, before carefully eyeing him. She had to hand it to him. Natsume looks hot wearing only his red and black board shorts, leaving his delectable body bare for her viewing pleasure. She couldn't help her vision skimming over his lean, athletic body, particularly that tone chest and six-pack abs. Her eyes traveled back to his face, only to find him scrutinizing her in return.

He had to admit, Mikan's very sexy in that two-piece bikini. But what he found especially agreeable was the translucent fabric covering her bikini top. The shirt-like material's edges were tried in a knot just below her breasts, leaving her trim midriff bare. But it wasn't how Mikan was wearing it that pleases him. It was the design printed on the fabric that pleased the hell out of him. So, this was the reason she didn't want him to see her packing her stuff or getting dress.

Natsume reached out, fiddling with the edge of her bikini cover just over the swell of her breast. "Is this supposed to be a surprise, Polka-dots?" he asked with a satisfied grin on his face. Since she never wears anything with a polka-dot pattern anymore, he didn't have a reason to call her that annoying nickname. But he really missed calling her "Polka-dots", even if he won't admit it outright.

"Don't get cocky, Pervert," she smirked. "I'm only going to humor you on certain occasions. So don't expect surprises like this on a daily basis."

"Come on, it's your turn." Mikan's eyes widen at Angel's words. No, they are not that evil. She swiveled her head towards the direction of her "older siblings", and groaned. Yes, they are that evil! It was already more than enough that her Angel-nee was wearing a bikini out in public. If she got Demon-nii to remove his shirt, it's bound to get bad. She glanced around in panic, especially with all the girls around here.

Natsume noticed her distraction and tuned in to what had caught her attention. He was just in time to see Angel helping pull off the loose, black t-shirt Demon was wearing. A hush seems to settle on their area of the beach as Demon was left wearing his black board shorts. His well-defined body appeared to be chisel by a master sculptor. His tanned skin glowed golden under the sun's rays. He looked like a dark, golden god basking under the sun there on the beach.

A smirked formed on Natsume's face. And here he thought that only the male students of Alice Academy were perverted. By the looks of things right now, the female portion wasn't so innocent either. Some had already fainted at the sight, but the rest where beginning to drool. Not to mention the noses that started bleeding when Angel began applying the sunscreen on Demon's body. And those freaky glazed expression in the girls' eyes. He glanced at Mikan. "You don't seem to be affected by all this," he observed.

"I got used to seeing Nii-chan's body when I was training," she answered him before looking back at Demon. "But I still can't help admiring it most of the times," she grinned up at Natsume. "I'm only human you know, not to mention a female. No sane woman can help but appreciate a perfect male body like that."

Natsume frowned at her words but didn't comment. He can somewhat understand her. Males have that kind of perception, too, but to the opposite gender. He supposed that males and females really aren't that different after all with regards to some of the most basic of things.

"Hey, Mikan!" They heard Anna and Nonoko shout simultaneously. "We're playing beach volleyball. Come join us. It's girls versus the boys."

"I'll be right there," Mikan hollered back. "You should go play with us," she told Natsume.

"You go on ahead," Natsume sat down on their blanket. "I'll join in later after I put some sunscreen." He lifted an eyebrow at her. "Did you put on some sun block?" he asked stoically but felt hopeful inside.

"I already did," she smiled at him, shooting down his hopes. "But," she leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I'll allow you to reapply it on me later on." She straightened, winked at him, and ran off to join the others.

Natsume shook his head in exasperation. Was he that transparent to her? He watched the game as he lazily applied some sunscreen. Or more precisely, he watched Mikan play beach volleyball with their friends. A few moments later, someone loudly calling his name snapped him out of his trance.

"Hey, Natsume," Mochu shouted from the boys side of the court. "Come on and join our team. We're getting our asses kicked by the girls." Behind him, Yuu and Ruka were helping Koko, whose head had haplessly caught the ball Mikan had just spiked over the net, stand up.

Natsume got up with a grunt and walked over to them, indicating that he'll be playing. The game evened out with him and Mikan playing opposing teams. That is until Aoi got tired.

Aoi glanced around the court, trying to find someone to replace her position. Nobara was already in the game. Hotaru was on the sidelines, but the she preferred taking pictures of the ongoing game than playing in it. Ayane was afraid of the ball, choosing to keep a safe distance away and just watch the game. Aoi's gaze wandered further from the courtside. Her eyes lit up as soon as she spotted a certain someone.

Angel put down the book she was reading as someone called her. She caught a glimpse of Aoi running towards her. "Angel-nee," Aoi panted, kneeling next to her. "Can you take my spot in volleyball? I need to rest for awhile."

"Alright then," Angel replied with a smile. She gave Demon's shoulder a squeeze to notify him, and then allowed Aoi to guide her towards the court.

The first few moments of the game when on just fine, until Angel executed a spike. Mochu wisely dodge the ball instead of saving it. The sand on the boys' side of the court seems to explode upon the ball's impact. Mochu landed on his butt as sand rained down, gaping at the ball that's now half-buried in the sand. That ball would have undoubtedly broken both of his arms if he tried to catch it! Yuu, Koko, and Ruka also came to stare at the ball in awe. Mikan's spikes were already causing them some bruises as it is. But there's no way in hell they could return something like that!

Youichi, who was playing on the side of the boys, also stared at the ball. None of them are a match for that. Even his Natsume-nii is going to have a difficult time returning that kind of shot. He can already imagine the lot of them getting rushed to the hospital due to fractured and shattered bones, if they ever get hit by that "weapon of destruction". They needed someone on their side who can successfully return Angel's spikes. His gaze settled on a certain spot on the beach. And he knows just the person who can effortlessly return those killer spikes.

"I'm retiring from the game, guys," Youichi suddenly said, making his teammates glance at him. Well, his teammates aren't too disappointed. The four of the boys would love to retire from the game, too. But since most of them had their girlfriends playing on the opposing team, they might never hear the end of it if they raised the white flag in surrender. Not to mention that Hotaru had already took out her baka gun, threatening to shoot the next one who dared to leave the game. But right now they're wondering who is crazy enough to willingly take Youichi's spot and risk having their bones broken.

Natsume studied Youichi as he exited the court. His kouhai wasn't one who'd give up so easily without a reason. Youichi definitely has something up his sleeves. And if what he's thinking was right, it'll even up the odds against the girls.

Youichi scampered across the sand, heading towards someone who was lying on the shore with a black cap covering his face. "Onii-san," Youichi carefully uttered. Demon peered from out under his cap. "I'm withdrawing from the game. The guys will be lacking a player. Can you substitute for me?"

The girls were already celebrating their near victory when Mikan and Angel sensed the subtle, familiar presence heading their way. Mikan frowned at the sight of Youichi heading back towards the court with Demon, but Angel broke into a grin. Now the game would be more challenging and fun.

Ruka, Yuu, Koko, and Mochu looked like they were about to weep with relief. They felt like Youichi had saved their bones, not to mention their lives, by asking Demon to play. The four of them took a mental note to treat Youichi out later on.

The game continued with a service from the girls' side. Angel and Mikan rapidly advanced towards the net, ready to block or execute a spike once the opportunity presented itself. The ball was passed back to the girls' court. Angel was already in midair as Mikan easily stabilized the ball for her. Koko and Yuu moved out of the way as Natsume intercepted Angel's spike with a grunt, sending the ball high up in the air just over the net. Mikan and Angel jumped up again to block and drop the oncoming ball, but a shadow suddenly loomed high above them. Their eyes widened as they realized that Demon had gone for the ball, too. With him being taller than them, Demon easily sent the ball whizzing pass their heads, and towards the rear half of their court. Sumire let out a frightened shriek before she dived away to avoid the ball zooming at her. Demon's spike ended up with the same results as Angel's, sending sand exploding into the air and raining it down on the playing area and beyond.

Four girls gulped. It looks like things are even now. And this game was getting deadlier by the second. "This is why I don't like ball games," they heard Ayane whimpered by the sidelines, curling into a protective fetal position, appearing to want to shrink in her place. The girl had clearly been traumatized from years of watching Demon and Angel play ball games this violently.

Angel and Mikan glanced at the other side of the court. The glances turned to goaded frowns as they saw the smug expressions on Natsume's and Demon's faces. The two males had obviously anticipated and planned for that counterattack. They respectively gave their counterparts a this-means-war glare, only to receive two similar, annoying smirks from their boyfriends. That does it! The boys are going down!

The next service game had the four other team members form both sides backing out of the court. The two couples were playing so aggressively, they're afraid they'll get killed if they got between the fight. The ball was passed over from one side of the net to the other in rapid, powerful volleys that the spectators had a hard time following where it was. The game ended by without the ball ever touching the ground after being served, and without a winning team. The ball seems to have just given up. Imploding in midair as it suddenly lost all its pressure, before gently floating down to hang limply over the net. The four remaining players forlornly stared that the depressurized, floppy ball straddling the net in front of them.

Mikan was the first to react. "Not again," she groaned, indicting that this incident had happened before.

"We seem to lose quite a number of balls this way," Angel sighed. "I guess it can't be helped, looks like we'll be paying for that ball." The two males in the opposing team just nodded in agreement.

* * *

Everyone was already heading for the food stalls to have lunch when Natsume suddenly grabbed Mikan's wrist. Mikan looked up at him inquiringly, wondering why he wanted her attention.

"Am I strangling you?" Natsume asked seriously. He followed-up the question with another when she didn't answer him fast enough. "Am I being too possessive of you?"

Natsume felt a sinking feeling of dread when Mikan stayed silent with her face blank of emotion. Maybe he should have postponed this talk until – never! Demon might have (barely) survived a two-month cool off with Angel, but after five years of waiting for Mikan and finally having her, whether it's a week or a month, he doesn't think he can carry on if she ever unexpectedly calls for a cool off with him. Might as well get this over with and avoid any sudden declarations of that kind in the future.

He'd done a lot of thinking lately, and the truth of his possessiveness was glaringly self-centered. The fact is that he's just afraid that Mikan might find out that some other guy would make a better boyfriend than him, and he didn't want that to happen. Hence, the excessive possessiveness.

Mikan stared at Natsume mutely, in shock. She was stunned that he'd suddenly ask her a solemn question like that. It took her a moment to shake off her surprise, before she started dragging Natsume away from the crowd. Natsume stopped on his tracks, halting Mikan with him, and shot her a questioning look as to where they were going.

"Come on. We'll need some privacy to talk about this," Mikan answered with a mature smile.

Natsume felt a bit of tension slipped out of him due to that smile. But at the same time, he's uncertain as to why they need to talk somewhere private.

Mikan led the way to the rocky outcrop that was beyond the set permissible limit, and began climbing it. Natsume mutely followed her over it. If Mikan wants to break the rules, who was he to stop her. As they jumped down from the rocks onto the beach on the other side, two wolves came loping towards them as if they've been lying in wait for intruders.

"Hello there you two," Mikan gave both wolves a scratch behind the ear. "Natsume and I are just going over to the cave." She gave Shadow and Lumi a final stroke on the head. Lumi came up to Natsume next asking for a pat. Natsume complied rubbing the top of her head. Lumi had quickly gotten familiar with Natsume. Shadow, on the other hand, had remained aloof, but at least he isn't hostile towards Natsume.

"They own this stretch of beach," Natsume stated as they headed towards their destination, "and those wolves teleported here just as we step on the beach."

Mikan nodded. She knew who the "they" he mentioned are. "Yes," she smiled serenely. "This was one of the first spots where I trained actually. And yes, Shadow and Lumi teleported here. They usually do that whenever they sense someone's entered their territory."

Mikan led the way towards a secluded, natural cavern located on one side of the cliff. The entryway was covered by ankle-deep water, but the ground further inside was raised, leaving it dry, at least until the tide comes. The cave seems to be magically lit by the light reflecting off the seawater by its entrance and the colorful crystals that were embedded on the face of its wall. Natsume couldn't help glancing around, never having seen anything like it before.

"So here we are, somewhere private," Mikan grinned. Her grin widened noticing the still slightly-distracted Natsume. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her bikini clad body against his, pulling Natsume away from being sidetracked by his surroundings. "As I was saying, being possessive is a trait that's part you, Natsume, and I don't want to change that. Hell, I don't want to change anything about you actually." Natsume was about to tease her about liking his perverted side too, but Mikan cut him off with a finger to his lips. "But, all I'm asking is for you to tune it down a bit." Her own words gave her pause. "Okay, I need you to tune the possessiveness down _a lot_ ," she emphasized.

"It's not my fault that every male around likes flirting with you," Natsume stated.

Mikan suppressed a smirk as she read between his words. That's Natsume and his twisted way of telling her he's jealous and resentful of everyone that notices her existence. "Natsume," she voiced patiently. "I can't stop guys coming up to _talk_ with me."

"So you won't mind if girls come up to me to _talk_?" he asked, an incredulously brow rising.

"Of course I'll mind, damn it," Mikan snapped. Just to thought of girls flirting with Natsume sends her hackles rising. "I'm not going to be a hypocrite and tell you that I won't be jealous," she hissed at him. Natsume smirked. It's good to know that your girlfriend cares for you as much as you care for her. "But," Mikan added. "I'm not going to be a bitch and keep you from talking to every female around."

Natsume's smirked turned into a scowl. "Why the hell would you allow them to flirt with me?"

"Because to trust you!" she blurred out. "I trust you enough with my life on a mission. I might as well trust you with my heart on this relationship," she bit out grudgingly. "Look, all I'm saying is that I need you to trust me, too. This thing," she gestured to the space between them, "with us isn't going to work out in the long run without the both of us fully trusting each other."

Natsume studied her carefully for a moment before he looked away. "Fine, I trust you," he muttered. "And I'll try to keep the possessiveness down to a minimum."

That earned him a big hug from Mikan. "So," Mikan grinned impishly up at him. "What suddenly brought about this interesting conversation?" Natsume tensed up, making Mikan's grin widen.

"It's none of your business," Natsume said gruffly, refusing to entertain her teasing question.

Mikan laughed cheerfully at his answer. She has a pretty good idea as to why he started this little discussion. But he didn't want to talk about it, she really didn't mind. "You know you could always serenade me if you ever need to," she jokingly commented.

"In your dreams, Polka, I don't plan on ever doing that again," he glared. "Learning a musical piece was hell." Actually, mastering a song on the guitar was easy enough for him. It took him only a few hours the last time. He was a genius after all. It was the singing part that had stomped and beaten him to the ground.

As Angel had commented the first time he tried singing, he sings like a frog, or more precisely, croaks like one while singing. His low, gravelly voice just wasn't made for anything with a high pitch to it. Strangely enough, Demon was the one who recommended they choose a song that can be sang by someone with a bass voice, most probably so as to save the eardrums of everyone within hearing distance from complete, utter destruction, namely his eardrums. The vocals had still taken him a week to perfect after that.

Mikan chuckled at the disgruntled cringe on Natsume's face as she cuddled him. She'd already been informed that she wasn't to let Natsume sing without at least week's worth of practice first.

Natsume leaned against the wall of the cavern a stared down at her tenderly. Oh, she's clearly laughing at his expense, but he suppose he'll let it pass for now. "I do love you, you know," he silently uttered to her.

"I know," she whispered as she nuzzled his chest. Her head suddenly swung up, hitting his chin with the top of her head along the way. "I just realized that this is the first time you've told me something like that!"

"Go figure, Idiot," Natsume growled as he rubbed his abused chin, before pulling her close again. "Well? Is that all you're going to say? I already told you that I love you." he asked impatiently.

"Um…" She acted as if she was in thought for a moment. "Yeah, that's all of it," she smiled innocently at him, chuckling to herself inwardly. She knows that Natsume wants to hear her say those three small words again to him. She'd told him those words that one time before, during the last AAO related mission, and had never uttered it again since then – as of yet, that is.

Natsume resisted the urge to shake and throttle her. She was making him work for this. But he can always make sure it's pleasurable work for him. "Are you really sure you're not forgetting to say anything to me?" he asked huskily, bending down to nuzzle the side of her neck.

"Not that I can remember," Mikan murmured as she tilted her head to allow him more access to her neck.

"I'll just have to remind you then," he said as he licked a path to the back of her ear.

After a few minutes of getting frustrated with only nips and nibbles on her neck, Mikan finally surrendered. It was clear to her that Natsume wasn't going beyond that until she gives him what he wants. "Alright already! That's it! I give up!" She pulled back just enough to look him in the eye. "I love you. There, now stop fooling around and get serious. And stop fidgeting with my bikini cover, Pervert!"

"I thought you said you like me just the way I am? I'm sure you know that my perverted side is definitely a part of that," he grinned at her wickedly. "Besides," a hand began to untie her bikini top, "you like it when I get frisky with you." The top half of her bikini was flung away, leaving her in her translucent, polka-dotted bikini cover. Natsume eyed her hungrily. "I think I like seeing you wear only that fabric, Polka-dots." He pulled her closer and placed a lingering kiss on her collarbone. "Good thing there's no one around here."

Okay, so he got her there. She might not admit it, but she likes that perverted side of his. "Why did you think I picked this _private_ place for us to talk in?" Mikan laughed before her mirth dissolved into moans.


	51. Chapter 50

Disclaimer:  I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Chapter 50

Mikan and Natsume returned to the other side of the outcrop just as the most of the gang finished having their lunch. Mikan met Hotaru's eye in the distance separating them. Hotaru turned to Ruka and sent him on a little errand for her. Ruka smiled at his girlfriend, knowing she was sending him off for a reason, and left her with a peck on the cheek before running off to get what she wanted. Mikan also turned to Natsume, asking him to get them something to eat.

Natsume eyed her vacantly for a moment before uttering a "whatever" and walking away. Mikan smiled at his retreating back. Natsume was trying his best to be less possessive. She'll have to show him later on how much she's appreciating his effort. But right now, she has to have a long-overdue chat with her best-friend.

"So, you finally got Hyuuga to loosen up," Hotaru commented as Mikan approached her.

"No," Mikan laughed, sensing that Natsume had returned with their food and was currently keeping an eye on her and Hotaru. But he kept his distance, settling on their blanket and not interrupting them. "He is trying his best though," she added. "Let's take a walk around, Hotaru. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Hotaru nodded and followed her. They slowly walked the length of the beach and back, chatting with each other all the while. Both talked about what had happened to each of them during the past five years Mikan was away. When they arrived back on their spot of the beach, Hotaru heaved a sigh. "I guess I'll rarely get to use the baka gun on you nowadays, since it looks like you've finally grown a brain. Oh well," she shrugged, "I'll always have Ruka to use it on anyway."

"I'm sure you'll find the opportunity to use it on me again, Hotaru," Mikan sweat dropped. She couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for poor Ruka. "I'll see you later then," Mikan hastily departed before Hotaru thought of a reason to use that gun on her.

Natsume was waiting for her on their blanket, already opening one of the bento boxes assigned to them. Mikan plopped down beside him. "Natsume," Mikan called his attention. She waited for him to turn to her before she gave him a long, hot, lingering kiss that had his brain short-circuiting.

"What was that for?" Natsume asked once she ended the kiss, still shaking off its enduring effect.

"Nothing much," Mikan grinned as she picked out a sushi from his box and popped it into her mouth. "Just a little something for the effort," she said as she cuddled up against him. Natsume smiled down at her. If that was going to be his reward for every time he thumps down his possessiveness, he'll certainly be less inclined to be domineering of her. Mikan snatched another roll of sushi from his bento. "Here," she offered it to him with a smile. Natsume raised an amused brow at her before eating it out of her finger. He then fed her in turn, holding out a riceball for her to bite into.

"Aw, please stop all the sweetness and mushiness. It's bound to attract swarms and colonies of insects," Angel griped teasingly when they finished their lunch in such a fashion. "But really, do continue with the PDA. It's quite entertaining as you can see." She motioned towards the crowd who'd stop to gawk at the couple. Angel was evidently notifying them of the attention they were attracting.

Natsume glared that the crowd. "Move it," he snarled, throwing in a couple of flares for emphasis. The throng quickly dispersed, wanting to avoid the Black Cat's wrath. Mikan tried to stiff her giggles, but they were escaping her nonetheless. Natsume disbelievingly stared at her as she dissolved into piles of laughter.

"I'm sorry," she apologized in between sniggers. "But it's really quite amusing when you think about it." Natsume smirked finding the hilarity of the scene, too.

As afternoon progressed, the sound of an air horn cut through the din of the beach, drawing everyone's attention. "Could everyone please gather over here for this afternoon's activity?" Narumi's voice blared through the speakers. A ruckus was created as everyone proceeded to the middle of the beach were a stage had been set up. "Alright everyone, we're going to have a little competition this afternoon, and here are some of the prizes you can win." He pulled off the cloth covering a long table.

All the girls began staring at the items in awe. A locket caught Mikan's eye. It had an oval hinged pendant suspended on a thin gold chain. She could already imagine wearing it with a picture of her and Natsume inside. Angel also had her eye on a certain item. It was a cute stuff wolf that's similar to the one Mikan gave Demon on one of his birthdays, only this one had fluffy white fur and blue eyes. Hotaru's eyes sparkled at the sight of the latest edition digital camera that's the grand prize. She'd been saving to buy one of those for awhile now. This wasn't an opportunity she'll pass up.

Natsume frowned noticing something strange about the prizes. It was as if all the stuff had a specific person in mind. "Hey, why do the prizes look like they're only for the girls?" he bluntly asked Narumi.

"That's part of the game, Natsume," Narumi winked at him, making those around Natsume fainted due to the human pheromone alice. All the wink did to Natsume was to send a shiver of disgust down his spine, though he didn't outwardly show it. It was times like this that he was infinitely grateful that he now possesses a nullifying alice. "The ladies can't take part in this portion of the competition." The announcement sent all the girls who were already preparing themselves to a screeching halt. "The girls have to ask one of the guys to win the item for them." Every female eye shot predatorily towards the cluster of males. A few terrified gulps could be heard coming from the guys, who're currently feeling like helpless prey that were soon to be hunted down.

Narumi continued on with his announcements, ignoring the quandary of his male audiences. "If everyone could turn their attention to the buoy over there," he pointed out the barely-visible dot on the sea's horizon, "that's the marker the boys have to swim out to. Around it, they can find some floaters. Attached to each floater is the number of an item. The floaters are anchored to the bottom, so the boys have to dive down to retrieve the number." Every male in the crowd cringed at the bit of detail. This was getting more and more unpleasant for them. "Another thing, you aren't allowed to use your alices in this contest. So I suggest that anyone who doesn't know how to swim not to take part in this competition."

"Natsume!" Mikan latched herself onto her boyfriend's back. "Can you get me the locket please?"

"No. I'm not entering some stupid contest," Natsume replied, walking away from the crowd, not minding that Mikan was getting a free piggyback ride from him.

"Aw, come on, Natsume," she pouted cutely and gave him the adorable puppy-dog eyes when he set her down on their blanket.

Natsume turned away to resist looking that endearing face. She's bound to get her way if he falls for the cute act of hers. She might not know it yet, but he's a sucker for those adorable faces she makes. "No!"

"Fine," Mikan growled before heading towards a pack of boys. "Um, excuse me," she smiled stunningly. The boys felt a little faint upon seeing that smile. "But would you be interested in getting me an item in the competition for a reward?" she asked, not realizing that her request sounded suggestive.

Before she could even get a reply, she was pulled back, landing her in someone's arms. "She's mine," Natsume snarled at the group of boys in warning, before dragging Mikan away.

Mikan stared at Natsume, just then realizing how suggestive she sounded. "I still want that locket," she drolly stated, warning him that she's determined to find someone to get it for her.

"Alright, I'll get you the damn locket," Natsume grumbled before marching over towards where the other contestants where. He sighted Demon along the edge of the group and headed beside him. He felt a certain sense of camaraderie with the man when he saw the dark, annoyed frown on Demon's face.

"Women," they both spat out in unison before turning to smirk at each other. It looks like they've both been forced to join this little contest by their girlfriends.

The race started with the sound of dozens of feet splashing into water. Every male who joined to contest was eager to get the prize their special someone requested, well, almost every male. Demon stood lazily on the sand, seemingly not bothered that he was the only one left who hadn't started. Angel just looked on, totally exasperated with her boyfriend.

"What's Demon-nii doing?" Aoi voiced out the question on almost everyone's mind curiously. The other contestants were already some distance away from the beach.

"A handicap," Mikan explained with a smile. "He's giving everyone a head start just to be fair. He usually gives me about thirty seconds during our training."

After thirty seconds passed, Demon slowly walked into the water, not at all hurried by the delay. He ambled along until the water reached above his waist, then executed a dive. Everyone looked on worriedly when he didn't surface where they expected.

"He's already halfway," Angel answered their unvoiced question. Everyone glanced at the halfway point just as Demon broke through the water and began swimming. "He'll be passing the others soon." People began gaping as Demon steadily pulled away from the other swimmers with every arm stroke.

"I think we forgot to mention that Demon-nii swims like a fish," Mikan sheepishly commented.

Before long, Demon reached the buoy before the others, and dived down to retrieve the number Angel wanted. Natsume arrived just after him and dived down, too. A few minutes later, those at the beach could see Demon already swimming back. Demon walked out of the sea, shaking some excess water off of his body, and handed Angel a stainless steel plate with a number engraved in it. Angel grinned at him happily and gave him a big hug as a reward.

Natsume was the next one to get out of the water. Mikan ran to him with a smile on her face. "Here," he unceremoniously tossed her the number she wanted. Mikan's smile widened before she threw herself at him. "Troublesome idiot," Natsume muttered to her with a smirk.

Ruka came out of the water panting. Since Hotaru wanted the camera, which was the grand prize, he had the deepest number to dive for. It took him three tries before he got his hands on the stupid number. Add that to swimming the distance to and fro, and it equals complete exhaustion for him.

Hotaru took the number from him and gave him a peck on the lips. "Thanks, Ruka. You'll get the rest of your reward later," she whispered for her boyfriend's ears only. Ruka could only smile and sigh as he sprawled himself on the sand.

"What's so special about that locket?" Natsume asked as Mikan busily fidgeted with the necklace. "I could have just bought you one when we get back," he garbled.

"Nothing," she answered him, grinning as she finally popped open the pendant. "I just thought that a picture of us would look good in here," she smiled at him.

Natsume's eyes softened. He really couldn't stay annoyed with her when she gives him those sappy reasons why she made him do some troublesome things.

On a blanket adjacent to them, Demon amusedly observed as Angel clasped her new stuff toy. "You do know what will happen when Shadow sees that thing, don't you?" he smugly uttered. Angel stiffened and clutched the stuff wolf tighter against her, horrified at Demon's implication. "Let's find out, shall we." Before Angel could stop him, Demon released a shrill whistle. The two wolves came loping out of thin air. A glint entered Shadow's ruby eyes they landed on the white stuff wolf in Angel's arm. Angel hardly suppressed a whimper as Shadow padded closer with a very wolfish grin of delight. Helplessly surrendering the white stuff animal to the persistent black wolf, Angel feebly watched as Shadow lay down on their blanket and happily cuddled the stuff Lumi-look-alike.

"Your evil knows no bounds," she accusingly glared at Demon. Demon just smirked at her in return. Lumi laid her head on Angel's lap, trying to soothe her master and apologize for her mate's behavior. Angel smiled at her wolf and stoked Lumi's fur, mutely telling Lumi that it's alright.

Before long, Shadow carefully set the white stuff animal amongst Lumi's fur, then trotted away. The black wolf came back an instant later with a black stuff animal in his jaws. Shadow gently arranged the two stuff animals alongside each other amidst Lumi's pelt, before stepping away and studying the scene with a satisfied look. Lumi, calmly lying on the blanket, just rolled her cobalt eyes at her mate's absurdity. She was already used to Shadow's inane antics, and lets him have his way most of the time.

Mr. Narumi's voice boomed on the speakers again at late afternoon, reminding the students not to leave their trash on the beach, and announcing the surprise that there's going to be a band playing that night. The latter announcement got a loud cheer, and a round of buzzing speculation, from the student body. They were hoping for the same band that performed during the last Alice Festival.

As dusk passed and the skies darkened, the speculations were proven when a pickup truck pulled up near the stage. Female students started shrilling when Dare and Duke got out of the truck and winked at their direction. Duncan was the last to get out, shaking his head at the two clowns' ludicrousness.

"Nii-san!" Mikan happily greeted Duncan before looking at her two other brothers. "Oh," she exclaimed with faked disappointment. "The two clowns are here, too." That earned her a major hair rumpling from the two said clowns.

"You guys are the ones performing tonight?" Natsume asked Duncan, ignoring that his girlfriend is currently in a double headlock with her hair getting badly tangled by a dual noogie.

"Yeah," Duncan flinched. "That Narumi guy's quite persistent. He had the three of us agreeing to play tonight in no time." Dare and Duke stopped hassling Mikan a shuddered, remembering what Narumi did to extract their agreement. The three of them pretty much agreed just to get Narumi to keep away from them. When you're a straight male, having the gay-like teacher slithering up to you was not a good experience.

"What are the three of you doing here?" Angel inquired, walking their way. She raised a brow when she saw the instruments they had with them. "Does Demon know about this?"

"No," a voice rumbled near the pickup. Duke and Dare yelped as they noticed Demon was just behind them. "Demon sure as hell doesn't know about this," Demon glared at his brothers.

"The three of us already said yes. We just need one more for it to be the majority," Dare reasoned out. "I'm sure Angel and Kana wouldn't mind performing. And…I'm shutting up now," he quickly amended when Demon glared at him.

Mikan chuckled. "Well, he's right. I don't mind doing a gig tonight. Sorry Nii-chan," she apologized.

Demon turned to Angel, mutely asking her opinion. Angel sent an apologetic smile to him in reply. Demon growled in frustration now that everyone, except him, had agreed to this. "Let's just get this damn thing over with," he muttered as he went to fetch his guitar.

* * *

Mikan lounged on one of their cabin's couches with her eyes close in relaxation, her hand lazily and absentmindedly stroking the head lying on her lap. The concert had gone well, barring the little stampeding incident that had trampled one of the security personnel. Thankfully enough, the guy was left with only some minor injuries after Angel healed a couple of his fractured bones.

Once Mikan began fondling his hair, Natsume had set his manga on his stomach and closed his eyes. The buzz of the rest of the gang around them seems to fade into the background as he entered into a deeper trance with every caressing touch of her hand. He emitted a soft grunt, resisting the overwhelming urge to purr like a content cat.

The resounding bang of the door hitting the wall had Natsume snapping out of his comfortable little trance. Before Natsume could growl at the one who disturbed his petting session, he was lifted off of the couch and found himself about six feet off the ground. He tried to struggle, but something was placed over his hands and feet. He looked up just in time to see Duke turn the towel into metal, stopping his limbs from moving.

"We'll be borrowing this guy for awhile, Imoto-chan," Dare said briskly before striding out the cabin with Natsume slung on his shoulder like a sack of flour.

Duncan held the doorway open for them to pass through. "The guys are welcome to join us, if they want," he announced, still holding the doorway in welcome invitation.

The boys looked at each other uncertainly before Ruka took the initiative. He gave Hotaru's hand a squeeze, smiled at her, and got up. But he waited for his girlfriend's nod of approval before he proceeded out the door. The rest of the teenage boys followed him out after giving their respective girlfriends a swift goodbye hug or kiss, leaving Youichi the only guy left who's still feeling apprehensive as to whether he should go with them or not.

"Go ahead, Youichi," Angel's voice cut though his indecision. "They're not going to force you to do anything you don't want to or shouldn't do," she reassured him.

Youichi glanced at Ayane who was sitting on the carpet beside Lumi. Ayane gave him a smile and an encouraging nod. That was all he needed. He stood up and walked towards Duncan who was waiting for him by the door. Duncan gave him a crooked smirk as they waited for Demon to join them.

Demon sighed from where his was seated beside Angel. He gave her a lingering peck on the lips before he got off the couch. "I'll come back with some drinks for those of you in here. Move it, Shadow," he said as he followed the others out the cabin, Shadow trailing behind him.

The brothers deftly smuggled the boys over the rock outcrop. Dare haphazardly dumped Natsume on the sand as soon as he stepped foot on the other side. Natsume hit the sand in a grunt. He glared at Dare, silently promising retribution.

Demon and Shadow arrived just as Natsume nullified the binds Duke placed on him. Natsume then proceeded to use Dare for fireball target practice. Dare easily slipped from shadow to shadow, avoiding getting hit. One thing he and Duke learned over the years of tweaking their family members' tempers is that you have to be ready for the consequences. A little bit of Natsume's fire alice was nothing compared to when they get Angel or Demon riled at them.

"Enough of that already," Duncan ordered. The command had Dare halting in mid-movement, allowing one of Natsume's fireballs to graze his clothing. Dare quickly patted the flame down before the fire spreads. Natsume smirked provokingly as Dare glowered at him. Two of them suddenly got a fist to the back of their heads. "I told you to stop it already!" Duncan roared.

As Natsume rubbed the lump forming on his head, he wondered how Duncan had sneaked up on him. "He's the family patriarch," Dare answered with a grin, apparently knowing what's currently on the teen's mind. "He's got to keep _all_ of us in line somehow. Come on, Duke's opening the coolers that means it's time for a truce," Dare's grin widened, "for tonight at least."

As the boys each grabbed a can of beer, Youichi stayed by the sidelines watching. He was a little too young to indulge in drinking alcoholic beverages. He sighed. This is why he was having second thoughts in join the guys. He's staring to feel out of place since he was the only one who wasn't drinking.

A can suddenly appeared in front of his face. He looked up to see Demon holding the can of drink out to him. Youichi hesitantly took it, all the while staring at the can. It wasn't as if he hadn't had a sip of beer before, but he really didn't think it's healthy to be drinking at lot of it at his age. He was about to give it back when Demon's words stopped him.

"It's non-alcoholic." Demon impartially explained, taking a gulp of beer from his can. "It's what those two idiots drink for most of the night. It keeps them out of a stupor for most part of the evening."

Youichi took a look at the can again, carefully studying it this time. Well, there is a non-alcoholic sign printed on the label. He popped it open and took a sip. Surprisingly enough, the drink tasted like beer. "I thought you'll be bringing the girls some drinks?" Youichi asked, taking another sip.

"I already did," Demon replied. "I brought them two coolers full of beer, a bottle of tequila, and two bottles of whiskey. That should keep them busy for the night." Youichi sweat dropped at the amount of drinks.

As the night drew on, the boys started dropping off one by one. Even Youichi had dozed off at some point. By the time midnight arrived, only five of them remained conscious and seated on the logs around their bonfire, well, six if you count Shadow.

"Well, what do you know," Duke grinned, "looks like we're the only ones left. Should I call them, Duncan?" he asked. Duncan nodded in response. Duke's phone only rang once before Angel, Lumi, and Mikan teleported in behind them.

"Took you guys long enough," Mikan grumbled as she sat down on the log beside Natsume. "We're already dying of boredom. The girls were all out of it hours ago."

"You let Aoi drink?" Natsume questioned Angel. He doesn't think Aoi had ever drunk anything that contained alcohol before.

Angel sighed forlornly. "We have to remember in the future never to let Aoi drink out in public, especially without someone supervising her. She's bound to get in big trouble if that happens." She paused then grimaced, as if recalling something decidedly unpleasant. "Hell, as a matter of fact, I think she should be forbidden to touch, even look at, any alcoholic beverage."

Mikan nodded in complete agreement. They both then cringed, remembering again what happened after Aoi drunk just a single can of beer. Thankfully, everyone else had retired for the night when Aoi decided she wanted to try a drink. After Aoi polished off the can, she began groggily complaining that the room was too hot. Mikan and Angel would never forget their horrid surprise when Aoi began stripping in the cabin's public den. They had to bodily restrain the girl to keep her from pulling the rest of her clothes off and wait for her to enter into a drunken stupor for the night, before putting her in bed and being assured that she'll stay in it until morning arrives.

"Set things up," Demon uttered, pulling the two out of their unpleasant recollection. "Dare, Duke, and I will get the boys to the cabins." Mikan smirked as she helped set up the things they needed. She wondered how Natsume will do tonight.

Natsume studied everyone uncertainly. Everyone was busily, but quietly, moving around, preparing for something. He can feel that that something had to do with him, but he had no idea what it was. The feeling increased twofold when Duncan and Mikan moved two of the logs to form a right angle to the one he's currently sitting on. And his anxiety skyrocketed once the three came back, and Angel manipulated the sand to form a makeshift table amidst them.

"Pick two amongst the six of us," Duncan issued to Natsume without any explanation or warning. Natsume raised a brow, covering his shock at the sudden order, and neatly picked out Dare and Mikan.

Dare groaned, already knowing that he'll be out of it after a few mouthfuls of liquor. Mikan's eyes sparkled with amusement. "This is going to be fun," Mikan smirked widely.

The first hour of the competition went on as predicted, with Dare going into a state of unconsciousness after his three shots of tequila. Angel rolled her eyes. "Dare really isn't getting any better at holding his liquor after all this time," she commented while Duke dragged their brother away from the table.

As her match with Natsume drew on, Mikan started feeling queasy and her head was starting to ache, but she thumped it down. They weren't allowed any breaks while the challenge was ongoing, whether it was to relieve themselves or throw up. You'll have to hold it in or else it'll be equal to a forfeit. But damn, she really shouldn't have partaken in the bottle of tequila Demon had brought to them earlier on. Well, she might be feeling the alcohol's effects, but at least she wasn't showing it yet, unlike Natsume.

Natsume was breaking out in cold sweat. He felt as if an anvil was resting on top of his head. Damn, if it wasn't for his pride, he would concede his defeat right now. But his ego isn't going to take losing a drinking contest to Mikan twice without at least a valiant effort on his side. A few shots more and Natsume's hands went numb due to the tequila. His fingers felt thick, as if smothered with a heavy layer of cotton. He forced himself to grip the shot glass with his deadened fingers and gulp down the contents.

Mikan carefully observed Natsume even as her vision blurred from the amount of liquor she'd consumed tonight. Her timing needs to be on the spot. She watched as he haphazardly tossed the drink down his throat. Slowly knocking back her drink, she saw Natsume's head lolled back. She quickly gulped down the rest of the tequila, then slumped over the table the same time Natsume did.

"I guess it's a draw," Mikan heard Duke sighed. "I suppose Dare and I shouldn't be so hard on him now that he can be considered as family," he said grudgingly. Dare, who has already been revived with coffee, also heaved a sigh in agreement.

"Wake them both up," Duncan ordered. Demon and Angel went about to rouse their respective godchild; Angel shaking Natsume into consciousness, while Demon just dosed Mikan with water. Mikan coughed out the water she'd unintentionally inhaled due to the shock, and glared at Demon. Demon just stared at her with an amused glint in his eyes. He definitely knows that she'd planned for it to be a draw.

It took another half hour to get Natsume sober, so that they can toast his entry into their clan. Angel, Demon, and Duncan carried out the toast with the traditional glass of liquor. While Mikan, Natsume, Dare, and Duke held up a mug of coffee, not wanting to imbibe anymore alcohol for the night.

Natsume might have been a little surprised when Duncan suddenly issued him a mandate to pick two of them, but he wasn't too taken aback after that. Mikan had told him some parts of how she'd gotten into this dysfunctional family, but she'd never told him about the initiation process and what it entailed. Natsume rubbed his aching head, now he knows.

"Now we have to think up a clan name for him," Duke declared happily with and impish grin on his face. Natsume stiffened. This clan name thing was something Mikan hadn't told him about.

Duncan saw how Natsume tensed up at the mention of clan names. "I guess Kana hasn't told you about the clan names, as she should," he guessed correctly. "The clan names aren't allowed to be discussed outside the immediate family," he explained to Natsume. "Now the problem is giving you a clan name." He rolled his eyes. "Hopefully it won't take as long as coming up with Kana's."

Mikan grinned and move to sit down beside Natsume. "It's not my fault it took you guys a year before you could think up a name for me. So," she affectionately huddled against Natsume, "how about we just call him Dragon and get this over with?"

"Aren't dragons supposed to be ancient, powerful, wise, and mature?" Dare asked skeptically. Duke nodded in agreement. They clearly don't think that that definition suits Natsume.

"How about a dragon that isn't fully grown yet? A drake to be exact," Angel suggested.

Dare and Duke grinned widely. They both have another definition of drake in mind. "That would suit him very well," they snickered.

Mikan frowned at them. She knows that the "drake" they were thinking about was a male waterfowl, a damn duck that is. They know she'd come to hate ducks after incessantly being called "D" for a whole year by the two idiots. "How about it Natsume? It's your choice if you'll accept it or not."

"Drake's fine," Natsume answered. "What with the clan name thing anyway?"

"Nothing much," Duke replied. "It's just tradition to get one when you enter the clan. And that it should start with the letter 'D'."

"What about those two?" Natsume asked motioning to Mikan and Angel.

"You've already heard me being called mine," Mikan pouted. "And most people don't call Nee-chan's hers because they think it might bring them misfortune."

Natsume had to think about it for awhile before he remembered some mercenaries calling her "Devil" in their first mission together. "That means you're Devil," he stated then critically stared at Mikan. "Suits you, he smirked, "especially when you're angry," Mikan barely resisted the urge to throttle him. "Her," he drawled out glancing at Angel. Angel drolly lifted a brow at him. "A name that might bring misfortune," he thought out loud. "There're a lot of terms starting with a 'D' that might bring misfortune. But think the one the suits you most is," he paused for effect, "Death."

Demon and Duncan remained indifferent that he got it right. But Dare, Mikan, and Duke stared at him flabbergasted as to how he knew that. "What can I say? My godson's a genius," Angel grinned.

* * *

Mikan stood at the second-story balcony of their cabin, staring out into the horizon where the sea met the darkened sky. It was the last night of their week-long school outing. She tried to take in everything around her as much as possible, storing it in the pages of her memories. The pale full moon reflected off the murky waters and cast an eerie light on the sand. It was a perfect night for a walk on the beach. Her eyes focused on two figures walking along the shore, doing just that. Since they arrived here, Demon and Angel had made it a nightly routine to stroll along the coast.

A pair of arms slipped around her waist. She propped herself against the strong, warm body behind her. Natsume noted that she'd swiped one of his large, cotton shirts again. He'd come to know that Mikan prefers sleeping in a loose, over-size shirt than a traditional nightgown. That is, if she isn't sleeping in the nude. He had to admit, he favors seeing her in her birthday suit than anything else.

He buried his nose just behind her ear, breathing in the scent of her hair. "You're watching them again," Natsume murmured to her ear.

"Yeah," Mikan whispered back. "They just look so good together. I like seeing them side-by-side like this. They seem to fit one another perfectly. It's as if they're created for each other, that they belong with one another and no one else." She squeaked when Natsume gave the side of her neck a long, lazy lick.

"Are you saying that we don't look good together?" Natsume asked gutturally, giving her earlobe a nip.

"N-No," Mikan moaned as Natsume traced the rim of her ear with the tip of his tongue. "I'm just saying that they do. But I'm sure we look very, very good together, too," she quickly added the last part in rectification when his teeth scrapped against her shoulder in gentle bite.

Natsume pulled back, studying her flushed face and the glazed expression in her eyes with satisfied smirk. "You're bad," Mikan pouted adorably upon seeing his smirk, but then nestled closer to him with a smile. A squeal coming from the beach disrupted the silence. Mikan and Natsume looked down at the shore below to see that their godparents appear to be playing tag. They didn't know if they should be amused or horrified.

Angel ran ahead trying to gain as much distance away from Demon as possible, but knowing it was a futile effort. She could beat Demon when it comes to long distances, since she has more stamina than him. But when it comes to short-distance sprints, Demon can easily overtake her with a burst of power and speed. Before Angel could take another step, she felt something hit her back like a ton of bricks, and then she was lifted off her feet with ease and spun around in midair. "Okay, I give," she yelped gleefully first before Demon placed her back down on her feet and gave her a bear hug.

Mikan smiled as she watched the couple below play around. Her Nii-chan's smiles were still a rare sight to her. But she did notice that he smiles more often when her Nee-chan's around, although those smiles were only for Angel's viewing pleasure.

Natsume laid his chin on the crook of her shoulder and nuzzled her neck. "You want to go inside?" he whispered in her ear seductively.

Mikan faced him and smiled. She was about to give an affirmative answer when they both heard a sound coming from somewhere on the balcony of the cabin adjacent to theirs. They turned to look at the balcony and found no one there. They were about to ignore it, but it was followed by a loud creak then a thump.

"Did that come from the sea-facing room?" Mikan frowned. "Isn't that supposed to be Ruka's room?" Natsume nodded just as they perceived a pained-sounding groan. Their eyes widened. "That sounded like Ruka," Mikan stated what was in their minds.

They both didn't think, jumping over to the adjacent cabin's balcony and barging into the bedroom without any thought. Both believing that Ruka was hurt, they rushed to go help him.

The sight that met them wasn't something that they'd ever want to see. It's considered acceptable to confer with your best-friend the more intimate moments you have with your special someone. But it's another thing to actually witness your best-friend's intimate performance.

Hotaru and Ruka turned towards Mikan and Natsume's direction. Both their best-friends seem to be frozen on the spot in wide-eyed shock. Ruka flushed beet red realizing that his best-friend and Mikan just caught him and Hotaru in a very, very compromising situation.

"Out of here you two perverts," Hotaru cantankerously growled from beneath very flustered Ruka and fired at them with her ever-present baka gun.

Natsume and Mikan reflexively dodge to shots, but it was enough to snap them out of their stunned state. They couldn't jump back out the balcony fast enough, as it is.

"Remained me never to burst in on Hotaru's room without knocking," Mikan muttered shakily when they got back to their room. Natsume wasn't listening to her. He was lying spread-eagled on the middle of the bed, still clearly in shock at seeing his gentle and timid best-friend doing it with the Ice Queen. She smiled at him sympathetically and nettled herself beside him. "Let it go, Natsume, or it'll follow you to your dreams later on," she teased.

Natsume shuddered. He never wants to see that image ever again! He doesn't think he can look Ruka in the eyes after tonight's incident. "Do you have an alice there that can erase a part of someone's memory?"

Mikan chuckled then laid her chin on the center of his chest. "Now where's the fun in erasing that part of your memory." Natsume glared down at her. "Even if I do have that alice, I'm not going to use it on you, Natsume." The glare turned into a why-not stare. "Because, whether they are good or bad," an impish grin bloomed on her face, "or considerably disturbing, a person's memories are infinitely precious."

"You're just saying that to get away from erasing that repulsive image from my head," Natsume eyed her skeptically. Mikan gave him a whack for suggesting such a thing, before she mercilessly started tickling him. Natsume tried to bat her hands away, but it was a futile effort. Her hands just kept hitting his ticklish spots. He resorted to going on the offensive, tickling her in return. And just like their first ever tickle fest, it finished with both of them naked and entwined on the bed.

Mikan ended up on top. She kept her lips locked with Natsume's as she slowly fused her body with his. Natsume produced a low, guttural moan as she slowly rode him to the brink of insanity before plunging both of them over the edge. It took both of them a long time to recover from the euphoria.

"So," Mikan propped her chin on her meshed hands that where on top Natsume's sternum. Her body still fixed to his. She sent a lazy and very sexy smile up at him. "What do you think happens to us now?"

Natsume stared down at her, eyeing her tousled honey-blond hair and her well-kissed lips, and smirked at her. Mikan smirked back at him.

Their smirks said it all. Their story was just beginning.


	52. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat do not, own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though… Oh yeah, Demon and Angel are not Gakuen Alice characters; they're mine…

* * *

Epilogue

_Alice Academy_   
_Hospital Waiting Room_

Ruka Nogi restlessly paced the hallways anxiously. The screams were horrible. It sounded like the tortured souls in the deepest, darkest part of hell. It was as if the souls of the dead were out to get him; to forcibly drag him into the abyss with them.

His best-friend, who was calmly seated on a waiting room chair with a burgundy-furred kitten on his lap, watching him pace, scoffed. "They don't have to drag you to hell, Ruka. You already willingly entered there when you made Imai your girlfriend. And you'll be walking into the deepest part of it when you make her your wife." An elbow dug itself into Natsume's side, stopping him from further comments.

Ruka halted in mid-pace. He hadn't realized he was mumbling to himself while he paced, until Natsume made the comment. Another scream rented the air, sending Ruka's feet unconsciously pacing again. The fact that he'd been thrown out of the birthing room didn't help calm him either. So what if he'd panicked to the point of being a hindrance? He was no stranger to birthings. He'd helped countless of animals give birth before, but none of them seems to have lasted this long.

"Something's wrong," he agitatedly stated. "This is taking too long. Why is this taking so long?"

"Relax, Ruka," Mikan uttered coldly as she stroke a little, pale-blue kitten on the head. "It's only been four hours since Hotaru went in there."

Ruka sighed. Mikan's still a little irate at him for getting Hotaru pregnant before they'd graduated, especially without the benefit of marriage. He'll admit they should have gotten some morning-after pills, after that last condom broke… Okay, so they should have brought those morning-after pills every time the condom broke on them. They shouldn't have disregarded it all those times.

Mikan went so far as to threaten to castrate and skin him, in that specific order, if he doesn't make an honest woman out of her best-friend as soon as they were out of the academy. Thankfully, Mikan had also told him that she just needed some time for her anger to cool down, nine months to be exact. And what a long and tense nine months it's been for him.

The sudden silence inside the birthing room had Ruka on edge. It was followed by the resounding wail of an infant that had Ruka zooming into the room without anyone's prompting. He nearly bulldozed the two nurses that were about to exit the room in his haste.

He rushed towards the bed. "Hotaru?" he murmured hoarsely, terrified that something might have happened to her.

Hotaru greeted him with one of her rare, soft smiles, telling him that she was fine. "Have you met our daughter yet?" she exhaustedly asked.

"Daughter?" The nineteen-year-old father gaped in awe just as a nurse came back to hand them their minute-old, freshly cleaned, warmly wrapped, newborn baby. Ruka's amazement doubled as Hotaru pushed back the cloth over their daughter's head, revealing a tuff of raven hair on her crown. The infant squirmed a bit before opening her eyes, giving her parents a glimpse of big, cerulean-blue orbs. Hotaru gently transferred their baby into Ruka's arms. Ruka held out a finger for their daughter to grasp, before sharing a tender smile with Hotaru.

"Thank you for our daughter," Ruka whispered lovingly as he bent to give Hotaru a kiss.

"Don't make it sound like you didn't have a hand in creating her," Hotaru teasingly scolded before turning to the door. "Come in, you two, and meet your goddaughter."

Mikan and Natsume headed towards them. Ruka then carefully transferred his daughter into Mikan's arms. A smile tugged on Mikan's lips as the infant inquisitively stared at her with wide blue eyes. "Since my goddaughter's so adorable," Mikan chuckled, "you finally forgiven, Ruka."

Ruka breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you for that, too," he murmured to the heavens.

Natsume peered over Mikan's shoulder to catch a glimpse of the baby, not realizing that the baby looked like his and Mikan's when they're in that position. "What are you going to name her?"

Ruka and Hotaru shared a small, meaningful smile with each other. "We planned on naming her Hikari," Ruka proudly grinned.

"Hikari," Mikan smiled at the little bundle in her arms. "Hopefully, she'll act as someone's light in the future," she murmured as she handed little Hikari back to her parents. "Well, I think Natsume and I should leave you guys now. Get a lot of rest, Hotaru," she waved back as she headed for the door. Natsume smirked back at the little family while he followed Mikan out the room.

Ruka sniggered. "Mikan doesn't have a clue, does she? But I think Natsume knows that we got Hikari's name from her."

"You know Mikan. She might be sensitive when it comes to other people, but when it's something regarding herself," Hotaru rolled her eyes, "she can be as dense as a block of concrete."

* * *

Natsume and Mikan went back to the waiting room to get their familiars. The burgundy and pale-blue kittens perked up when they saw their owners. The little burgundy cat sat up and just let out a tiny mew in greeting. But the pale-blue one took a couple of steps back on the waiting room chair, and then lunched itself on Mikan.

"Sky!" Mikan shrieked as she caught the kitten before it hurt itself. "Don't do that so suddenly, you silly cat!" she scolded. Sky just ignored her and snuggled in her arms with a content purr. Mikan sighed in defeat. "How come your cat doesn't unexpectedly jump on you?" she asked, watching as Natsume lifted up the burgundy cat then draped it on his shoulder.

"Because Vlad's disciplined. Like his owner," he replied coolly before striding out ahead of her.

"I still can't believe you'd name him 'Vlad'," Mikan grimaced. "And what the hell are you saying? That I'm undisciplined!" she shouted after him. That earned her a silencing glare from the nurses, telling her to keep it down. Mikan mumbled a soft "sorry" to them before quietly exiting the hospital alongside Natsume.

"You got the nurses mad at me," Mikan whined as soon as they were out the lobby.

"That's because you're noisy," Natsume smirked at her, but drew her closer against him as they walked side-by-side towards their sakura tree.

Once they'd settled down beneath the tree's shade, Sky and Vlad leaped down to the ground and started exploring their vicinity together. Mikan leaned her head on Natsume's shoulder and smiled at the curious little kittens that were surveying every square inch of their surroundings. She can still clearly recall the day when Sky and Vlad were created a year ago.

_**-Flashback-** _

_Demon and Angel led Mikan and Natsume into the woods beyond the Northern Gates of the academy. The two teenagers' alices were increasingly getting out of control, and their respective godparent supposed that it's time for them to create a familiar of their own to help seal off some of their powers. Since Demon and Angel were there to take care of anything that goes wrong, both Mikan and Natsume were allowed to make their familiars simultaneously. So, Sky and Vlad came about, little red and blue fluffs that were barely larger than a hand at that time._

_Shadow inquisitively drew closer to investigate the little creatures. Sky gazed up at him with her large, yellow-gold eyes. Shadow gave the little pale-blue cat a gentle nudge with his muzzle, making Sky emit an adorable, questioning mew. Shadow pulled back a bit, somewhat surprise that it emitted a strange sound to him, before a happy, mischievous gleam entered his eyes, the kind of gleam that it takes on when he finds a new plaything he likes._

_Before Mikan could react, Shadow picked up Sky by the scruff of her neck and happily trotted off with her. Sky stared back at Mikan while dangling in Shadow's jaw, her yellow-gold eyes wide with shock, and gave off a pitiful, confused meow._

" _Shadow!" Mikan bellowed, once she snapped out of her bewilderment. "Come back here with her!" Shadow glanced back at Mikan. But instead of going back to her with Sky, he bolted deeper into the woods with little kitten hanging from his mouth._

_Vlad and Lumi's introduction was far more dignified. Lumi's cobalt eyes studied the little burgundy cat for a moment. Vlad was gazing up at her, his jade eyes filled with what seems like awe and adulation. Then as if suddenly settling that Vlad was acceptable, Lumi decided that they should follow their supposed companions into the woods. She took the lead while Vlad cutely ambled along behind her._

_The four humans vacantly stared at where their familiars disappeared off into. "Well, at least we know that the four of them get along with each other," Angel grinned, breaking their confounded silence._

_**-End of Flashback-** _

Mikan closed her eyes and grinned. Vlad and Sky had grown a bit since then. But Shadow still likes abducting Sky every now and then to play with her. Sky doesn't seem to mind getting kidnapped though. Mikan felt a presence heading towards them. And speaking of the said hellhound, Mikan opened her eyes to see Shadow loping towards them.

Sky scampered to meet the black wolf. Shadow bent down to allow the kitten to clamber onto his massive head, Sky draping herself between Shadows pointed ears like a floppy, furry, pale-blue hat. Lumi padded at a more demure pace than her mate. Vlad waited for the white wolf to lie down before imploring her to play with him, too. Lumi didn't move from her spot, but she lazily curled her bushy tail around and gently wagged it in front of the burgundy kitten. Vlad happily rolled around trying to catch the white tail's tip.

A few moments after the wolves arrived, Demon and Angel stroll towards them. Demon drolly looked at Shadow carrying Sky around on top of his head. "I wonder what Shadow would do if Sky ends up being as big as a damn jaguar?"

Mikan glanced at Sky nettled comfortably on top of Shadow. The two seems to enjoy going around like that. "I guess Shadow will just have to turn into a dragon to continue carrying her around that way when she gets that big," Mikan said teasingly.

Demon rolled his eyes. "Don't ever give the big, black mutt that idea." Mikan chuckled at that advice.

"Since the cats still want to play, why don't we take them with us for awhile," Angel proposed. The two cats' ears twitched at the suggestion. They scurried towards their respective masters, sat cutely in front of them, and let off twin adorable meows, pleading for permission.

Mikan threw her hands up, unable to resist all the cuteness. "Alright, you win, Sky. You can go." Sky lunched herself onto Mikan, showing her appreciation by rubbing the top of her head against Mikan's cheek before giving it a tiny, thank-you lick. Natsume gave in with more poise, giving Vlad a nod and then allowing the burgundy cat to rub against his hand as a thank you.

Angel and Demon leisurely walked towards their sakura tree. Shadow ran ahead, Sky suspended neatly on his head. Lumi toddled a bit behind, waiting for Vlad to catch up with his stubby legs. In the end, Lumi picked Vlad up by the scruff, much to the burgundy cat's delight, to hasten their progress.

Angel stretched her arms over her head. "The future's looking good. Taro, Megumi, and the others have already replaced their uptight fathers' positions in the high-ups. I'm sure they'll handle the academy better than their fathers did, especially regarding the DA Class and the missions."

She sat down at the base of their tree. "Persona's decided that he likes hanging around in the Mediterranean so he won't be coming back." She leaned back more comfortably on the trunk. "Nobara's finally coming out of her shell outside the academy's walls, getting rid of her shyness and learning how to interact with different people. I'm sure she'll competently handle being the DA Adviser once she gets back here a year from now. That means we still got a year to work in here." She glanced back that the neighboring sakura tree. "Our godchildren are also happy. So what now?" she asked, turning to her partner.

Demon settled down beside her. "How about you allow me to change your last name?" he suggested with a brow raised. "Don't you think twenty years is a long enough wait?"

"More like fifteen years?" Angel grinned unrepentantly. "Twenty years ago we'd rather tear each other to pieces than get hitched."

"It's twenty," Demon stated. "Why did you think I introduced you to my brothers when we were nine?"

Angel gaped. "I thought you just wanted to see them again at that time!" she exclaimed. Demon just looked at her blankly. "Fine," she faked a forlorn sigh. "Set the wedding for next month and let's get it over with."

"Done," Demon smirked and tossed her a small velvet box.

Angel scowled down at the box. "Do you always carry this around?" she inquired, knowing it was the same one twelve years ago that he'd promised to give her once they're both ready for that final commitment. Demon's smirk answered her question. "You're the same as Natsume," she rolled her eyes. "You're a big, sappy closet-romantic under that gruff exterior of yours." She suddenly grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think I like you that way," she whispered before she pressed her lips against his.

* * *

Mikan snuggled closer against Natsume then stared off into the distance. There doesn't seem to be anything to worry about these days. Their future once they graduate from the academy is also secured. Natsume's already doing some work for Angel, and he's slowly learning the business and climbing up H&H's corporate ladder. She doesn't have to do as much, since Demon already taught her all about businesses years ago when she received her inheritance from her Ji-chan.

The glistening diamond ring on her finger caught her eyes. A soft smile formed on her lips. She and Natsume had already planned on getting married after they graduate from the academy a year from now. The smile widened as she remembered the romantic little evening Natsume concocted before he presented her with that very ring.

_**-Flashback-** _

_The night started out like any ordinary date of theirs, with Natsume pompously stating that they were going out somewhere to eat supper. That was followed by an oh-so-Natsume command to get ready and to wear the dress that was laid out on the bed._

_Mikan went into the bedroom muttering under her breath that she was inches away from throttling him, but her breath caught when she saw the beautiful, halter cocktail dress on the bed. She was still in awe as she lifted the dress, running a hand through the black silk fabric that it was composed off._

_Natsume stood by the doorway already dressed in black trousers and white shirt, watching every emotion the she exhibited. "You like it?" he asked, a tilt on one corner of his lips, already knowing the answer to his question. Mikan could only numbly nod in reply. "Hurry up, or we'll be late," he said before he pulled the door shut and walked away to let her dress in peace._

_Standing in front of the mirror, Mikan studied herself in the dress. The outfit fit her like a glove, hugging her curves in all the right places. But it left her back and arms bare. The dress ended just above her ankle, but the side-slit was long, going up and stopping at her mid-thigh. Mikan rolled her eyes, just what to expect from a perverted boyfriend._

_After they both finished dressing, Natsume escorted her down and into an awaiting midnight-blue Ferrari._

" _You do know that Angel-nee is going to skin you alive if you scratch her car, let alone crash it, don't you?" Mikan dryly commented as Natsume entered the driver's side._

" _I already know that," Natsume glared at her. "You don't need to remind me," he muttered. He was nervous enough about tonight. He doesn't need the added pressure about his driving._

_They arrived in Central Town without the Angel's car suffering a scratch. "I have to say, you're getting better at driving," Mikan grinned as Natsume offered a hand to help her out of the car. "Hn" was all Natsume's reply to her as he walked her to the classy restaurant._

_The exclusive restaurant was all it was cut out to be. To one side were a quartet and a vacant area where the customers can dance. The quartet was playing some soothing classical music, providing a relaxing ambiance for the customers' pleasure._

_Natsume led her to a table especially reserved for them. Once they've finished their supper, Natsume stood up from his seat and asked her to dance without any prompting from her. Mikan gladly accepted but a pang of suspicion had entered her thoughts with it. Her dear, perverted boyfriend's planning something tonight. She could always spoil the surprise by sneaking a peek into his mind, but decided not to. After all, she was enjoying the evening so far._

_They danced slowly and sweetly in each other's arms until the night deepened and they had to go back to their dorm. Natsume led the way upstairs into their room. When they got there, he guided her to the bathroom, saying that she should take a relaxing bath. Mikan's eyes widened as she took in the bathroom's transformation. Rose petals were scattered on the bathroom floor, leading the way to the tub. The Jacuzzi was already filled with scented water and surrounded by a multitude of aromatic candles._

" _Shall I help you undress?" Natsume whispered in a low voice from behind her. Mikan mutely nodded, unable to speak at that moment. Natsume gently took the cocktail dress off her, and lifted her in his arm before depositing her into the water. As she settled into the tub, she waited for Natsume to join her in the water, thinking he would. But to her surprise, Natsume just folded back the sleeves of his shirt, and offered to scrub her back. Mikan leaned forward compliantly. She was stunned that her perverted boyfriend wasn't taking advantage of her unclothed state._

_Mikan was still pondering what was going on when Natsume stop scrubbing her back. She felt her body pulled back to the edge of the tub, as Natsume embraced her from behind. Her mind was still processing what's going on when Natsume held up the diamond solitaire engagement ring in front of her eyes. "You're marrying me," Natsume murmured the arrogant, you-can't-say-no declaration against her ear._

_The words snapped Mikan to attention. She stared wide-eyed at the ring, then turned her head to Natsume, then turned back to the ring again, then back to Natsume. Just as her boyfriend was getting annoyed of her reaction, "Yes!" she screamed and flung herself onto him, forgetting that she's wet and naked. She's going to chastise him later on for ordering her around, but right now she's so elated._

_Natsume grinned, not minding that his expensive clothes were getting wet. He grabbed her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit, just as he made sure it was. He knew he was going to catch hell later on for the way he proposed, but he didn't mind. She said "yes" to him, didn't she?_

_The ring sparkled elegantly on her finger as Mikan studied it with a tender smile. Then, twining her arms on Natsume's shoulder, she melded their lips together. Natsume earnestly returned the deep, lingering kiss._

_Even to this time, they both still aren't too keen to saying "I love you". The phrase "actions speak louder than words" seems applicable to both of them. They'd rather express their love for each other through their deeds. Lingering kisses, silent touches, mute glances, wordless smirks, and heated arguments – those are the preferred ways they show their feelings through._

_Mikan produced a surprised squeak when Natsume suddenly lifted her up in his arms and strode into their bedroom. That's when she remembered that she didn't have anything on. She dared a glance at Natsume's face when he set her down on the bed. Her throat suddenly dried up when she saw the hungry glint in his eyes as he stared down at her. They both know that the night was going to be a long one for them._

_**-End of Flashback-** _

"Hey," Natsume nudged her with the shoulder she was leaning on. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing much," Mikan smiled cheerfully up at him.

Natsume looked at her incredulously. "You're staring at that ring. Don't tell me you're changing your mind?" he said jokingly, but his eyes told her he was worried.

"Of course not, quit thinking of stupid things," she glared at him coldly.

Natsume smirked at the transformation his girlfriend just underwent. Kana comes out every time Mikan's seriously annoyed with him. And if he prods her some more, it'll be Devil who'll seek retribution.

"I'm just making sure," he said before he lifted her onto his lap, one of his hands sneakily clasping her bare thigh as settled her more comfortably.

"Pervert," Mikan growled at him. "Get you hand out from under my skirt. We're in public, damn it."

"My hand isn't under your skirt, Idiot," he told her stoically. "You skirt's too short."

Mikan grumbled unintelligibly and let his transgression pass. The day was too beautiful to be ruined by an argument. "So, what do you think of Hikari?" she asked, fiddling with the tie on Natsume's uniform.

"She's alright, I guess," he replied vaguely. "Why? Do you suddenly want a baby already?" he raised a skeptical brow at her.

"No, of course not," she griped. "We're only nineteen. We both know that the two of us are still a bit immature to have a baby. I thought both of us agreed to wait until we reach our mid-twenties before we try to for one?" She wrapped her arms on his waist and laid her head on the crook of his neck. "She's a perfect combination of Hotaru and Ruka. I was just wondering what our children would look like," she murmured.

"A blend of both of us hopefully," Natsume mumbled casually as he leaned back against the tree. But his crimson eyes had taken on a tender glow. "Maybe black hair and hazel eyes, or gold-brown hair and crimson eyes. I don't particularly care." He closed his eyes and hugged Mikan tighter against him. "They'll be ours. That's all that matters."

Mikan closed her eyes then smiled. "Yeah, that's all the matters."

With the afternoon wind blowing softly, the couple fell asleep in each other's arms, beneath their special sakura tree. Not trace of worries in their mind for the future. As long as they're together, everything will work out just fine. After all, their story continues on.


End file.
